Tres años es mucho tiempo
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Ante los peligros del futuro Jiraiya decide ser más precavido al entrenar a su estudiante severamente por el primer año, revelando todo su potencial inicial. Con eso listo, y un año adicional ganado por las habilidades de espionaje de su maestro, Naruto recorre el mundo ninja para aprender todo lo que pueda, y de paso restaurar su plan. [Mass-Harem-Crossover] [Yuri]
1. Prologo

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Prologo:**

"¿Qué? ¡No me entrenara más!" grito Naruto incrédulo, cuestionando las palabras más recientes de su sensei, Jiraiya. "Pero aun tiene mucho que enseñarme…"

Esto era lo que ocurría luego de la finalización del primer año de entrenamiento junto a Jiraiya. No habían alcanzado a dar un paso fuera de las puertas de Konoha cuando ambos fueron transportados al Monte Myobokuzan. Ahí se decidió a entrenar al rubio severamente con ayuda de los sapos. Fue barbárico, fue sádico, fue tiránico, y fueron otros icos. Jiraiya lo desmenuzo y lo rearmo con un ninja con capacidades de excelencia. No le basto con masacrar solo a un Naruto, le obligo a crear centenares de Kage Bunshin diariamente para multiplicar el paso: Fuerza, velocidad, conocimiento y por supuesto, de la mano… …o pata… …del propio Sabio de Myobokuzan: Fukasaku, le entreno en el arte del Senjutsu.

Y aquí estaban, un año mas tarde con su sensei despachándole.

"…no tengo nada más que enseñarte." Recalco el sabio interrumpiendo el reclamo del rubio. "Te oculte un año en Myobokuzan para despistar a Akatsuki, y funciono; ellos retrasaron sus planes un año más a causa de tu supuesta desaparición y ante el despreciable avance de Orochimaru al perfeccionar su técnica de cambio de cuerpo no necesitara uno nuevo por otros tres años. Con eso logre darte un año adicional para entrenar…"

"Espere… ¿No me dijo que ya no me iba a entrenar?" Interrumpió nuevamente el rubio.

"No Naruto, ahora llegamos a la parte importante. Es para lo que te he estado preparando, autosuficiencia." Concluyo sabiamente Jiraiya.

"¿Autosufi-que?" pregunto dudoso.

"¡Autosuficiencia! ¡Debes aprender por ti mismo! Es lo que te intentaba enseñar mientras entendías como aprender el Rasengan. Ahora debes viajar, ganar experiencia, aprender de los demás y de ti mismo; y más importante aun, cumplir el deber ante tu clan." Exigió Jiraiya, causando que Naruto agachara su cabeza ante eso ultimo. "No sé de que te quejas, yo estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar."

Ese último comentario hizo a Naruto gruñir enfadado por la perversión que escucho en aquellas palabras. "Por supuesto que tu estarías feliz, viejo pervertido." Pero rápidamente la pena invadió al rubio. "La única persona a la que amo es a Sakura-chan, no necesito a nadie más." Negó.

"Pero ella esta enfocada en el Uchiha. Además, eres joven, puedes encontrar a alguien más." La perversión se había ido de sus palabras. "Solo quiero que no cometas mis mismos errores. Tienes una similitud perturbadoramente aproximada a mi pasado. Nuestros supuestos mejores amigos desertaron y ambos nos enamoramos de nuestra compañera de equipo." Eso último llamo la atención de Naruto. "No te sorprendas, la invite infinidad de veces a salir, pero siempre me rechazo. Después, bueno, mis viajes se interpusieron en mis intentos y ella encontró a su amor que en brevedad perdió. Yo jamás tuve a la oportunidad y simplemente pude velar por su felicidad aunque no sea a mi lado."

Naruto ni pestañaba, rara vez Jiraiya hablaba tan honestamente y era profundo. "Aun es temprano para ti. Búscate un buen amor y vive feliz, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos." Agrego, aunque todo ese raro evento de honestidad del Sabio Sapo, cambio con una sonrisilla pequeña pervertida. "O en este caso buenos amores."

"¡Arg! Ero-sennin." Se quejo lamentando el cambio abrupto de su personalidad. En verdad le respetaba cuando hablaba de esa manera tan profunda.

"Hablo en serio, de lo contrario te auto asignarán esposas a los dieciocho años y no creo que quieras casarte sin amor. Además el concejo esta atento a buscar una manera de mantener el control sobre ti. ¿Quién mejor que tu propia esposa?" Eso en verdad golpeo al rubio. El concejo civil le odiaba con ganas y por ese medio lograrían atarle una correa para hacerles su perro faldero.

Naruto suspiro con resignación. "Bien, haré lo que pueda. Aunque no creo ser capaz, nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas." Sacándose esos pensamientos depresivos que le llevaban a sus días en la academia y a todos los rechazos de Sakura, regreso al tema más apremiante. "¿Cómo hago para entrenar?"

"Por algo se le llama autosuficiencia." Comento Jiraiya divertido. "Entre tanto yo distraeré a Akatsuki por medio de algunos rumores y pistas falsas; así como intentare averiguar un poco más de ellos." El hombre mayor miro a sus alrededores. "Bien, recuerda, crea tu propio estilo, busca técnicas, aprende cosas nuevas, y mejora como tu puedas. Sensei tenia su estilo, yo tengo mi estilo, tu padre tenia su estilo y Kakashi lo tiene, tu debes buscar el propio."

Naruto asintió sonriendo al recordar a su padre. Jiraiya le había dicho eso hace un par de meses y mientras que en un principio no lo había tomado bien, posteriormente entendió sus razones. "Entonces, ¿Dónde me dirijo?" cuestiono.

"Porque no comienzas con un lugar al que conozcas, que no sea el País del Fuego, y comienzas tu viaje desde allí. Eres inventivo, no tardaras en encontrar una solución." Jira ya explico. "Bien Naruto, ya no te entretengo más. Debo buscar un contacto de la red espía. Nos encontraremos en esta entrada al país del fuego dentro de tres años, no olvides…" Rápidamente repensó esto. "Bueno, te enviare un sapo mensajero." Diciendo esto desapareció en un cumulo de humo.

"Tanto tiempo y sin tener idea de que hacer." Cuestiono el rubio. "Supongo que debemos comenzar por lo básico. ¡Al País de las Ondas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**"Cada vez cavas tu tumba más y más profundo." deben pensar ustedes. Pues la verdad es que quiero despejar mi mente. Tengo tres meses libres de aqui en adelante hasta marzo, donde comenzare un nuevo año en la universidad. Mi tiempo sera limitado posterior a eso asi que ahora desahogo mi mente: leo fanfics, veo series, veo anime, leo manga, juego PS3, 3DS, DS y Wii y por supuesto escribo.**

**Escribire todo lo que pueda, ya sean capitulos completos o hasta que llegue a un bloqueo de escritor. Sacare todas mis ideas y simplemente escribire, escribire y escribire, fanfic nuevo o viejo. No importa lo que sea.**

**Muchos lamentaran que no actualice en lo que quieren, pero como dije, puede ser lo que sea. Este fanfic, o Destierro, Legado, Espiritu de Fuego, Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite, NGE:KHH, ect...**

**Ahora, respecto a este fanfic. Es el proyecto del que estuve hablando en "Espiritu de Fuego". Tendra un "Harem-Crossover" y mientras nos mantendremos apegados a la trama de Naruto, las chicas que apareceran y se relacionaran con Naruto no lo son. ¿Quienes son? Mencione algunas en "Espiritu de Fuego", pero las series crossover a las que pertenecen son: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Ikkitousen, Rosario+Vampire, y tal vez Highschool of the Dead. Esta ultima aun esta bajo observacion (puede que sea demaciado para que nuestro pequeño Naruto pueda manejar).**

**Sus habilidades seran "Narutoficadas", eso quiere decir que las que utilicen Magia, Reiatsu, Chi, Ki, Mana, Aura, Cosmos, Fuerza, Poder Espiritual, Poder Demoniaco, u otra habilidad de quien sabe que seran a base de chakra. **

**No seran más de 5 chicas (no quiero aumentarlo a 6, pero todo depende de la trama).**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASEAR POR MI NUEVO FANFIC EN LA SECCION DE CROSSOVERS "El espiritu de Fuego", un crossover de Digimon/Naruto. Necesito promocionar esa idea de alguna forma.**

**Espero que les haya gustado  
>Mientras depende de mi mente,<br>Son los comentarios los que ayudan enormemente en el progreso  
>¡Vamos! ¡Comentarios! ¡Reviews!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 1: ¡Entrenando en el hogar ancestral!**

La quijada de Naruto amenazaba con desencajarse de su cráneo, de no ser por la piel que la sostenía adicionalmente. El letrero ante la entrada del enorme puente era la causa de este estado. Si la incertidumbre tuviera un nombre en estos momentos seria Naruto. Si, Naruto como su nombre y por lo visto el nombre de este puente.

Nunca pensó que sus acciones en la batalla contra Zabuza y Haku tendrían repercusiones como esta. No había hecho mucho, el chakra del zorro había hecho una parte y el resto fue realizado por su sensei, Kakashi. Desde su perspectiva nada hizo de importancia aquel día, ni siquiera pudo salvar a Haku. Pero aquí estaba, enmarcado como si fuera tan evidente. Su nombre por el nombre del puente. Era verdad algo increíble para él. Había pasado mucho tiempo luchando por algo de reconocimiento en su pueblo, pero aquí, por algo tan pequeño o casi nada habían nombrado un puente en su honor.

Naruto lo cruzo lentamente pensando en la batalla que tuvieron él y su equipo hace casi dos años atrás. Aun podía ver claramente la muerte de Haku y la de Zabuza. Sin notar el hecho de lo transcurrido que era, personas iban y venían, en carretas y caballos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el otro extremo entrando a lo que supuestamente seria el mismo pueblo al que entro tiempo atrás. De no ser porque estaba en el mismo lugar no lo hubiera reconocido. Las calles llenas de vida y de actividad. Olvidado estaba el pueblo que estuvo en la pobreza extrema, como si jamás hubiera existido alguna vez. Las personas charlaban, comerciaban y transitaban sin preocupaciones, salvo los problemas de la vida diaria en un pueblo ordinario.

Naruto sonrió. Ser la causa de tal cambio en un pueblo por una cosa que él pensaba que era tan pequeña era increíble. Se alegraba en verdad sabiendo que por lo menos sus acciones habían rendido fruto, y que el equipo siete en verdad cumplió exitosamente una misión.

Atravesó el pueblo sin mayores problemas llegando hasta el mismo lugar donde él y su equipo habían entrenado bajo su instructor, Kakashi. Incluso noto el par de arboles que él y Sasuke utilizaron para escalar con las marcas de progreso de sus respectivos Kunai. Suspiro ante ese recuerdo, teniendo en cuenta de que idos eran esos tiempos, de que Sasuke no estaría en Konoha a su regreso. Esto agrio un poco el humor tan alegre del rubio, pasando el estado excelente del pueblo a segundo plano.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en aquella casa familiar, esta parte no había cambiado en absoluto.

Sonriendo golpeo la puerta. Solo unos segundos tardaron en abrir revelando a la mujer ya familiar. Ella se quedo quieta, pese al cambio de estatura las antiguas señales se mantenían en su lugar: cabello rubio, ojos azules y sus patillas características. "¿Naruto?" pregunto incrédula.

"Tsunami-san." Saludo Naruto en agradecido reconocimiento.

"¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!" Invito entusiasmada. "Mírate como has crecido. Inari y Papá deberían estar por llegar en cualquier momento." Explico llevándole a la sala para que tomara asiento. "¿Quieres agua? ¿Jugo de Naranja?"

"¿Eh? Jugo estaría bien, gracias…" confeso apenado, sorprendido por la gran hospitalidad de la anfitriona.

"No tienes de que avergonzarte, todo es poco para el gran héroe de este pueblo." Confeso yendo a la cocina, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

En su hogar jamás había sido tratado de esta manera tan especial. Con tan solo pensarlo sonreía tristemente. "Así que esto es lo que se siente ser reconocido." Se dijo en voz baja, casi sonando como un lamento. Era una pieza dulce de realidad que jamás había probado en su propio pueblo.

Tsunami regreso con una bandeja con vasos y una jarra llena de jugo. "Aquí tienes," Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te trae de vuelta? ¿Y donde esta el resto de tu equipo?" pregunto tomando asiento en un lugar frontal.

"Solo estoy de paso. Mi sensei actual me envió a recorrer el mundo para aprender un poco más. Como no sabia donde ir, él me aconsejó ir a un lugar familiar. Este fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente." Confeso realmente apenado. "Espero no ser una molestia."

"Tonterías, siempre serás bienvenido…" Antes de seguir la puerta se abrió revelando a Tazuna y a Inari.

"¡Tsunami! ¡Ya regresamos!" fue el anuncio del anciano al entrar a la casa. No alcanzaron a dos pasos cuando se encontraron con la sorpresiva visita. "¡Naruto!" grito Tazuna sorprendido. "Y ya que pensaba que nos habías olvidado."

"¡Naruto-nii-san!" Secundo Inari al ver a su héroe de regreso.

"He he… me alegra verles, no han cambiado en nada'ttebayo." Sonrió Naruto. "Aunque Inari ha crecido bastante." Se dignó a confesar, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño por ser reconocido por su héroe. "Supongo que ahora que estamos todos puedo explicarles lo que pasa."

Naruto relato con paciencia los sucesos del último año, dando en especial realce al duro entrenamiento de Jiraiya durante el pasado año en Myobokuzan. No les revelo la partida de Sasuke, pero les informo del buen estado en el que todos se encontraban. Finalmente les revelo el propósito de su visita ante la petición de su sensei de recorrer el mundo. Francamente no tenia idea de que hacer y tal vez en alguien con la experiencia de Tazuna o Tsunami le podrían dar algunas opciones buenas.

"Mmh…. Se nota que has estado ocupado en este tiempo." Dijo Tazuna divertido al escuchar el término del relato. "Te lo iba a decir la vez pasada, pero con todo el asunto de Gatoh lo deje pasar por alto." El tono de Tazuna se torno serio. "¿Conoces Uzushiogakure no Sato?" Pregunto frontalmente.

"Creo haberlo escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo donde." Confeso pensativamente el rubio.

"Recuerdo que tu apellido es Uzumaki, ese es un nombre que proviene de aquel pueblo." Informo Tazuna.

"Ah, si. Ero-sennin, digo, Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que mi madre provenía de aquel lugar. Fue salvada por Konoha cuando era una niña. Soy el ultimo miembro restante del clan." Confeso tristemente. "Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Uzushiogakure queda muy cerca a este lugar. Lo digo porque recuerdo que mi padre me contaba historias sobre los Uzumaki. Venían bastante seguido a este pueblo para comerciar los de aquella aldea debido a la cercanía." Naruto ensanchó sus ojos a escuchar aquello.

"¿Estaban cerca a este lugar?" Pregunto entusiasmado.

"Es una isla que se encuentra al Noreste." Informo Tazuna. "Pero es de difícil acceso por los remolinos que circundan la isla, los únicos que pueden pasar son los ninja debido a esa cosa que hacen para caminar sobre el agua. Teniendo cuidado de evadir los remolinos." Naruto asintió con entendimiento.

"Gracias, ahora se donde debo dirigirme-" Fue cortado por Tazuna una vez más.

"Pero es más complicado de lo que parece, Naruto." La voz del anciano se escuchaba bastante preocupada. "Te dije que los barcos no se pueden acercar y por lo que tu me dices planeas quedarte una buena temporada. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto?" pregunto.

"No…" murmuro inseguro. ¿Tenia alguna idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí? De encontrar algo, ¿Qué seria? ¿Tendría que quedarse? Si es así, ¿Por cuánto? Daba demasiadas preguntas y ciertamente no podía tener un transporte esperando su salida cada segundo. "Supongo que podría prestarme una embarcación." Dedujo inciertamente. "Lamentablemente no tengo mucho dinero." Agrego maldiciendo ciertas palabras en voz baja. "Maldito Ero-sennin, vaciaste a Gama-chan antes de irte."

"¿Sabes como navegar?" Pregunto una vez mas Tazuna levantando una ceja.

Naruto trago. "…no." Miro cabizbajo. "Pero podrían enseñarme, ¿verdad anciano?"

"Puede ser pero esto no es algo que se aprenda en un día o dos, debes entender tu ubicación, saber cartografía, como manejar un barco." Cada palabra era una estaca que se iba insertando en su pecho. "Te podríamos enseñar, pero tomara tiempo, ¿Lo tienes?"

"Bien, Ero-sennin dijo que debía aprender y conocer más el mundo. Nunca especifico que tenia que aprender y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro me sea de utilidad." Comento despreocupadamente. "¡Si tengo que hacerlo para llegar a la isla, entonces que así sea!" agrego esta vez con determinación.

"Ese es el espíritu. Llamare unos contactos, estoy seguro que estarán más que felices de enseñar al héroe de nuestro país." Agrego sonriente, causando una respuesta igual en el rubio y en el resto de los presentes. Todo indicaba que el rubio estaría aquí más tiempo de lo que esperaron.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tan solo al día siguiente Naruto ya estaba en los muelles para sus lecciones. La mayoría de los pescadores estaban intentando charlar con el héroe que salvo su país del terrible Gatoh. Mientras que algunos no esperaron que fuera de esa forma, resulto ser mejor. Todo el mundo esperaba a alguien de mascara dura y resistente, frio como el hielo y poderoso. En cambio se encontraron con un muchacho de catorce años de edad, un tanto hiperactivo y con volumen alto de voz; honesto, fuerte y valeroso.

Desde allí pasaría las mañanas y partes de las tarde siendo enseñado cartografía y las operaciones necesarias para utilizar una embarcación correctamente. Pero no era solo para botes pequeños, era una clase universal para toda embarcación. Estos no eran los mismos marinos o pescadores de hace dos años. La tierra se había enriquecido con la presencia puente uniendo a la isla al continente, recibiendo personas y comerciantes de Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Konohagakure y varias aldeas circundantes. Aprendía cartografía con astronomía, también llamado astrometria, para indicar su dirección correctamente sin la necesidad de una brújula gracias a los conocimientos almacenados de los diversos países. Por supuesto que Naruto tardaba en aprender, pero la falta de intelecto la compensaba con empeño y determinación; y por supuesto la ayuda de sus Kage Bunshin, de lo contrario hubiera estado atrapado años tratando de aprender correctamente.

Esto compendia los ámbitos básicos de la Navegación Marítima, viendo todas las clases de navegación, partiendo por la más básica siendo la Navegación por Estima. Consintiendo en la forma de navegar teniendo los factores básicos en cuenta: Rumbos, velocidad, viento, corriente, latitud y longitud. Hasta la más complejas como la Navegación Astronómica, que para aquello eran las lecciones de astrometria y astronomía. Todo esto para ser confirmado por los conocimientos en cartografía. ¿De que servía todo si no podías ubicarte en un mapa?

Al mismo tiempo entrenaba su control de chakra, disponiéndose una meta. Planeaba salir de este lugar habiendo dominado el Rasengan sin ayuda por completo, utilizando los mismos bosques donde entreno junto a su equipo hace casi dos años. Se dio cuenta era un trabajo lento y progresivo. Ser tan impetuoso hacia que perdiera el control de su técnica con facilidad, pero al aumentar el poder poco a poco lograba realizar un Rasengan funcional en veinte minutos. Con eso en mente se enfoco en reducir el tiempo de formación de su técnica, que a lo largo de los días reducía segundo a segundo.

En seis semanas ya estaba todo listo. Los marinos estaban celosos realmente, muchos de sus navegantes y cartógrafos tardaban años en perfeccionar sus habilidad o por lo menos en aprender lo que el rubio hizo en tan poco tiempo. Por supuesto no estaban celosos de _Él_, más bien de sus capacidades de realizar Kage Bunshin. Utilizarlo para acelerar la capacidad de aprendizaje era algo invaluable. Entonces todo cambiaba según la perspectiva. Naruto terminaba al final de los días con un agotamiento mental increíble más que físico con tantos datos para memorizar en una mente.

Aun con todo el sufrimiento y dolores de cabeza de por medio, Naruto estaba realmente agradecido con todos los marinos. Tan solo a estas alturas venia a entender la verdadera importancia del aprendizaje. Aun recordaba la frustración que sintió cuando ejercitaba por primera vez el Rasengan junto a Jiraiya durante su búsqueda de Tsunade. Fue el ejercicio básico de Iruka lo que permitió entender uno de los conceptos iniciales de tal poderosa técnica; de haberla dominado cuando su profesor de la indico mientras estuvo en la academia, hubiera terminado el Rasengan mucho tiempo antes. Eso solo demostraba lo importante que eran las bases para avanzar.

"_Que Papá haya creado tal técnica partiendo con el concepto de una técnica de control de chakra de nivel de academia es sorprendente. Me pregunto que más se podría crear a partir de cosas como esa, adherencia de chakra…_" Lamentaba no ser un genio como su padre, porque ideas no le venían. "_por otro lado esta la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade-oba-chan._" Eso era manipulación de chakra interna en estado perfecto y puro. Una fuerza comparable solo a su Modo Sennin.

Pensaba mientras veía el barco ante sus ojos. No era grande, pero cumplía con los requisitos mínimos. Al mismo tiempo admiraba el excelente clima soleado y el mar tranquilo. Las condiciones estaban dadas por el momento, incluso el viento parecía querer aportar algo.

"Supongo que aquí comienza el viaje." Comento Naruto al darse vuelta para mirar a la familia de Tazuna. "Gracias por la ayuda. Prometo que regresare el barco cuando termine con mis asuntos." Sin darle la oportunidad de responderle, Naruto desato su banda de su frente entregándosela al anciano. "No tengo dinero para dar, pero esto es una de las cosas mas valiosas que puedo dejar por el momento, prometo que regresare a buscarlo'ttebayo."

"No puedo aceptarlo, esto es..."

"Es mi banda ninja. Fue mi primera señal de reconocimiento en Konoha y me la dio una persona muy especial, mi primer profesor. Por medio de esto quiero que sepan que volveré a regresar el barco. Por favor." Insistió el rubio fervientemente, aturdiendo a la familia en su totalidad. Finalmente Tazuna cedió, recibiendo el objeto entre sus manos.

El rubio se despidió de la familia y subió al barco. En tres cúmulos de humo aparecieron tres respectivas copias que comenzaron a movilizar y organizar todo a bordo, mientras que el original iba al timón. El rubio sonreía, el con facilidad podría estar a cargo de toda una embarcación incluso mayor a esta, ya lo podía ver en su mente…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Suban las velas! ¡Dirijan curso! ¡Eleven anclas!" Eran algunas de las tantas órdenes que daba Naruto vestido en un traje de capitán de barco. Las demás copias se encontraban vestidos como grumetes y otros grados marinos realizando todas las tareas completamente concentrados y acelerados. "¡Vamos! ¡El enemigo esta huyendo'ttebayo!"_

"_¡Permiso para hablar capitán!" grito uno de los grumetes Naruto._

"_Permiso concedido." Fue la respuesta segura del Capitán Naruto._

"_¿Por qué estamos movilizándonos? ¿Quién es este supuesto enemigo?" cuestiono el grumete rubio._

_La expresión del capitán se torno sombría, al punto de que su sombrero de capitán otorgaba una tenebrosa sombra sobre sus ojos, evitando ver la expresión en ellos. Lo que estaban seguros que es no había sentimientos positivos en ellos, solo odio y severidad. El capitán movió sus labios explicando la situación a sus subordinados._

_El grito fue unísono ante un horror indescriptible sentido por todos los grumetes. Era algo terrible, considerada como el crimen más vil que podía hacer una persona, no, un pirata, ni siquiera Akatsuki caería tan bajo para realizar tal barbaridad. Los grumetes redoblaron sus acciones y velocidades. Necesitarían todo su poder para alcanzar al vil y despreciable ser. Aquel que había cometido un pecado capital, uno peor que cualquier infracción ante una nación ninja._

_El infeliz…_

…_había…_

…_robado…_

…_su ramen._

"_¡No dejen que escape!" Fue el grito del capitán. _

"_**¡AHU!**__" El grito de los marineros fue unánime en una aprobación completa, de pasión y fuerza en conjunta. _"_**¡ESPARTA!**__"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sonrió ante aquella fantasía antes de regresar a la realidad, con una pregunta en mente. "_¿Qué era Esparta?_" No tenia idea de donde había salido aquella palabra. En fin, los Kage Bunshin ya habían preparado todo para zarpar. En señal Naruto hizo sonar el profundo silbato a vapor del aparato indicando la salida del puerto.

El rubio alzo su mano despidiéndose de todos los presentes, incluso algunos de los marinos que le enseñaron estaban despidiéndose. Sonriendo Naruto devolvió la despedida hasta el punto en el que les dejo de verles a la distancia. En unos minutos la costa fue haciéndose más y más pequeña hasta que ya al cabo de una hora ya no se veía la isla.

Suspiró para enfocarse en el rumbo. "Bien Ero-sennin. Dijiste que viera el mundo y aprendiera." Murmuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cinco días más tarde, unos cuantos desvíos, extravíos y cierto encuentro con un pirata ebrio, con una exagerada fijación con el Ron y una brújula extraña, finalmente logro llegar a isla de su ascendencia familiar. El hogar temprano de su madre y del resto de los Uzumaki: El País del Remolino.

Inmediatamente el rubio cerró las velas de la embarcación y la anclo firmemente. Era importante recordar que no podía acercarse de esta manera o de lo contrario el barco quedaría atrapado entre los remolinos que rodeaban a la isla. También debía asegurarse de anclar bien el barco en caso de que el clima empeorara o de una corriente fuerte lo alejara. Posterior a eso desmonto las velas para sellarlas junto al motor en caso de que alguien viera el barco con intenciones de robarlo. No era un experto en sellos, lejano de serlo, pero aun tenia sellos de almacenaje para llevar aquellos objeto consigo en todo momento.

Sonrió al ver su trabajo satisfactoriamente realizado, tomo sus provisiones y salto de la embarcación rumbo a la isla. Corrió a una velocidad ninja decente, dando saltos para evadir los múltiples remolinos que rodeaban la costa. En verdad era un sistema de seguridad bastante útil si se sabia como utilizar, también podía ver la verdadera potencia de los dichos remolinos. En cuestión de minutos había llegado a la costa. Era un denso bosque, la humedad era alta al igual que el calor, posiblemente por la época del año. El bosque poseía unos pinos bastante altos, recordándole bastante al Bosque de la Muerte en Konoha.

Dándole un último vistazo a su embarcación prestada se integro al bosque.

Estaba nervioso en el camino. No tenia idea de que le esperaría al final. No sabia que esperar o como actuar en consecuencia. Porque tan solo en este momento le llego el peso de lo que en verdad significaba el estar aquí. Estaba frente a su pasado, el pasado de su clan, los restos que dejaron y el avistamiento directo a una proximidad de su antiguo estilo de vida. Todo esto causaba una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, sin tener idea de que hacer al respeto. Después de todo era lo más cercano a tener un objeto de su familia, ya que ni siquiera tenia una foto de sus padres.

Tratando de no abrumarse ante esta sensación acelero el ritmo para enfocar todos sus sentidos al camino y no en sus desesperantes pensamientos. La concentración para fijarse en donde aterrizar, donde saltar si caer o tropezar era la distracción adecuada para un momento como este. Se dedicaría a pensar cuando llegara allí.

Poco a poco la flora comenzó a descender, los arboles eran cada vez más cortos indicando que habían estado creciendo de nuevo a diferencia de los otros. Finalmente llego a una gran planicie, notando que estaba a sobre nivel del suelo. Podía ver claramente una visión que entristeció su corazón. Eran tan solo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un grandioso pueblo. Podía ver varias montañas a espaldas de los restos del pueblo haciendo notar el hecho de que la isla no era pequeña en lo absoluto.

Por una hora Naruto utilizo copias para registrar los restos del pueblo, pero el resultado no era alentador. Todo lo de valor o lo importante del pueblo fue saqueado, nada utilizable en verdad, nada que pudiera rescatar de su antiguo clan. Eso en verdad dolió.

Ya en el atardecer decidió instalar su campamento en el bosque. Más allá de la desilusión encontrada en este sitio, era en verdad agradable. Se sentía a gusto, tal vez era su sangre Uzumaki la que reconocía el lugar como el antiguo hogar de su clan. Pensando en ello se dedico a buscar sustento, como alimentos y agua. Había llegado hasta aquí, por lo menos si no obtendría nada de su clan, por lo menos se dedicaría a entrenar seriamente por un tiempo.

No tenia idea por donde comenzar, pero tendría hasta mañana para decidir puesto que ya era de noche.

Desconocido al rubio, desde una distancia segura e indetectable se encontraba una misteriosa silueta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó al día siguiente preparado para una ardua jornada de entrenamiento. Guardo sus cosas y ordeno su campamento, tenía las intenciones de volver mas adelante así que no había mucho problema. Pero en cuanto llego a una zona apartada se encontró con un gran problema.

"¿Por donde comienzo?" se cuestiono dudoso. Jiraiya le había dado una rutina de entrenamiento. Fukasaku le había dado una rutina de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que por si mismo no pudiera crear una para él mismo? Ni siquiera podía pedirle concejos a Kakashi o Tsunade. "Tal vez si recuerdo algo que dijera Iruka-sensei o Jiji…" Tomo asiento sobre la hierba y comenzó a meditar al respecto. "¡Si tienes una duda, improvisa!" grito con fuerza, pero con facilidad su voluntad cayo. "No, eso no servirá…" comento volviendo a tomar asiento. "Recuerda lavar los dientes siempre después de comer, no…" Negó con rapidez. "Mas vale paraje en mano que… ¡No! … ¡Naruto sal de mi oficina! ¡No! … ¡Luke, yo soy tu padre! ¡No!"

Naruto se desesperaba más y más, llevándose las manos a su cabeza refregándose con ellas su cuero cabelludo. "No puedo volver si nada donde Tazuna, incluso deje mi Banda de Konoha para que notaran lo importante que era esto." Con un movimiento final Naruto cayó sobre la hierba de espaldas estirándose para mirar el cielo. "Eso es problemático… rayos, Shikamaru, no es el momento para observar nubes, pero no tengo idea de que hacer'ttebayo."

Suspirando se tranquilizo. "¿Qué harías tu, Jiji?" se dijo recordando al Hokage fallecido. Fue cuando observando al cielo por sobre la tierra recordó algo de los Exámenes Chunin. "¿Cómo iba aquello?" Se dijo tratando de recordar algo específico de la segunda etapa. Cerró los ojos y se enfoco en recordar aquello, por una vez tenia que hacerlo.

Espero, espero, espero. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desesperaría, pero se dijo a si mismo calmarse. Esto era en verdad importante y no podía permitirse perder el hilo de este pensamiento. "Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente. Si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre. Ese algo es lo que nos guía en secreto a partir de hoy."

Naruto sonrió. "Las cualidades de un Chunin según Jiji. Aquellos fueron los ultimo momentos que pasamos juntos como un equipo de verdad." Pensó de pronto de forma amarga. Eran ellos, el equipo siete contra el mundo entero, sin prejuicios o sellos de maldición. "Todo por culpa de esa serpiente." Empuño ambas manos. "Tengo que hacerme más fuerte, hay muchos enemigos allá afuera y con Akatsuki y Orochimaru acechando no creo tener paz en un futuro cercano."

Era tiempo de reintegrarse al tema principal. Con esto comenzó el proceso de descubrimiento de si mismo, analizando cada faceta suya partiendo por sus puntos fuertes: tenia fuerza, resistencia y era inventivo; sus puntos débiles eran: su velocidad, su inteligencia y su control. Teniendo eso considerado debía iniciar su entrenamiento para mejorar en aquellas áreas. Debía ejercitar su mente y su cuerpo para incrementar su habilidad.

"Esto será muy difícil de hacer, pero supongo que era lo que Ero-sennin quería enseñarme. Auto… auto… Autosuficiencia." Recordó con dificultad. "Supongo que primero debo intentar el Modo Sennin. Nunca lo he usado fuera del Monte Myobokuzan y según Fukasaku allí hay mayores facilidades debido a la atmosfera." Naruto nuevamente cerró sus ojos tomando su pose meditativa negando el instinto animal del movimiento. La clave para utilizar el Senjutsu.

Sus parpados tomaron una tonalidad naranja mientras al abrir sus ojos mostraban un gran cambio, eliminando el zafiro por los ojos a los de un sapo. Su capacidad sensorial ampliada le permitió notar el terreno a sus alrededores de una forma mucho mas precisa, siendo consiente de no solo la flora que se ve ante la observación, también de la fauna de los animales que se ocultan. Igualmente ocurre esto con las presencias de seres humanos, por mas ocultos que estén.

Se puso en pie alertado. "¡Sal de ahí! ¡Donde quiera que estés!" amenazo sacando un Kunai preparándose para la batalla. Esto indicaba que estaba mal, quien sabia hace cuanto tiempo estaría siendo observado, probablemente desde que entro a la isla y de no ser por el Modo Sennin jamás se hubiera percatado de ello. "¡Se que estas ahí, muéstrate!"

Fue tan solo un instante, sus sentidos ampliados no le permitieron sentir el movimiento a tiempo, porque en un parpadeo estaba siendo apuntado por un objeto filoso justo en su nuca. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres por estos lugares?" Exigió la voz. Lo primero que hubiera notado el rubio era que la voz era de una mujer. Hubiera notado porque estaba demasiado ocupado reponiéndose ante la frialdad de su voz, incluso por un momento pensó que a su columna vertebral le había salido escarcha ante tal frialdad, a eso sumando la incomoda presión del objeto afilado contra su nuca. "¿Bien? ¿Qué estas esperando? Responde."

Lo que era aun peor es que pese a toda seriedad y frialdad, no había emoción o exaltación adicional, no gritos severidad, solo frialdad. Quien fuera era realmente alguien experimentado, no tenia corazón o había dejado de latir hace unos años, y realmente esperaba que no fuera esta ultima opción. No estaba de humor para enfrentar no-muertos.

Era una suerte que todavía tenia un poco de Energía Natural en su cuerpo restante de la que uso para analizar el entorno, no era mucha, pero lo suficiente como para realizar un ataque para escapar de esta situación. La enfoco y la libero justo en su nuca, logrando dejar de ser apuntado lo suficiente como para escapar. Dio un salto hacia el frente y se volteo para ver a su atacante. Intento luchar contra el instinto, pero era demasiado fuerte. Se sonrojo.

Era una muchacha de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, alta, piel morena, cabello rubio alborotado y ojos verdes. No ayudaba a su sonrojo el hecho de que tenía una figura que aquella examinadora de los exámenes Chunin envidiaría. Sin vergüenza dejaba ver su vientre bien esbelto con una insinuación mínima de músculos, sus pechos bien desarrollados estaban bien sostenidos en lo que seria una mini-chaqueta blanca que los guardaba y protegía de manera bastante ajustada, al mismo tiempo la chaqueta tenia una extensión sobre el cuello cubriendo gran parte de su cara, dejando solo sus ojos verdes relucientes a la vista.

Maldito Jiraiya y su estúpida perversión, esto era culpa suya.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto la joven manteniendo su seriedad. La verdad es que ella estaba sorprendida, fue como si una fuerza externa empujara su espada para forzarla a dejar de señalar al rubio, al alejarse noto que poseía momentáneamente unos ojos similares a los de un sapo, pero que cambiaron a sus actuales ojos azules. "_¿Sera una clase de Kekkei Genkai?_" se pregunto curiosa.

Naruto trago, ni siquiera escucho un tono de sorpresa en su voz durante su reclamo. "No he venido a luchar…" dijo un tanto exaltado, lamentablemente para él, ya había sido tomado como una amenaza para la mujer frente a él. Y por supuesto que una amenaza debía ser eliminada. La joven extendió su espada, que fue cuando Naruto la noto por primera vez. La espada era bastante corta, tal vez entre un tercio o un medio más corta en comparación a una Katana, en cambio era más ancha teniendo solo sus bordes metálicos con un centro hueco. Posterior a esto notó la funda en la espalda de la mujer, instala de forma horizontal justo por debajo de sus hombros.

Como segunda señal de hostilidad la espada de la joven comenzó a brillar intensamente, más explícitamente el centro hueco de la espada comenzó a brillar de un color amarillo brillante. El rubio miraba con fascinación este suceso tan raro.

"**Ora Azuru**" Fuer el murmuro bajo que envió la mujer, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto lo escuchara. La luz amarilla de la espada se extendió a toda ella y finalmente la lanzo hacia el frente desde la punta con el rubio como objetivo.

Naruto actuó solo bajo instinto, levantando su mano derecha como defensa con apoyo de la izquierda. "**¡Rasengan!**" La extraña energía amarilla colisionó directamente sobre la técnica de Naruto. El Rasengan fue neutralizado en el acto, mientras que la energía amarilla fue desviada y fragmentada en varias partes más pequeñas, evitando al rubio. Como un puñado de clavos, fueron dispersados a espaldas del rubio bombardeando toda la zona con explosiones pequeñas, causando que Naruto siguiera sudando con mucho más frio que antes. "_De no ser porque logre perfeccionar el Rasengan, ahora estaría muerto_." Trago aire.

"Impresionante, dispersar mi ataque con tal Jutsu intrigante." Menciono manteniendo su tono frito.

"E-e-espera… no quiero pelear'ttebayo…" intentaba argumentar el rubio de Konoha.

Inmediatamente la rubia desconocida salto hacia el rubio con su espada, en respuesta Naruto se defendió con un Kunai, causando un choque metálico entre ambos objetos filosos. Lamentablemente Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte, porque su Kunai inmediatamente se trizo ante el corte de la espada, obligando al rubio a volver a tomar distancia de su oponente.

Con horror observo que su Kunai llevaba un corte justo en la parte donde choco con la espada oponente. "¿Co-como? ¿Qué tan filosa es esa cosa?" Pregunto atemorizado.

"No solo filosa, también resistente." Agrego la joven sin darle intenciones de descansar.

Naruto cambio de Kunai y se dispuso a defenderse, causando el segundo choque entre ambas armas. La joven logro cubrir su impresión al ver que el nuevo Kunai no se rompió ante la presión de su espada. Incluso mostraba un destello azul conforme a todo el filo del arma.

"Chakra elemental…" Murmuro rubia desconocida manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de su oponente. "**Futon**, con eso contrarrestas y proteges tu arma del filo de la mía… interesante." Inmediatamente comenzó a agitar su espada, mientras Naruto se dedicaba a bloquear sus ataques.

"Por favor, yo no quiero pelear." Confesaba el rubio durante la confrontación. Con suerte lograba mantener los movimientos de la extraña espada. Pese a su peculiar forma, su oponente mostraba gran maestría y velocidad con varios posibles ataques concluyentes. "_Ahora el entrenamiento de Ero-sennin me salvo el pellejo'ttebayo_." Pensó amargamente.

"Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres por estos lugares?" confirmo la voz de la mujer.

"Mi-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto." El rubio esquivo un corte superior, luego uno inferior, para bloquear uno vertical con su Kunai. Pareció que esa respuesta fue satisfactoria, porque paralizo el combate en esta posición de choque por unos segundos.

"¿Uzumaki?" repitió la joven, recordando que el símbolo que llevaba el rubio en su espalda era el mismo del pueblo destruido.

"Si, vine a investigar los restos de mi clan." Confirmó Naruto. "No tengo familiares vivos y esperaba encontrar algo útil en este lugar, pero no encontré mas que escombros." Reclamo tristemente. "No se lo que hagas aquí, pero no vine con intenciones de luchar con nadie." El rubio de Konoha casi pierde el equilibrio cuando al presión de la espada oponente dejo de ejercer sobre él. Inmediatamente dicho instrumento se guardo en su funda, la joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. "O-o-oye, e-espera, por lo menos dime tu nombre'ttebayo."

"Harribel Tier." Fue el escaso sonido que envió la joven antes de desaparecer en un salto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Recuerden que los nombres en japon o en el universo de Naruto estan inversos. En efecto es Tier Harribel o Halibel, o Tia Harribel, arg! demaciada confusion, decidi dejarlo como Tier Harribel. **

**¡Tier es Humana! 100% ****No tendra nivel Espada, tuve que reducirla a nivel ninja, pero deje gran parte de sus tecnicas adapandolas al universo de Naruto. Ahora, no hay mucha diferencia. ¿Por que? La energia espiritual a lo que vendria a ser Bleach esta presente en Naruto, corresponde al elemento Yin o Inton. Mientras que el Elemento Yin o Inton es la energia espiritual, la energia fisica corresponde al Elemento Yang o Yoton. La combinacion de ambos corresponde al Elemento Yin-Yang o Omnyoton. Aun trabajo en ello, denme algo de tiempo para perfeccionarlo. No se si deberia agregar el Zero, pero de hacerlo este ataque a drenaria por completo, seria como la Bijudama.**

**Para entender el resto esperen el proximo capitulo, jejeje...**

**¡Reviews! ¡Comentarios!  
>¡Necesito saberlo! ¡No sean malos!<br>¡Hasta ahora llevo solo cinco!  
>¡Eso mato mi ego!<br>****l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	3. Capitulo 2

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 2: Entendimiento**

"_Ella puede saber algo_." Pensaba el rubio enfocándose en reunir energía Natural. Los pensamientos del rubio iban al breve encuentro que tuvo con esa extraña joven. Cuando se marcho intento seguirle pero ella se escapo demostrando que de alguna manera conocía este territorio mucho mejor que él. "_Tal vez ella vive por aquí o este relacionada de alguna manera con el Clan Uzumaki._" Ante ese último pensamiento la esperanza del rubio fue mayor. "_Tal vez ella es mi ultimo familiar con vida._"

Finalmente el Modo Sennin estaba encendido permitiéndole detectar todo el ambiente a su entorno. Con facilidad sintió la señal de chakra de la joven, no se encontraba demasiado lejos. Con aquello en mente comenzó a moverse en su dirección.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una casa hecha y derecha, en muy buen estado a diferencia de las demás construcciones de la isla. Esto indicaba que probablemente fue construido posteriormente a la destrucción del país causando una baja en las esperanzas del rubio.

Naruto maldijo en voz baja. Aun ni con el Modo Sennin podía equiparar la velocidad de la joven, porque nuevamente estaba a su espalda, solo que en esta ocasión a una distancia segura señalándose con aquel extraño ataque que uso antes.

"¿Por qué me seguiste?" cuestiono Tier.

"Solo quiero hablar." Respondió el rubio sin moverse. Sonrió al sentir que la joven bajaba su arma. "¿Puedo moverme sin que me ataques?" pregunto asegurándose de estar bajo sus condiciones. Ciertamente no quería iniciar otra batalla, en especial con alguien tan experta como ella.

"Adelante."

El rubio se volteo encontrando a la llamada Tier Harribel una vez más; y al igual que la vez anterior no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, era imposible no hacerlo con una figura como aquella. "_Maldito Ero-sennin._" Pensaba culpando a su maestro de sus pensamientos impuros. "Quisiera saber si saber algo sobre el clan Uzumaki." Se atrevió a hablar finalmente.

"No, cuando mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí, esta isla ya estaba deshabitada." Explico. "Ellos intentaron buscar algo remanente entre los escombros y restos, pero lamentablemente todo fue saqueado probablemente al final de la guerra." Eso abolió cualquier esperanza restante en el rubio. Esa expresión fue notada por ella. "¿Por qué tanto empeño encontrar algo de tu clan?"

"No tengo familia directa viva y no supe que tenia un clan hasta hace un mes. Pensé que lo más apropiado seria venir a buscar esa información a la fuente de todo el clan'ttebayo." Confeso inicialmente con optimismo, incluso usando una palabra que llamo la atención de la joven. Él la había usado con anterioridad como si fuera un tic involuntario. Entonces los ojos brillantes se opacaron ante la desilusión. "No esperaba que no quedara nada de ellos. Cada vez que pienso que logro acercarme un poco más a lo que fue mi familia, retrocedo dos pasos."

Se formo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que Naruto se decidiera hablar una vez más. "Si no es mucha molestia podría hablar con tus padres, en caso de que ellos hayan encontrado algo. De verdad… necesito saber." Insistió el rubio.

Por el momento Naruto pudo notar un leve apagón en los ojos de Tier, que era lo único que podía utilizar para analizar el humor de la rubia. "Ellos… ya no están con vida." Aquella respuesta fue como un golpe en la cara para el rubio de Konoha.

"Lo siento…" respondió con pena.

"No hay problema, fue hace algunos años." Confeso manteniendo el tono serio, nuevamente sus ojos entraron en acción al momento de deducir su ánimo. Estaba mintiendo, por lo menos en la parte en la que si había un problema. "Tengo entendido que ellos jamás encontraron algo." Pareció que ella ya quería cortar la conversación, pero Naruto lanzo una última pregunta.

"¿Conoces algún buen lugar donde entrenar?"

"¿Entrenar?" repitió un tanto incrédula, era raro escuchar un tono de voz diferente al serio que siempre usaba.

"Vine aquí con la intención de hacerme más fuerte. Al inicio esperaba encontrar algo de mi clan para ayudarme, pero ahora solo puedo enfocarme en perfeccionar lo que aprendí." Confeso apenado. "Así que estaré por aquí algunos meses mientras planeo mi siguiente paso. Lamentablemente por ahora estoy fuera de opciones."

"¿Por qué deseas hacerte más fuerte?" pregunto curiosa disfrazando su tono en la seriedad absoluta.

"Porque por el momento tengo muchos problemas. Una organización de ninjas renegados esta tras de mi, tengo que rescatar a mi mejor amigo de otro ninja renegado y tengo el sueño de convertirme en Hokage." Explico todas sus metas rápidamente. "Mi sensei me ordeno que conociera el mundo, aprendiera y me hiciera fuerte de esa forma." Jamás diría el último motivo, tal vez Jiraiya era quien para admitir tal cosas al público con orgullo, pero él jamás lo haría.

"¿Hokage? ¿Eres de Konoha?" Una cabezada fue la respuesta necesaria para Tier. "Había escuchado que los Uzumaki tenían una estrecha relación a Konoha, supongo que es natural que uno de los sobrevivientes este en aquel lugar." Dedujo rápidamente. "Creo que el mejor lugar para entrenar seria la cascada. Combina todos los ambientes." Naruto asintió ante la información. "Si vas por aquel trecho, deberías llegar en unos quince minutos."

"Gracias." Respondió Naruto mostrando su clásica sonrisa de zorro. "Por cierto, ¿alguien más vive en esta isla? No quisiera que me tomaran por sorpresa otra vez."

"No… solo yo."

Mientras que durante las pocas veces había escuchado hablar había escuchado además de su frio tono serie de voz leves indirectas de alguna clase de emoción, mínimas pero existentes, esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con una sola emoción, sin conjeturas u observación de ojos. Era tristeza.

Al escuchar aquello Naruto no pudo reaccionar, intento hablar o responder, pero ella ya se había marchado al interior de la casa y él de alguna manera sabia que no debía seguirla. Suspirando se fue por el camino indicado con anterioridad, sin dejar de pensar en la extraña pero hermosa joven. "_Vive en extrema soledad y quien sabe desde cuando. Sus padres murieron… Si esta tan sola, ¿Por qué se queda aquí?_" La respuesta la escucho en lo profundo de si mismo, como un sentimiento de empatía extrema. "_Como que no conoce nada más._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sonreía al ver la cascada cortada a la mitad. Durante los últimos tres días se había dedicado a fortalecer su afinidad elemental de viento, aumentando su control y poder. Ahora era capaz de agregarlo con mayor facilidad al arma para prolongar y maximizar el daño, al mismo tiempo era capaz de acelerar los Kunai y Shuriken durante su lanzamiento. Pero esto no era suficiente, quería aumentar sus habilidades e integrarlo a su Ransengan. Aquella fue la recomendación de Jiraiya para completar la técnica.

Por supuesto que es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo.

Aunque el progreso que lograba con los Kage Bunshin era sorprendente agotándose igualmente. Con ese problema tuvo que medir la cantidad de copias que realizaba para entrenar. Ciertamente no quería desmoronarse al final del día por agotamiento mental. A su vez igualmente tenía que trabajar en otras áreas para lograrlo.

Sin saber de aquello, debido a su falta de uso de energía natural, había una observadora alejada de la zona lo suficiente para que él no la viera a simple vista y que ella pudiera notar sus movimientos. Tier Harribel no tenía muchas cosas que hacer por el día. La única rutina que poseía era la recolección de alimentos, agua, limpieza hogareña y entrenamiento. En sus ratos libres ocasionalmente daría un paseo o leería alguno de los libros dejados por sus padres. Más allá de eso, no hacia nada más.

Pero aquí estaba este visitante otorgándole algo de variedad. Era interesante observar a otro ser humano para variar, en especial alguien tan interesante como este Uzumaki Naruto. Había visto una millonada de veces el pueblo destruido y siempre se pregunto lo que había parecido aquel famoso clan. Finalmente tenía algo perteneciente a aquel clan frente a ella y pese a que nunca tuvo contacto directo con sus ancestros, era lo más cercano. Era bastante bullicioso, pero también era fuerte y determinado. Se fijaría una meta y no pararía hasta que lo lograra.

De cierta manera le recordaba mucho a ella misma. Ella también se entrenaría con fuerza, tal vez no con tanta fuerza, pero si con la misma pasión. Más importante que aquello igualmente sentía ese aire de soledad que ella poseía. Tal vez no exactamente del mismo tipo, pero él tenía un buen nivel de entendimiento con un desarrollo a su propia manera.

Esto le intrigaba.

En algún punto pasado al mediodía el rubio dejo de entrenar preparándose para un descanso junto a un bien merecido almuerzo. Tier se iba a marchar, pero fue frenado por el inesperado grito del rubio, mucho a su sorpresa. "¡Tier-chan! ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?"

Quedo aturdida por su sorpresa. "_¿E-él sabia todo este tiempo que yo estaba aquí?_" pensó alertada. En verdad debía dejar de subestimarle tanto. Pero entonces otro pensamiento vino a su mente, causando una gran vergüenza. "_¿Tier-chan?_" Y por alguna razón adicional eso se oía como una cita. Por supuesto que el rubio despistado de Konoha no estaba pendiente de ello, o mejor dicho era completamente ignorante del modo sugerente en que lo había dicho.

Avergonzada y extrañada por este repentino cambio en los acontecimientos decidió aceptar la invitación del joven. Le daba la oportunidad de entender un poco más al joven junto a su extraña sensación de soledad. "_O tal vez sea simplemente empatía._" Por alguna extraña razón no podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento adverso.

Para cuando la joven alcanzo la posición del Uzumaki restante, él utilizaba varias copias para preparar la comida. Algo de arroz que había guardado en sus sellos de almacenamiento, así como un poco de carne de ciervo cazado recientemente asado al fuego. Todo esto mientras que el Uzumaki original se lavaba en el rio, quien regreso un par de minutos más tarde e inmediatamente disipo sus copias. Ella estaba asombrada por esto, bien, desde hace días mientras espiaba su entrenamiento.

Ella estaba consiente del desgaste de chakra que proporcionaba aquella técnica de alta calificación. Pero el hecho de que pudiera hacer tantos por tanto tiempo, para que ellos realizaran otras acciones que también implicaban chakra y no agotarse en al menos seis horas era casi abominable. Lo que era peor es que no se cansaba debido a la falta de chakra, era por el agotamiento mental. En verdad se preguntaba cuanto chakra en verdad poseía, viendo sus límites.

"¿Estabas hace mucho tiempo ahí?" pregunto Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a Tier. "Tan solo te note unos minutos antes."

La joven se sonrojo en vergüenza. "Llevo un par de días." Confeso manteniendo su tono serio, pero apenada por dentro. Inmediatamente Naruto presento el plato de comida a la joven, quien acepto con gusto, que nuevamente paso encubierto. "Gracias por la comida." Reverencio iniciando, la respuesta del rubio fue imitarla. Al inicio observo y analizo el plato con cuidado, temiendo que pudiera estar envenenado. Naruto comenzó a comer y ella había vigilado atentamente sus movimientos, había utilizado el mismo cucharon para servir el arroz, el mismo cuchillo para cortar la carne y los palillos eran de aquellos desechables, incluso venían en su empaque original, logrando relajarse para comer.

Como una costumbre adquirida, Tier tomo la cremallera de su chaqueta corta y la abrió de forma inversa, logrando como objetivo tener su boca libre para comer. El Konoha-nin se sonrojo al instante. No solo por el simple hecho de revelaba una pobre camiseta igualmente corta a su chaqueta que cubría sus pechos, que por cierto era sumamente delgada. Su rostro se había revelado haciendo notar su inmensa belleza. Todas las zonas de la cara que están cubiertas estaban ahora a la vista.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto Tier, dudosa al ver como Naruto la observaba atentamente.

Fue esa señal para sacar al joven rubio de su estupefacción. "Eh… no, ¡Nada!" Contesto rígidamente, regresando a su comida.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras el rubio devoraba todo con gran velocidad, mirando por intervalos a la joven. Luego de tal largo entrenamiento era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tier noto esto como una explicación a su gran cantidad de resistencia, su metabolismo debía ser bastante acelerado.

"Por cierto," el rubio de Konoha no tenia idea de como comenzar, pero debía hacerlo de alguna manera así que simplemente lanzo la pregunta. "¿Sales alguna vez de esta isla?"

"No, la isla provee todo lo que necesito, además no hay embarcación que me lleve al exterior debido a los remolinos que rodean la isla. Ciertamente tampoco tengo interés en salir." Confeso, aunque el rubio pudo notar cierta parte de mentira en ella. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es solo que me parece extraño que vivas en un lugar como este completamente sola. ¿Tu familia sobrevivió a la guerra de Uzushiogakure?" pregunto dudoso mientras comía sus alimentos.

La mirada de Tier se volvió oscura y triste, pese a que su tono de voz no lo indicara así. "Mi familia escapo del genocidio en Kirigakure hace ocho años ocultándonos en esta isla." Naruto no se atrevió seguir preguntando viendo la expresión amarga, sintiendo como ella estaba sumergida en recuerdos dolorosos. Sabia que era no era toda la historia. "Tu… provienes de Konoha, podrías decirme como es." Pregunto tratando de cubrir su interés bajo su mascara de seriedad.

"Supongo que es bastante agradable y tranquilo, todo rodeado por verde gracias a los arboles. El clima es agradable, no hace calor pero tampoco hace frio, no cae nieve en invierno. Supongo que es por eso que le llaman aldea oculta entre las hojas, estas nunca desaparecen." Explicaba un tanto intimidado por la expresión de atención de que daba Tier, casi parecía estar imaginándose el lugar. "Igualmente están las personas que deseo proteger, las razones por las que debo hacerme más fuerte."

Entonces el humor se torno más sombrío, así como el tono de la voz del rubio de Konoha. "Durante el principio de mi vida estuve solo y Konoha era lo único que conocía, por eso no me iba a pesar del maltrato de que daba." Eso último se oyó bastante familiar desde la perspectiva de Tier. "Pero con el tiempo, y digo mucho tiempo, logre encontrar amigos y personas que ya considero familia. Por eso necesito protegerlos para que no sufran a costa mía."

Una vez más el rubio de Konoha evitaba la pregunta hábilmente. Se notaba que algo ocultaba, el motivo por el cual le perseguían. Por otro lado él acababa de conocerla, tal información no seria fácil de relatar a un casi desconocido. Pero como él decía, estaría aquí por meses, otorgándole el tiempo más que suficiente para que explicara sus extrañas razones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante la siguiente semana todo transcurrió naturalmente. Naruto pasaría el día entrenando completamente enfocado en perfeccionar su afinidad de viento, mientras que Tier le observaría desde una distancia segura. Cada vez más convencida que la determinación de aquel joven era interminable. Por supuesto que ella almorzaría con él, logrando sacar ocasionales temas de conversación: estilos de vida, curiosidades, o relatos de la vida exterior a la isla.

Finalmente durante el séptimo día, hubo algo que altero la relativa normalidad obtenida.

"Erm… …Naruto-san, si gustas…" La joven sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo sonar como una tartamuda tímida, tan solo era realmente difícil dirigirse a alguien luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en soledad. "Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, hay una habitación que sobra." La mujer ensancho sus ojos. "_Eso sonó como si en verdad no lo quisiera en mi hogar, no se oyó correcto._" Rápidamente corrigió. "Digo, hay una habitación de huéspedes, puedes quedarte lo que gustes."

"¿Eh? Gracias, Tier-chan. Prometo que ayudare en lo que pueda'ttebayo." Proclamo con sinceridad.

El dúo camino de regreso al hogar de Tier una vez que Naruto había recogido todos sus artículos del campamento improvisado, creándose en el trayecto un silencio cómodo. Pero todo esto llego a su fin con una duda en la mente del rubio.

"Hay algo que he querido preguntar, pero nunca he sido bueno para expresarme correctamente. Casi siempre meto la pata donde no corresponde'ttebayo." Explico torpemente. "Recuerdo que me habías dicho que llegaste a este lugar por la purga de Kekkei Genkai en Kirigakure. ¿Tienes un Kekkei Genkai?" Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio. "Ya sabes, como ese ataque de luz que lanzaste con tu espada el día que nos encontramos. ¡Era grandioso, Dattebayo!"

Tier Harribel se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido tosco del joven, incluso tuvo el impulso de reír a pesar del tema un tanto denso en el que se adentraban. Naruto tenia un talento o don extraño que podía diluir la tensión del tema mas amargo probable. Era una de las tantas cosas que le causaban curiosidad.

"Nuestro clan fue purgado, pero no por un Kekkei Genkai." Confeso oscuramente la nativa de Kirigakure. "Es por un conocimiento de clan exclusivo de nuestra gente y mientras es una habilidad bastante rara, no es un Kekkei Genkai. Yagura temía que este poder fuera alzado en su contra, por lo que ordeno que enseñáramos nuestras habilidades o de lo contrario seriamos ejecutados." Pareció que un recuerdo amargo surgía durante el relato, como si escuchara las voces de sus parientes y hermanas juradas en llanto y grito perpetuo. "Mi padre, líder del clan, se negó rotundamente."

Naruto ensanchó sus ojos en reconocimiento. "Eso quiere decir que…"

"Nuestro primos y hermanos de clan…" Tier cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo. Podía ver claramente como sus guardianes y hermanas juradas se sacrificaban por ella y sus padres: Emilou, Franceska y Syan. Aquel día perdió no solo a gran parte de su familia, también a sus mejores amigas y hermanas. "Fue solo gracias a ellos que mis padres y yo logramos escapar. Podía ver la masacre a la distancia."

El silencio reino.

"Lo siento," era lo único que podía pensar en decir. "hace algún tiempo conocí a alguien de Kirigakure. También perdió a su familia por su Kekkei Genkai. Su propio padre mato a su madre e intento matarlo a él, tras descubrir su raro poder." Incluso Tier se estremeció al escuchar aquello. "El dolor que cargaba sobre sus hombros era grande, incluso…" Naruto se silencio, inseguro si debía continuar, pero la joven entendió el concepto de lo que iba a decir.

"…te recordaba a ti." Finalizo sorprendiéndolo. "No hay porque sorprenderse. Así como su dolor fue algo claro para ti, tu dolor lo es para mí. Normalmente no creería las palabras de alguien a quien desconozco. Pero puedo sentir empatía, como si de alguna forma pudiéramos entendernos gracias a los sufrimientos respectivos de cada uno." Explico mirándole directamente con sus ojos azul turquesa. No se habían dado cuenta que estaban en la puerta de la casa.

Distraídamente Tier le invito a pasar dándole las indicaciones respectivas como habitación de huéspedes y baño. Que sus padres hayan utilizado la red de tuberías de Uzushiogakure que se encontraba en desuso le pareció brillante a Naruto, aun cuando ella tenía que hacerle mantención cada cierto tiempo.

Naruto se ofreció a realizar la cena, por la cortesía dada de su actual anfitriona, Tier Harribel acepto con grata alegría disfrutando y saboreando el sentimiento de compañía que otorgaba el segundo rubio de la isla. Dicho sentimiento que aprendería a apreciar, sabiendo en lo profundo de su mente que en algún momento el muchacho se marcharía, dejándola en su terrible soledad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un mes se había cumplido desde la llegada al hogar de Tier Harribel y pese a las grandes diferencias de ambos, lograron llevarse bastante bien. Naruto era hablador e hiperactivo en contraste a Tier que era callada y serena. Esto fue oportuno, la joven estaba siempre atenta a los relatos y travesuras de su huésped durante la época de su niñez; y mientras sospechaba que había mas que ello, simplemente se dedicaba a escucharlos, incluso las misiones en las que fue encomendado. Ella no hablaría mucho sobre su pasado, pero eso facilitaba el complementar su falta de dialogo con el exceso de Naruto.

Aun el rubio Uzumaki no pasaría demasiado tiempo en su casa, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaría entrenando o ayudándola en la recolección de alimentos. También ayudaría enormemente en los quehaceres… bueno, tal vez no tanto. Sus Kage Bunshin eran útiles en tareas múltiples, pero lo que tenían de utilidad lo contrarrestaban con torpeza, casi parecía que Naruto tenia dos manos izquierdas y dos pies izquierdos: ya sea quebrando la losa o confundiendo la ropa de lavado, o con la limpieza. Casi todo el tiempo tenia que tenerlo bajo supervisión para evitar errores. Esto a su vez también tenia sus lados positivos, Harribel jamás se había reído antes, pero de no ser por su mascara, Naruto hubiera notado la increíble cantidad de sonrisas que le robaba por sus accidentes y comentarios torpes.

Ellos eran la prueba viviente de que los _Opuestos de Atraen_.

Además de la convivencia, un par de semanas más tarde Naruto sugirió si podría entrenar contra ella. Mientras que las mejoras en su elemento de viento eran realmente significativas, nada era más oportuno que un combate contra otro, de esa forma podía medir que tanto había mejorado en comparación. Un par de días Tier se negó diciendo que no querría luchar contra un amigo, pero gracias a la persuasión, o mejor dicho insistencia continúa, de Naruto accedió a unos enfrentamientos ocasionales.

Lamentablemente pronto se demostró que era una mala idea, no debido a los enfrentamientos, estos en verdad le ayudaban a progresar. El problema era cuando ella usara su espada. Prácticamente ella agoto todos sus suministros de Kunai, aun con la protección de chakra Futon sus armas no eran rivales para su filo.

Con una vez aquello en claro, llegamos a la actualidad: otra cena habitual en el hogar de Tier. Como ya era habitual la joven se limitaría a escuchar las historias y anécdotas de Naruto en Konoha. Fue cuando lo noto otra vez. Durante algún relato de su niñez siempre paraba durante escenas posteriores, como si omitiera algo o se forzara a silenciar algo.

Por una vez Tier sintió que era la oportunidad de abordar el tema. "Naruto-san, ¿Qué es lo que siempre retienes en tu relato?" Los ojos del rubio de Konoha se ensancharon. "Acaso es… ¿tu dolor?" Mientras que el tono correspondía al de una pregunta, no lo era. No cuando la propia cara de Naruto comprobó sus hipótesis. "¿Qué es lo que tanto temes que yo averigüe? ¿La fuente de tu dolor?"

"…"

El silencio fue la única respuesta suplente que Tier podía esperar de su parte. "¿Tiene que ver con aquella organización que te persigue?"

Él ya llevaba un mes en su casa y desde el punto de vista de Tier Harribel, ellos se habían hecho bastante cercanos, aun cuando no tenía mucha experiencia en esto llamado amistad. Ella le había confesado los dolorosos hechos de su partida de Kirigakure, y mientras no estaba la historia completa, esperaba poder confiarle aquello algún día pronto. La misma confianza que ella esperaba en estos instantes de él.

"La organización que me busca se hace llamar Akatsuki." Confeso el rubio, finalmente. "Ellos buscan, sin saber porque, los diferentes biju que están en todos los pueblos. La razón por la que me siguen es porque poseo al Biju más poderoso sellado justo aquí." Naruto levanto su chaqueta, camisa y redecilla ninja demostrando al aplicar chakra su sello. "Kyubi no Yoko."

Harribel tuvo el impulso de ponerse en pie y alzar su espada contra Naruto. ¿Por qué? La razón era simple, y era más o menos lo que reflejaban los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Tier.

"_Todo este tiempo… y Naruto es como __**él**__._" Pensó con odio. "_Yagura, el bastardo que termino con mi familia y torno mi vida en un infierno. Un Jinchuriki como él sentado justo a través de la mesa._" Analizaba sus acciones una y otra vez. Era Naruto, el mismo muchacho que la había acompañado por el último mes y que progresivamente había comenzado a encariñarse. Pero Yagura alguna vez en el pasado fue igual. Fue alegre, bondadoso, y todo un líder ejemplar que su gente esperaría. ¿Naruto podría pasarle lo mismo?

"_No puedo correr el mismo riesgo._" De reojo observo su espada apoyada contra la pared de la entrada, seria simple llegar hasta ella y atacar desprovisto a Naruto, él jamás sospecharía. Pero entonces, una parte de la conversación, que el rubio hablaba sin que ella oyera, llamo su atención.

"…no se mucho sobre Akatsuki." Confeso el rubio bastante apenado y con tal distracción que jamás noto la pequeña intención de matanza que desplegaba Tier o de la mirada seria que le otorgaba con odio, no mirando lo a él, si no que en su lugar estaba Yagura. "Solo tuve un encuentro con ellos Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame." Tier fue regresada a la realidad con ese nombre. "También recuerdo que por alguna razón llevan una capa negra con nubes rojas en todo momento."

Los ojos de Tier se ensancharon. Por supuesto que recordaba aquel día a la perfección.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Cuatro niñas de cuatro años igualmente jugaban alegremente por las calles de Kirigakure. Era un pueblo pacifico y prospero, gozaba de una excelente situación. Aun después de la caída en la segunda y tercera guerra ninja, se había recuperado y lentamente salía a flote. Pronto Yagura, el amado líder de esta tierra, reiniciaría los tratados de paz con las otras naciones, indicando la superación del pasado. _

_Todo era felicidad y risas en la calle para Tier Harribel y sus mejores amigas: Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose y Cyan Sung-Sun. Solo que no esperaba que su alegre juego fuera interrumpido por una misteriosa figura vagando por las calles. Tier chocó con el accidentalmente, cayendo al piso. El sujeto no se inmuto o se molesto en decir algo, solo siguió caminando hasta lo que parecía ser su destino: La oficina del Mizukage. _

_Las amigas de Tier llegaron a su lado rápidamente preguntándole si estaba bien, pero la niña de cabello rubio estaba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente a aquel personaje. Lo que mas llamaba su atención era su capa negra con nubes rojas o la mascara que pudo ver cuando estuvo frente a él. Su distinguida capa fue perdida de vista al momento en el que entró a la torre del Mizukage._

_Ese fue el último día en que jugaría tranquilamente con sus amigas en la calle, porque el miedo y el horror serian las palabras con las que se describiría Kirigakure en adelante, tanto dentro del país como en todas las naciones y pueblos ninja._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Capa negra y nubes rojas!_" Gritaba su mente en alerta. "_Buscan a los Biju y misteriosamente un tipo con la misma descripción llega para que Yagura cambie radicalmente. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Son ellos los que están tras la muerte de mi clan?_" Las preguntas sin respuesta llegaban a su mente más y más rápido.

Naruto no entendió ni como ni cuando. Tan solo estaba repentinamente de pie con la espada de Tier contra su cuello, con su poseedora observándole peligrosamente. Era lo que le dolió más, que le diera aquella mirada que todos los aldeanos le dieron.

"Dime, ¿Qué más sabes sobre Akatsuki?" Apretó peligrosamente un poco más el filo de su espada contra su garganta.

"Na-nada… solo me atacaron una vez hace casi un año y medio." Respondió quejándose.

"¿Qué sobre un hombre con la misma capa y una mascara naranja?" Agrego rápidamente. "¿Has visto a ese hombre?" reitero enfurecida.

Decidiendo que era el momento de actuar, una vez que se había recuperado de la sorpresa, Naruto utilizo un Kawarimi con una silla cercana, para tomar distancia de Tier a un costado de la puerta principal. La joven de Kirigakure dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada de pena y dolor que le otorgaba el rubio de Konoha. Mientras que antes había logrado verla a grados menores durante sus acostumbradas omisiones de sus historias, esta era la primera vez que la observaba tan fuerte y tan, tan permanente.

"De todas las personas, pensé que serias diferente'ttebayo." Aun con su inconsciente tic verbal, su tono de voz se oía casi muerto ante su exuberancia de alegría. "De todas las personas cercanas a mi que saben el secreto, solo puedo contar con los dedos a aquellas que no me odian." Sorpresivamente en aquel instante un Kage Bunshin llego a espaldas de la rubia hacia el rubio, cargando sus cosas. No sabía en que momento lo hizo, tal vez durante el Kawarimi. "No te preocupes, me iré de esta isla en este instante…" Puso su mano en la perilla en el instante en el que tomo su mochila y el Bunshin se disipo. "…nunca he visto a aquel hombre de la mascara naranja." Dijo finalmente abriendo la puerta y atravesándola.

Tier pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras del joven. "Por una vez pensé que podría dejar ir a Sakura-chan."

Con el sonido de las hojas secas quebrándose por las pisadas, el rubio se fue.

Tier Harribel se quedo quieta analizando los confusos minutos recientes que podían ser fácilmente organizados en un estado de calma y carente de factores que afecten la emoción: una petición, una revelación, un recuerdo, más odio y tristeza, todo eso desencadeno el acontecimiento que vivía ahora.

Naruto se había ido. Era la verdad llana y simple.

Su único compañero que había tenido luego de cinco años de soledad. Cinco años sin contacto humano, desde la muerte de sus padres a manos de cazadores de Kirigakure. Ellos murieron protegiéndole, entregándose y eliminando la sospecha de que ella existiera para que Yagura dejara de buscarla. Tan solo pudo limitarse a ver como sus cuerpos sin vida eran carbonizados en fuego puro mientras sus cabezas eran removidas y llevadas como evidencia.

Cinco años más tarde aquel paquete de hiperactividad y alegría llego a esta isla con la esperanza de encontrar algo de valor de su extinto clan. Algo que le perteneciera por derecho, pero en cambio se encontró con las manos vacías. No deprimiéndose ante ello se enfoco en mejorar lo que ya sabía para marcharse aunque sea con algo aprendido. En este dichoso proceso se conocieron pasando los días juntos hasta ahora, donde ella ejemplarmente y de forma catastrófica había metido la pata…

…de forma llana y simple.

Y cuando noto sus errores igualmente noto el origen de aquella mística empatía que compartían. El dolor de la soledad, ya sea por la ejecución de su clan o el dolor de ser un Jinchuriki. Igualmente recordó una conversación que tuvo con su madre, antes de que cambiara Yagura, antes de que se encontrara con el sujeto de capa negra y nubes rojas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Por qué Yagura-sama es nuestro líder?" Pregunto infantilmente la niña Tier a su madre._

"_Porque es el ninja mas fuerte y sabio de nuestro pueblo." Contesto simplemente la mujer._

"_¿Por qué es el ninja más fuerte y sabio?" Volvió a preguntar, mucha a la risa de su madre. Sonaba como toda una niña de su edad, incluso miraba desconcertadamente a su madre sin saber el motivo de su gracia, o en este caso innata curiosidad._

"_Porque desde pequeño entreno para serlo." Respondió poniéndose a su nivel y mirarle a los ojos. "Yagura es una persona admirada por todos. Su fuerza y sabiduría son unas de las tantas razones por las que fue elegido." Explicaba de forma simple. "Pero el motivo principal por el que es conocido como el más fuerte del pueblo es por lo que es: un Jinchuriki."_

"_¿Qué es un Jin… jin…" La niña no parecía poder pronunciarlo._

"_Jinchuriki. Es aquella persona que guarda una peligrosa bestia en su interior para protegernos a todos." Tier miro con sorpresa a su madre, quien solo le sonrió en respuesta. "Él fue odiado por eso cuando era un niño. Las personas le temían por lo que llevaba dentro, pero con el tiempo demostró a todos nosotros que en verdad él no era la bestia, tan solo la persona que la mantenía a raya. Por eso, desde niño, fue un héroe para todos, aun si nosotros o él mismo no lo supiera."_

"_Entonces por eso es tan fuerte." Repitió admirada._

"_Así es. El soporto todo el dolor y siguió adelante, para ser el líder fuerte que ahora conoces." _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por supuesto que su imagen de Yagura como el líder fuerte y sabio fue destruida escasos días después a esa conversación. Pero el recuerdo aun estaba, el recuerdo de lo que fue y el recuerdo concordaba con lo que era ahora Naruto. Alguien había sufrido el desprecio de todos y aun así había seguido adelante.

"_De todas las personas, pensé que tu serias diferente'ttebayo._"

Fue como un golpe en la cara. Naruto es todo lo que fue una vez Yagura, y ahora él mismo decía que la misma organización que supuestamente cambio a Yagura iba a tras de él. Aquella organización era una de las razones por las que Naruto se esforzaba tanto en su arduo entrenamiento. Tenia que saber defenderse con todo lo que tuviera a mano, más aun si el hombre de la mascara naranja alcanzaba a Naruto. Lo peor es que Kisame estaba igualmente en el grupo, siempre escucho rumores de su temblé fuerza hasta el punto de llamarlo bestia sin cola.

Más importante aun, tenía que lograr lo que Yagura no pudo, de lo contrario…

¿Se volvería igual? ¿Un asesino despiadado de masas sin escrúpulos? La sola idea de imaginar a Naruto así la aterraba, le helaba su sangre de miedo.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo estaba su propio error de juicio. Acababa de perder a su primer amigo en años. Con estas realizaciones en mente sitio que algo le molestaba, su mascara se había vuelto húmeda. Alarmada se llevo una mano a su cara encontrándose la humedad que provenía de sus propios ojos.

"_Estoy… llorando._" Ella se dijo sorprendida. Tier prácticamente había apagado cualquier emoción después de la muerte de sus padres. Ya antes de eso extrañamente sonreía, pero después simplemente se le acabaron sus lágrimas. Tan solo cuando apareció Naruto supo como era reír otra vez. "_Y ahora le acabo de echar de mi vida…"_

La puerta se abrió una vez más con el sonido de las hojas secas en el suelo quebrándose seguidamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Habiendo revisado la aldea destruida una ultima vez, Naruto fue hacia la costa notando que su barco aun flotaba fielmente sostenido de sus anclas. Soltado sollozo se seco las lágrimas antes de mirar de reojo por última vez el bosque en el que había estado más de un mes. La isla de su gente y donde había encontrado una persona que pensó que era especial, diferente al resto. Aquella que tal vez podría entender el dolor de su corazón y aceptarle tal cual era.

"_Nunca pensé estar tan equivocado_." Pensó amargamente. Y así de un minuto para otro, en una breve charla, había perdido una de las amistades mas cercanas que había forjado. Era como si hubiera perdido a Haku una vez más, no, el sentimiento era peor, peor que perder a Sasuke ante Orochimaru, peor al tener que imaginar perder a Gaara ante Akatsuki. ¿Tan cercanos se habían puesto? Eso le hacia pensar si en verdad tenia un amigo con quien pudiera hablar libremente. Estaban Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi e Iruka; mientras ellos podrían darle cierto concejo ocacional, no era como alguien a quien contarle todo, Gaara era una posibilidad pero vivían en pueblos separados, Sasuke mientras fue su mejor amigo nunca llego a un nivel de entendimiento superior, con Sakura.

Naruto hizo una leve pausa en su hilo de pensamientos.

Ella nunca le habría escuchado, no tenia la paciencia de Tier, no tenia su sabiduría o inteligencia. Ella, pese a no hablar demasiado, siempre dijo lo necesario, lo que él necesitaba oír: Ideas de su entrenamiento, breves comentarios sobre sus travesuras pasadas, sospechas en misiones relatadas. Nadie antes le había escuchado como ella o mejor dicho nadie se daría aquella molestia.

Otra vez estaba llorando. "_Creo que en verdad perdí algo importante esta vez, ¿Eh?_" agrego cerrando sus ojos para alejar su mirada del bosque e intentar apaciguar las lagrimas brotantes, los abrió para mirar al frente y a su barco.

Tan solo no esperaba ver alguien parado en frente.

"¿Tier-chan?" Miro en sorpresa inicial. Pero dicha sorpresa solo duro unos instantes, rápidamente su mirada fría retomo su lugar. "Si vienes para cerciorarte de que me vaya, no te preocupes, mi barco esta justo ahí'ttebayo." Explico desganado al caminar hasta la costa, iba a pasar por un costado de la joven, pero ella no le dejo, anteponiéndose a su paso. El la miro a los ojos temiendo de encontrar una vez más la mirada de odio en sus ojos.

No había tal cosa en ellos, solo dolor y vergüenza, e incluso mucho a su sorpresa, ¿Una indirecta de lágrimas se podía ver? ¿Ella estaba llorando? ¿Por él?

"Lo… …siento." Pese a los sentimientos claros que su rostro parcialmente descubierto demostraba Tier, aun tenia la fuerza de mantener la serenidad en su voz. "Yagura es un Jinchuriki, actué en base a su recuerdo en mi mente." Comenzó a relatar su versión de los hechos. "Por él perdí a mi clan, mi familia y amigos. Admito que tuve miedo y una parte de mi quiso hacerte pagar por los crímenes que él había cometido." La honestidad con la que hablaba sorprendió a Naruto. "Pensar que otro sujeto como él estaba frente a mi y lo que es peor, actuaba casi como él antes de que comenzara con toda su locura."

"¿Actuaba como él?" pregunto dudoso, Zabuza no había mencionado nada al respecto durante su breve encuentro, aunque por otro lado él jamás se entero de que era un Jinchuriki por lo que jamás pudo comparar algo con él.

"Antes de que iniciara con las purgas de Kekkei Genkai se le conocía por ser un líder bondadoso, fuerte, sabio y justo; no era exactamente igual a ti, pero mantenía los mismos valores. Era un modelo a imitar para nuestros shinobi y toda la aldea. Estábamos orgullosos de que con su liderazgo pronto volveríamos a sobresalir entre las naciones." Explico con nostalgia la joven mujer. "Pero todo cambio con…" Se silencio por unos segundos. "..Nunca hubiera pensado que conocía al verdadero responsable. Fue gracias a ti que lo descubrí."

Ahora Naruto estaba más confundido que antes. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Capa negra y nubes rojas." Alerto con aire de misterio, sorprendiendo a Naruto. "Cuando me dijiste la descripción de aquella organización recordé el día en que todo cambio. El día en que Yagura cambio." Hizo una breve pausa, la información era casi demasiado grande para ella sola, con demasiado peso. "Un hombre con las mismas ropas apareció en la aldea y entro a la oficina de Yagura, no pude ver su rostro porque lo cubría con una mascara naranja."

"Mascara naranja." Repitió sorprendido. "E-espera… estas diciendo que Akatsuki… ¿Akatsuki esta detrás de la purga de Kekkei Genkai en Kirigakure?" Sonaba incrédulo ante aquella reveladora información. ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Tomar control de Yagura? Si querían los Biju, ¿De que servía controlar al Mizukage? "¡Nada de esto tiene sentido'ttebayo!" grito sacudiéndose con sus manos su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

"También me entere que poco tiempo después a eso Kisame abandono el pueblo. Probablemente fue reclutado durante la llegada de aquel individuo." Finalizo aquel relato. Mientras era importante, aquella no era la razón por la que estaba en este lugar. Espero unos segundos para que Naruto se repusiera ante la información. "El asunto es, dejando el tema de Yagura a un lado, por favor…" Mucho a su sorpresa hizo una reverencia de suplica. "No te vayas."

"Tier-chan…" Susurro sorprendido.

"No fui justa, sé que no merezco pedirte algo, pero…" Termino la reverencia para volver a mirarle a los ojos. "…nunca he tenido un amigo. Eres la primera persona que veo en cinco años desde que mis padres murieron. La primera persona con la que establecí algún en todo este tiempo. Mi primer amigo." Confesaba con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y vergüenza. "Admito que al principio tenia miedo de dirigirme a ti. Los primeros días me debatía si era correcto confiar o si quiera hablar contigo." En aquel instante Naruto noto el cambio en sus ojos. "Entonces tu me hablaste, me preguntaste si quería comer contigo… no sabia como dirigirme a una persona, pero tu lo hiciste tan fácil…"

Por una vez casi mostraba emociones, no concretas pero solo bastaba con ver sus ojos para entenderlo. Esto era un tema muy angustiante y complicado para ella, expresarlo no seria algo fácil, a pesar de que mantuviera un tono constante y neutro. "…y no era necesario. Yo no tenía que hablar para que me entendieras. Siempre sabias como me encontraba, si tenias deseos de hablar, o ayudarme en los quehaceres. Siempre sabias que hacer a pesar de que yo no pudiera comunicarlo."

"Entonces, sin siquiera darme cuenta ya no estaba sola, tenia un amigo y un compañero. Durante un mes compartimos una rutina." Nuevamente se formo un silencio. Naruto estaba tentado a intervenir, pero algo le decía que no había terminado. "Por favor, no quiero estar sola de nuevo, no quiero…"

Un peso contra su hombro izquierdo y un par de presiones contra su espalda. Tier no se entero de como o cuando, pero Naruto le estaba abrazando. Por unos segundos se quedo quieta y en silencio intentando entender ese simple hecho. El calor y conforte llegaron segundos más tarde. Era definitivamente diferente al que sentía cuando fue abrazada por sus padres, pero no de forma mala. No entendía porque su corazón aceleraba sus latidos o encontraba el aroma natural del rubio tan relajante, pero por el momento decidió aceptarlo, regresando dicho abrazo.

"Yo pensaba que hablaba de más." Confeso el rubio contra su oído. "En Konoha casi nadie me quiso escuchar y dudaba que tuviera algo interesante que decir. Es decir, soy un idiota, hablar de más es lo que siempre hago aunque no quiera. De mi edad, nadie lo hace y mientras los puedo considerar amigos, no se si cambiaran al momento de enterarse de mi verdad. El único que me toma en serio es un trio de niños de diez años, para cuando regrese no se si lo seguirán haciendo." La voz sonaba tan deprimida, casi no sonaba como Naruto a los ojos de Tier. "Tu fuiste la primera persona en mirarme y simplemente escuchar, escuchar y escuchar. Jamás reclamaste o fingiste interés, tu siempre me miraste y escuchaste, cada tontería que tenia que decir."

"No fueron tonterías… por lo menos a mi, no lo fueron." Replico Tier manteniendo una vez más su seriedad. "Solo te pido que no te vayas…"

"No lo hare, no ahora, pero…" El abrazo se fortaleció un poco más haciéndole entender al rubio que ella también lo sabía.

Que tarde o temprano él tendría que irse, no porque quisiera, porque tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir escribir...**

**...eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar... ¡No! ¡Esto no es DeathNote! He escrito de todo: Espiritu de fuego (mañana tal vez este listo), Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha (posiblemente igual), Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite (llevo la mitad, 9568 palabras), Sennin, (tres cuartos de capitulo escrito) y muchos más. Incluso me llego una nueva idea con el pasado capitulo del manga y el especial de una hora del Shippuden: Padre e Hijo pateando el trasero de Tobi.**

**Sobre Destierro... solo esperen unos minutos, es solo un cap de relleno, pero em... explicare en las notas del autor si es que no dejaron de leer a mitad de camino o se desmayaron antes.**

**Para este fanfic tuve unos problemas (en realidad en muchos fanfics), pero fueron solucionados gracias a un aliado entre las sombras (cof cof DARK RYUUKEN cof cof), con eso en mente comienzo a escribir una vez mas. En realidad este capitulo estuvo listo desde el viernes, pero no pude subirlo por problemas en la pagina.**

******Por escribir, escribir, escribir  
>Necesito comentarios, comentarios, comentarios<br>¡Gracias de antemano! **

**l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**V**


	4. Capitulo 3

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 3: Descubrimientos**

_~Un mes más tarde~_

Algo cambio aquel día hace un mes. Desde la revelación de Naruto como Jinchuriki y la discusión posterior algo cambio entre ellos. Eran más amistosos, así como más cordiales con el otro. Como si por primera vez fueran consientes de la importancia que tenía el uno para el otro, lo que les hizo ser más cercanos. Naruto le revelo sus secretos, su vida como Jinchuriki, siendo el hijo del Hokage que encerró dicha bestia en su interior, su vida como Konoha-ningen y por su puesto: sus amigos; ya sean buenos y malos, misiones y perdidas. Todo un tumulto de información para su nueva confidente.

Incluso, aun cuando tuviera miedo, le relato sobre el estado del Clan Uzumaki. Mucho a su sorpresa, ella no estaba asombrada, en su pueblo, antes a la corrupción de Yagura era costumbre los matrimonios múltiples para salvar un determinado Kekkei Genkai, su propio clan lo había usado generaciones atrás.

El tiempo en compañía de otro no disminuía, ahora Tier era más activa en lo que respecta al entrenamiento de su amigo rubio. Mientras que había desechado la confrontación con espadas, en combate de Ninjutsu se enfocaban.

¿Qué tan buena era Tier en ese aspecto? A Naruto casi le aterro. Después de que avanzaran en su confianza, ambos fueron capaces de revelar mucho más de sus habilidades en especial Tier. Su capacidad para cambiar de forma su espada para acceder a ataques del elemento Suiton realmente contundentes era increíble. **Kasukeda [[N/a: Cascada]] **hacia ver era mucho más rápida y fuerte que el **Suiryudan no Jutsu [[N/a: Misil dragón de agua]]**, así como mucho mas rápida en su ejecución. Finalmente **Ra Gota** **[[N/a: La Gota]]** mientras era considerablemente más pequeña que la primera, no dejaba de ser destructiva, siendo capaz de cortar casi todo a su paso, igualmente era mucho más veloz.

Combinando su potente Ninjutsu con su Kenjutsu la hacían una oponente peligrosa.

"Entonces, ¿Como es que cambias tu espada de forma? ¿Ese es el conocimiento de tu clan?" pregunto Naruto ya algunos días más tarde a la primera vez que lo hizo en su presencia.

"Si, es algo complicado de explicar, pero lo intentare." Tier respondió sentándose contra un árbol cercano, Naruto le imito sentándose a su lado. "Mi clan se especializaba en el conocimiento interior, revelando los poderes que oculta el interior de la persona a través del _Onmyoton_." Tier desenfundo su espada para mostrarse al rubio. "Esta es una manifestación de mi propia alma a través del _Onmyoton_. Una espada creada por mi propio espíritu: _Reiken_."

"Espera… ¿Qué es eso de _Onmy…_?" No podía completar la palabra, era demasiado difícil.

"_Onmyoton_. El Elemento Yin-Yang." Completo Tier. Aun cuando mantenía su tono serio, era divertido ver la ignorancia del rubio en acción.

"¿Elemento Yin-Yang?" pregunto una vez más.

"Tu conoces los cinco elementos principales de los ninjutsu, ¿verdad?" pregunto Tier en esta ocasión.

"Futon, Elemento Viento; Suiton, Elemento Agua; Katon, Elemento Fuego; Raiton, Elemento Relámpago y Doton, Elemento Tierra." Recito casi de memoria el rubio. Era algo que Jiraiya le había dado especial importancia, siendo fundamental al momento de los ninjutsus de colaboración con los sapos.

"Mientras aquellas son las formas de la naturaleza básica para cualquier ninjutsu elemental, es tan solo una pequeña parte. ¿Te has preguntado a que elemento pertenece el Genjutsu o incluso tu Jutsu: Kage Bunshin?" Preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio, el jamás lo pensó antes. "Son formas de la manipulación de chakra espiritual y físico, Yin y Yang respectivamente." Esto era toda una nueva bomba de información en la mente del rubio de Konoha. "Los fundamentos de los Genjutsu siempre están apegados fuertemente con el Elemento Yin. La manipulación de ninjutsu siempre implica combinar ambos en un porcentaje para que se lleve a cabo exitosamente."

"Espera, y tu espada… dijiste algo sobre…" Con tanta terminología nueva, el cerebro del rubio estaba al borde del colapso.

"_Reiken_, espada espiritual. Es una manifestación de mi propia alma, es eso lo que la hace tan especial, solo yo puedo usarla. La espada en si misma es una forma dada por el Elemento Yin y materializada por el Elemento Yang." Explico con una leve esencia de orgullo en su voz. Dicho esto, Tier regreso su espada en su funda. "Tan solo algunos miembros de mi clan eran capaces de crearla y tan solo un puñado de esos pocos eran capaces de llamar su forma liberada."

"¿Forma Liberada? ¿Eso es lo que haces cuando cambia de forma esa espada gigantesca?" Era tan increíble, cada respuesta daba otra pregunta. Naruto estaba fascinado. Aquella espada por alguna razón le recordaba a un hibrido entre Zabuza y la de Kisame. Incluso tenía cierta similitud a la de un Tiburón

"_Reikai_, Liberación Espiritual." Completo Tier. "El _Reikai _de mi espada se llama _Tiburón_." Naruto trago, era el mismo nombre con el que lo había imaginado, en verdad le hacia honra. Como muestra de ello, Tier saco su espada una vez más, mostrando su verdadera forma. Era blanca, enrome y afilada.

"¿Crees… que yo pueda aprender lo mismo?" pregunto esperanzado al ver semejante arma ante sus ojos, pero rápidamente recordó lo que estaba tratando de decir. "No, por supuesto que no. Aquellos son secretos de clan, no tengo ningún derecho en pedírtelos." Negó rápidamente estando avergonzado. Seria como pedirle los secretos de clan a Shikamaru o Choji. Era ridículo.

Tier por su parte guardo silencio pensando y repasando en las palabras dichas, ya sea inconscientemente, por el rubio. "_¿Enseñarle los secretos de clan? La única forma de hacerlo seria convirtiéndolo en parte del clan, y para hacerlo…_" De pronto la joven sintió que su cara estaba muy caliente con el último pensamiento, así como su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. "_¿Por qué? Mi pecho… siento que va a estallar. Mi corazón._" Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la zona cercana a su corazón, asegurándose de sentir sus latidos ya acelerados. "_No he sentido esto desde… …hace un mes, cuando Naruto me abrazó._" Los latidos no disminuían su ritmo. "_¿Qué significa esto?_" se dijo preocupada.

"…Tier-chan!" Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon al escuchar el grito del joven acompañante. "¿Qué ocurrió? No respondías."

"Nada importante." Negó aceleradamente, casi demasiado rápido a la sospecha del rubio. Por supuesto estas fueron rápidamente enterradas. "Ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será que continúes con tu entrenamiento mañana." Dedujo cambiando el tema.

Naruto asintió, comenzando con su habitual charla a la que Tier usualmente podría atención. Sorprendentemente en esta ocasión ella no estuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada con los nuevos pensamientos y misterios que revelaba su mente segundo a segundo, debido a las palabras anteriores del rubio.

Tenia mucho en que pensar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El tiempo siguió pasando, así como los cambios entre los dos. Tier de alguna manera se había retraído desde la charla revelando las habilidades de su clan, evitando ver directamente a Naruto o incluso evitando ir a sus entrenamientos. El ninja de Konohagakure no tenia idea de que pensar. Él se había disculpado de aquel comentario, jamás intentaría ir por sus secretos de clan, eran parte de ella, de su ascendencia, no podría quitarle aquello.

"Ya van dos semanas'ttebayo." Naruto interrumpió la silenciosa cena que se había hecho dolorosamente frecuente. "Si fue por lo que dije, jamás tomare los conocimientos de tu clan. Son tuyos para hacer lo que quieras con ellos, no pensé ofender o que malentendieras." Pero a pesar de sus palabras no lograba sacar una respuesta de ella. Suspirando por la frustración se levanto, saco su plato, lo lavó, lo guardo en el estante correspondiente y se fue adormir, no sin antes de un desanimado: "Buenas noches."

Tier se quedo quieta jugando con su comida. ¿Qué podía hacer de todas formas? No podía quitarse esta sensación inquieta al estar alrededor suyo. La increíble fuerza de querer estar junto a él, al mismo tiempo de querer rechazarlo por el miedo. Tenía miedo de estos sentimientos desconocidos. "_Y si sigo así, esta vez definitivamente lo voy a perder…_" se dijo frustrada.

Entonces otro pensamiento llego. "_¿Qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que se va a ir tarde o temprano, le voy a perder de todas formas. Esto solo prolonga lo inevitable._" Inmediatamente agarro su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado una vez más, así como un dolor. "_Este dolor: el miedo a la perdida, el miedo a estar sola, el miedo de no verle nunca más._" Era la combinación de un todo, complementando los otros sentimientos. "_Se ira de aquí, pero cuando él esta aquí puedo sentir que es feliz. Si es feliz, ¿Por qué se va?_" Agrego dudosamente.

Sus labios se movieron emitiendo una suave frase. "El sacrificio._" _Dijo sorprendida. "_El verdadero valor esta en el sacrificio y él se quiere sacrificar para evitar el daño de sus amigos, aun acosta de lo que le hace feliz._" Concluyo recordando los sacrificios de su clan y familia: padres, familiares y amigas. "_¿Tal vez sea hora de que yo también haga un sacrificio?_"

Desde ese punto en adelante, Tier se quedo toda la noche despierta y las noches siguientes a esa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Otra semana había pasado y las cosas no parecían haber mejorado, solo empeoraron. Naruto no era un genio para mirar actitudes, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de descifrar a Tier, pero hasta un niño de cuatro años podía ver las enormes ojeras en los ojos de la joven de piel morena. ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta clave, llevaba varios intentos para sonsacar la verdad, pero nada daba resultados adecuados. Ella simplemente evitaría la confrontación y guardaría silencio.

Se le agotaba el tiempo, así como la paciencia. En verdad que los avances que Naruto había realizado en la isla fueron notorios. Pero Jiraiya le había dicho conocer y recorrer el mundo, no quedarse encerrado en una isla por tres años. Tendría que decir adiós, mucho al dolor de su corazón, pero no quería.

Naruto entro en su habitación, la que seria de huéspedes, luego de otra silenciosa cena. Cerró la puerta y golpeo fuertemente sus mejillas con sus palmas. "¡Yosh! No es el momento de ser un cobarde, mañana debo decirle que me iré." Naruto se desvistió y se puso su ropa de dormir, acostándose para dejar que el sueño le invadiera. "Es gracioso, en verdad me gusta Tier-chan, no he pensando en Sakura en todo este tiempo." Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, esquivando el sueño y sentándose. "¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¿Desde cuando es Sakura?" se dijo incrédulo. "¿Dónde quedo Sakura-_chan_'ttebayo?" Resalto sorprendido la carencia de sufijo. "Es que yo en verdad…"

Naruto agacho su cabeza. Estaba claro ahora. Se volvió a acostar poniéndose de lado y usando la almohada para cubrir su cara. Lo mejor seria no pensar en ello ahora, tan solo tendría que decirle de su partida mañana. Minutos más tarde dejo que el sueño le reclamara, por una vez no ilusionado por lo que el mañana traería.

Podía sentir la mañana llegar en el exterior. Para el solo fueron minutos en sus sueños, pero la verdad es que fueron horas, como evidencia de ello era la luz de sol que sentía que llegaba sobre su cabeza gracias a la ventana. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, a pesar del cómodo calor que le adormecía, abrió los ojos preparado para el día que comenzaba. Esta preparación no fue suficiente para lo que veían sus ojos recién abiertos.

Su garganta fue drenada y privada de cualquier fluido, la piel suavemente morena de la cara del rubio de Konoha se volvió pálida.

La habitación de huéspedes poseía dimensiones bastante pequeñas, contando solamente con una cama, una mesa de noche, un armario y una ventana. La cama estaba situada contra la pared, mientras que en su respaldo estaba la ventana; en frente estaba el armario y a su escasa izquierda estaba la mesa de noche, porque a su derecha estaba el solido muro de concreto. El asunto era que estaba dormido de lado, mirando directamente el muro de concreto con el sol pegándole sobre su cabeza desde la ventana.

En el escaso espacio entre el muro de concreto y su propio cuerpo estaba acunada Tier Harribel, durmiendo plácidamente y completamente aislada del mundo exterior.

El primer impulso de Naruto era gritar, pero logro tragárselo, logrando sorprendentemente mantener una calma algo decente para evitar despertar a su sorpresiva acompañante. Lo raro es que ella le abrazaba aprisionándose contra su tórax y el actualmente abrazaba de vuelta, teniendo sus manos contra su espalda. El aroma hizo saltar su corazón, era aquel que le había enloquecido el último tiempo, por otro lado estaba la cercanía que no había gozado desde su abrazo hace ya casi dos meses.

"_¿Q-que-que-que me pasa?_" Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla más fuerte y no dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo rechazarla. El segundo instinto le gano. Sin saber como, ya estaba afuera de la habitación apoyándose contra la pared respirando agitadamente. "_¿Por qué sentí que si me quedaba ahí adentro… …pude haber abandonado Konoha por ella?_" La misma idea sonaba ridícula, era su sueño ser reconocido como Hokage, tenia una promesa que cumplir no solo a Sakura, sino a él mismo, salvar a su mejor amigo y finalmente ver a todos sus amigos: Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Ayame, Teuchi, y el resto de sus amigos.

"_Ahí esta de nuevo, Sakura, solo Sakura._" Repitió sorprendido. La sorpresa duro poco, porque al instante siguiente cayó de rodillas, atormentado por aquellos pensamientos de traición. "_¿Abandonarlos? ¿A todos ellos?_" Estaba confundido y dolido, no sabia que pensar. "_¿Qué es lo que hago? ¿Debo marcharme? Porque si me quedo por más tiempo no se si pueda irme._" Esto dolía, en verdad dolía. "_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto?_"

Solo le bastaba cerrar sus ojos para recordar las milésimas de segundo previas. Podía sentir el detalle del cuerpo de Tier contra él, su ropa de dormir consistía en una camiseta blanca, al igual que unos pantalones blancos ajustados. Su fragancia era única y su expresión mientras dormía era única, llena con una tranquilidad y relajo que jamás había visto antes.

Sollozando, se dijo en suplica:

"_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer'ttebayo?_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier despertó luego de su primera noche de sueño en días. Se sentía relajada y en perfecto estado, de haber tenido espejo hubiera notado que sus ojeras ya no estaban. Buscando quitarse lo adormilada se sentó, percatándose por primera vez de su entorno. No estaba en su habitación, era la de Naruto, que desde hace algún tiempo dejo de ser la de huéspedes. Ya con todo el tiempo que el rubio pasaba por aquí, ya no era un invitado, no antes sus ojos.

"_¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?_" se dijo aun sabiendo la verdad. Desde pequeña, antes de que murieran sus padres, tenía la tendencia de ser sonámbula. Dicha costumbre fue perdida posterior a sus muertes, que ahora regresara era toda una relevación, aun más. "_De todos los lugares para caminar dormida, ¿Por qué aquí?_" Naruto no estaba, pero su aroma seguía impregnado en todo su entorno, su corazón palpitaba rápido como prueba de ello.

"_Con todas estas señales…"_ Decidida, salió de la habitación con cuidado de regresar a la suya sin ser detectada por el otro rubio. Se puso su vestimenta tradicional y su espada con su funda respectiva en su espalda, no sin antes tomar un baño rápido. "_...tengo que tomar un riesgo._"

Preparada para la confrontación, no encontró al rubio en la casa lo que significaba que estaba en un solo lugar. Con las habilidades de un ninja, de árbol en árbol no tardo en llegar al terreno de la cascada, lugar donde siempre entrenaba. En efecto, ahí estaba, él y otros cincuenta copias propias, todas ellas realizando control de chakra Futon, salvo que en vez de cortar una hoja, cortaban rocas.

"Na-Naruto…" El llamado suave de la joven hizo que todos los ojos de todas las copias se centraran en ella, intimidándola levemente.

Todos los Kage Bunshin se disiparon en el acto, dejando a un solitario joven en el centro. Se veía nervioso y un tanto inseguro de confrontarla, pero sabia que este momento llegaría pronto y no lo hacia más fácil con el acontecimiento de esta mañana.

"He decidido… que puedo enseñarte las técnicas de mi clan." Confeso a la sorpresa total del rubio. Por su parte estaba esperanzado, eso le daría más motivos para quedarse por otra temporada y de esa forma no llegar con las manos vacías a Jiraiya. "Pero para hacerlo debes hacer algo antes." Congeló el entusiasmo, pero no lo disminuyo, solo le quedaba esperar las condiciones. "La verdad es que solo un miembro de clan puede enseñar a otro miembro de clan. Para hacerte parte del clan solo…" Hubo cierto titubeo en sus ojos, y casi podía ver indicios de sonrojo en su rostro. "…puede hacerse si contraes matrimonio con uno del clan."

"¡Ma-ma-ma-matrimonio'ttebayo!" grito en choque. "Pe-pero tu-tu eres la un-ni-ca…" poco a poco su voz se apagó entendiendo las implicaciones que daba la joven. "Tu… …contraer matrimonio… …conmigo." Pese a la vergüenza, pese al sonrojo, pese a la timidez, esto solo mostraba la calidad de la inexpresividad de la cara de Tier Harribel. "¡Es verdad que me gustas mucho! Pero…" Paro de hablar cuando noto lo que había dicho, sonrojándose. En verdad que Naruto tenia miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, Sakura siempre le rechazo antes, ¿Qué hacia a Tier diferente? Sufriría el mismo destino.

La propia Tier pensó en dar un paso hacia atrás en esta revelación. Él acababa de decir que le gustaba mucho: ¿Eso era algo? ¿Por eso su corazón latía tan rápido en este momento? ¿Por eso tenia el impulso de abrazarle igual como el hizo semanas atrás?

"Yo no quiero estar sola más." Continuó hablando Tier, concluyendo al ver que Naruto no se atrevería hablar luego de aquella inesperada confesión. "La verdad es que me gusta pasar tiempo junto a ti. Parece que siempre tienes algo interesante que decir, siempre estas preocupado por las personas que aprecias y eres leal. Sabes en que humor me encuentro en todo momento y lo que intento decir. Si repetir esto a diario el resto de mi vida es contraer matrimonio contigo… … …es lo que yo quisiera."

"…" Él no pudo hablar, porque él lo sabía. Sabia que en este preciso momento ella estaba sonriendo sinceramente bajo su mascara, lo sabia con solo leer su mirada. Su corazón se aceleraba al sentir la verdad tras sus palabras. Ella no vivió en un entorno rodeada de adolecentes por lo que su definición de amor o matrimonio no era la misma en la que cualquier otra muchacha de su edad pensaría. Para ella, él era un compañero, un amigo, un confidente, un aliado y más importante aun, un hombre sabiendo que ella era una mujer que igualmente resultaba ser una compañera, una amiga, una confidente y una aliada. En el estricto rigor de la palabra eso era la definición de matrimonio.

"Por eso, quisiera que reconstruyéramos nuestros clanes a la vez, juntos. Siguiendo como hasta ahora." La mirada momentáneamente iluminada de la joven se apagó un poco. "Sé que tienes que marcharte para cumplir tus promesas, para seguir tu camino. Tu no eres de los que abandonan." Entonces había entendimiento. "Por eso iré contigo."

Realmente quiso abrir su boca, ya sea para que esta se desplomara al suelo o para responder. Aquí estaba ella, Tier Harribel. Probablemente la joven mas hermosa y elegante que jamás haya visto. Sakura e incluso Kurenai eran humilladas ante su vista. Y de todas las personas en el mundo, él fue el elegido por ella para ser su compañero en esta vida, el ninja numero uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca. El mas impredecible de todo Konohagure no Sato, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko y finalmente el paria del pueblo.

"Yo no soy inteligente, soy terco y no suelo escuchar. Tengo graves problemas de atención y son inquietos. Soy bullicioso y siempre hablo sin pensar. Aun con todas esas faltas, ¿Tu estarías dispuesta a estar toda tu vida escuchándome?" Cuestiono con verdaderas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sé que es pronto para llamarnos compañeros de toda una vida, pero dudo altamente que otra persona se presente sin otras intenciones y con tus cualidades. Podrás ser todo aquello, pero tus valores apagan tus defectos." Concluyo con facilidad. "Yo soy exigente, pero posees todo lo que necesito."

"Y con mi clan…"

"Ya te lo dije, crearemos el clan juntos. Buscaremos tus compañeras potenciales y las evaluare personalmente." Confirmo con seriedad tronando los huesos de sus dedos, haciendo al rubio tragar. Aquello ultimo parecía casi una declaración de guerra que todo el mundo escucho. Sin saberlo a ellos: en algún lugar del mundo cuatro jóvenes estornudaron. Aun ella tenía su carácter.

Dejando ese tema de lado Naruto agacho su cabeza para limpiarse las lágrimas. "Bien, Tier-chan. No se mucho sobre tener novia, ni mucho menos una futura esposa. Nunca alguien se ha interesado en mi antes y la única chica que me gusto…" Ese tema no lo quería tocar.

"Yo nunca he entrado en contacto con otro adolecente, tampoco he tenido esa clase de relación. Debemos ir un paso a la vez." Concluyo Tier, ganando una cabezada de aceptación del rubio sonriendo sinceramente. Lamentablemente se formo un incomodo silencio prolongado.

"¿Ahora que'ttebayo?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por el inicio torpe de ambas partes, ambos decidieron seguir lo que habían acordado: paso a paso. Con aquel tema en claro pasaron al entrenamiento que comenzaría al día siguiente. Por el resto de aquel día siguieron con normalidad su rutina. La falta de habla y la torpeza se habían marchado al retroceder a la etapa de amigos que lentamente progresaban en algo más, ahora con algo más definido y claro a futuro. Tier escucharía a Naruto y Naruto le hablaría a Tier, tan simple como eso.

La noche llego y trajo el día.

De regreso a la cascada temprano en la mañana, Tier comenzó el entrenamiento de Naruto.

"Naruto, te lo advierto desde antes." Intervino en un tono más áspero a lo usual, la joven morena. "Pese a ser un conocimiento general del clan, la mayoría no era capaz de lograr tan siquiera la primera parte y eso que es la mas fácil en comparación al resto." Su mirada severa era todo lo que necesitaba para entender, pero de todos modos continuó. "De hecho, esto es algo que usualmente se enseña a los pequeños para generar costumbre, es el momento más fácil. Pero, aun con aquella facilidad no lo logran. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? Esto puede ser un proceso que tarde años e incluso jamás lo logres."

La mirada del rubio no flaqueo ante las palabras duras de Tier. "¡Yosh! ¡Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés! ¡Dattebayo!" grito con confidencia.

"Bien." Asintió con tono neutro. "La primera parte del entrenamiento es vencer el instinto del animal de movimiento." Por un momento, Tier pensó que el silencio posterior de Naruto era debido a la falta de entendimiento, así que siguió con una explicación más profunda. "Para seguir a la parte siguiente debes meditar sin moverte, de esa manera lograras una conexión a tu interior optima. Lo difícil es evitar cualquier movimiento incluso por horas y hablo de cualquiera, no incluso en la meditación habitual se presenta esta clase de carencia de movimiento. ¿En-ten-dis-te?"

Sus dialogo paró al ver la situación actual. Naruto se encontraba en una posición meditativa y lo que era más extraño, no se movía, casi como si fuera parte del entorno. Para ser su primer intento era excelente, ahora el problema era mantenerse así por horas por lo que decidió apoyarse contra un árbol y dedicarse a observarle. Mientras que tan solo esperaba una mera buena postura clásica de meditación lo que la perturbo enormemente era la pequeña ave que descendió del cielo y se poso en el hombro del rubio.

"No… imposible…" Grito sorprendida, al punto de desprenderse del árbol para regresar el peso a sus pies. Uzumaki Naruto, el inquieto ninja, realizaba a la perfección el método inicial de entrenamiento. El primer paso estaba completado.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto sonrió, expresando su clásica sonrisa de zorro para luego abrir uno de sus ojos. "¿Sorprendida, Tier-chan?"

"¿Co-Cómo?" Era raro impresionar a Tier, en especial escuchar su voz en ese estado.

"Bien, ni yo mismo esperaba que ese fuera el primer paso." Confeso apenadamente. "La verdad es que…" Por unos instantes, Naruto reasumió su postura y dejo de moverse. Sus parpados tomaron una coloración naranja, casi como maquillaje. Cuando abrió sus ojos revelo la carencia de los zafiros tradicionales, en cambio estaban dos ojos de sapo en su lugar. "…soy un sabio."

"¿Sabio?" pregunto notablemente interesada.

"Supongo que logre entenderlo mejor gracias a ti." Concluyo recordando la explicación dudosa de los sapos hace tiempo. Gracias al entendimiento de Tier respecto a los tipos de chakra logro captarlo por completo. "El chakra es la unión en equilibrio de la energía física y espiritual, Yin y Yang. Para utilizar las artes de Sabio o Senjutsu es necesario equilibrar estas dos energías con la energía natural."

"¿Energía Natural?" Ni si quiera Tier entendía como la situación se había invertido. En esta ocasión era Naruto quien le enseñaba algo nuevo.

"Energía Natural es la que nos rodea, se encuentra en la tierra, en el cielo, en las plantas…" explico sonriente. "…y para recolectarla es necesario mantenerse totalmente inmóvil."

"Vencer el instinto de movimiento animal." Dedujo rápidamente. "Por eso tu ya lo dominas. Con aquello en claro creo que quitamos bastante trabajo sobre tus hombros." Naruto sonrió confiadamente. "Pero no todo, era solo el paso más fácil. Lo que sigue es verdaderamente difícil." La confianza del rubio no vacilo una vez más, mucho a la admiración secreta de Tier Harribel. Este muchacho solo le daba más y más razones para no arrepentirse. Una vez más en el día reprimió una sonrisa al ver lo increíble que era su futuro marido.

Tier se detuvo levemente sintiendo ya la acostumbrada sensación de palpitar acelerado, lo que hizo más difícil mantener su cara recta, así como evitar el sonrojo. "Vamos con lo siguiente." Dijo aceleradamente, ganando una segunda cabezada del rubio. "En ese estado debes buscar en lo profundo tu centro de equilibrio."

"¿Centro de equilibrio?" Era el turno del joven de Konoha hacer sus preguntas.

"El punto donde se equilibra tu energía espiritual y tu energía física. Donde Yin-Yang colisionan y mantienen el equilibrio en tu cuerpo mediante el tirar y empujar constantemente." Explico con gran detalle. "Es un lugar de difícil acceso, ya que es un lugar que se encuentra muy profundo dentro de ti. Es la base de todo tu Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, lo que te permite ser un ninja." Con lo ultimo dicho el tono de su, a su todavía mucha sorpresa, novia, noto la gravedad del asunto. "Si comentes un error al llegar a aquel lugar podrías perder tu capacidad de controlar chakra."

"¿Pe-pe-pe-perder mi capacidad de chakra? Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahí?" pregunto dudoso y bastante preocupado.

"Ganar entendimiento." Naruto levanto una ceja, dudoso del significado de sus palabras. "Ganaras un entendimiento total de tu capacidad de chakra y con eso comenzaría la tercera parte de tu entrenamiento." La morena prosiguió al escuchar silencio. "Con el entendimiento podrás deducir la diferencia entre Yin y Yang. Con la diferencia de Yin y Yang podrás ser capas de manipularlos a cierta medida. Cuando alcances este punto contactaras el interior de tu alma."

Eso sonaba bastante aterrador, enviando un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

"Con eso accederás a la forma de tu espada…" Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

"¡Eso quiere decir que cuando logre aquello podre tener mi propia espada como la tuya'ttebayo!" Confeso entusiasmado.

"No será igual, cada espada es diferente según el alma de la persona. Pero también tienes que tener en cuenta la posibilidad que jamás lo logres, no lo olvides." Eso último no flaqueo su voluntad ni siquiera un poco.

"Lo lograre, dalo por hecho, Tier-chan." Aseguro señalándose a si mismo con su pulgar en su pecho. "Es una promesa'ttebayo."

Era su forma de ser, después de todo: Cálida, abierta y sorprendente. Cualidades que ella no pudo dejar de observar, la voluntad de no rendirse jamás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No fue un entrenamiento de uno o dos días, ni siquiera uno de una o dos semanas. Era difícil, extremadamente difícil. Naruto no sentía este nivel de dificultad desde que entreno en Myobokuzan junto a Jiraiya y los sapos. Incluso se atrevía a pensar en que era mucho más difícil que su entrenamiento para ganar el Senjutsu. Esto tan solo un nivel de entendimiento interior, en vez de exterior. Para alguien que había ganado una comprensión de su entorno natural era completamente contradictoria.

Mientras este entrenamiento transcurría, también se dedicaban a su reciente estado de relación. Para ambos era una novedad inesperada que probablemente ninguno de ellos tomo el peso apropiado. Tan solo días después Naruto grito "**¡Mierda! ¡Tengo una novia'ttebayo!**" Sinceramente no era un pensamiento fácil de manejar, en especial el modo extraño en como habían terminado en serlo.

Pero a pesar de la extraña relación que ambos mostraban, eran felices simplemente en la compañía del otro. Ninguno tenía experiencia por lo que tenía que la libertad de progresar lentamente, pasó a paso. Y por supuesto que aquellos pasos se dieron, unos más grandes que otros.

Fue una de las noches luego de las largas y exhaustivas sesiones de entrenamiento. Naruto dormitaba a la luz de la luna en su habitación, pero fue traído al mundo de la conciencia por una inclinación en su cama. Alguien paso por encima y se recostó entre él y la pared, acunándose preferencialmente en busca del calor del rubio de Konoha. Saliendo definitivamente de su sueño finalmente vio que la identidad del intruso era Tier, quien al igual que semanas atrás había elegido caminar dormida hasta su cuarto.

La vez pasada Naruto huyó instintivamente. Debido a lo erróneo que se sentía, la voluntad de dos sentidos: querer y rechazar. Pero ahora, algo era diferente; algo que le dio el valor suficiente para corresponder al abrazo y apegarla contra él. Se sonrojo al sentir sus dos perfectamente desarrollados pechos, pero aquella incomodidad fue dejada de lado debido al calor, aroma y sensación que otorgaba. El contacto humano no era el fuerte de Naruto, desde pequeño escasamente fue abrazado y nunca fue besado. Pero este sentimiento, de tenerla entre sus brazos, era algo que aprendía a atesorar con eficacia.

Oyendo un suspiro tranquilo de Tier, Naruto le siguió a sus sueños sin conocer sobre la casi inexistente sonrisa en el rostro descubierto de su acompañante morena.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A la mañana siguiente Tier fue la primera en despertar. Podía sentir que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y no dudo en sentir que era Naruto. Inicialmente pensó en alejarse, que esto no era correcto, pero la sensación que otorgaba el abrazo era indescriptible. Era definitivamente diferente al calor otorgado por el abrazo de sus padres, pero diferente no de un mal modo. Expresaban cariño y cuidado de una manera desconocida, pero igualmente agradable. No, era mejor.

Ella podría vivir de esto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sonambulismo de Tier continuaría durante las semanas siguientes y ninguno de ellos hablaría al respecto. Tier o Naruto se levantarían primero, fingiendo no saber que el otro estaba despierto. Tal vez era más cómodo de esta forma.

Tan solo no esperaba que esto llegara a un cambio radical una noche.

Tier entro en la habitación como todas las noches recientes, puso la primera rodilla sobre la cama, pero antes de lograr subirse por completo Naruto abrió los ojos de improviso. Tier siguió con su intención inafectada ante la mirada fija del rubio.

"Estas despierta, ¿No es asi'ttebayo?" Lamentablemente para ella, su propia mirada de sorpresa fue la que la delato cruelmente ante el tono raro de neutralidad del rubio, tan ajeno al casual. No estaba preparada para aquella acusación o el atrevimiento del rubio. Él en verdad era impredecible.

Ella no respondió, solo se quedo inmóvil con una pierna sobre la cama y con otra apoyada en el suelo.

A su sorpresa mayor, el rubio levanto sus sabanas y frazadas, mientras que se corría a un costado. "¿Qué estas esperando? Hace frio y no puedo dejar que te resfríes'ttebayo." Ordeno implícitamente el rubio de Konoha. Sin saber que hacer ante el conocimiento del rubio, simplemente acato la orden. "Sabes, si fue verdad o no al principio, no tenias que seguir fingiendo."

Ella se negó a responder, su vergüenza y orgullo se lo impedían, después de todo era lo que ella quiso, ¿pero como pedicelo? El efecto de estar en sus brazos era algo a lo que ya era adicta, no podía borrarlo de su mente. Y aunque de día no tuvieran mayores contactos físicos, era tan solo ese dulce abrazo lo que por ahora deseaba, ¿era tanto pedir?

A diferencia de las veces pasadas el rubio se corrió unos centímetros más cerca a ella, mirándola de frente. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro de cerca despierto. Las otras noches ella simplemente se perdería en su pecho, perdiendo la oportunidad de observar su belleza. Ahora era diferente, no solo porque lo veía, sino porque también estaba despierta. Un encuentro ente turquesa y zafiro fue inminente. La hermosa cara morena de Tier fue revelada al rubio sin interrupción. Esta se vio notablemente intimidada ante la mirada fija que le daba.

Pero no se tocaron. Naruto tenia miedo de hacer el siguiente movimiento tanto como Tier, ¿Por qué? Las noches pasadas fueron movimientos en los que ambos fingieron estar dormidos, o por lo menos una intentaba ser sonámbula.

"Tier-chan, ¿Esta bien si yo…?" Naruto se sonrojaba sin poder terminar la pregunta, pero en esta ocasión ella le entendió, asintiendo suavemente. Tranquilizado levemente continúo sus avances, aun con bastantes nervios cargados. Con cuidado movió sus brazos por la delgada y bien construida cintura de Tier, pasando por esta hasta la espalda superior. Tier correspondió los avances, abrazándole igualmente con sus manos en una posición similar. El rose apretado de los pechos de Tier hizo sonrojar a ambos, pero al igual que con Naruto días atrás, la sensación de incomodidad era apagada por el confortante calor que la pareja compartía.

Solo un paso más en su relación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier estaba sentanda contra un tronco, entre sus piernas estaba su espada en su funda, observando a su futuro marido en su postura de meditación con un mes a distancia desde el principio de este nuevo entrenamiento. Podía ver que el rubio le ponía empeño a diario para no decaer ante la falta de resultados, pero no seria un entrenamiento tan difícil si se diera de la noche a la mañana. Naruto tendría que trabajar si quisiera ganar poder.

Esto trajo a su mente una de sus conversaciones más tempranas.

"_¿Por qué decidiste enseñarme los secretos de tu clan?" Pregunto Naruto aturdido._

Su expresión de duda era razonable, aunque alguna molestia dejaba en su interior aquella pregunta. Claro que había motivos tras aquello además de la simple tarea de convertirse en su marido. Era por algo que no quería ver repetirse. Tier gimió amargamente, recordar aquello no le regresaría su vida en Kirigakure.

"_¿No crees que mi futuro marido merezca saber las habilidades del clan del que será líder algún día?" Cuestiono Tier severamente, pero la expresión de Naruto no mostraba algún flaqueo._

Por supuesto que no mostraba algún flaqueo. Pese a toda la ingenuidad y dureza craneal de Naruto, el tenia una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Podía entender cuando algo era más difícil de lo que parecía. No que él fuera una persona complicada. Eran las cosas simples lo que movía el mundo de Naruto.

_Tier Suspiro. "Es más que nada por el sujeto de la mascara naranja. Necesitaras más poder si quieres enfrentarle." Confeso con pena bajo su tono serio._

"_¿Le temes a él?" Cuestiono Naruto._

"_Él cambio a Yagura, Naruto. Lo que sea que él le hizo puede hacértelo a ti. Solo me aseguro de que no caigas en sus manos." Replico ocultando otra vez su tono de preocupación bajo su mascara de seriedad._

"_¡No te preocupes! ¡Me haré más fuerte y le derrotare'ttebayo!" Proclamo una vez más con confianza. "Pero, ¿Sabes de alguna consecuencia adicional de este Entrenamiento?"_

"_Bien, tu chakra aumentara debido al entendimiento superior que tendrás sobre él." Explico dándole una gran esperanza al rubio. "Dicen que es proporcional a la cantidad de chakra de una persona, por eso nuestra familia siempre tuvo grandes reservas. Pero también arruinara tu control actual."_

"_¿Arruinar mi control de chakra? ¡Pero si ya tengo un control malo! ¡No necesito empeorarlo'ttebayo!" se quejo con fuerza._

"_Si, tu control empeorara, pero tu capacidad para mejorarlo aumentara." Contradijo Tier a la perplejidad del rubio. "Tu carencia de control será momentáneo debido a la carga adicional de chakra. Pero se te hará mas sencillo retomar el nivel que tenias, e incluso podrás aumentarlo."_

Fue una de las charlas motivadoras. Era increíble lo que unas simples palabras podrían hacerle. Lo triste es que para este entrenamiento no servían los Kage Bunshin. Esto era una retrospectiva interior profunda, el conocimiento único del interior de la persona era algo que no podía ser almacenado como una memoria, era mas que un simple sentimiento o conocimiento. Era algo que simplemente estaba conectado al alma del usuario.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos a la realidad, se dedico a observar una vez más a su futuro marido, cosa que era bastante fácil de hacer. En verdad era agradable a la vista, más aun recordando aquellos brazos guardándola cálida por las noches. No necesitaba más.

Su atención fue persuadida al momento de sentir un cambio en la atmosfera repentino. No en el cielo, justo en la tierra, prominente de… "¡Naruto!" grito Tier preocupada. Seguido a aquel cambio vino una pulsación de chakra. "Sera posible que él en verdad…" Siguiendo la pulsación de chakra, este se hizo visible en su cuerpo como una llamarada azul brotando y rodeándolo. "Su chakra es visible y se esta incrementando, eso significa que alcanzo su Centro de Equilibrio." Pronto el resplandor se elevó en un pilar azul.

Tier no era un sensor de chakra, pero tenia ciertas facultades para sentir las fuentes que estaban cerca o las que eran demasiado grandes. Esta cumplía con sus dos condiciones. "¡Imposible! Sé que Naruto tenia una gran cantidad de chakra, pero, ¿Esta es su cantidad completa? ¡Tan solo sigue aumentando!" **[[N/a: Para describir la escena del aumento de chakra de Naruto, seria similar a la del Patriarca sacando el poder oculto de Gohan]]**

Finalmente la cantidad dejo de aumentar, quedando en una cantidad constante. El chakra desbordaba cada uno de los _Tenketsu_ del cuerpo de Naruto. "Increíble." Fueron las únicas palabras elocuentes para tal situación. Ni siquiera en su familia el aumento de chakra era tan drástico. "¿Naruto?" Pregunto por preocupación. Mientras que su contacto con su Centro del Equilibrio fue un éxito, el peligro aun estaba latente de que perdiera su capacidad de utilizar chakra si se dejaba llevar.

Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos, mostrando una vez más su sonrisa de zorro, indicando que todo estaba correcto en el mundo. "¿Algún problema, Tier-chan?"

Fue la primera vez, que ella por voluntad propia, sin tener que esperar a estar dormidos, le abrazó. Tenia un alivio tremendo al ver que estaba sano y bien, que había regresado de los confines de su interior más fuerte que antes. Por la bienvenida el rubio estaba igual de sorprendido, pero respondió en segundos. Una muestra de cariño de Tier Harribel que recordaría por el resto de su vida. Era cálido y poderoso, mientras que también era consolador, entendiendo la importancia que tenia él para ella.

La misma que tenia ella para él.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lejos de Uzishiogakure, en algún lugar de las naciones shinobi, una joven vagaba en busca de su destino. Cabello de color plata brillante y unos fuertes ojos rojos eran sus características más resaltantes, pero para los hombres y mujeres era sus curvas. Posiblemente los atributos más perfectos que una mujer podría obtener.

Durante su camino detuvo su paso sintiendo resonar su chakra ante otra entidad recientemente despertada. Rápidamente miro la dirección que provenía dicha resonancia. Su chakra llameaba la firma de su alma, lo que causaba la resonancia indicando lo que estaba esperando desde hace años. "Mi propia alma resuena a la suya, atrayéndonos." Proclamo con una sonrisa confiada. "Aquel que será mi compañero, el elegido del Clan Akashiya."

Por supuesto, las cosas por fin se ponían interesantes para Akashiya Moka, la ultima heredera del Clan Akashiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Moka Akashiya Joins the brawl! XD [Insertar cancion Live And Learn de Chush40]**

**Bien, intentare un poco más subir un capitulo de Destierro y la Hermandad. No hago promesas pero lo intentare, ciertas cirscunstancias me atajan.**

**¡Comentarios Por favor!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	5. Capitulo 4

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 4: Mejoras con baches**

La delicia de dormir en la cama con su novia. Era uno de aquellos placeres de la vida que eran desconocidos hasta que la situación se hiciera conocida para el joven que conseguía novia. Tal vez era el hecho de la carencia de afecto físico que dicho evento resultaba mucho más dulce y cálido de lo normal. Aunque solo fueran pensamientos de él, después de todo no sabía que era una novia hasta que la conoció. Regresando al tema: abrazarla para mantener el calor disfrutando de su perfecta piel morena, sus maravillosos ojos turquesa y su encantador cabello rubio alborotado, no alborotado como él. El de ella era un desastre hermoso y perfecto dejado en libertad, no de forma aguda, con algunas trenzas pequeñas.

Era perfecta. Aun con su actitud un tanto fría, él era capaz de entender sus sentimientos y con el tiempo ambos se abrían más profundamente contra el otro. Era un asunto de conocimiento y entendimiento, pero ambos iban al mismo compas lento. Lo entenderían paso a paso. Ella correspondía a sus abrazos en la cama, se sepultaría en su pecho con fuerza, sin importar que ese par de orbes, que le causaban tanta vergüenza, igualmente se apegaran. Con el tiempo se acostumbraba a su forma perfecta.

Tan solo se preguntaba, ¿Por qué alguien tan imperfecto como él merecería alguien tan perfecta como ella?

El entrenamiento continuaba. Era difícil sentir el punto de equilibro, es decir, si, hace unos días lo encontró, el punto estaba en separar ambas energías y asilarlas para su control por separado. Su futura esposa no bromeaba cuando le dijo que costaría gran trabajo lograrlo. Pero era otra de las cosas que, aun a su desconocimiento, amaba sobre ella, su paciencia infinita. Él noto como Kakashi y Jiraiya tenían cierta paciencia para enseñar las cosas y él estaba consiente de que era bastante lento en entenderlas, pero ella no. Tan solo se sentaría y se concentraría en él y sin importar que tanto tardara en entenderlo, su futuro marido iba a hacerlo.

Era una bendita paciencia.

"Recuerda la definición de chakra." Indicaba Tier a su futuro marido en pose meditativa, encontrando una nueva manera de explicar las cosas. No era el primer intento de explicación, tampoco el segundo, ni siquiera el tercero. Probablemente ya había perdido la cuenta después de todo ya eran semanas desde que comenzaron con esta parte, pero no importaba en este momento. Lo era el que Naruto agarrara el concepto, cosa en que a todos les costaba trabajo al inicio. "La energía física proviene de las células, la energía espiritual del espíritu. Siente su procedencia y diferencia."

El rubio de Konoha mantuvo su postura indomable, centrado en su labor, pero Tier no pudo sentir un cambio.

"_Debe haber una forma de lograrlo más rápido. Este era el paso en el que muchos del clan se quedaban atorados toda su vida._" Se dijo la joven. No era que no tuviera paciencia, ella podría estar con él hasta los confines y jamás agotarse, el problema es que no tenían tiempo, también realmente necesitaban que Naruto se hiciera más fuerte. Incluso él tuvo que pasar por la vergüenza de aprender el montañismo de árbol con sus pies y sobre el agua de nuevo. Claro que con sus Kage Bunshin, ese entrenamiento solo tardo no más de cinco días.

"¿Cómo puedo hacerle sentir el chakra?" se dijo en voz alta. "Ninguno de nosotros somos sensores…" Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que había que hacer.

Naruto se encontraba en una enorme introspección en su alma, buscando arduamente la diferencia. Pero no podía encontrarla, no alguna división, todo era parte de un todo, una totalidad que él no podría definir.

"_Naruto…_" La voz se oía del exterior, era Tier una vez más. "_…usa el Sennin Modo._"

Era una petición algo extraña e inesperada, pero no perdería nada al intentarlo. Segundos más tarde la sensación familiar ingreso a su cuerpo. No era primera vez que lo sentía, después de todo era la Energía Natural que implicaba al Modo Sennin, pero antes jamás la sintió tan precisamente, su diferencia y como se agregaba a su cuerpo.

"_Ahora siente el chakra de tus alrededores, nota la diferencia._" Al escuchar la voz de su futura esposa una vez más, Naruto casi tuvo la necesidad de salir de regreso al mundo para pedirle una explicación de lo que quería decir, pero en vez de perder tiempo en salir y entrar, decidió ponerlo en práctica.

"_¿La diferencia de que'ttebayo?_" Se dijo dudoso. Sus habilidades sensoriales estaban activas gracias al Modo Sennin y por eso seria fácil encontrar cualquier entidad de chakra en sus alrededores. Esto en si mismo era un desperdicio, después de todo las únicas entidades de chakra humano era la propia y la de su novia. "_¿Entonces por qué?_" El rubio paro el hilo de pensamiento al sentir enormemente una diferencia en el chakra de su novia. "_¿Por qué es diferente?_"

De sentir era distinto, como si a su chakra le hubieran arrancado una parte y estuviera incompleto. Aun era fuerte y su presencia se hacia notar, "_¿Entonces por qué es diferente?_" se dijo una vez más. ¿Qué diferencia existía entre el habitual y este? Incluso la entidad en si, era diferente a su firma de chakra. "_Es casi como si no fuera chakra'ttebayo._" Y ahí estaba la respuesta, de haber tenido control sobre lo físico hubiera golpeado su frente con su palma derecha. "_¡Es un tipo de Energía! ¡Tier-chan, eres una genio'ttebayo!_" Aclamo a su futura esposa por unos instantes, esto tan solo lo dejaba con otra interrogante importante. "_Pero… ¿Espiritual o Física?_"

Ahí estaba el dilema actual. Lo único que quedaba era utilizar aquella energía que sentía como un punto de referencia propio. Utilizarla para identificar una energía similar en su interior y de esa manera separarla de la otra inmediatamente.

Se enfoco una vez más en aquella supuesta totalidad la diferencia, con ahora la energía de Tier en mente. Era fácil separar la Energía Natural debido a que uno debía sentirla para integrarla, por lo que la diferencia estaba implicada de por medio. La totalidad era distinta, bien conformada y unida, como si nunca se hubiera separado antes. "_¡Vamos, dame una fisura'ttebayo! ¡Pequeña o minúscula!_"

El ejemplo de firma de energía comenzó a resonar cercanamente. La fuente, o sea Tier, estaba muy próximo a él y por unos momentos noto cierta diferencia. Se enfoco en aquel sentimiento que resonaba, no con él todo, sino con una parte y de pronto…

"_¡La fisura'ttebayo!_"

Fue como separar dos figuras de bloques para niños del mismo color, pero que al momento de separar cambiaban su color, tomando dos entidades completamente diferentes. Era aquella la distinción y una vez que se logra, jamás las piezas lograran ser las mismas otra vez.

Naruto regreso al exterior. "¡Tier-chan! ¡Lo logre'ttebayo!" Se paralizo en el instante al recobrar sus sentidos exteriores.

Una energía verde le rodeaba, pero no que fuera él el origen. Tier Harribel estaba sentada atrás de él, dejándolo delante suyo, con sus brazos rodeándolo alrededor de los suyos y acompañándolo en la misma postura meditativa. La energía de coloración verde fuerte que le rodeaba era de ella y lentamente regreso a su cuerpo.

Naruto volteo su cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de él. Nunca habían estado tan cercanos antes fuera de la cama y de no ser por su mascara, sus labios estarían realmente cerca e incluso era primera vez que la veía ante la luz del sol. También pudo notar la diferencia de estatura al tener que observarla un poco hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos, ella era unos dos o tres años mayor que ella, pero no parecía importar, en realidad nunca importo.

"Gracias, Tier-chan." Le susurro.

"No hay de que, Naruto." Le respondió en el mismo tono.

El joven se relajo apoyando su cabeza en la parte superior a sus pechos, para apoyar su mejilla contra su pecho izquierdo. Tier respondió apoyando su mentón contra la cima de la cabeza del rubio, para que luego ambos se abrazaran y se quedaran en la completa tranquilidad del ambiente.

"Has avanzado rápido, pero estas solo a mitad de camino." Agrego Tier. "Ahora tenemos que crear tu _Reiken_ una vez que hayas aprendido a controlar un poco tus energías individualmente."

"Bueno, siempre contare con tu ayuda, ¿verdad?" Respondió el rubio, mucho a la alegría interna de la joven. "Sobre la energía verde que utilizaste, era tu Energía Física." No era una pregunta, después de todo ya había logrado identificar dicha firma de energía en su interior. "¿Para que cosas se puede utilizar? Bueno, no estoy seguro de como funcione."

"Sus usos son bastante extensos, tanto como para la Energía Espiritual." Inicio la explicación Tier, pero ninguno de ellos tenia la intención de dejar las posiciones en las que se encontraban. No era una imagen típica en una pareja, pero ellos desde el principio jamás se identificaron como una pareja típica. Lo que importaba es que con su situación actual ambos eran felices.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Vamos, tienes que venir a mi con la intención de matar!"

Naruto evadió el golpe de Tier en compañía de su grito. La energía de coloración verde brotaba por cada uno de sus poros alzando su velocidad y fuerza, dicho golpe destrozo todo un árbol con facilidad y su futuro marido no pudo evitar pensar en Tsunade inconscientemente. Por supuesto que era algo que él podría hacer con facilidad, pero no lo hacia más fácil de controlar. Esto inmediatamente creo un leve dolor en su orgullo. Ella, en sus entrenamientos previos, jamás utilizo este poder en contra suya para derrotarle y de haber lo hecho hubiera sido fácil, rápido y doloroso.

Era el uso en bruto de la Energía Física o Elemento Yang. Y pensar que por su mero uso ya era tan rápido como Lee, era algo que casi le aterraba. Pero tenia sentido, era la energía de todo dominio físico, todos sus movimientos, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, todo aquello fue realzado casi incomparablemente.

El único problema era la disciplina. Tier le estaba enseñando sus principios de Taijutsu que utilizaban esta energía como base y que con constancia aprendería a crear más control sobre esta nueva energía. El único problema era que ya llevaban tres días en esta lucha constante. ¿Cómo? Pues es gracias a la energía física, era lo que evitaba que cayeran presas del cansancio y lo que le permitió acceder a una clase de entrenamiento infinitamente más rudo.

Ahora podría entender a Yagura. Tener este poder como una amenaza constante tras su espalda no era fácil de manejar, en especial proviniendo de todo un clan, y para todas las atrocidades que tenía planeadas no eran simplemente una astilla en sus zapatos, eran toda una estaca enterrada justo en cada planta de sus pies.

A finales del primer día de batalla había logrado algo de resistencia y ataque. A finales del segundo día era capaz de lograr evadir y atacar conscientemente bajo un instinto que se desarrollaba lentamente. A finales de tercer día, momento en el que nos encontrábamos ahora, además de estar completamente a sus límites, tenía su instinto completamente desarrollado. La ropa de ambos ya estaba desgarrada en la batalla eterna que ambos mostraban, pero sus determinaciones seguían fuertes.

Naruto bloqueo un puñetazo y ataco consecutivamente, lo que fue fácilmente bloqueado por Tier, solo que ella no espero una patada improvisada justo en su estomago. En base a instinto puro, Naruto se dejo caer al suelo para apoyar sus manos en el suelo y ganar fuerza para lanzar una segunda patada. Tier la logro evadir lateralmente, para lanzar un rodillazo bajo como objetivo el tórax del rubio que se encontraba abajo, siendo un golpe directo y ser despedido hasta un árbol. Él se levanto por vez incontable en este tiempo para atacar, lanzando un clásico gancho derecho el cual Tier volvió a evadir moviendo su cabeza hacia su izquierda, iba a contratacar, pero fue cuando Naruto colapso sobre su hombro.

Tier le abrazo para evitar que cayera al suelo. En verdad le sorprendía habiendo durado durante tres días completos. Los novatos con este poder, exudando la cantidad utilizada por Naruto, solo hubieran durado unas horas cuando mucho y tal vez mucho menos debido al castigo continuo que había recibido.

Con cuidado puso al rubio sobre su espalda para regresar a casa, sin querer admitir que respiraba aceleradamente debido al cansancio.

Le llevo hasta su cama y segundos mas tarde cayo ella junto a él, sin siquiera querer acomodarse, estaba demasiado cansada.

En realidad antes habían intentado trabajar con la Energía Espiritual o Elemento Yin, pero Naruto no tenia las aptitudes para desarrollarse profundamente con este elemento. No que fuera algo malo, muchos de su clan no lo hacían, así como muchos se especializaron en aquel siendo incapaces de utilizar el Elemento Yang. Esto no le impedía a su futuro marido desarrollar su espada, tan solo le limitaba un poco de las técnicas de Genjutsu y otras utilidades que tendría aquel elemento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ya has llegado a este sitio antes." Explicaba Tier. "Enfócate ahora no en tu chakra, solo en tu alma, desnúdala de todo poder dejándola en expresión absoluta." Estos eran los pasos con el fin de crear su arma espiritual o _Reiken_, cosa que no era fácil de conseguir. "Apártala de toda distracción para palpar su forma, esa es la forma de tu arma que tendrá el filo de tu determinación."

Por supuesto que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ya llevaban otra semana en esta actividad, no era sencillo de lograr, pero Naruto tenia la tendencia de imponer records en todo lo que hacia. Tier no conocía sobre los logros impuestos sobre el Senjutsu o el Rasengan, solo se basaba en los criterios vistos hasta ahora. Había dominado su instinto de movimiento animal con anterioridad, logro encontrar el punto de equilibrio de su chakra en un mes y tres semanas en encontrar las dos mitades de energías internas.

Actualmente llevaban dos semanas en esta actividad luego de los tres días de batalla y un día de recuperación posterior. El tiempo corría, así como su limitada estadía en esta isla. Por supuesto que sus descubrimientos acelerados eran gracias a motivaciones o pequeñas ayudas externas, lamentablemente en esta ocasión se tendrían que apegar a la motivación.

"Siente el filo de tu alma que se apega a tu determinación, esto te llamara, aun si sea inconscientemente y muy en lo profundo. Escúchala." Indico nuevamente Tier.

Naruto inhalo profundamente. Podía sentir la presencia de su alma frente suyo, algo que muchos no lograban sentir en su vida él lo había alcanzado. "_Vamos, alma. Tienes que tomar forma'ttebayo. No es por mi, nunca se ha tratado sobre mi y mientras mi sueño es ser Hokage, eso no es para mi. Necesito protegerlos a todos ellos, a mis amigos y en especial a mi nueva razón. Puedo sentirlo, por lo que tu puedes sentirlo también. Ella es nuestra nueva razón. Muchos le hicieron daño en el pasado, a ella y a su clan, ahora es nuestro deber velar porque nadie la toque otra vez y guardarla feliz._"

Era gracioso. Cada vez que pensara en Tier su alma emitiría un calor característico, que probablemente seria el mismo calor que sentía él cuando estaba en su compañía y que cada vez se incrementaba más y más. Era su cariño y que entendía que no salía de su cuerpo, era su propia alma.

"_¡Por ella y tal vez por todas aquellas que están por venir! ¡Seremos un clan y debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas a todas! ¡Incluso de la misma Konoha si es necesario!_" Agrego con determinación a su propia sorpresa. En verdad no lo podía creer. ¿Seria capaz de alzarse contra su propio pueblo para guardarla segura? Si, no era una probabilidad, era una certeza. Una nueva luz en su interior nacida de aquella determinación se creo.

Su alma se alzó ante esta verdad. No era la importancia del pueblo, era de sus mismas personas. Konoha no era el sitio, nunca lo fue, eran las personas importantes para él la que lo formaban y que sin esas personas ya no seria Konoha.

Por alguna razón se sintió más ligero en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos saliendo de su estado de meditación profunda con la intención de preguntar ese peso quitado sobre sus hombros. La respuesta no tardo en llegar con tan solo abrirlos. El peso que se encontraba fuera era lo que se encontraba enterrado en el suelo frente a él. Era un sable afilado y bien creado, templado y solido. Naruto puso toda su atención en el objeto recién descubierto.

Lo que llamaba más la atención era su empuñadura. De color Negro hasta que se iniciara el metal del adorno previo a la hoja. Era un águila con el pico abierto de par en par, de dicho lugar salía la hoja. Eso le llamo la tención. "¿Por qué un águila?" Incluso lo dijo en voz alta sin notarlo.

"Por tu fuerza." Fue la respuesta a espaldas. "Eres fuerte, y no estoy hablando físicamente. Tu espíritu es fuerte e irrompible, como una fuerza que será imparable e indomable. El águila es un símbolo de ello, un animal que comparte la misma fuerza indomable. También es el símbolo de un líder. Básicamente es un animal que te representa en tu totalidad." Era Tier que se acercaba paso a paso hasta rodear su espalda y quedar frente a él, con la espada entre ambos. "¿Tanto te sorprende?"

"Para ser sincero, si'ttebayo." Confeso sin pena, todavía aturdido sobre la nueva información. "¡Pero supongo que es solo un paso más cerca de ser Hokage!"

"Si… eso también." Agrego Tier con un toque leve de humor. "Ahora, es algo tarde, podremos seguir mañana. Además tengo unas fundas de espada almacenadas por mis padres. Cuando salimos de Kirigakure yo todavía no revelaba mi arma especial, por lo que mis padres se encargaron de conseguir bastantes fundas preparándose para cualquier situación, eso incluye tu sable."

"¡Gracias Tier-chan!" Grito Naruto agradecidamente, sacando un leve sonrojo en la joven.

"No me agradezcas, mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento físico, esta vez basándonos en sacar tu habilidad con la espada." Naruto trago. Si el entrenamiento era la mitad de difícil de lo que fue su entrenamiento para controlar el Elemento Yang, entonces ya estaba aterrado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Naruto luego de una buena noche de sueño junto a su novia. Se encontraban en el exterior una vez mas, desayunados y listos para el terrible día que se avecinaba para Naruto. "¿Otra batalla sin fin?" En verdad preguntaba con miedo en su voz.

"Casi, pero primero…" A su completa curiosidad, Tier enterró su espada en un árbol bastante especifico, comenzando a derramar una cantidad importante de sabia. Dicho liquido fue almacenado en varias cubetas, llevadas previamente por la joven rubia. Tier no hablo, solo se concentro en llenar dichas cubetas. Cuando un árbol dejaba de dar sabia, pasaría al siguiente, de esta manera llenando ocho cubetas en total. Cuatro las dejo frente a su futuro marido. "Sácate la ropa y úntate con esto."

"¿Un-un-untarme?" pregunto impresionado.

"Así es…" Tier tomo las cuatro restantes y cambio de lugar. "Te daré unos minutos, avísame cuando estés listo." Diciendo esto la joven se fue dejando al confuso e impresionado joven a solas.

"¿Untarme con esto?" Naruto puso los dedos dentro, notando gran consistencia de viscosidad. Lo pensó unos minutos, pero estaba consiente de que Tier jamás le haría daño, por lo menos si lo hiciera seria por su propio bien. "Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa, debe haber una razón."

Con cuidado saco toda su ropa y comenzó esparcir la viscosa y pegajosa sustancia por todo su cuerpo. Solo dejo su ropa interior, pero incluso se untó bajo y sobre la escasa ropa dejada. Era extraño, casi se sentía como una segunda piel sobre la propia. Pronto sintió movimiento tras los arboles.

"¿Estas listo?" Fue la pregunta de Tier.

"Si, adelante." Respondió un tanto inseguro. De ahí por los siguientes minutos no pudo articular palabras. Tier estaba en la misma condición que él. Untada desde el cuello hasta los pies de sabia, la cual era lo suficientemente gruesa como para cubrir adecuadamente sus partes intimas. Lamentablemente era casi como estar desnuda y Naruto siendo joven, era una vista bastante sugerente. Pero ella estaba estática, sin muestras de vergüenza en su rostro.

Lo otro que llamaba la atención era la espada que todavía portaba. "Toma tu espada, Naruto." Fue la respuesta severa de su futura esposa. Con eso dicho ella desplego su intención de asesino, uno gigantesco que solo se podía comparar al combate de hace algún tiempo, pero de otra manera era más fuerte y serio, instigando la seriedad de situación hacia su oponente. "Toma tu espada y ven a mi con intención de matar."

Naruto realizo el pedido. Era cuestión que el rubio tocara la empuñadura para que Tier se lanzara al ataque. Fue un corte rápido y certero justo al costado. Naruto cayo al suelo ante el horror del sentimiento de frio metálico atravesando su piel. Ella le corto, en verdad le había cortado. Abrió los ojos buscando la herida profunda, pero solo encontró con una perforación en la sabia que lentamente comenzaba a llenarse nuevamente. Naruto examino la zona una vez, el dolor y la sensación estaban, pero no había marca de herida.

"¿Cómo?" Era la pregunta perfecta para la situación.

"Es un método de entrenamiento dado en mi clan. Esto despertara tu instinto bajo las condiciones extremas de combate. Sera doloroso si no te defiendes." Era el tono apagado y carente de emoción absoluta lo que en verdad desesperaba al rubio. No que fuera novedad ese tono, el problema era que era incapaz de indicar una lectura de emociones por sus ojos igualmente carentes de emoción.

Naruto se había puesto en pie una vez más usando su sable como medio de apoyo, lastima que Tier no le dio tiempo de descansar. Una vez más había atacado, una vez más Naruto se defendió bajo instinto, bloqueando el primer desliz de la espada oponente, solo que esta rápidamente logro un segundo corte en su brazo. El dolor volvió a llegar fuerte sintiendo el ya levemente familiar metal frio cortar su piel, por supuesto que cuando observo la zona de impacto estaba carente de toda herida, salvo de la sabia llenando el vacío una vez más.

"Esto no pará, Naruto." Indico fríamente una vez más, Tier. "Debes defenderte hasta que pierdas la conciencia o hasta que tu me hagas perder la conciencia, y si esto sigue así eso no pasara." Naruto estaba en pie todavía, por lo que Tier ataco de nuevo.

Ignorando el dolor en su brazo, Naruto se defendió: un espadazo, dos, luego tres y el cuarto siendo un desliz ascendente se encargo de soltar el sable de sus manos. Indefenso, Tier provocó otro corte esta vez en su cadera superior derecha. "Aprende, defiéndete, ataca, analiza, adáptate…" Fueron las palabras severas, mientras un Naruto algo tembloroso por las heridas iba por su espada. "…entiende que esto no es un juego, no es un mero entrenamiento. ¡Tu vida esta en juego!"

Naruto, aun indefenso, vio como Tier alzaba su espada en su contra. Enfadado ante la terrible situación que fue forzado enfrentar, salto hacia su espada enterrada, la tomo entre sus manos y bloqueo el espadazo de la rubia que era su novia. Ambos median fuerzas, pero Tier ganaba segundo a segundo gracias a su determinación más consolidada y fría. Nuevamente Naruto estaba a la defensiva y probablemente estaría en ella por las siguientes horas, o incluso días.

Tanta fue la tensión de la batalla que ambos perdieron en ella. De no ser por los movimientos del sol y la bienvenida de la noche, no hubieran entendido que ya llevaban más de dieciocho horas en este combate. Naruto estaba cansado, no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Su entrenamiento para despertar su instinto en Taijutsu para combinarlo con su Elemento Yang fue cruel, pero ni siquiera cercano a esta definición de cruel. Era doloroso debido a la carencia de emociones, como si cada golpe de ella fuera un golpe directo a su corazón.

Enfadado por la situación, enfadado por su forma de ser, enfadado por el combate y por el dolor, con un grito nacido de la cólera y desesperación ataco a Tier finalmente logrando un corte a un costado de su vientre. La sabia no tardo en recubrir el corte. Tier no pareció afectada, tan solo volvió a atacar. Ahora comenzó a defenderse con más fuerza, bloqueando cada uno de los espadazos, tenia ya una capacidad de lectura y despertaba lentamente un estilo, dejando de lado los movimientos torpes y sin sentido.

Esas fueron tan solo las primeras horas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Siete días y seis noches más tarde aun seguían en batalla, tan solo en pie debido a su Energía Física. Era lo que les permitía seguir en pie y atacando, pero a diferencia de las primeras horas de batalla era un cambio radical en su totalidad. Era un baile acelerado donde dos entidades que se veían borrosas luchaban contra la otra. La sabia hacia tiempo dejo de cubrir partes del cuerpo de ambos, pero no había daño para registrar desde hace días. Estaban demasiado ocupados defendiendo y atacando como para notarlo.

Era sobre las ramas de un árbol, sobre el tronco, sobre el suelo. Una lucha interminable e infinita, con dos determinaciones y fuerzas chocando sin control. Ambos ya respiraban agitadamente sin disminuir su velocidad o ritmo, su estilo no parecía caer ante el cansancio o incluso su determinación y concentración no flaqueaban. Con un arranque final, Naruto comenzó a acelerar sus ataque hasta que finalmente con un fuerte ataque logro forzar que Tier soltara su espada, cayendo a unos metros de espalda suya.

Naruto dejo la punta de su sable contra el cuello de Tier, respirando agitadamente. Milésimas más tarde el rubio de Konoha se desmorono de rodillas al suelo soltando su espada y respirando agitadamente. Tier le siguió cayendo de rodillas frente suyo. Naruto miraba las hojas secas y hierbas en el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Pequeños sonidos de gotas de agua haciendo crujir las hojas secas llamo su atención, cosa que era cuestión de levantar su cuello. Por supuesto que para su cansancio actual era todo un reto.

Las lagrimas eran las de Tier Harribel.

"Lo… …siento." Escucho su susurro escaso de aire o de fuerza, en realidad. "Era… …la única forma… …y no quería hacerlo." Confeso avergonzada. "Tenia que… …pasar los limites… para hacerte… …entender." Explicaba difícilmente. No era que sus lagrimas se antepusieran a las palabras, aun llorando ella no mostraba falta de compostura. Lo único que se anteponía a las palabras era el cansancio absoluto que sentía en estos momentos. "En verdad… lo siento."

Aun cansado, aun sin sentir sus músculos, aun sintiendo sus ojos pesar por la falta de sueño, Naruto tuvo la fuerza suficiente para acercarse a ella y abrazarla tiernamente. Ella, en su mismo estado, buscaba desesperadamente su calor, sentir de que él no la había abandonado.

"Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien." Menciono contra su oído, apoyando su cara contra su hombro para mantenerse levantado. La verdad era es que ambos estaban por colapsar.

Lo siguiente fue lo extraño. Estando con sus cabezas lado a lado y sin saber lo que hacían, movieron lentamente sus cabezas con las intenciones de buscar los ojos del otro con el objetivo de encontrar la seguridad de siempre en ellos. Pero lamentablemente sus respectivos músculos fallaron y sus cabezas se fueron hacia adelante por la gravedad a mitad de camino. Ninguno de ellos espero que en ese accidente encontraran los labios del otro por primera vez.

Lograron el objetivo inicial de encontrar los ojos del otro, pero no con los ideales de entonces. Ambos reflejaban gran confusión a la vista del otro mientras sus labios seguían encontrados. ¿Qué hacer? Era el pensamiento que ambos compartieron. Pero con el momento de torpeza inicial de impacto ido, tan solo dejo el suave tacto de los labios del otro. Bien, no tan suave, ambos tenían los labios partidos debido a la deshidratación.

Pero eso seria un pretexto porque no le quito el sentimiento a dicho primer beso.

A la sorpresa de ambos, Tier fue la primera en actuar y con valentía empujar con fuerza para no dejar ir la sensación. Era torpe, en efecto, pero eso solo mostraba lo importante y tal vez emocionante que esto resultaba para ella. Naruto empujo de vuelta, pero no con la suficiente fuerza, porque tanto su espalda como rodillas le fallaron, haciéndole caer de espaldas con Tier sobre él aun unida por el beso. Curiosamente, pese a la incomodidad de la piedra que se enterraba levemente en su espalda de entre la maleza, el logro responder.

Tier, descubriendo fascinante esta nueva sensación, decidió empujar un poco más, pero la nariz estorbaba. Improvisando algo ladeo su cara para otorgarle un encuentro más optimo. Naruto no se negó, decidiendo que también le gustaba esa nueva sensación. Lamentablemente la falta de aire, debido ya al cansancio previo, hizo que ambos se distanciaran. A Tier le costó más al tener la gravedad en contra, pero logro acomodarse exitosamente contra la espalda del rubio.

Ninguno dijo nada posterior a eso, ambos se habían quedado dormidos segundos más tarde. Ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que la escasa sabia restante en sus cuerpos era lo único que les separaba por completo. No, lo importante era dormir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier Harribel despertó en la cama de Naruto ante la luz del sol como prueba del nuevo día que iniciaba. Esto se le hizo inmediatamente extraño al recordar que se había quedado dormida a la intemperie. Dicha duda flaqueo al notar que estaba sobre la cama sin las mantas cubriéndola y que aun llevaba restos de sabia sobre su cuerpo. A escasos centímetros suyos dormía Naruto en el mismo estado, con la sabia cubriéndole escasamente.

De alguna manera el rubio de Konoha había logrado regresarle durante la noche y ciertamente no estaba en la totalidad de sus fuerzas todavía. Entonces recordó los últimos segundos previos a su caída por agotamientos. Se llevo los dedos a sus labios inconscientemente recordando tal recalcable suceso.

Su primer beso.

Ya llevaban más de simples tres meses en conocerse y jamás se habían besado hasta aquel accidente el día anterior. Pese a lo torpe y a lo cansada, desde su propio punto de vista fue una sensación increíble que probablemente nada en este mundo podría equipararse.

Tier Harribel no era una persona expresiva verbalmente, su sentido de acción era un movimiento directo y frontal, esta no fue la excepción. Teniendo al rubio con quien había compartido tal momento intimo, no tardo en acercarse y repetirlo, sin importar que él se mantuviera dormido durante el inicio.

Si, inicio. Porque segundos más tarde el segundo rubio despertó sintiendo inmediatamente la sensación familiar contra sus labios. En esta ocasión estaba lo suficientemente descansado para notar todas las sensaciones que dejaba. Si, esto era un beso, un verdadero beso dado por su futura esposa.

No le importo el hecho de que siguieran desnudos o que la cintura de la joven estuviera viscosa, así como su propio cuerpo. Tan solo quería prolongar esta situación lo más posible, así como disfrutarla lo mejor que pudiera. Pudo sentir sus manos vagando hasta su propia espalda, a lo que él imito cerrando su cadera contra sus manos. Sus pechos fueron fuertemente aprisionados contra su propio tórax, pero una vez más no importo alga de tan poca importancia.

A ambos no le importo, aun si siguieran con los labios resecos por la deshidratación.

Nuevamente se separaron con falta de aire, pero en esta ocasión luego de una estadía bastante más prolongada a la anterior. Tier apego su frente contra la de él, disfrutando de la mezcla de sus alientos en el ambiente ante la respiración acelerada que tenían. Naruto correspondió con una leve sonrisa entre alientos, respirando la esencia de su futura esposa a cambio de aire. No existía algo mejor.

Se quedaron unos segundos, tal vez minutos o incluso horas. No lo sabían, pero de lo que estaban seguros es que tarde o temprano tendrían que despertar. Sus estómagos hicieron eso una realidad cuando sonaron en el mismo instante, proclamando el hambre de la que habían sido privados por una semana. Mientras que el sonrojo de vergüenza de Naruto era grande, Tier también mostro uno pequeño presente. Era la verdad en que ambos tendrían que levantarse.

"¿Nos duchamos y vamos por un buen desayuno?" preguntó Naruto, Tier asintió levemente.

Fue solo en ese instante que noto el estado de su novia, incluso la desnudes mayoritaria que ambos poseían. Su corazón indicaba mantener la vista en los ojos turquesa de Tier, pero sus hormonas reclamaban bajar la mirada hasta sus pechos perfectamente creados. Lamentablemente no hubo oportunidad de elección, porque Tier se levanto primero pasando por sobre el rubio obligándole a verla a cuerpo completo. La sabia cubría estratégicamente gran parte del cuerpo, incluyendo la entrepierna, pero la zona de sus pechos ya estaba descubierta, por lo que pudo verlos en toda gloria y majestad, liberados al mundo como nacieron.

Entre el hambre y la falta de comida, Naruto pensó que se desmayaría ante la poderosa vista ante sus ojos. A Tier pareció estática, pero se veía algo raro que al bajar de la cama se tomo su tiempo en estirarse lentamente y casi provocativamente. Todo termino cuando ella se alejó por la puerta en un lento y suave paso, meneando sus caderas casi sensualmente, pero con el cuidado de hacerlo sigilosamente, como si se tratara de su caminar habitual. El rubio de Konoha nunca pudo notar la milimétrica sonrisa que mostraba el rostro de Tier al ver la expresión de Naruto, devorándola con la mirada. Por supuesto, eso era algo que él jamás se enteraría pronto.

Tier paró su caminar al llegar a su habitación, que poseía baño independiente, respirando agitadamente por los confusos sentimientos provocados en ella. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No le veía utilidad, pero en algún punto de su interior quiso que Naruto la observada, sentirse hermosa y apreciada de algún modo, tal vez incluso despertar alguna reacción en él.

Unos segundos más tarde decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado e ir a asearse para desayunar, almorzar y cenar por toda la semana pasada en la que no lo hizo. Tenia mucha chakra que recuperar, en especial por toda la Energía Física que utilizó.

A diferencia de ella en su habitación, Naruto no se había movido una pulgada de su lugar, todavía analizando la totalmente inesperada actuación de su novia. De forma inconsciente había memorizado cada movimiento de ella y lo había grabado a fuego en su memoria. Podía ver claramente los movimientos que hizo mientras se estiraba en cámara lenta. Como al estirar sus brazos al techo se doblo para sacar pecho y de esta forma mostrar ya sus gloriosas curvas desde la cabeza, pasando por su busto bien pronunciando con superioridad, llegando hasta sus ínfima pero firme cintura que contaba con unos no exagerados abdominales, para llegar a sus excelentemente creadas caderas, pasar por sus fuertes muslos y llegar a sus perfectas piernas, hasta los pies. Finalmente su caminar lento hasta el exterior fue lo necesariamente exuberante para despertar su imaginación contra su propia voluntad.

En definición, le había vuelto loco y ahora tendría que tomar una ducha fría…

…bien fría.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En efecto, el agua fría fue lo mejor para bajar la temperatura del cuerpo debido a las hormonas. Lamentablemente eso no quitaría las imágenes mentales durante un largo, largo tiempo. Lo peor era que hasta el momento había tenido sueños con ver a Tier de esa forma, pero nunca había logrado a ser a escala debido al desconocimiento de esa zona. Ahora de que conocía como era su subconsciente no se olvidaría jamás, por lo que estaba garantizado un sueño de categoría adulto esta noche.

Suspirando con desgano salió de la bañera, secándose con cuidado y tomando su ropa. La verdad era que su ropa ya estaba en un estado lamentable desde su entrenamiento físico para dominar el Elemento Yang. Desde aquel punto su ropa quedo arruinada más allá de ser usada o reutilizada. Había agujeros por todas partes, así como partes prácticamente desgarradas. Le daba bastante vergüenza salir con esto afuera para que Tier le viera.

"_Y estoy bastante seguro de que en este lugar no existe un sastre para que me arregle esto._" Se lamentó.

Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta. "Naruto." Pidió cortésmente la voz de Tier. "Te dejo algo de ropa aquí. Lamentablemente no tengo nada naranja…" Naruto sonrió al escuchar eso. Le hacia feliz de que Tier supiera su color favorito. "…pero son las únicas ropas que tengo. Alguna vez pertenecieron a mi clan, espero que sean de tu agrado." Naruto escucho la madera crujir escuchando los pasos de la joven alejándose.

Curioso, abrió la puerta para encontrar en un canasto en el suelo, de forma bien doblada toda una vestimenta. Era del mismo estilo que usaba Tier Harribel, por lo menos en los colores, promoviendo siempre el blanco mayoritario y en minoría el negro, dejando solo a líneas de costura o lugares específicos. Era lamentable que no tuviera naranja, pero para algo que no llevaba su color favorito no estaba nada de mal. Con aquel pensamiento en mente decidió levantar el canasto y cerro rápidamente la puerta.

Al comenzar a analizarlos de cerca se sorprendió de que en realidad los pantalones fueran negros, para los blancos holgados que Tier utilizaba y que pensó que todo su clan utilizaba. Esta era una elección mucho mejor para su gusto lo que en realidad le hizo notar que Tier le conocía, eso solo aumento su felicidad. Luego se encontró con una camiseta igualmente blanca, finalmente una chaqueta blanca también. La chaqueta en si era bastante ajustada y para cerrarla se realizaba de forma de que un lado era mas largo que el otro quedando hacia su izquierda y ser enganchado en cinturón negro que se unía al pantalón, esto se hacia notar con el borde negro que le atravesaba hasta dicho lugar. Lo otro que destacaba era el cuello elevado de la chaqueta, no era tan elevado como el de su novia que evitaba que se viera su rostro, en cambio se ajustaba alrededor del cuello.

Finalmente noto tres últimos implementos en el fondo del canasto, que solo fueron revelados gracias a que la ropa ya no estaba presente. Era una pistolera de Kunai de color blanco, la cual se adecuaba perfectamente en contraste con el pantalón negro, al igual que un par de sandalias blancas y por ultimo el pequeño bolso donde comúnmente llevaba shuriken, papeles explosivos y otras indumentarias basadas en el ataque o artes ninja. A diferencia de la de color café circular que usaba hasta el momento, esta era de color negro y rectangular para ser camuflada cómodamente en el pantalón.

Se miro ante el espejo y casi no se reconoció con esa ropa, pero no podía negar que se veía bien en ellas, por lo menos según su criterio. Asintiendo satisfecho salió del baño, se sorprendió al ver que Tier le esperaba del otro lado.

"Bien, ¿Cómo me queda?" Pregunto Naruto con una pequeña huella de vergüenza e incertidumbre. Fue solo entonces que noto lo importante que era la opinión de Tier sobre él o sobre su apariencia. Tan solo pudo esperar expectante a su merced.

Tier agradeció la mascara de su chaqueta que impedía hacer ver a Naruto lo sonrojada que estaba. En verdad se veía bien en las ropas de su clan. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse más, ya con las mismas ropas y siendo prometidos, la hacían sentir como si en verdad ya estuvieran casados. Pareció que ese lapso de tiempo en el que no respondía hacia más nervioso a Naruto. Decidió responder en la brevedad, pero no tenia idea de como hacerlo sin ser exagerada o avergonzarse.

"Te… …queda muy bien… …te ves como un verdadero líder de clan." Ni ella misma o él esperaban que dijera aquello, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron enormemente. "Creo que será mejor que hagamos el desayuno." Naruto asintió, agradecido haber vencido tal momento incomodo con tanta facilidad. Era una fortuna que en ocasiones ambos colaboraran para realizar el desayuno. Una costumbre que parecía unirlos enormemente, igualmente en esta ocasión era debido a la gran cantidad de alimento que tendrían que preparar para recuperarse en su totalidad. Mucho chakra había sido gastado.

Fue tan solo otra mañana de cómoda convivencia que ninguno de ellos noto que avanzaban otro paso en su relación, y a diferencia de los otros pasos pequeños, este fue un gran salto en comparación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Qué hacemos de vuelta en este lugar? Pensé que te habías dedicado a buscar algo útil dejado por ellos, pero no encontraste nada." Se extraño Tier en voz alta un par de semanas más tarde.

Tier le informo al momento de que creo su espada ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para seguir entrenándole. El problema radical estaba en que no se podía despertar el arma a su segunda forma de forma convencional. No era un entrenamiento, era mediante la experiencia y sucesos en batalla. Ella misma admitió que solo despertó su espada al momento de ver sus padres morir a manos de los ANBU de Kirigakure. No todos despertaban su forma verdadera bajo las mismas condiciones, por lo que a Naruto aun le faltaba.

Con eso dicho se enfocaron en mejorar su control del Elemento Yang, así como pequeños ejercicios de control del Elemento Yin, nada importante salvo la posibilidad de disipar genjutsu con mayor facilidad que con el entrenamiento que le había dado Jiraiya. Después de todo tener un poco de control sobre la energía en la que se basaban los genjutsu era una ventaja que su padrino jamás esperaría.

Eso fue lo que hicieron por dos semanas hasta que Naruto decidió sugerirle en la posibilidad de ir dejando ya la isla. Ya se iban a cumplir mas de cinco meses desde su llegada y aun con sus grandes progresos, tendría que seguir viajando por todo el mundo shinobi. A su sorpresa, Tier se vio más que optimista en dejar la isla, puesto que la mayoría eran recuerdos amargos y desde hace mucho había entendido que su futuro estaba con el rubio de Konoha.

"Voy a buscar una ultima vez." Naruto cruzo sus manos en aquel sello ya tan familiar. "¡Solo que de una forma mucho mas extrema! **¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Un mar de blanco y negro apareció resaltando por el rubio característico de su cabello. Todas las entidades se lanzaron hacia el terreno demolido de lo que alguna vez fue el pueblo natal de su clan. "Eso fue extraño, nunca me había resultado tan fácil realizar este jutsu, ni menos me había costado tan poco chakra."

"Es un jutsu que pertenece al elemento Yin-Yang, ya tienes un entendimiento sobre ello, por lo que es natural que se te haga tan fácil realizarla. No seria de extrañar que fueras capaz de mejorarla o crear más variaciones." Explico Tier, sorprendiendo al rubio, como era de esperarse él jamás lo había pensado hasta este momento. "Supongo que por el momento tendremos que esperar." Dijo la joven sentándose sobre la hierba y hojas secas.

"En eso tienes razón." Secundo, imitándola al sentarse a su lado. Era una ventaja que el original nunca tuviera que mover un dedo durante la búsqueda, logrando quedarse al lado de su novia en todo momento y por el ambiente, podía sentir que era apreciado por ella. Naruto se estiro perezosamente para apoyarse sobre sus manos. "Debo admitir que voy a extrañar el clima de este lugar."

Tier le imito, por lo menos en la parte de echarse hacia atrás para apoyarse en sus manos igualmente. _Accidentalmente_ su mano derecha quedo sobre la mano izquierda del rubio, quien un tanto vergonzosamente entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella. Tier pareció responder positivamente al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Estas era una de las cosas que habían cambiado con el tiempo, estas pequeñas muestras de afecto que no parecía mucho pero que significaban el mundo a ellos.

La joven de Kirigakure logro ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar maldecir uno de las copias al original por su suerte. De hecho varios de las copias de Naruto, maldecían la suerte de su jefe al poder descansar junto a la llamada belleza, mucho al incremento del sonrojo de Tier.

Pasaron minutos, paso un cuarto de hora, media hora, tres cuartos de hora, una hora, hora y media, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas. Ya a estas horas Naruto se había movido hasta la base de un árbol como punto de apoyo para reclinar la espalda. Tier, nuevamente, le imito para que lentamente comenzara a dormitar reclinándose a su gusto contra el hombro de su futuro marido.

"¡Jefe! ¡Encontramos algo!" El grito de tres copias fue lo suficiente para sacar a ambos del leve sueño que llegaba. Siguieron a las copias hasta otra gran cantidad. Era un equipo de unos veinte que con cuerdas jalaban los escombros de una gran muralla que parecía haber colapsado sobre otra construcción. Estaban en los pasos finales. Con un grito en conjunto dejaron caer la gran muralla hasta el otro extremo.

Las indicaciones de explosiones, indicaban que esta enorme construcción había sido demolida apropósito para que colapsara bajo su propio peso para ocultar con intención lo que fuera que estuviera debajo. Al quitar los escombros restantes se revelo una enorme bóveda acorazada con sellos y acero puro. Esto era lo que buscaba todo este tiempo, un conocimiento o tesoro dejado por sus antecesores. Algo que él mismo pudiera poseer sobre su propio clan además de tan solo su propia sangre.

Jiraiya le había dado un curso básico para reconocer sellos. Estos claramente eran sellos de sangre, de fortificación y de seguridad. Esta muralla no seria atravesada a menos que alguien con la sangre adecuada lo hiciera, nada más lo atravesaría. Inmediatamente los clones fueron disipados por el original, quien gano un leve dolor de cabeza ante la información masiva, por suerte no fueron enfocados para el estudio, de lo contrario estaría en un coma.

Caminó hasta el frente de la bóveda fortificada, notando que todos los sellos extendidos iban hasta un centro. Decidido desenvaino su sable de su funda negra dada por Tier y la punta la introdujo en su palma dotándola con su sangre.

"Naruto…" murmuro Tier preocupada por su acción imprevista, pero esto no le detuvo.

Finalmente el rubio llevo sus manos hacia su empuñadura, para enterrar el filo sangriento justo en el núcleo del sello. Este se iluminó y se extendió a lo largo de todos los sellos. Los sellos de defensa y de dureza se neutralizaron, mientras que los de defensa se desactivaron, quitando por completo el seguro a la puerta fortificada.

"…era un sello de sangre." Dijo impresionada la rubia, no esperaba que su futuro marido tuviera la base de entendimiento en Fuuinjutsu.

Con un fuerte sonido tronador la bóveda se abrió y la puerta comenzó a abrirse hasta el tope. El interior estaba oscuro, pero no detuvo la curiosidad del rubio, por lo que comenzó a caminar al interior. Tier le siguió alerta, manteniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, precavida de cualquier potencial peligro o enemigo.

Pareció que la habitación detecto la posición de los humanos, porque inmediatamente se ilumino enfocando las luces hasta el centro de la fortaleza. Era una vista increíble, probablemente algo que no se veía dos veces en una vida. Miles de sellos a lo largo de varias cuerdas enredaban a una entidad femenina. Dichas cuerdas la mantenían suspendida en el aire justo en el centro de todo. Se podía ver una armadura metálica que resaltaba entre las cuerdas e hilos de sellos, también resaltaba el cabello rojo o la falda que llevaba.

Al igual que con el sello exterior de defensa. El sello que mantenía a la entidad dormía se extendía a lo largo de todo el cuarto, solo para reunirse justo al frente de Naruto, siendo el núcleo del sello. Naruto desenvaino su espada una vez más y repitió el proceso de agregar sangre al filo, pero antes de que su espada pudiera enterrarse en el núcleo del sello su mano derecha fue detenida por la mano de Tier. Esta le miro severamente y con gran preocupación.

"¿Estas seguro de que deberías liberarla?" pregunto Tier. "No sabemos porque esta así, tal vez era peligrosa."

"O tal vez esta aquí por otra razón." Agrego Naruto. "Hasta ahora todo indica que querían proteger este lugar y probablemente fue guardado durante la guerra'ttebayo."

Pero Tier mantuvo su mirada firme. "No lo se, Naruto."

"Solo tendremos que liberarla para saber." Fue su respuesta simple justo antes de enterrar su espada en el sello.

Al igual que en el exterior, el brillo se extendió a lo largo de todas las cuerdas desbaratando los sellos en el camino hasta llegar el centro y el motivo principal. De golpe las cuerdas cedieron soltando a la entidad prisionera en su interior. Era impresionante ver que era una joven de no mas de dieciséis años, su cabello rojo ahora podía relucir bajo el brillo de las luces. Su armadura llevaba una cruz amarilla a un costado izquierdo. Por ultimo abrió sus ojos revelando unos ojos de color café.

No sobraba decir que era hermosa.

"¡No!" grito al recuperar el sentido. "Déjenme ayudar a proteger el pueblo…" parecía estar en su propio momento, absorta e indiferente de las presencias de Tier o Naruto. "¡Luchare junto a ustedes! ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!" Sin decir más ella se fue corriendo al exterior. Naruto y Tier le siguieron dudosos, sin entender que pasaba en la mente de la joven.

Cuando llegaron al exterior encontraron una escena dolorosa. La joven estaba paralizada al ver el estado del pueblo, sus ojos mostraban claramente un estado de horror puro de la forma más intensa que jamás hayan visto. "No… …im… …posible…" Murmuro horrorizada. "Esto no puede ser, debe ser un genjutsu." Pareció que enfoco chakra para disipar dicha técnica inexistente, era de esperarse que no pasara nada. "No… era de noche, yo lo recuerdo."

Tier reconoció los síntomas, se hiperventilaba. "Muchacha, cálmate y respira." Indico acercándose a ella.

"No, ¡No es verdad! ¡Ellos no pudieron!" Reclamo la joven pelirroja para mirar a Tier aun con aquella mirada de desesperación completa. La rubia de Kirigakure tuvo el impulso de evitar su mirada. Ella solo recordaba el momento en el que sus padres murieron. Entonces la joven cayo de rodillas ante la falla de energía. "Yo soy… …Scarlet Erza… …debo luchar…" Fueron las palabras susurradas justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Erza Scarlet joins the Brawl!**

**Bien, escribo, escribo, escribo. Por alguna razon se me hace más facil escribir este fanfic por el momento. Asi que espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se vieron venir a Erza? Espero que no, pero creo que por ser yo ya era obvio. ¿Quien sigue ahora? Ya veremos, ya veremos, la siguiente no saldra pronto. Respecto a Moka, aun falta para su aparicion oficial.**

**Me siento como estar haciendo la pelicula "The Expandibles 2" ¿Chuck Norris? Ya era grande con Jet Li y El transportador metidos ahi dentro, con Arnold, Silvester y Bruce ya era una bomba, pero ¡Chuck Norris! Estos tipos estan desquisicados. **

**¡Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	6. Capitulo 5

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 5: Distintos pasos**

_Era la segunda guerra ninja y los enemigos se habían reunido con la intención de acabar con Uzushiogakure no Sato. Días más tarde ya estaba al borde del colapso, era la cruda verdad. Un pueblo que mientras no estaba entre las filas de las cinco grandes naciones, se había ganado un lugar temido en el corazón de todos los ninja del mundo. Conocidos como la aldea de la longevidad y por sus temidos sellos. Esto y su alianza con Konohagakure no Sato la hizo uno de los objetivos principales._

_Este fue el resultado. Destrucción sistemática y completa de todo orden shinobi, acabando con las filas y así con las órdenes, lo que conllevo finalmente al caos total. Solo quedaba un pequeño grupo organizado en el centro de Uzushiogakure. _

_Dicho grupo consistía del líder del pueblo, el segundo líder para ser precisos. Solos a las cinco grandes naciones a sus líderes se les llamaba Sombra, a las naciones pequeñas eran simplemente líderes, a pesar de que este líder fuera el segundo elegido y tuviera el mismo nivel que cualquiera otro de los cinco grandes líderes. El oponente podría ser confundido por su edad avanzada o su dependencia a medicinas debido a sus múltiples dolencias por su edad, pero era un oponente de cuidado._

_Por supuesto que era Dreyar Makarov._

_Actualmente estaban solo él y tres de sus mejores Jounin e igual que como él, seria fácil confundir sus habilidades por su edad, solo que a la inversa. Las tres elites ninja eran bastante jóvenes, bordeando los dieciséis años de edad. Dragneel Natsu, Heartfilia Lucy y Scarlet Erza. Ellos eran la última fuerza restante de Uzushiogakure._

"_La posición esta comprometida." Fueron las palabras de su líder. "Ya no hay opción." Esto en verdad le frustraba, esto ya no era una lucha por la supervivencia del pueblo, era solo una lucha para la supervivencia de ellos mismos. Pero en el fondo Makarov sabía que ya no había salvación, por lo menos no para la mayoría de ellos. "Vamos a la bóveda."_

"_¿Makarov-sama?" Cuestiono Lucy confundida. "Pero ahí estaremos atrincherados, no abra escape."_

"_Desde ahora ya no hay escape, ellos no nos dejaran ir." Explico severamente el anciano. "Por ahora solo podemos pensar a futuro…" agrego misteriosamente mirando a Erza. El resto pareció entenderlo, mientras la pelirroja estaba demasiada ocupada pensando en formas de acción para salvar la situación. _

_El grupo corrió abatiendo ninja de las naciones oponentes aliadas, hasta llegar a la famosa bóveda. Era conocido que nadie fuera del pueblo podría abrirla, por lo menos nadie que no tuviera sangre Uzumaki en su interior. Ahí estaría segura con la esperanza de su sangre a salvo para una futura generación libre de esta guerra. El único temor que poseía es si existiría un Uzumaki en aquel futuro. Aquí todos poseían aunque fuera de forma diluida parte de aquella sangre, pero solo aquellos con el apellido Uzumaki tenían el cabello rojo fuego, salvo por Erza._

_La clan de Erza se separo de los Uzumaki generaciones atrás, y mientras aun poseían las mismas características, sus especializaciones fueron caminos a parte. Es verdad que ambos clanes tenían profundos conocimientos en el complejo arte del Fuuinjutsu. Pero mientras los Uzumaki se especializaron en el arte en general, los Scarlet fueron un poco más lejos, transmitiendo el conocimiento por el contrato de sangre y __**Fuuinjutsu: Za Naito**__. _

_El clan poseía un contrato de sangre con unas armaduras adquiridas por medio de la convocación y por implante en el cuerpo por medio de sellos. Estas armaduras y armas eran únicas y variadas, cada una con habilidades especiales y capacidades únicas, sirviendo para un sinfín de propósitos. Erza tenia la fortuna de ganar su conocimiento, siendo la última del Clan Scarlet debido a esta guerra. La ultima que poseía sangre Uzumaki en sus venas dentro de este pueblo._

_Debía ser salvada._

"_¿Qué hacemos aquí Makarov-sama?" pregunto Erza curiosa._

"_Salvamos lo ultimo que queda de valor en el pueblo." Respondió severamente. "Comenzare con el ritual de sello." La puerta de acero titánica se abrió de golpe y el grupo entro al interior. Podían escuchar las tropas enemigas en el exterior acercándose. "Ellos no pueden llegar aquí." Dijo amargamente._

"_No se preocupe, Lucy y yo los detendremos. ¡Sera pan comido!" Fue la respuesta confiada de Natsu. "Ellos no sabrán que los golpeo. ¡Te dejo todo en tus manos, anciano! ¡Cuídate Erza!" Diciendo eso salió al exterior, no sin antes mirar por última vez a la pelirroja._

"_Natsu tiene razón, tómese su tiempo Makarov-sama." Agrego cortésmente Lucy. "Mantente fuerte, Erza. Como siempre lo has sido." Agrego sinceramente, no sin antes soltar unas lagrimas y salir corriendo para ayudar a su compañero. _

"_Makarov-sama, debo ir a ayudarlos." Dijo rápidamente Erza, sin entender el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos. "Sabe que comprare el suficiente tiempo para que usted pueda guardar lo que vale la pena ser salvado."_

"_Si, lo se…" Makarov camino lentamente anteponiéndose en el camino de Erza. "…lo estoy haciendo ahora. __**¡Fuuinjutsu: Furui Sasupenshon! [[N/a: Arte de sellos: Suspensión Milenaria]]**__" Al momento en el que Makarov golpeo el suelo con su palma derecha un centenar cuerdas salieron de todo el contorno de la habitación, yendo al sitio donde se creo el centro del sello, la propia Erza. Fue atada rápidamente, aun cuando ella lucho contra ello con todas sus fuerzas._

"_Makarov-sama, ¿Por qué?" cuestiono Erza dolida por esto. Dolida por que sabia que seria la única que sobreviviría, porque ella quería caer junto a sus camaradas en la lucha, no ser rescatada por ellos. "¿Por qué?" cuestiono angustiosamente una vez más._

"_En ti recae el futuro de los Uzumaki y de los Scarlet. Eres demasiado valiosa para que ese linaje se pierda. Los Uzumaki son familiares distantes de los Senju del Bosque. Hace poco recibí la noticia que solo queda Tsunade Senju. Enviamos a Uzumaki Kushina a Konoha, mientras que Uzumaki Mito ya esta muy vieja para tener más descendientes. Tsunade Senju, Uzumaki Kushina y Scarlet Erza, tres apellidos basados en la misma sangre. Sangre que debe perdurar por ser la heredera y bendecida del Rikkudo Sennin. ¡Debes protegerla!"_

_Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de su líder antes de caer en un sueño profundo y largo. Solo una lagrima cayo por su mejilla en señal del dolor que sentía, así como la impotencia de no poder proteger los que eran valiosos para ella._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La pareja joven observo a la durmiente pelirroja en la habitación de huéspedes. Se veía que era una pesadilla, probablemente recuerdos de su pueblo. El choque de ver el cambio dramático de un pueblo que se alzaba al esplendor y que en menos de una semana fue completamente destruido. Konoha no llego a tiempo para detener la masacre.

"Una sobreviviente del Uzushiogakure original, eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba que tu encontraras." Confeso Tier. "¿Estas seguro que debemos cuidarla?"

"Ella ya no tiene nada más. Creo que la metieron ahí para protegerla del final de la guerra y ahora, sin guerra, sin clan y sin pueblo, esta sola. Siento que mi deber es ayudarla." Confeso el rubio tristemente. Tier sentía algo similar, después de todo ella obtuvo una perdida similar. "Creo que tendremos que postergar el viaje un tiempo y ver que pasara con ella." Tier asintió levemente antes de cerrar la puerta. "Dormiré en el sofá."

Antes de que Naruto diera un paso hacia la sala, la rubia de Kirigakure tomo el respaldo de su chaqueta y lo comenzó a jalar hacia su propia habitación a la que ambos entraron para que Tier cerrara la puerta tras ella. "Has dormido conmigo los últimos meses por lo que creo que no es correcto que duermas en el sofá."

"Pe-pero esta es tu habitación y la de tus… …padres." Confirmo el rubio de Konoha un tanto intimidado por el lugar en donde se encontraba en estos momentos. La habitación era fácilmente tres veces más grande que la suya, tal vez cuatro. Poseía un gran ropero e incluso un baño independiente. La cama era igualmente dos veces más grande que la de su cuarto, una cama matrimonial. "_Matrimonial… …matrimonio_." Pensó inevitablemente ante las implicaciones.

"Si, era la de mis padres, también líder de clan. Tu asumirás de todas formas, eres mi futuro marido." Naruto trago ante ello, repentinamente olvidando al huésped que dormía en lo que fue su habitación, que antiguamente y volvió a ser, era el cuarto de huéspedes.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué dormíamos en el cuarto de huéspedes?" cuestiono confuso. Si tarde o temprano iba a dormir aquí, ¿Por qué no antes?

Inicialmente Tier no respondió, tan solo tomo sus ropas de dormir y fue rumbo al baño para cambiarse. "Porque la cama es más estrecha." Confeso finalmente antes de atravesar la puerta, dejando al rubio sonrojado en sus pensamientos sobre lo ultimo dicho.

"¿La cama es más estrecha?" Eso tenía solo una interpretación. "¿Ella quería dormir cerca de mi?" Cuestiono incrédulo en voz alta. Decidiendo no pensar más en ello decidido imitar a Tier y comenzar a poner su ropa de dormir.

Segundos más tarde Tier salía del baño preparada mientras Naruto ya estaba igualmente vestido. Se le hacia difícil al rubio ver a su novia en ese estado, después de todo sus ropas de dormir no eran más que una camiseta corta que dejaba ver el borde inferior de sus bien desarrollados pechos y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Solo con esa vista recordaba lo que vio tiempo atrás, cuando ella solo fue cubierta por sabia del bosque. "_Genial, tendré otra noche de esos sueños'ttebayo._" Se quejo un tanto sonrojado.

Ella pareció inafectada mientras tomaba el lado izquierdo de la cama y se introducía en ella para abrigarse. Naruto se mantuvo en pie, nervioso y estático. "¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto dudosa por la falta de movilidad de Naruto.

"¡No, nada'ttebayo!" respondió casi demasiado rápido al ponerse rígido. Tembloroso camino al otro extremo de la cama, levanto sus cubiertas y se introdujo; por alguna extraña razón decidió mantenerse lejos, casi al borde de la cama. La cama era espectacularmente suave y blanda, en comparación de que la estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes o incluso su propia cama en Konoha. Sus temblores por el nerviosismo no paraban y lo peor es que no sabia porque le sucedía esto, definitivamente no era primera vez que dormía junto a Tier: ¿Cuál era la diferencia a la habitual?

"Estas temblando…" dijo Tier en su habitual tono plano, pero se infiltraba un poco de preocupación. "Tienes frio…" No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que inmediatamente tuvo repercusiones. "…debes cuidarte o de lo contrario enfermarás." Diciendo esto ella ya se había acercado al rubio abrazándole por la espalda. "Te ayudare a entrar en calor."

Sus manos pasaron al frente situándose contra su tórax, mientras que sus bien desarrollados pechos se aprisionaron contra su espalda, las piernas de ella se enredaron a las suyas. Naruto pensó que iba a morir, nunca antes había sentido las estimulaciones externas de forma tan potente, incluso podía sentir su cabeza pegada contra su nuca, su aliento constante solo incrementaba su nerviosismo. El rubio trago sonoramente, ese carraspeo no paso por alto.

"Te duele la garganta, date vuelta." Fue la orden directa de Tier Harribel, y cuando ella mantenía ese tono era que no debía ser contradicha por nadie, a Naruto le aterraba, por lo que no tuvo opción más que seguir la orden. Inmediatamente la presión en su espalda se torno la presión en su frente y las manos que estaban en su tórax terminaron en su espalda. Seguido a esto Tier coloco su frente sobre la del rubio, continuando con su análisis. "Tu frente esta caliente y estas tiritando, puedes tener fiebre."

Lamentablemente a este punto Naruto ya no escuchaba. La tenia tan cerca que prácticamente su aliento era devorado por el suyo, sus ojos estaban frente a frente a los suyos y su cuerpo mantenía prisionero al propio, lo que ocasionó que no aguantara más. Ella se estaba distanciando de él.

"Debería buscar algo de hielo contra la fiebre-¡mmhp!" Cualquier distancia que intentara tomar del supuesto enfermo fue frenada por el ladrón de sus labios, que los había secuestrado por los propios. No se habían besado desde que aquella mañana, ninguno de ellos se atrevería; entonces la joven entendió lo que sucedió sobre la presunta enfermedad, mientras que no entendía la razón de sus nervios estaba claro que la supuesta fiebre era por esto, porque ella misma lo sentía ahora.

No tardo en regresar el beso. Se hicieron más físicos en segundos, queriendo guardar y aumentar el calor que a su completa ignorancia crecía con velocidad disparatada. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que pasaba, tan solo querían más del otro, de lo que fuera que pudiera darle sea labios, tacto, calor, aliento, lo que fuese, en verdad estaban hambrientos por el otro. Era ese el sentimiento distinto a los besos anteriores que sentían. La primera vez fue un beso nacido por accidente pero que otorgo preocupación y cuidado, el segundo fue de cariño y suplica; este que seria el tercero era bastante diferente a los anteriores: era más primal, así como sus sentimientos más crudos y ardientes: era lujuria, simplemente otorgada por sus hormonas.

Tier comenzó a sentir un calor sofocante, pero no quería escapar de él, quería más. Quería sentir lo que las manos de Naruto le estaban haciendo en su espalda. Incitada por esta curiosidad tomo las manos del rubio que se encontraban en su cintura y los movió hacia el frente, específicamente sus pechos. Él, quien segundos antes estaba igualmente perdido en el calor del beso, se percato de donde Tier puso sus manos, por lo que saco sus labios de los de ella.

"Tier-chan…" Estaba realmente preocupado.

"Esta bien, quiero que…" Las manos de ella, que mantenían las de él sobre sus pechos al estar sobre esta, presionaron las de Naruto para que sus manos se apretaran a sus pechos. "…quiero que me toques." Suplico rápidamente. "Donde sea, quiero sentirte, incluso…" Su mano izquierda llevo la respectiva de él hasta por debajo de su apretada camisa, dejándola tocar al desnudo. "…sentirte en mi piel." Agrego abrumada por toda esta curiosidad ante las nuevas emociones agradables que despertaba el rubio en ella.

Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de asombrarse o reclamar, ya que ella había reiniciado su actividad que indisponía sus bocas. Instintivamente, Naruto comenzó a realizar el pedido, apretando y masajeando sus pechos, moviendo sus manos a lo largo de toda su piel morena, dejándola disfrutar de su toque. Ella también regresaba el favor, recorriéndolo igualmente. La temperatura aumentaba así como la valentía de ambos al punto de comenzar inconscientemente a moler sus caderas contra las de él, cosa que ambos gozaban enormemente. No sobraba decir la magnitud en la que ambos se revolcaban sobre la cama en una lucha constante le los enredo entre las sabanas.

En algún punto el joven perdió su camiseta y luego sus pantalones, dejándolo solamente en ropa interior e igualmente Tier habían perdido su corta camiseta, dejando su par bien proporcionado libre siendo frotado contra el rubio frente a ella incontables veces. El sudor que brotaba de ambos solo hacia este roce más exquisito. Pero todo llego a un momento decisivo, en el que ambos usaron sus manos para traspasar la parte interior de los pantalones cortos en caso de Tier o ropa interior en caso de Naruto. Se frenaron justo ahí.

Ambos miraron los ojos del otro, sabían que si seguían más adelante ya no se podrían detener; también sabían que no estaban listos para lo que seguía, así lo decía una parte en su interior. Con entendimiento de esto, ambos retrocedieron sus manos del área bajo pantalón o ropa interior, regresándolas al recorrido usual de caderas-espalda-pecho. Minutos mas tarde iban reduciendo la velocidad, terminando con un simple beso ya carente de lujuria. Tier solo separo sus labios y se enterró en su hombro, buscando su calidez ante el sudor que se enfriaba mientras la temperatura disminuía. Naruto mantuvo el abrazo sepultando su cabeza en el cabello igualmente sudado de su novia.

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así y ciertamente esperaban que no fuera la última. Con esos pensamientos ambos fueron a dormir en los brazos del otro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El inicio de un nuevo día y dos entidades enredadas tanto en sabanas como en una atadura de brazos y piernas dormía plácidamente; por lo menos esto intentó hasta que finalmente uno de los rubios despertara primero, específicamente el rubio masculino. No tardo en notar el enredo en que se encontraba, pero igualmente no le importo buscar una salida, estaba enredado a su novia después de todo. No tardo en recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada, sintiendo gran calidez por ello no pudo evitar tocar sus labios una vez más con los propios.

No hubo respuesta cosa que a Naruto no le importo, era mucho más interesante verla dormir y si se daba la oportunidad, podría hacerlo por horas; lamentablemente hoy no seria esa oportunidad porque ella no demoro en abrir sus ojos a él.

"Buenos días." Anuncio cordialmente el rubio de Konoha. Su respuesta a ese anuncio, ciertamente no fue el esperado. Los labios de ella se estrellaron bruscamente con los propios, tal y como él lo intento minutos atrás. Ella no tenia timidez, incluso era un poco agresiva al, literalmente, abordar al rubio con impaciencia. Casi parecía una repetición a la noche anterior, pero fue solo un beso breve, bien, no breve, pero en comparación a la pesada acción de la noche pasada lo fue.

"Err… ¿Eso fue unos buenos días?" preguntó un tanto embobado todavía con la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, ella simplemente se levanto rumbo al baño dispuesta a iniciar un nuevo día, no sin antes estirarse debidamente. Lamentablemente el rubio olvido que ambos habían perdido partes de sus ropas durante la noche y ella nuevamente le había dado una función privada por todas sus curvas, salvo que el pantalón corto ajustado había remplazado a la sabia de árbol y que no había nada en su parte superior. Incluso agrego un sutil meneo de caderas mientras caminaba hacia al baño, sabiendo a conciencia sus efectos en su futuro marido. Solo un indicio de sonrisa se podía ver de frente al cerrar la puerta del baño.

"Ella me quiere matar'ttebayo…" Fue la conclusión que saco, siendo imposible borrar las imágenes recientes de su piel morena al desnudo, en especial en la zona no vista antes que fueron agregadas permanentemente en su memoria.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Los huevos están listos." Informo Naruto, cocinando el desayuno junto a su novia. "¿Terminaste de hornear el pan?" Eso era una de las cosas sorprendentes de ella; en esta isla había trigo, por lo que realizaba la harina y el pan de forma cacera al no haber panaderías. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto no permitió que ella hiciera todo en la cocina, por lo que le pidió enseñarle.

"Están listos." Indico rápidamente, sacando el pan del horno. "Podrías ir a ver a la muchacha, tal vez ya despertó." Era claro que no debían dejarla sola, básicamente no tenían idea de quien era y porque estaba en aquel lugar blindado, por ello Tier le indicaba a su prometido ir a vigilarla cada cierto tiempo, pero la pelirroja se mantenía dormida dando la posibilidad que despertara en cualquier instante y ciertamente no tenían idea de que sucedería después. La pareja aun recordaba su expresión al ver las ruinas de lo que supuestamente alguna vez fue su pueblo; Naruto mismo pensaba en lo que haría si algún día viera Konoha destruida de tal forma y magnitud.

Desconocido a él, en algún lugar del País de la lluvia cierto pelirrojo junto a seis cuerpos peli-naranjos estornudaron.

En segundos Naruto llego a la habitación de huéspedes y con cuidado abrió la puerta. "¿Estas despierta?" preguntó suavemente a la presunta durmiente, prestando atención a cualquier movimiento provocado en su cuerpo. No era su primer intento, de hecho era el tercero de la mañana y no había reacción hasta ahora; esa era la palabra clave, hasta ahora. Comenzó con un simple movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, pero se sentó rápidamente en cuanto recupero la conciencia.

"¡No!" grito con angustia lo suficientemente fuerte para que segundos más tarde apareciera Tier junto al rubio. Ella estaba sudada y con ojeras, mientras que había dormido toda la noche lo que obtuvo no fueron exactamente sueños tranquilos. Pareció que se tranquilizo por unos instantes, pero solo mientras observaba sus alrededores hasta llegara con su vista a Naruto y Tier. "¿En donde me encuentro? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Eran preguntas y no las pedía, las exigía.

"Estas en mi casa…" respondió Tier manteniendo su característico frio tono, así como su mirada. Lo sorprendente era que la pelirroja no pareció intimidada por su actitud o mirada. "…aunque creo que es de cortesía presentarse antes de pedir nombres." Incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido al ver como Tier manejaba la situación.

La pelirroja fulmino con su mirada a Tier y nuevamente no hubo reacción de su parte, Naruto mientras tanto había dado un paso hacia atrás en reacción. "Mi nombre es Scarlet Erza, ninja de Uzushiogakure no Sato bajo el mandato de nuestro líder: Dreyar Makarov. ¿Ahora puedo tener sus nombres?" Respondió velozmente con una mirada severa.

"Soy Harribel Tier."

"Y yo Uzumaki Naruto."

"Imposible." Fue la respuesta rápida, solida y concisa de Erza, no decía simplemente una negación, ella simplemente reclamaba un hecho fehaciente y real desde su punto de vista. "No existen personas que lleven el apellido Uzumaki y sean rubias. El cabello rojo es un determinante absoluto." Miro fijamente al rubio con desprecio poniéndose en pie, por la reclamación del rubio incluso olvido su situación actual. Defender el honor del clan del cual ella tenía ascendencia era un deber absoluto. En un destello amarillo se materializo una espada en sus manos. "El castigo por suplantar a un miembro del Clan Uzumaki es muerte instantánea."

Tier puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada con la intención de defender a su prometido, pero fue frenada al sentir la mano de Naruto presionando fuertemente su hombro como una clara señal de detención. Ella se suavizo, dejándole a cargo.

"¡Soy un Uzumaki!" Se defendió insultado por las palabras de Erza.

"Entonces, ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Qué miembro del clan Uzumaki lo es? ¿Tu padre?" Cuestiono severamente.

"No, mi madre: Uzumaki Kushina."

El tiempo se paro para la joven siendo incapaz de responder por unos instantes. "¿Kushina?" Repitió incrédula. "Ku-Kushina… pero eso no puede ser, Kushina tiene cinco años de edad, se fue a Konoha solo hace unas semanas.

"¿Hace unas semanas? Mamá se fue a Konoha antes de la segunda guerra ninja y eso fue hace años, incluso hubo una tercera guerra ninja. Además ella…" El tono del rubio se torno algo agrio. "…murió hace más de catorce años, el mismo día en que yo nací."

"¿Kushina esta muerta?" Si ya era difícil entender que aquel muchacho rubio era un Uzumaki, ahora tenía que entender que el último Uzumaki conocido estaba muerto. Pero claro, había algo mucho más de importante tras de ello. "¿Qué ocurrió con el Kyubi? Kushina fue enviada por su raro Kekkei Genkai a Konoha, el cual era el mismo que Uzumaki Mito." Indico rápidamente, "Si no hay alguien…" No pudo seguir porque Naruto ya le había dado su respuesta simplemente al levantar su camiseta. "**Shiki Fujin**"

Reconocer aquel sello era una obligación de cualquier ninja de Uzushiogakure, después de todo era la obra maestra del clan Uzumaki y unos de los conocimientos más preciados por todas las naciones, la razón principal por la que Uzushiogakure había sido atacada. Y ahora dicho sello mantenía una de las bestias más fuertes del mundo en el interior de este joven, por supuesto que ella no tenia razones para dudar. Dicho sello estaba realizado por un maestro en la materia. "Mi madre murió protegiéndome del Kyubi, mi padre lo hizo sellando la bestia en mi interior."

"En… …tiendo." Miro casi vacíamente al rubio. Esto solo le recordó su perdida y la razón por la que preguntaba todo en primera instancia. "¿Qué fue lo que paso a Uzushiogakure?" Indico severamente. "Lo que recuerdo… …e-estaba en ruinas."

"Uzushiogakure no Sato cayó durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja." Fue la respuesta rápida de Tier. "Tengo entendido que para cuando los refuerzos de Konohagakure no Sato lograron llegar, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a alguien." Las noticias llegadas tan directamente fueron solo el golpe final que ella necesitaba como confirmación.

La mirada de Erza se hundió en la desesperación, solo a un punto en que ambos habían visto el día anterior. Esa mirada de desesperanza, de desolación y abandono, como si todo motivo para vivir se hubiera marchado junto con el pueblo que alguna vez la vio crecer. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía como continuar, varada en una zona de la cual no podía moverse, completamente estancada. Miró a los dos rubios durante un momento como si alguno de ellos pudiera darle una respuesta. Tardo treinta segundos en decirse que no dependía de ellos, sino de si misma.

"Necesito… …estar sola." Pidió apagadamente acompañada de unos ojos carentes de todo brillo. Tier y Naruto asintieron comprensivamente, dejándola en la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Era obvio que ambos la mantendrían vigilada a pesar de su deseo de mantener su soldad; una persona en ese estado era peligrosa, no para los demás, sino para si misma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una semana paso con facilidad, tiempo en lo que tardo Naruto en convencerla de salir de su habitación. Bien, los mejores puntos del rubio de Konoha era su insistencia constante, lo que finalmente la hizo ceder, estando simplemente harta de escucharle todos los días hablar detrás de su puerta. Como primer día fuera de su habitación, se dedicaron a sacarla de casa, manteniéndola alejada de las ruinas del pueblo. Como consecuencia, lo único que veía era los intensos entrenamientos de Tier y Naruto.

Ella rápidamente olvido sus problemas con esto. Ellos no se contenían, notando una lucha constante y sin límites. El estilo de luchas con espada demostradas por Tier eran increíbles, elegante, fuerte y rápida. Naruto era puro instinto en lucha, mientras que no era elegante como el de la rubia morena, era más instintivo lo que le otorgaba cierta ventaja al momento de la estrategia durante la batalla. Era realmente inventivo. Entonces cuando pensó que se había adecuado al cuadro constante de la batalla, repentinamente una energía verde comenzó a cubrir a ambos, lo que causo un dramático salto tanto en fuerza como en velocidad.

"_¿Qué es ese chakra?_" Pensó aturdida.

"**Ora Azuru**." La extravagante espada de Tier comenzó a brillar con un característico brillo amarillo desde el centro vacío, el cual fue arrojado hacia Naruto a una atronadora velocidad al momento de agitar dicha espada en su dirección.

La hoja del sable de Naruto igualmente comenzó a brillar, pero a diferencia del ataque de Tier, el chakra azul se arremolinaba alrededor de la hoja de la espada. "**¡Rasengiri!**" **[[N/a: Espiral cortante]]** La espada se encargó con facilidad de romper el ataque de Tier, sin siquiera detener la trayectoria o tocar el sable, y pronto Naruto le siguió con intención de golpearle. Logro evadir el ataque justo antes de tocarle, en cambio llego de lleno contra un árbol a sus espaldas. Solo con el toque de la superficie vasto para desatar el efecto del ataque. Se creo una cortina de polvo, tierra y hojas pulverizadas, la propia novia del rubio miraba atontada la devastación de dicho ataque.

Al momento en el que la costa fue clara se revelo que el árbol fue cortado en la dirección descendente diagonal equivalente a la hecha por Naruto. Lo que causaba temor era que tanto el tronco como el suelo habían sido afectados por la fuerza del remolino, creando un cráter con la misma trayectoria del sable, pero mucho más ancha.

"¿Qué te pareció eso, Tier-chan?" Pregunto Naruto al ver los resultados de su entrenamiento. "Cree mi propio ataque con la espada a base de mi Rasengan. Pensé que si tu tenias un ataque con la forma no liberada de tu espada, debía crear uno para mi, en especial debido a que aun no puedo liberar la forma real de mi espada."

"Impresionante… …Naruto." Dijo con verdad. Ella misma no podía creer con lo que había salido el rubio. Su _Ora Azuru_ le había tardado años desarrollarlo, tomando y combinando porcentajes del Elemento Yin-Yang en proporciones. En tan solo a meses de conocer sus nuevas habilidades Naruto ya había creado un ataque propio compartiendo las características de otro de sus ataques a su espada, basado enormemente en la manipulación de la forma y aplicando el Elemento Yang para aumentar el poder destructivo de su Rasengan ordinario. "Puedo ver mejoría en la técnica de nuestro clan, así como un talento que solo se ve en ciertas generaciones."

Erza había observado todo. Tal ataque era sorprendente, pero con la charla reciente una duda había surgido en su mente por lo que decidió interrumpir. "Uzumaki Naruto-san." Esa repentina, y realmente curiosa, llamada de la pelirroja al rubio de Konoha paró toda la conversación.

"Solo llámame Naruto'ttebayo." Insistió al ver tanta formalidad, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ellas, después de todo se crio de esa forma.

"Bien, Naruto… ¿Qué querías decir con _su_ clan?" pregunto declarando aquel _su_ como conjunto de ellos. "Naruto es de sangre Uzumaki…"

"Harribel Tier es mi futura esposa, así como yo soy su futuro esposo. Desde hace meses hemos acordado unir ambos clanes." Fue la respuesta rápida, por alguna razón le había molestado el tono que Erza usó en aquella frase.

"¡Es un insulto!" grito Erza interrumpiendo la explicación de Naruto y sorprendiendo a ambos. "Insultar y diluir la solida sangre de los Uzumaki de tal manera. Entiendo que Kushina hiciera aquella tontería debido a la carencia de otros miembros de clan en Konoha, pero tú ahora estas en lo ancho del mundo. Tu deber es localizar a otros miembros del clan para mantener el linaje. ¡Sino encuentras a alguien yo con gusto tomare el deber de ser la siguiente matriarca del clan! Llevo la sangre Scarlet proveniente de los Uzumaki y de los Senju del bosque, estoy más que adecuada para…"

"¡Cállate!" Grito Naruto. "¿Quién eres para decir con quien o no debo casarme? Ya es bastante malo que Konoha me utilice como un criadero de ganado, pero es algo que nuestros fundadores así decidieron. Si me voy a casar es con alguien a quien amo, ¡No menos!" Miraba el rubio con furia escarpada y descontrolada; no se sentía así desde que Jiraiya le dijo sobre su situación. "¡Amo a Harribel Tier! ¡Es con ella con quien resurgiré mi clan! Es verdad que ella no podrá ser la única, cosa que lamento, pero ella esta consiente de ello y me ayudara a localizar el resto. No se como, ya se me hace difícil imaginar el compartir a alguien, porque si yo viera poner sus manos a alguien sobre Tier, correría mucha sangre."

Sin decir más, un indignado Uzumaki Naruto se marcho de la zona de entrenamiento dejando ahí a dos paralizadas mujeres de pie sobre el terreno, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Erza todavía analizaba la respuesta iracunda del rubio. "_¿Es que no entiende la importancia de nuestro clan? ¡Es el deber ante nuestro pueblo por las generaciones de Uzumaki que vivieron antes! ¡Los descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos!_"

Tier compartía su estupefacción, pero por una razón completamente distinta. Es verdad que al inicio estaba de acuerdo don su discurso, pero todo perdió importancia al llegar a cierta parte del tema en cuestión. "_E-e-él… ¿me ama?_" Era la primera vez que escuchaba decir a alguien que no fueran sus padres esas palabras. Amor, una simple palabra de cuatro letras, pero con un significado tan grande de respaldo y de tanto peso. Se llevo su mano a su pecho al sentir su corazón latir tan aceleradamente y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en ello, así como concentrarse en las palabras; aun podía oírlas. "_Me ama_."

Entonces fue traída de vuelta a la realidad, gracias al origen detrás de toda esta situación y mirándola directamente a los ojos; Erza le miro en respuesta sin esperar una respuesta.

"¡Hazle entrar en razón! Somos originarios de este país, nuestro deber ante nuestros antepasados es mantener el legado vivo. ¿No pueden entender el dolor? Tu…" El filo de la espada _Tiburón_ en su forma liberada estaba repentinamente contra su garganta.

"Es verdad pensé que tu podrías entender mejor que nadie lo que es el dolor: lo que es nuestro dolor." Indico Tier en un tono venenosamente peligroso, uno que nunca había usado con anterioridad y que ella misma jamás se entero que tenia hasta hoy. "No eres la única que ha perdido un clan, o que ha perdido algo en realidad." Explico fervientemente sin dejar su posición de ataque. "Todos mis conocidos…" Las imágenes de Emilou, Franceska y Syan vinieron a su mente, "…mi familia…" Sus padres no tardaron en seguirles. "…mis amigos…" La imagen nítida de una niña morena peli-purpura vino que agrio su pecho mucho más que antes. "…he perdido mucho, a todo mi clan por el odio irrazonable de un hombre."

Erza iba a hablar, pero fue detenida por Tier una vez más.

"Naruto también. Sus padres murieron durante el día de su nacimiento, sacrificándose para salvarle y para salvar su pueblo. Sacrificándolo a él para salvar el pueblo, el mismo pueblo que se encargo de darle una solidad abrumadora durante sus primeras memorias de vida. ¿Qué piensas tú cuando piensas en infancia? ¿Padres? ¿Amigos? ¿Cariño? Naruto no tuvo nada de eso. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando supe que fui la primera persona que le abrazo en toda su vida? ¡Yo! ¡Él tiene ya catorce años y no conocía lo que era el cariño!" Pero no terminaba ahí. "No solo eso, su mejor amigo le traiciono para ir por el camino de la venganza de la mano de uno de los mayores traidores de Konoha, quien mato la figura más cercana que ha tenido a un abuelo." Tier paro unos segundos tan solo para retomar el aliento. "Incluso, aunque él no quiera admitirlo, jamás fue tratado debidamente por la persona que amaba antes, incluso tuvo que prometerle ir tras su mejor amigo para traérselo a la muchacha."

Tier se volteo para evitar seguir gritándole, ya era malo que Erza estuviera abatida y explicarle todo no iba a arreglar las cosas ahora. Solo contó unos segundos para esperar a calmarse y decir de vuelta en un tono más sereno. "Naruto no es de los que guardan rencores, de lo contrario ya habría destruido su aldea hace mucho; yo seguiré su ejemplo y seguirás bienvenida en nuestra casa. Vuelve a hablar con él mañana y…" Ella se detuvo nuevamente, insegura de como decir las siguientes palabras. No quería, pero se lo había prometido a Naruto. "…sobre el clan: Naruto solo aceptara a alguien que vaya con sentimientos honestos, no por el deber o la obligación."

Con esas palabras dichas, Tier Harribel regreso a su casa dejando a Erza en sus propios pensamientos. La morena de que una vez vivió en Kirigakure quería ir a buscar a su prometido, pero no tenia idea de donde se podría encontrar. Lo mejor en estos momentos era dejarle solo tranquilizarle y esperarle con los brazos abiertos en casa; después de todo aun tenía una conversación importante de promedio debido a cierta inesperada confesión reciente.

También, ya estando por sobre las copas de los arboles, miro de reojo a Erza, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Doliera admitirlo o no, ella era probablemente una de las mujeres más convenientes para su prometido debido a su estrecha relación con el clan Uzumaki y sus posibles conocimientos previos. Por supuesto, antes que todo Tier misma seria la encargada de probarla cuando llegara el momento, o si es que alguna vez llegara aquel momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El manto nocturno cubría ya lo ancho de los cielos cuando Naruto cerró la puerta de la casa. Demoró su debido tiempo en tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con prudencia, después de todo no era su especialidad ser un pensador. Camino con cuidado por los pasillos de madera deteniéndose brevemente en la habitación de huéspedes y abriéndola levemente. Suspiro aliviado al ver que Erza estaba dormida en su interior y no escapó a otro lugar.

Con aquella carga quitada sobre sus hombros siguió su caminar hasta la habitación principal. Movió la perilla de la puerta con cuidado de no meter sonido alguno y lentamente abrió la puerta, esta estaba abierta noventa grados cuando un brazo apareció entre la oscuridad para jalarlo al interior, cerrando la puerta tras él. **[[N/a: Imaginen a como Link era jalado a las zonas oscuras en el Twilight Princess]]** Seguido a esto el aire comenzó a abandonarle y por alguna extraña razón no podía respirar.

Se estaba asfixiando, tan solo por ese estado de alerta tardo en notar la suave y cálida sensación que cubría sus labios o los brazos que mantenían agarrado fuertemente el cuello de su chaqueta para evitar que se escapara manteniéndolo aprisionado contra la puerta recién cerrada, tampoco noto que su cuello estaba levemente torcido debido a que su captor era más alto que él. Sus ojos finalmente se adaptaron a la poca cantidad de luz logrando ver con claridad lo que sucedía: Básicamente Tier había _secuestrado_ sus labios con los propios y una vez que la situación fue aclarada, con gusto consintió la acción, llevando sus brazos hacia su espalda y rápidamente la empujo de vuelta, obligándola a caer bajo sobre la cama.

El infierno se soltó una vez más al igual que hace una semana. Fue básicamente lo mismo ya que Tier estaba en su ropa de dormir, pero Naruto fue un desafío un poco mayor debido a la cantidad de ropa superior que llevaba en comparación a la vez pasada. Eso solo tomo unos minutos de besos, gemidos y caricias adicionales para zafarse, nada que ninguno de ellos no disfrutara. Ni siquiera notaron el como ambos terminaron enredados entre las sabanas de la cama.

Pero finalmente estaban ahí, en el mismo en el que se habían detenido la semana anterior, sus posiciones eran idénticas: la ropa superior de ambos faltaba dejando a ambos solo con ropa interior o pantalones cortos ajustados, las manos de ambos detenidas justo en el limite de la espalda, estando detenidos al momento en el que sus manos pasaron por debajo de la tela, justo al final de donde la espalda cambiaba de nombre. Tan solo una cosa no fue la misma, algo había cambiado durante la semana, o más explícitamente algo había cambiado el día de hoy. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, dándose el lujo de sentir la situación: la agitación, el calor, el sudor, el olor almizclado de ambos, el roce las sabanas enredadas entre ellos y principalmente la vista de los ojos del otro.

Ninguno movió sus labios o produjo algún movimiento más los movimientos que emitían al respirar agitadamente o que sus ojos emitían cierto brillo especial, como si fuera una pregunta explicita a través de ellos y que el otro podía comprender. Finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambos llegaron a dicho entendimiento explicito.

Simultáneamente avanzaron sus manos dentro de la ropa interior del otro, recorriendo una zona que hasta hace poco fue prohibida. Tan solo el consenso mutuo transmitido por la mirada, logró llegar a un nuevo punto en su relación. Un nuevo paso como pareja fue dado.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE<br>LEAN!**

**A partir del siguiente capitulo cambiara la clasificacion (Rating) a M, por el contenido que comenzara a aparecer. Bueno, Naruto y Tier continuaran con lo que aqui dejaron inconcluso. Asi que recuerden que la pagina filtra aquellos fanfics de mayor clasificacion. En la parte superiro donde aparece el listado de fanfics aparece [Rated: K - T] lo que omite automaticamente los fanfics M, deben cambiarlos para que aparesca en la lista. O simplemente agreguenme en alertas o busqueno en mi profile.**

**Vean mi nuevo fanfic: "The Sage", ninguna relacion a Sennin.**

**Dejen Reviews  
><strong>**l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	7. Capitulo 6

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 6: Resolución de voluntad**

Las manos inexpertas de los dos jóvenes agarraron el final de la espalda desnuda del otro, y con la misma torpeza arrancaron las prendas restantes mutuas. Para seguir evitando esta torpeza de la inexperiencia en la que los dos caían, decidieron regresar levemente al paso anterior aun con el toque nuevo de la zona recién explorada. Sus labios se encontraron con fuerza, dejándolos entreabiertos para que el aire y la esencia del otro pudieran fluir con la naturalidad.

Y así, los dos enredados entre las sabanas de la cama siguieron elevando la temperatura. Naruto, en su voluntad primal de querer más, apretó los suaves y firmes muslos ya atrapados por sus manos, causando un gemido voluntarioso silenciado por la boca del mismo prometido. Dicho silencio duro escasamente unos segundos, cuando él retiro su boca de la de ella, para moverlos hacia su cuello. La combinación del toque de sus muslos más el masaje de sus labios contra los nervios sensibles en su cuello era más que suficiente para que la morena soltara un gemido más sonoro, causando una extraña sensación de satisfacción en el rubio de Konoha.

Tier lo quería todo para ella y en verdad estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su amante y prometido. Sus manos igual a las de él también estaban sobre sus muslos, y durante toda esta acción lo único que hacia era aproximarle hacia ella, dándole la oportunidad de sentir sus caderas molerse contra las de ella. Sus partes íntimas estaban al roce gustoso y desnudo, sintiendo que cada vez que ella usaba sus manos para aproximarle, su entrepierna se hinchaba y se humedecía aun más por el toque, degustándolo completamente. Era adictivo y cada vez más placentero, incluso los fluidos solo ocasionaban que el roce fuera más íntimo y profundo, que fuera más sensitivo para ambos.

En algún punto Naruto quedo sobre ella siendo consentido para seguir recorriéndola con libertad, cada parte de su piel y cuerpo ¿Como evitarlo? Su mirada actual con sus ojos turquesa fue algo que él jamás había presenciado hasta este momento. De alguna manera se veía tan indefensa, tal vez porque nunca bajaba su guarda o nunca confió en alguien a tal grado, porque eso era lo que hacia en estos instantes; le daba plena confiada sobre su cuerpo a Naruto. Provocado por este descubrimiento se aproximó con más fuerza y más confianza, pasando de sus masajes labiales en su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar hasta sus pechos. Tier arqueo su espalda ante el placer dado, tan solo motivando el choque entre sus entrepiernas.

La rubia uso sus manos para afirmar y aprisionar la cabeza del joven contra sus pechos, entrándose a la sensación por completo y soltando varios gemidos, podía sentir el calor hirviente adictivo, su sudoroso cabello que básicamente nublaba su razón. Quería más, más, mucho más. Quería todo lo que él pudiera darle, se entregaba entera complaciente de que él le daría lo que necesitaba, porque él sabia lo que necesitaba, y ella sabia lo que él necesitaba. Tier tomo sorpresivamente sus hombros para separarle y detenerle de todas sus atenciones, pasa simplemente observarle. Naruto paro su propio momento de desenfreno ante la mirada fija de su prometida con sus ojos turquesa atentos a los propios. Durante este breve silencio podían escuchar atentos el aliento irregular y acelerado del otro: inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar…

Repentinamente supo lo que ella quiso. Fue un extraño mensaje tácito transmitido por la propia mirada. Segundos más tarde hubo un segundo mensaje, esta vez de Naruto a Tier, el que buscaba una señal de confirmación de su parte. Lo que no espero de su parte fue un mensaje no tácito, a diferencia de los anteriores, era mucho más grande que ello y algo que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa real y grande, no exagerada, pero para su estándar era grande, normal e increíblemente bella. Nunca la había visto, no de esta magnitud y no de esta fuerza. A sus ojos, en este instante, no existía criatura más hermosa en la creación, conocida como desconocida. Él solo pudo aguantar su respiración agitada al verla, queriendo solo mantener este momento por la eternidad. Sin esperar que se repusiera de esta sorpresa, sintió su suave, fuerte y a la vez delicada mano contra su mejilla repasando sus patillas cariñosamente. Naruto finalmente sonrió de vuelta y la imito, pasando su mano contra su mejilla para finalmente besarla suavemente.

Fue entonces que entro en ella con tan solo un empuje lento, suave y constante. Tier soltó un quejido al sentir como su virginidad era perdida, sintiendo como era completada por su opuesto género. El rubio de Konoha se distancio para observarla ante el dolor que ella sentía. Por el momento se enfocaba en su prometida, ignorando lo apretado, lo caliente y palpitante que se sentía su interior. Ella era más importante que cualquier placer que pudiera sentir en el momento presente o futuro.

Nuevamente regresaron al lenguaje tácito. Naruto esperaba que su expresión de dolor se fuera. Era extraño, él nunca fue así, nunca fue tan paciente o tan atento, o tal vez siempre lo fue así con lo que se consideraba a ella. Unos momentos más tarde, una leve sonrisa fue su respuesta junto a una pequeña cabezada para consentir el movimiento.

"Ah…" Exhalo involuntariamente Tier al sentir como el rubio salía levemente de ella. "¡Ah!" Repitió al sentir como volvía a entrar. El proceso siguió durante los movimientos lentos de las caderas de Naruto, los que pronto fueron correspondidos por las caderas de Tier. El dolor se iba dejando solo el placer llenarla. "¡Ah! ¡Ah!" Podía sentir su brazo derecho afirmando sus muslos, o el izquierdo mantenido en su mejilla, solo para besarle serenamente.

Ambos sabían que algo venia. Una sensación que brotaba del interior, desconocida a ambos y que a cada segundo se acercaba más y más. Con cada embestida, con movimiento, con cada caricia, beso o mirada atenta. La velocidad había vuelto a aumentar, al rubio de Konoha le costaba trabajo sostener su muslo debido al sudor que amenazaba con resbalar fuera de su fuerte tacto. Tier sabía lo que venia y lo que implicaba, que este momento llegaba a su fin, por lo que repentinamente y contra los deseos de su propio cuerpo detuvo a su prometido desde sus hombros.

Naruto dolía por la detención de movimiento, su excitación exigía movimiento para prevenir el dolor de la hinchazón. Tomando el asunto sobre ella, Tier cambio bruscamente de posiciones con su amante, dejándolo en esta ocasión acostado sobre la cama y a ella sobre él, montándolo. Ella era quien quería terminar lo que él inicio, demostrar que no solo era amada en una dirección. Era un camino de dos vías, para dar y recibir. Tier había recibido bastante de su prometido por lo que era su turno de darle algo que Naruto merecía.

Su prometida bajo sus manos de sus hombros hasta su tórax para tomar impulso y así comenzar a retomar el ritmo. Era diferente, más lento en el tiempo de cada oscilación, pero al mismo tiempo más brusco. Podía sentir la cama moverse por cada subida y bajada de ella contra él. El rubio de Konoha estaba aturdido con la nueva perspectiva de su futura esposa. Viéndola moverse sobre el a un ritmo adecuado, lento y sensual. Como en cada uno de sus movimientos provocaba la libertad completa de su par perfecto de firmes pechos, arriba y a bajo. Sin darse cuenta, el dolor que amenazaba por su hinchazón se había marchado, regresándole el placer que había perdido.

No queriendo sonar desagradecido quiso regresar el favor levantando sus brazos para sostener los perfectos pechos de su prometida, apretando con delicadeza durante su movimiento. Estaban sudorosos, así como toda su piel morena. Podía ver los movimientos de los músculos en su delgado cuerpo dando especial realce los músculos de su delgada cintura oscura, viendo como se movían elásticamente seis músculos resaltando en su vientre; usualmente no se veían pero por el esfuerzo del movimiento continuo por primera vez hacían acto de presencia visible y a Naruto le encanto lo que vio.

"¡Mmm!" grito la joven al sentir las manos de Naruto sobre sus pechos, sosteniéndola y estimulándola; ya que él mismo estaba siendo estimulado solo con la visión.

El calor había devorado sus cuerpos creando una adicción perpetua con él otro en busca de más. Naruto no soportaba la idea de mantenerse al margen en el trabajo de dar placer, por lo que tomo asiento con Tier aun sobre él, ayudando con las embestidas. Este simple gesto causo el cambio de la posición de sus manos a su espalda para sostenerla y atraerla con fuerza hacia él. Tier extraño solo por milésimas de segundo el tacto de su manos, solo para ser remplazadas por las propias atenciones de la boca del rubio. Sus labios y lengua contra sus pechos y pezones, la reunión de nervios en esos lugares le daban la categoría como lugar sensible, en especial para una actividad como esta.

Por esos instantes estuvo feliz que su prometido tuviera estatura más baja, por el momento. Otro quejido placentero soltó su boca para enterrarla en el cabello sudado de su amante. Pese al sudor olía bien, de una forma salvajemente bien. Ella solo quiso sepultarse ahí, gozando del compartir juntos de este momento. Solo pudo soltar otro gemido cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas para fortalecer sus propios movimientos.

Estaban cerca al final, ambos lo sabían. Por ello Naruto separo levemente a su prometida para mirarla hacia arriba, directamente a sus ojos mientras ambos llegaban al final. Ella tuvo el impulso de cerrarlos debido al placer que llegaba al tope, pero algo le decía que quería ver lo que seguía y entendió porque su prometido lo hizo. Él quería verla llegar al límite y pronto ella también quiso hacerlo, ver su expresión. De pronto sus frentes estaban contra la otra para tener una mirada cercana del otro.

Naruto llevo sus manos de su espalda hacia sus nalgas para poder controlar con mayor precisión los movimientos y con una última embestida prolongada todo llego al final, entonces Tier lo sintió.

El brote cálido, casi hirviente, en el interior profundo de su vientre mezclándose junto a su propia liberación interna. Sus podía sentir su paredes internas convulsionando como un masaje estimulador para el miembro de Naruto en un interno de sacar toda la liberación hacia ella. La sensación novedosa la abrumo por completo, sintiendo inmediatamente que sus parpados se hacían pesados y podía ver que Naruto pasaba por lo mismo. No era el desgaste físico, lejos de ello; era el desgaste mental y hormonal ante el descubrimiento de estos nuevos terrenos.

Pronto su cuerpo se hizo pesado permitiendo volver a centrarse en la sensación del firme cuerpo de su prometido sobre el cual ella se encontraba. Acto seguido, Naruto se dejo recostar lentamente sobre la cama, manteniendo a su prometida para recostarla igualmente sobre él. Por supuesto, en el trayecto Tier, contra su completo disgusto, dejo salir a Naruto de su interior para permitirse el gusto de recostarse sobre él o específicamente sobre su tórax. Podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro mientras ambos recuperaban sus sentidos del tan sobrecargados clímax que habían orquestado. Sin siquiera saberlo notaron que ya no tenían energía para nada más.

Las respiraciones se normalizaron hasta que, ya fuera de la emoción del acto recién consumado, pudieron centrarse en el otro por completo. Ninguno hizo un movimiento para mantener sus posiciones, salvo que Tier lentamente movió su mano derecha para encontrar izquierda respectiva de Naruto y entrelazarla con la propia. Naruto acepto gustoso este simple acto sonriendo para luego dormirse.

Era una lastima, jamás pudo ver la sonrisa igualada que llevaba Tier antes de seguir a su amante a los sueños.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El amanecer de un nuevo día llama a despertar, y para sus lamentaciones Naruto fue el primero en responder a tal llamado. Usualmente no se quejaría, después de todo un nuevo día representaba la promesa de un nuevo entrenamiento, nuevas oportunidades y nuevas vivencias. Pero ahora la única vivencia que quería era seguir durmiendo junto a su amada. Si, él estaba todo sudado; y si, el cuarto apestaba a sexo, cosa que él recién comenzaba a conocer. Pero en una lista de pros y contras, ganaban los pros: la vista de su novia dormir desnuda sobre él llenaba la lista de razones pros por completo sin dar abasto para algún contra lo suficientemente potente.

Curiosamente ella repentinamente se comenzó a mover. No pasaron hasta segundos cuando ella le beso castamente y aun en el beso ella tenia sus ojos abiertos forzando el choque entre turquesa y zafiro. Podía sentir sus brazos apoyándose contra su cuerpo, y el peso completo de este, pero no le molestaba aun cuando ella era más alta que él lo que implicaba mayor peso aun con la diminuta cintura que poseía. Pronto quiso tomar el control para jalarla, voltearla y enterrarla entre almohadas. Cuando se separaron pudo notar nuevamente esa bella sonrisa que combinaba a la perfección con su rostro, mirándolo con gran cariño.

Ni siquiera esa infrecuente sonrisa fue suficiente para prepararlo para lo que vendría después.

"También… …te amo." El joven rubio dejo de respirar al escuchar tales palabras. Sus ojos no pestañaban ante la incredulidad, solo podía ver atentamente buscando alguna señal de mentira o falsedad. Pero ella no flaqueo o titubeo, tan solo siguió mirándolo como lo hizo durante todo este momento, manteniendo su la enmarcada sonrisa en su mente. "Tu… lo dijiste ayer, a Erza-san."

Con su mente casi en blanco debido a la sobrecarga repaso ese momento en su mente:

_"¡Amo a Harribel Tier! ¡Es con ella con quien resurgiré mi clan!"_

Y él lo había dicho sin pensarlo o planearlo, sin siquiera haberlo imaginado antes, todo durante un momento de inconciencia, natural y únicamente como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Entonces, notó, lo era. Naruto Uzumaki amaba a Tier Harribel. Era la razón por la que no apodaba Sakura más, la razón por la que no podía pensar en alguien más. Aquí, en un lugar tan lejos del mundo la había encontrado y le había dicho aquellas palabras que ni siquiera a sus difuntos padres había oído decir. Si, Jiraiya le aclaro que ellos le amaron mucho, pero una cosa es escucharlos decir a ellos y otra era escucharlo decir de un tercero.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Tier dudosa. Naruto estaba confuso por la mirada que le daba incluso paso una de sus manos por su mejilla. Fue solo en ese momento que sintió la humedad al entrar en contacto con la mano de Tier que las limpiaba.

"Na-nada… solo, me entro algo en el ojo." Menciono el joven tratando de disuadir a su prometida, antes de besarla suave y castamente en los labios. "Gracias, Tier-chan." Entonces ella le beso de vuelta, lo que él respondió. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en la cama matando el tiempo mientras demostraba su cariño entre estos dulces besos de adolecente en base a una promesa mucho mayor.

"Deberías ir a hablar con Erza-san sobre lo de ayer, creo que ya lograste aclarar tu mente lo suficiente." Tier se acercó levemente olfateando repentinamente varias zonas de su cuerpo. "Solo que primero debes darte un baño."

"¿Y tu eres para hablar?" Refuto el rubio de Konoha segundos antes de que el la llevara entre sus brazos estilo matrimonial hacia el baño. "Porque creo que otra señorita esta igualmente sucia." Fue la primera vez que Naruto escucho una risa fuerte de parte de su prometida. Por supuesto que dicho sonido angelical fue inmediatamente silenciado por los labios de su prometido y por la puerta del baño cerrándose tras ellos. Un nuevo nivel de intimidad fue descubierta por ambos en este día.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto golpeo la puerta.

"Erza." Pidió el mismo personaje golpeando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, antigua habitación propia y ahora de Erza Scarlet. Pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Erza? El desayuno esta listo." Insistió golpeando la puerta de nuevo para esperar unos segundos, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. "¡Erza!" Grito Naruto para entrar de improviso en el interior solo para encontrarse con una habitación vacía. "¡Erza!" Grito saliendo de la casa corriendo, ni siquiera le advirtió a Tier.

Esto era preocupante, en su estado no estaba bien estar sola, temía que ella cometiera algún acto demasiado imprudente e irreparable. Iba a usar su Modo Sennin para localizarla rápidamente, pero ni siquiera alcanzo a hacerlo. Ya que su mirada fue a dar a la copa de un alto árbol, de estatura normal para la zona, donde se encontraba la presunta fugitiva mirando el amanecer. El rubio solo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a la pelirroja sentada sobre una de las ramas superiores.

De un brinco llego a su lado. "Erza, el desayuno esta servido." Informo Naruto estando de pie a su lado, pero ella siguió observando el horizonte. Rascándose levemente la cabeza ignorante a la idea de como comportarse en una situación de esta clase, tomo asiento junto a ella. Sinceramente no esperaba que ella hablara.

"Na-Naruto…" El rubio se sorprendió al ver la expresión en la cara de Erza, era casi aterradora e intimidadora.

"_¿Aun esta enojada por lo de ayer?_" se cuestiono aterrado. Pero que Naruto no sabia es que no era su propósito intimidarle, verdad temblaba de nervios.

Su cabeza temblando mientras que su mirada _intimidadora_ revelaba unos característicos ojos de gato. "…yo lo siento." Confeso finalmente.

Naruto tardo unos segundos en reponerse del terror y luego de la sorpresa. Mientras que sus expresiones no eran las más habituales en una persona que se disculpa tal parece que eran de vergüenza, por lo menos su tono de voz tímida, a pesar de su voz grave, la delataban, una vez que lograba pasar por alto el miedo y la sorpresa.

"No… esta bien." Replico Naruto finalmente unos segundos más tarde. "Yo tampoco me comporte mejor. Tiendo a que mi boca se mueva más rápido que mi cerebro." Devolvió la disculpa el rubio a la pelirroja, entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. "No puedo imaginar lo que pasas por estos momentos. Puedo entender la parte de sentirse solo y desamparado, esos son mis primeros recuerdos." Erza soltó un escalofrió involuntario al escucharle decir esto. "Pero tu puedes recordar los tiempos vividos junto a tu familia y amigos, ¿Verdad? Eso es algo que yo tan solo descubrí a la edad de doce años."

Erza estaba enterada de la edad del rubio: catorce años. "¿Hace dos años?"

"Una de las maldiciones de ser Jinchuriki es la soledad. No ayudo a que hace solo un año me entere de la identidad de mis padres." Eso solo enseñaba a Erza el perjuicio del pasado del rubio, así como su soledad. Pero lo que la determino fueron sus palabras siguientes. "Tus seres queridos, a pesar de no estar presentes vivirán en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón. No te digo centrarte en los recuerdos del ayer, te digo forjar nuevos recuerdos en el presente y futuro'ttebayo." Agrego al final casi al estilo cómico. "No estas sola: yo y Tier-chan estaremos contigo si tu deseas, estoy seguro de que Konoha te aceptara después de todo eres familiar de los Uzumaki. Ellos aun llevan la espiral roja del clan Uzumaki en sus chaquetas como señal del fuerte lazo que tenían con este pueblo."

Erza se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. "Entonces, ¿Me permitirían ir a Konoha con ustedes?"

"Por supuesto'ttebayo." Afirmo con una sonrisa de zorro.

Erza se detuvo unos instantes para observar esta sonrisa. Había algo más en ella, que se volvía familiar hasta que recordó la misma sonrisa en una niña pelirroja de cinco años antes de marcharse a Konoha. Era toda la aclaración que necesitaba.

"_Kushina-san_." Pensó con nostalgia.

"Entonces, ¿Todo arreglado?" Cuestiono esperanzado Naruto.

"Todo arreglado." Secundó Erza antes de darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda para representar el inicio de la nueva confianza que ella generaba hacia él. El problema es que Erza no sabia medir muy bien su fuerza, siendo la causa de que el rubio perdiera el balance al estar sentado sobre la rama del árbol y caer a tierra desde gran altura. Erza de un brinco cayo junto al derribado rubio completamente relajada, como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de su hombros. "Por cierto, Naruto."

El nombrado tuvo que desenterrar su cabeza de la tierra para mirar a la pelirroja. "¡Si!" Afirmo ante el llamado.

"Mencionaste que aprendiste sobre tu clan hace solo unos años." Recordó Erza las palabras pasadas del rubio, siendo de la discusión del día anterior. Naruto asintió levantándose y sacándose la tierra de su ropa, cara y cabello. "¿Cuál es tu nivel de Fuuinjutsu?"

"Por el momento Ero-sennin me enseño a reconocer sellos y como utilizarlos, pero no se realizarlos." La misma respuesta sonó a blasfemia pura en el dialecto de Erza.

"Eso es ridículo. Comenzaremos desde hoy a iniciarte en las artes del Fuuinjutsu. Como una antigua miembro de Uzushiogakure…" Hubo cierto dolor fantasma en los ojos de Erza al decir eso. Seguramente no seria fácil superar el dolor. "…no puedo dejar que un Uzumaki sea un malversado en ese conocimiento. Todos los estudiantes de academia de Uzushiogakure comenzaban los fundamentos de sellos desde el principio. La idea era mantener a todos a un mismo nivel."

"¿Qué? Pero pensé que solo los Uzumaki eran los expertos en sellos." Confeso Naruto.

"No, todo el pueblo tenia el mismo conocimiento." Ambos comenzaban a caminar de vuelta a casa en el desarrollo de toda esta conversación. "La diferencia es que los Uzumaki tienen una mentalidad distinta. Para usar Fuuinjutsu como un maestro hay que tener una mentalidad bien especifica. Ser un usuario destacado era tener imaginación, no tener mente estrecha y eso era lo que destacaba a los Uzumaki. Su imprevisibilidad y la capacidad de imaginar cualquier cosa era la causante de su Fuuinjutsu tan avanzado. Tu posees esas cualidades, lo note ayer durante tu batalla contra Tier-san." Sus palabras sorprendían al rubio recordando todas las veces que le habían nombrado el _ninja imprevisible_. "Tu capacidad de crear estrategias creativas destacaba, la misma creatividad de un Uzumaki. Ahora solo tienes que aplicarlo en Fuuinjutsu."

Antes de que pudiera responder Erza puso una mano en su hombro contrario atrayéndolo hacia ella. Temía que su pudiera ver sus huesos hubiera visto que la palmada de Erza le hubiera destrozado los huesos del hombro y no lo hacia más fácil al atraerlo hacia ella cocara contra su solida armadura. Seguido a esto el estomago de Erza rugió, pero ella guardo silencio.

"Tier-chan esta haciendo el desayuno." Intento Naruto de disuadirla de su discreta vergüenza. "Creo que anoche no cenaste. Ven, Tier-chan te dará algo extra, sabe hacer unos panqueques deliciosos." Afirmo el rubio mientras jalaba a Erza al interior de la casa. Esto no pudo evitar que sonriera. Si, había perdido todo su pueblo, amigos y familia, ya más de una semana llevaba pensando en ello. Pero entonces conoció a estas personas: Naruto Uzumaki, el último conocido de su clan y Tier Harribel, verdaderamente la ultima de su clan; que le abrieron sus puertas y les dejo entrar en sus vidas a pesar de ser una total desconocida.

"_Tal vez Naruto tenga razón. Aun tengo los recuerdos de aquellos a los que perdí y estoy segura de que ellos querrían esto para mí. Natsu, Lucy, todos ustedes de Uzushiogakure: seguiré adelante y encontrare de nuevo lo que me fue perdido. Nuevos recuerdos me esperan._" Con esta cadena de pensamientos, Erza mantuvo su sonrisa al entrar en el hogar que le fue abierto de ahora en adelante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ah! ¡Cuando pensé que por fin había dejado la academia ninja'ttebayo!" Se quejaba Naruto sentado en un escritorio del hogar Harribel. A su horror puro Erza acababa de abrir un pergamino frente a él y aplicando chakra en ello revelo cuatro pilas de libros. Tier observaba todo este acontecimiento en silencio y de pie, apoyada contra la pared vecina al escritorio.

"Son los libros de fundamentos de Fuuinjutsu que use en la academia." Explico Erza mientras el rubio de Konoha lloraba a cantaros. "Para cualquier otra aldea estos serian libros avanzados que solo un maestro debería manejar. En nuestro pueblo son solo materia que un niño de ocho a doce años debe aprender para graduarse." Los libros iban ordenados por los cuatro años en la academia, uno en cada nivel de dificultad. Erza tomó el primero de la primera pila de libros y lo presento justo al frente del joven. "Comenzaremos con este."

"¡Espera!" Se quejo Naruto. "¿No puedo usar **Kage Bunshin**?"

"¿**Kage Bunshin**?" Repitió dudosa Erza al no entender a lo que se refería.

"Es una técnica avanzada que permite la creación de clones solidos. Estos pueden absorber información y en este caso estudiar para acelerar el procesos de aprendizaje." Detallo esta ve Tier interviniendo en la conversación. "Eso debería acortar el tiempo en el que Naruto demore en aprender lo que necesita."

"Vaya, eso es asombroso." Afirmo Erza con honestidad. "Entonces eso acortaría el tiempo, deja a uno de estos **Kage Bunshin** estudiando ese libro. Hay otra cosa que debes hacer también." Sorpresivamente saco otro pergamino en blanco y tinta. "Escribe tu nombre aquí." Naruto levanto una de sus cejas inseguro de la intención de Erza y realizo el pedido. Ella frunció el seño al verlo. "Como lo esperaba, tu letra es terrible. No podrás realizar sellos con ese nivel, deberé enseñarte caligrafía."

"¡Que!" grito horrorizado el rubio, como si este día no pudiera ponerse peor. "No puedo realizar esto con **Kage Bunshin** ya que no se crea memoria física solo mental." Y era por simple estúpida escritura, ni que fuera un taijutsu letal. "Además, ¿Por qué tengo que dejar un solo clon para estudiar los libros? Los demás podrían seguir avanzando en otros." La mirada de furia de Erza fue casi toda la respuesta que el necesito, aprendido que ella no debía ser corregida o desafiada de cualquier manera. De pronto Naruto se sentía pequeño, muy pequeño ante los ojos de Erza.

De todas formas respondió. "El primer libro es el inicio, si no terminas de aprender ese no podrás seguir con los otros. Una vez que termines ese podrás usar mas Kage Bunshin a medida que avanzas." Rectifico calmando las dudas y no olvidar el miedo que sentía el rubio.

Tier continuaba la observación bastante interesada. Al parecer Erza Scarlet sabia manejar a la perfección a su querido prometido, manteniéndolo a raya constantemente así como mantenerlo concentrado en el trabajo. Algo que ciertamente no era fácil de lograr. Mientras que le molestaba la idea inicialmente sabia que era lo correcto, por supuesto ella iba a ayudar a empujar a ambos en la dirección correcta, pero no iba a intervenir directamente. Si algo iba a surgir entre Erza y Naruto, seria naturalmente.

Erza dejo de dar indicaciones a Naruto cuando ambos notaron que Tier comenzó a caminar. Ella noto la llamada de atención. "No se preocupen…" Tier puso su espada con funda en la parte alta de su espalda, como habitualmente estaba. "…saldré a entrenar un poco. Regresare algo tarde."

"¿No quieres aprender Fuuinjutsu? Después de todo eres la prometida de Naruto; como una futura miembro del Clan Uzumaki deberías estar al tanto de ello." Sugirió Erza cortésmente, mucho a la sorpresa de Tier. En verdad que la restante del clan Scarlet era una persona atenta.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de responder. "No…" Tier sonrió levemente mirando a Naruto. "…le dejare esa tarea a mis hijos." Viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de su novio y amante, se volteo para salir de la casa como si se tratara de una misión completada.

Erza observó como Tier cerraba la puerta para mirar de reojo al estupefacto Naruto. Era cómica su expresión, totalmente exaltada y a la vez avergonzada. No tenia indicios de iniciar algún movimiento pronto, por lo que decidió dejarlo en sus propias manos dándole un_ suave_ golpe en su cabeza. El gesto fue leve y en apariencia suave, pero nuevamente se demostraba la falta de control de su fuerza, causando una enorme contusión sobre su cabeza.

"¡Vamos, Don Juan!" Grito Erza para llamarle la atención. "Que solo acabamos de comenzar."

"_¡Golpea más duro que Sakura y Tsunade-oba-chan!_" Se quejo sobándose la enorme contusión desarrollada en su cabeza. "_Y lo peor es que no pareció hasta intentar golpearme. Debo tener cuidado de aquí en delante de no enojarla o me terminara matando._" Fueron sus pensamientos defensivos. Esperaba que Tier regresara pronto para protegerlo del dolor inminente al que le había dejado. Exasperado soltó un suspiro ante la ayuda que no llegaría. Inmediatamente le llego otro golpe. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Nada de suspiros, debes mantenerte motivado." Fue la respuesta inmediata reprochando el desafío del rubio. Y eso que eran solo los primeros minutos de su nuevo aprendizaje. Ni siquiera Jiraiya había sido tan estricto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una semana más tarde se encontraban siete rubios idénticos cabeceando desesperadamente ante siete libros respectivos a cada uno, mientras que había otra versión del mismo rubio en una zona más apartada del resto trabajando su escritura con tinta. Erza revisaba su progreso con ojo de águila sentada en la mesa del salón comedor.

"¿Cómo va avanzando?" Pregunto Tier llegando junto a ella, ofreciéndole cortésmente una taza de té en sus manos, lo que la pelirroja acepto gustosa.

"Gracias." Comento dándole un pequeño gusto al té. "Va bastante bien. Supongo que la naturalidad con los sellos Uzumaki esta en su sangre y debido a eso su progreso con aquellos clones va mucho mas rápido de lo que cualquier Uzumaki hubiera soñado. A este ritmo dominara el arte de los sellos en un par de años." Confeso con orgullo sorprendiendo bastante a Tier. "Por el momento hay que reparar su caligrafía…" Erza observo al Naruto original que estaba trabajando en ello, o más bien quejándose. "También tenemos que tener cuidado con respecto a esas copias. No debe adquirir mucha información de golpe…"

"…podría morir por estrés mental." Completó Tier ganando una afirmación de Erza.

"Aunque por el momento no hay de que preocuparse. Hasta ahora hay solo una cantidad pequeña de temas de Fuuinjutsu que puede centrarse y con forme a su progreso podremos calcular su limite." Respondió la pelirroja dando otro gusto a su té. "Este té en verdad esta delicioso."

"Gracias, el té es de aquí mismo." Confeso, trayendo otra taza para sentarse junto a Erza y observar cómodamente a su prometido realizar sus estudios.

"Oigan, ¿No hay nada para mi?" Cuestionaron los ocho rubios a la vez.

"No hasta que termines tu asignación de hoy." Fue la tranquila respuesta de Erza, solo para beber otro gusto de té, causando una verdadera irritación en el rubio. "¿Por qué me están viendo así?" Cuestiono Erza a todos los rubios acompañada de una mirada, como solo Erza podía mirar. Los ocho tragaron en conjunto completamente escarmentados para seguir con su trabajo. Tier tuvo el impulso de sonreír, en verdad que esta joven tenía a Naruto atado alrededor de su dedo.

Pronto Erza tuvo una ocurrencia. "Sabes, esta clase de té quedaría bien junto a una receta que Lucy solía realizar." Repentinamente la pelirroja se puso de pie para ir a la cocina no sin antes observar directamente a Naruto. "Confiare en que sigas con tus deberes." Las ocho versiones del rubio afirmaron nerviosamente, ganando una sonrisa aprobadora de Erza. "Bien. Tier-san, te confió la observación de Naruto por el momento." A lo que la rubia morena asintió complacientemente.

En cuanto Erza cruzo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Naruto se relajo, él junto a los siete de él. "¿Por qué te relajas?" cuestionó Tier. Un hielo frio paso por la columna de las versiones de Naruto espantado al escucho el mismo tono de Erza en su prometida. Todavía tambaleando giraron su cabeza hacia ella. "¿No tienes deberes que hacer?" No hizo falta más para que todos ellos reiniciaran sus labores, temerosos del castigo que pudiera darles Tier o más bien era el recuerdo sicológico de Erza en su voz los que les hizo temer tanto.

Tier solo sonrió satisfechamente. "_¿Quién lo diría? Funcionó._" Notando el temor en el rubio repensó sus últimas ideas. Pronto su mente divago a la estadía de Erza Scarlet durante esta última semana, resaltando dramáticamente a la primera semana que paso con ellos. En Erza fácilmente vio una futura amiga así como una confidente. Su actitud exudaba lealtad y fuerza, una vez que fue restaurada, era centrada y seria cuando tenia que serlo, al mismo tiempo era amistosa y alegre. "_Todo lo que podía buscar en una futura miembro del clan._"

Seguramente el siguiente mes seria mucho más interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Se que tarde bastante en actualizar algo y es bastante corto, pero basicamente entre en la universidad y no tengo disponible todo el tiempo que desearia. Como todo el mundo tengo mis responsabilidades y mi propia vida. Para el siguiente ya falta poco, no se preocupen. En el siguiente capitulo veremos lo tan esperado por todos. Ahora, Erza, mientras esta dolida por la perdida de su pueblo es mucho mas abierta emocionalmente que Tier, por lo que su ritmo con la relacion con Naruto sera más acelerado que lo que él tardo con Tier [Recuerden que ellos tardaron cinco meses o más]**

**Una vez dado el puntapie de inicio con Erza comienza la tan esperada salida de aquella isla. En verdad no esperaron que Naruto se quedara ahi por los tres años siguientes y por supuesto el viaje implica nuevas chicas. **

**¡Reviews por favor!  
><strong>**l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	8. Capitulo 7

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 7: Un desarrollo esperado**

"Ahora comenzamos con aplicación practica." Confesó Erza, por primera vez en el exterior para una clase de Fuuinjutsu y por primera vez enseñándole ella directamente. Hasta ahora la única información que había adquirido, contando que esta era la segunda semana en este entrenamiento. Naruto observo los alrededores notando que Tier no estaba en ninguna parte para ser vista y era extraño, casi siempre que estaba con Erza ella desaparecería.

Erza extendió un pergamino en el suelo. "Ya debes entender que la base de Fuuinjutsu es el sellar objetos u otros." Naruto afirmo entendiendo. "Pues eso es lo básico como también debes saber, después de todo tienes una bestia rabuda sellada en tu estomago." Naruto hizo un gesto doloroso al recordar eso pero lo acepto. "El asunto es, el concepto de sellar una criatura como una bestia rabuda, también implica el sellar chakra."

"¿Sellar chakra?" cuestionó dudoso. "¿Chakra, como en un jutsu?"

"Así es, incluso deberías ser capaz de sellar elementos naturales como lo son el Fuego y el Agua." Explico, en realidad hace minutos Erza había ganado la atención llena del rubio. Noto que en el pergamino había varios sellos, de distinta clase. "¿Puedes reconocer el sello adecuado para sellar esta arma?" Naruto observo el kunai en la mano de la pelirroja y lo tomó. Rápidamente busco el sello adecuado y sin tardar en hacerlo, sentía como si una joven con dos pompones de cabello castaño le diera unos puntapiés para señalar el sello correcto. Aplicando chakra sello el kunai en su interior.

Erza aprobó con una cabezada. "Ahora intenta sellar agua en el sello adecuado." La pelirroja llevaba consigo una cantimplora. "Recuerda que si es el sello incorrecto y no manipulas bien el chakra no podrás sellar el agua y mojaras el papel." Advirtió seguidamente. Naruto observo los distintos sellos buscando el adecuado, a su sorpresa no fue tan difícil hacerlo. Lo difícil seria sellarlo. Aplico chakra y comenzó verter el agua sobre el sello. Hubo agua sellada, pero gran parte de ella se perdió. A su sorpresa Erza no le regaño.

"Es difícil sellar objetos en movimiento, yo misma admito que tengo problemas y es algo que requiere tanto concentración como control de chakra. Esta habilidad si se maneja con habilidad es capaz de sellar ataques enemigos en funcionamiento salvándote de un ataque peligroso como un Elemento de Fuego o Rayo." Esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio, ya imaginaba sellar uno de los jutsus famosos de Sasuke en su interior. "No es una habilidad que muchos manejen, pero en tu caso fue un buen primer intento." Felicito Erza a su estudiante con una sonrisa, a la que Naruto respondió de la propia de zorro. "Ahora tu deber es utilizar el fuuinjutsu adecuado para sellar nuevamente otro kunai y agua."

Naruto asintió tomando el pergamino para copiar el sello, pero erza se lo quito y le entrego otro en blanco. "¿Cómo esperas que haga el sello'ttebayo?" reclamó.

"Ya estudiaste los sistemas, patrones y formulas para Fuuinjutsu, tu deber ahora es utilizar lo que aprendiste para crear tu propia técnica de sellado para agua y armas." Naruto soltó un gemido con esa lección de Erza, lo que causo una mueca de risa en la cara de la pelirroja. "No pongas esa cara que no es tan difícil. Recuerda lo que estudiaste, no pienses en los sellos que viste, piensa en lo que aprendiste los días pasados." Erza le paso un pincel y tinta.

Naruto recibió el juego de escritura y comenzó a pensar en la solución adecuada. Era pleno día y aun con la sombra de los altos arboles acompañado de la suave y escasa brisa era suficiente para resistir la alta temperatura que sentían. Por esto, en algún momento Erza había abandonado su armadura, llevando simplemente su blusa blanca y falda azul. El calor le distraía eficientemente al rubio mientras se sentaba sobre la maleza del bosque frente al pergamino.

"Si tardas tanto, contra un enemigo no tendrás oportunidad." Advirtió Erza asomándose por un costado de su hombro.

"¡Espera'ttebayo! ¡Ya lo tengo!" Respondió Naruto para evitar que ella interfiriera. Con su ocurrencia comenzó a escribir en el pergamino en blanco. Casi un minuto más tarde logro terminar con la secuencia de sellos en tinta, con cada paso vigilado por Erza manteniéndose por sobre su hombro "¡Ya esta!"

"Déjame ver." Erza se acercó un poco más sobre su hombro para mirar más atentamente el pergamino. "Un sello par de dos punto con raíz elemental de agua y un sello impar de un punto con raíz dimensional vacío. Pensaste en mantener la frescura del agua para beber y en la falta de elementos para evitar que el arma se oxide. Excelente, tu único problema es la falta de reacción y la demora que tardas en crear el sello. Pero no esta mal para un primer intento otra vez. Buen trabajo." Erza felicito mirando al rubio aun sobre su hombro.

"Bien, debo decir que yo mismo estoy sorprendido." Confeso Naruto manteniendo una sonrisa de zorro, entonces miro a su maestra. "En verdad que esto resulta diver- ¡Mhh!

Cualquier palabra que los dos estuvieran dispuesto a decir fue frenada por el choque involuntario de labios de ambos por culpa de la cercanía. Los dos tenían los ojos ensanchados e incapaces de moverse ante la sorpresa inicial. Solo segundos mas tarde fueron capaces de separarse.

"¡Que demonios fue eso!" grito Erza dándole un golpe inmediato en la cabeza del rubio.

"¿Por qué me golpeas?" Se quejo el rubio sobándose la nueva contusión creada.

"¡Me be-besaste!" Hasta difícil se le hacia pronunciarlo a la pelirroja.

"¡Fue un accidente! ¡Además, desde mi perspectiva tu me besaste!" Inmediatamente se comenzó a quejar. "¡No puedo creer que me pase de nuevo! ¡Dattebayo!" Reclamo igualmente Naruto. Estaba claro que fue un accidente, pero no quitaba el hecho de lo que ocurrió. "Por lo menos esta vez no bese a un hombre. ¡Ack! ¡Estúpido Sasuke-teme!" agrego ante la memoria agria de su mente.

Erza supero el choque momentáneo de lo ocurrido por las palabras comentadas por el rubio. "¿Con un hombre?" Su mirada cambiaba a una de curiosidad, revelando sus ojos con una forma peculiarmente similar a las de un gato. "¿Es algo que tenga que saber o que, más específicamente Tier-san tenga que saber?"

Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon en alerta al notar su error. "¡Por favor! ¡No le digas a nadie! ¡Fue un error! ¡Un accidente! ¡Dattebayo!"

"_Tienes _que contarme." Recalcó con importancia esa palabra, la pelirroja. "Ya iniciaste el relato, no puedes parar hasta que lo termines."

Si de algo estaba seguro Naruto, era de que jamás podría luchar en contra de Erza. Algo que tenía completamente en común con Tier. "Bien, te contare, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie, menos aun a Tier-chan." Erza asintió tomando asiento junto a él. "Fue durante el primer día como Genin, el día de asignación de equipos. Yo acababa de llegar al salón de clases cuando..."

Y Naruto inicio el relato, con ambos olvidando el incidente accidental que había desatado esta situación y que sin saber algo nuevo forjaba entre ambos. Como la primera ficha de domino derribada en una compleja secuencia en cadena y con cierta rubio morena como observadora desde las alturas. Incluso ella estaba aturdida por lo sucedido, no esperaba que se diera tan rápido o que ocurriera tal accidente oportuno. Ciertamente lo único que Tier Harribel tenía que hacer era esperar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De esta manera pasaron las semanas en una nueva rutina. En las mañanas luego de un calentamiento físico otorgado por Tier para evitar que perdiera condición, Naruto seguiría con sus clases de Fuuinjutsu y luego almorzaría en presencia de las dos jóvenes. Las tardes continuarían con Fuuinjutsu ocasionalmente, salvo algunos días que los pasaría practicando su kenjutsu o manipulación elemental junto a Tier mientras Erza era la observadora.

Curiosamente, Naruto había notado que Tier no estaba presente durante los momentos que entrenaba junto a Erza así como los minutos posteriores lo que causaba que ambos se quedaran charlando en sus tiempos de ocio. A diferencia de Tier, Erza podía ser mucho mas abierta con él y notoriamente mas temperamental. No tenia ere aire de sigilo que casi siempre Tier mantenía en su persona. Entonces Erza charlaría sobre su vida en Uzushiogakure, sobre sus amigos y, cosa que en verdad alegro al rubio de Konoha, sobre su madre.

A cambio por estas historias Naruto contaría sus vivencias y travesuras en Konoha. En aquel instante noto cierto cambio en su actitud, un cambio que fue progresivo en la compañía de Tier y que ahora estaba apreciando tener. Antiguamente no tenia la paciencia para escuchar al otro, generalmente se desconcentraba y se exasperaba cuando no podía decir algo. Ahora, debido a la extrema quietud y silencio de Tier, había aprendido a prestar mucho más atención en sus palabras y gestos, tantos propios como del prójimo. También, Erza las ultimas semanas estuvo ayudando notoriamente en su concentración con sistema _algo rudo_. Ella menciono que se lo debía a dos amigos de su infancia: Natsu y Gray. Ambos de ellos poseían actitudes muy similares a las del rubio de Konoha.

Erza por su parte se recuperaba rápidamente. Era verdad que jamás recobraría a su familia, amigos y pueblo; un hecho en el que estuvo encerrara la primera semana desde su llegada. Posterior a eso Tier y Naruto, a pesar de sus inicios con el pie incorrecto, se encargaron de atenderle y ayudarla, no paso a paso ya que ellos entendían a la perfección la propia fuerza que tenia que demostrar ella. Ellos le ayudaban simplemente estando en su presencia, hacerla sentir que no estaba sola.

Naruto en especial ayudaba en esto último. Su enseñanza continua al rubio patilludo ayudaban a distraerla y sus conversaciones ayudaban a mantener el contacto humano. Pronto se encontró divirtiéndose a su lado, recordando las payasadas de su amigo Natsu. Por supuesto, no buscaba un remplazo en Naruto de sus amigos perdidos, era alguien nuevo quien resultó tener mucho en común con Natsu. Ese era un buen reinicio para ella…

…las primeras semanas.

Cierto evento en relación a cierto beso fue el inicio de toda una metamorfosis. Mientras no había cambios iniciales, posteriormente comenzó un leve y casi invisible distanciamiento entre ambos, así como una extraña tensión en la atmosfera. Lo peor es que esto no se reducía debido a que Tier no aparecía durante sus momentos a solas. Posteriormente se encontraban nerviosos y mantendrían esa distancia que al inicio había sido una comodidad amistosa. Antes Erza seria más física con respecto a la ayuda del rubio, asomándose al lado de su hombro cada vez que el realizara algún sello o tomaría sus manos para ayudarle a manejar el pincel de tinta, o Erza mantendría el uso de su armadura.

Esa armadura tenía cierto significado específico. Erza no se sentiría segura sin esa armadura a menos que estuviera en presencia de alguien confiable. Naruto, desde un inicio se gano esa confianza, nunca dándole motivos para dudar de dicha ventaja. Pero eso era antes del beso, después de ello se sentía nerviosa y usaba esa confianza adicional que le daba la armadura para ocultarse de aquellos sentimientos y del cambio que creaba la presencia de Naruto con ella.

También había cierto cambio drástico cada vez que estas proximidades ocasionales o accidentales ocurrían.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Te tomare el tiempo." Comento Erza con un cronometro en mano. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el inicio del entrenamiento en Fuuinjutsu de Naruto a manos de Erza. La pelirroja no podía estar más orgullosa de los progresos de su estudiante. En tan solo un mes había progresado en conocimiento al mismo nivel que en un año de estudio y en nivel práctico de batalla había aumentado al equivalente a un Chunin especializado en ello. Ella misma no era capaz de realizar lo que él realizaba.

"¿Preparado?" Preguntó Erza mirando atentamente a su estudiante. El rubio asintió con una mirada seria. "¡Comienza!" Grito presionando el botón de activación del cronometro.

"¡Terminé'ttebayo!" Grito Naruto en aviso, y con un clic simultaneo la pelirroja freno el cronometro. "¿Y? ¿Cuál fue mi tiempo?"

"2,3 segundos." Respondió Erza para luego mirar el resultado del sello. Una cosa era realizarlo, pero otra era que quedara bien escrito para que fuera funcional. "Perfecto. Para uno de los sellos básicos no esta nada de mal e incluso incluiste el limitante dimensional. Ni yo soy capaz de hacer algo así." Naruto se vio sorprendido por ese aviso. "Ahora viene la practica final. Usa tu creación para sellar el equivalente a cien metros cúbicos de agua. No te pido perfección."

"¡Hai!" Afirmo Naruto posicionándose bajo la cascada. "**¡Fuuinjutsu: Kai!**" **[[N/a: Arte de Sellos: Liberación]]** Era importante que el agua no tocara el papel de lo contrario mojaría y correría la tinta, nulificando el efecto del sello. Para evitar aquello debía mantener el flujo de chakra constante usando el propio chakra para evitar que las gotas de agua tocaran el papel.

Erza miro como el agua comenzó a entrar en el papel con el sello. Si, había derrame de agua a sus alrededores, pero lo importante es que no tocaba el papel perpetuando el sello y Naruto no se equivocaba enviando el flujo de chakra adecuado, midiéndolo bastante bien. Llevar dicho flujo durante diez segundos era todo un logro, hasta que llego a quince segundos al momento en el que Naruto retiro el pergamino de la cascada. El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja, pasándole el pergamino seco. Sí, él estaba empapado, pero el pergamino no lo estaba.

"Buen trabajo, pero debes mejorar. La idea de usar este sello en batalla es absorber un ataque elemental oponente. En vez de una cascada podría ser un dragón de agua o incluso un ataque del elemento de fuego; de esta manera evitar que se queme el sello y a ti mismo." Detallo la nativa de Uzushiogakure ganando una cabezada de afirmación del rubio, aunque este respiraba agitado. Ciertamente era lo mínimo, ella misma se asombraba lo lejos que llegaba con tal de dominar una técnica. No estaba agotado de chakra, fue el tiempo que tuvo que mantener el flujo lo que le agotó a la larga. "Podemos descansar."

"Gracias'ttebayo" sonrió débilmente el rubio antes de salir del agua y tomar asiento en la maleza. "¡Uff! No puedo creer lo duro que es el entrenamiento. Siempre pensé que los sapos y Ero-sennin eran unos negreros, luego pase por el entrenamiento de Tier-chan, pero creo que tu lo estas llevando a todo un nuevo nivel. ¡Ya quiero ver los resultados!" grito estirando y recostándose sobre la maleza. "¿Todos los niños de la academia hacían estos ejercicios de entrenamiento?"

"No…" Casi se rio Erza, ya que darle ese entrenamiento a un niño sonaba ridículo. "Te estoy dando una mezcla avanzada de entrenamiento de academia y practicas que se utilizaban en los equipos Genin. La parte de academia es para que entiendas mejor los conceptos y la practica Genin para que avances a un ritmo más acelerado. Por el momento funciona, ya llevas por lo menos un año adelantado." Mientras que la respuesta era para animar al rubio, no resulto demasiado bien.

"Supongo que aun estoy a nivel de academia." Comento Naruto.

"Tonterías, desde hace tiempo pasaste el nivel de academia, además solo ves un punto de un total. Normalmente los ninjas tienen que dejar algo atrás para seguir avanzando. Casi todos se especializan en alguna materia: genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, taijutsu. Si lo ves desde aquella perspectiva: los expertos en taijutsu son malos en ninjutsu, los expertos en ninjutsu son malos en otra materia. El hecho de ser experto en algo significa que no lo eres en otra cosa." Incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido por el monologo de Erza. "No te queda el ser pesimista."

Pronto notó que ella estaba nuevamente sin su armadura. Le habida preguntado sobre ello anteriormente aclarando de que se trataba de la especialidad de su clan, una variación especializada de Fuuinjutsu y Kuchiyose no Jutsu: **Za Naito**, diferentes clases de armadura y cada una de ellas con una habilidad distintiva. Su funcionamiento era a base de chakra, pero Erza así como los miembros de su clan poseían unas reservas bastante más altas que las de los ninja habituales permitiéndoles el manejo de esos poderosos instrumentos.

Al notar la falta de su armadura, recordó que desde hace tiempo que no la veía sin ella. Ella implicaba su uso constante debido a que no se sentía segura sin ella, pero en algún momento hubo un periodo en el que dejo de usarla en su compañía. Eso era una muestra clara que ella confiaba en él, pero desde ese beso accidental, sin darse cuenta habida comenzado a usar esa armadura a su alrededor. Y aquí, nuevamente ella le demostraba que estaba cómoda y segura en su compañía. Pronto Naruto sonrió maliciosamente; de un segundo a otro le había abordado a dándole cosquillas. La pelirroja no se pudo resistir, de alguna manera Naruto había logrado tener acceso a todos sus puntos cosquillosos.

"¿Quién es el pesimista ahora'ttebayo?" Cuestionó el joven manteniendo el ataque lo más que pudo. Lamentablemente para él su oponente era Erza Scarlet y él mismo sabia que su fuerza no era algo para ser jugado. Naruto no pudo seguir resistiendo por mucho tiempo la constancia y pronto la fuerza de Erza regreso. Fueron solo milésimas de segundo y ya las situaciones ya estaban invertidas.

"Pensé que durarías más que eso, Naruto." Respondió Erza con una sonrisa torcida. Las ventajas de Naruto en batalla que podrían neutralizar la fuerza superior de Erza eran su senjutsu y su fuerza realzada con el Elemento Yang, pero para acceder a dichas habilidades se requiera una alta capacidad de concentración que en estos momentos faltaba enormemente debido a las cosquillas constantes. "Vamos, ríndete de una vez." Era casi insoportable, las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

Naruto intento resistir lo mejor que pudo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a romper, más temprano que tarde. Se las guardo en la garganta, detrás de su risa y las mantuvo ahí, las palabras que terminarían con toda esta tortura. Hubiera soportado mucho más de no ser porque Erza descubrió accidentalmente un punto más sensible que los otros haciendo que su risa llegara a un limite ya no soportable.

"¡Me rindo'ttebayo!" grito el rubio con sus últimos alientos y la pelirroja se detuvo inmediatamente.

"Aun en desventaja me sorprendes; lograste resistir mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado." Felicitó Erza, sonriendo satisfechamente ante el patilludo.

"La próxima… …me las pagaras. ¡Dattebayo!" Replico en defensa, Naruto.

Fue solo en ese momento en el que ambos se percataron de tal comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. No era solo el hecho de que Erza estuviera completamente sobre Naruto, tampoco sobre sus caras a escasos milímetros del otro, seguramente no sobre el aroma del sudor intoxicante del otro del cual de alguna manera causaba cierta sensación de seguridad, tranquilidad así como cierta atracción desconocida pero familiar. No era sobre sus alientos entremezclándose, no era sobre los ojos del otro que se miraban fijamente con tanta pasión y fuerza, tampoco era sobre o el simple tacto de sus pieles ligeramente sudadas o sobre esta extraña relación que se había ido creando durante cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Era la suma de todas sus partes.

El dicho resultado de la suma de todas esas partes fue algo completamente obvio, un desarrollo esperado de una solida amistad y confianza como dos personas del sexo opuesto que se conocen día a día. Si dos personas tienen afinidad, química, o sea cual sea el nombre que esto reciba, solo se puede esperar esto a continuación. Los participes no se dieron por enterados de la testigo testigo que observaba desde lo alto de los arboles a las dos siluetas de sombras en el atardecer unirse por sus rostros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Esta caliente!" gritaba una voz femenina.

"¡Muy caliente!" secundó una voz masculina.

La voz femenina era Tier, mientras que la voz masculina era Naruto. Tier estaba acostada boca abajo con sus nalgas levemente levantadas; usando sus manos que estaban extendidas se aferraba a las sabanas con cada embestida que era provocada y con cada vez más fuerza. Naruto era quien ocasionaba dichas embestidas con sus propias caderas. Él se encontraba completamente recostado sobre Tier, situando sus manos con fuerza sobre las de ella, usando esto para mantener la fuerza de sus embestidas.

"¡Tan caliente! ¡Tan profundo!" Volvió a gritar Tier. Ella tenía que admitirlo, esta era una de sus posiciones favoritas al hacer el amor. Podía sentir la profundidad con la que el rubio llegaba dentro de ella, la temperatura embriagadora junto al placer, todo era increíble. Por supuesto que no era la única posición en la que ambos trabajaban, después de todo le habían descubierto el gusto al perfeccionamiento de esta actividad y el cambiar de posiciones lo hacia mucho mas placentero para ambos.

"¡Tan caliente! ¡Tan apretado!" Fue el grito de respuesta de Naruto. No era para menos, podía sentir las paredes internas de Tier revolcándose con cada embestida provocada y cada vez ajustándose más y mejor para él. Podía sentir las nalgas firmes, suaves y sudadas de Tier chocando continuamente contra su pelvis. No había sentimiento mayor, y con forme que aumentaban el ritmo más delicioso se volvía. Él jamás se podría cansado de sentir esto junto a ella.

"Ya casi… …ya casi." Agrego el rubio de Konoha con entusiasmo.

"¡Si! ¡Si!" Secundo la rubia de kirigakure.

Era lo otro que había cambiado desde su primera vez. Ambos se permitieron ser más expresivos con él otro debido que al inicio no hicieron ruidos debido a la vergüenza que sentían por ese primer encuentro íntimo. Ahora, ya a un mes y medio más tarde aprendiendo que dichos gritos que expresaban sus sentimientos que eran reprimidos no eran más que un potenciador para que su pareja supiera el buen trabajo que él otro hacia; como si el mismo grito prendiera la pasión del otro por mucho más. También esto era sorprendente, Naruto jamás espero que su novia pudiera ser tan expresiva y apasionada cuando se encontraba en el momento de hacer el amor; era lo mismo con respecto a su relación, tampoco espero que fuera tan romántica.

Eso si, que tuvieran tanta experiencia no significaba que lo hicieran como conejos, habían noches de descanso donde simplemente se conformarían con estar en los brazos del otro o habían noches como esta en la que básicamente querían molerle los huesos al otro por medio del encuentro primal entre la carne. Cada vez mejorando la práctica en distintas posiciones y velocidades, pero sin cambiar el cariño enorme que sentían por el otro; tan solo era un medio de complacencia para estar con el otro.

Pronto Tier notó los signos: como el miembro en su interior de Naruto comenzaba a hincharse ocasionando que se estrecharan sus paredes internas, como la velocidad de Naruto se incrementaba y se prolongaban las embestidas. La propia Tier comenzó a corresponder sus movimientos de forma opuesta permitiendo una embestida más profunda y acelerada. Ella misma ya estaba en su limite; y justamente esto era lo más grandioso, el llegar juntos al final.

Con un ultimo movimiento de embestida, la pelvis de Naruto básicamente se incrusto contra las nalgas bien definidas de Tier ocasionando un largo y delicioso gemido por parte de su novia, arqueando su espalda y enterrando sus caderas en lo profundo del colchón en conjunto al movimiento de su novio, sintiendo su maravillosa descarga en lo profundo de su interior. Así como la temperatura actual, el líquido estaba deliciosamente caliente y era algo que la joven había aprendido a apreciar. Al mismo tiempo Naruto estaba extasiado al sentir las convulsiones de las paredes internas de su novia las cuales se encargaban instintivamente de mantener todo lo de él en su interior, mientras dicha sensación de éxtasis era potenciada por la propia descarga interna de Tier.

Naruto se desplomo sobre su novia, permitiendo por completo que ambos cuerpos sudados entraran en contacto, era delicioso ya que rápidamente debido a la falta de actividad el aire frio comenzaba a enfriar el sudor suelto por sus cuerpos. También era un acto de confort suplente debido a que la diferencia de estatura que forzaba a Naruto a salir de su interior para acomodarse contra su espalda. Él soltó sus manos para poder abrazarla alrededor de su frente, específicamente a la altura de sus pechos mientras se encargaba de descansar su cabeza contra la base de la nuca de su novia.

La respuesta de Tier fue simple. Tan solo uso sus manos recientemente puestas en libertad para mover los mantos de la cama y cubrir ambos ante el frio, debido a que el calor corporal sudado no era suficiente para mantener el calor. Por otro lado no intento cambiar posiciones, le encantaba estar de esta manera. El abrazo de Naruto siempre era consolador y otorgaba gran sensación de seguridad, también transmitía su cariño hacia ella. Tan solo suspiro mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Lo único que podía hacer era usar sus manos para cubrir las de su novio.

Ambos estaban despiertos y cansados luego de haber finalizado su acto de amor por tercera vez en esta noche. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Tier tuvo suficiente de estar de esta manera, no le molestaba la posición, pero sentía que era injusto para su prometido. A ella le daba todo su calor y presencia, ¿Pero que había para él? Quería ser capaz de abrazarle igualmente por lo que rápidamente se volteo sin quitárselo de encima dejándole descansar justamente en el espacio entre sus pechos. La joven sabia que su novio no era un pervertido, tan solo era la intimidad mutua ganada durante este paso.

Si Jiraiya pudiera verle estaría realmente orgulloso. Naruto hace algún tiempo logro vencer la vergüenza de estar en este lugar, justo en el espacio entre los grandes pechos de su novia. Ahora este sitio solo le daba una gran comodidad y relajo, sin pensamientos perversos, solo el estar cerca a su futura esposa. Usualmente descansaba y se quedaría dormido en unos minutos, tal vez segundos, pero todo parecía indicar que su novia tenía otros planes en mente.

"¿Cuándo planeas decirle?" Pregunto Tier.

"¿Eh?" Naruto levando su cabeza sin cambiar de posición para ver la cara de su prometida que en estos momentos tantas dudas le otorgaba. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a Erza-san." En cuanto la rubia dijo esas palabras la temperatura en toda la habitación defendió por lo menos diez grados ante la tensión que se respiraba. "Los vi hace tres días."

"_¡Hace tres días!_" Por supuesto que Naruto sabia lo ocurrido hace tres días, fue aquel beso con Erza. No fue accidental como el primero, este fue dado mutuamente. Fue completamente diferente y claro que ambos estaban consientes de sus implicaciones.

"Por supuesto que ambos están actuando diferente desde aquel entonces." Agrego Tier. Eso no era para sorprenderse, el rubio y la pelirroja se habían estado evitando desde aquel incidente. Ninguno se atrevería a verse a la cara, haciendo de su entrenamiento en Fuuinjutsu sea mucho más torpe.

"Tier-chan, esto no es lo que parece." Naruto sentía como si la traicionara, un dolor punzante no físico justo en su corazón e incluso intento zafarse lejos de la rubia, pero ella con sus brazos le impidió el escape. Él intentó protestar. "Yo nunca…"

"Lo se." Le interrumpió Tier. "Yo estuve intentando hacer que eso pasara." La propia respuesta de Tier casi mareó al rubio. "Desde el inicio note que ustedes se llevaban naturalmente bien, ella confía en ti y tu en ella, y es algo más que solo la sangre Uzumaki que ustedes comparten pueda crear."

"¡Pero yo no quiero a alguien más'ttebayo!" Protestó Naruto. "Yo solo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Lo que planearas o lo que sienta por Erza no es nada comparado a lo que siento por ti. Admito que ella ha demostrado ser una gran amiga, pero yo…" Tier retuvo cualquier otra palabra de su prometido con sus propios labios capturando los de él. Naruto se vio forzado a gemir por la profundidad del beso. "Yo-yo-yo…" Intentaba hablar pero las palabras no saldrían.

"¿Qué harías si regresas a Konoha sin novias? ¿Dejaras que el consejo te las otorgue forzándote a un matrimonio sin amor? ¿Querrás que el consejo te maneje como si se tratara de un títere?" Desafío en preguntas continuas la rubia de Kirigakure. Iba a seguir, pero fueron detenidas por un grito desesperado de su amante.

"¡Quiero ser egoista'ttebayo!" Naruto la miro fijamente. "Nunca he sabido lo que es ser amado hasta que te conocí, siempre sufriendo a solas y ocultándome del mundo entero. No quiero más eso." Parecía que Tier entendía a donde se dirigía, palabras que eran demasiado grandes solo para una simple conversación. "¡Escapemos!" Ni siquiera la rubia pudo hablar ante esas palabras. "Solo nosotros dos, sin Akatsuki, sin Konoha, sin obligaciones."

Tier le miro por unos instantes entendiendo lo serio que era sobre estos asuntos. "Sabes que tu no puedes." Naruto iba a volver a protestar, pero ella le frenó con sus propios labios. "La culpa y el deber estarán siempre ahí." La rubia apunto con su dedo derecho el pecho de Naruto, específicamente su corazón. "Akatsuki nos encontraría tarde o temprano y finalmente sé que así no eres tu." La intensidad en su mirada se detuvo mirándola tristemente, sabiendo que lo que ella decía era absoluta verdad.

"Pero solo te quiero a ti'ttebayo." Agregó suplicante.

"Además…" Tier pareció ignorar lo último que dijo. "Tu corazón es demasiado grande como para amar a una sola persona. Puedo sentir el cariño que me das cada vez que me ves, que hablas conmigo, que tomas mis manos, que me abrazas, que me haces el amor. Sé que Erza te necesita." Tier tomo su rostro entre sus manos jalándole más arriba para quedar a su altura en lugar de frente sus pechos. "No hubiera hecho esto de no saber que era lo correcto, tu corazón crecerá para amarla y estoy seguro que ella sentirá lo mismo. Solo dale una oportunidad, si todo falla yo siempre estaré a tu lado, lo sabes."

Entonces le besó fervientemente. Naruto quera replicar, pero la pasión dada por ella apaciguó cualquiera de sus intentos terminando por ceder a ella, besándola de la misma forma. Pronto los labios de ella dividieron los suyos permitiendo el paso de su lengua dentro. Tier ladeo su rostro permitiendo que ambos juegos de labios se amoldaran ante la presión pura contra el otro, teniendo la necesidad de respirar su aliento. Naruto podía sentir su aire llenando sus pulmones mientras su lengua jugaba con la de ella.

Se distancio levemente permitiéndole besar sus mejillas, mentón, nariz y frente, dándole una especial atención a sus marcas de clan azules que resaltaban como rayos en los costados de sus mejillas. Tier tomo la oportunidad para realizar lo mismo con la misma locura y desenfreno, tomando como objetivo aquellas distintivas patillas sensibles. Naruto gemía al mismo ritmo que ella, y pronto las caricias pasaron a mayor grado, los rastros de saliva y sudor así lo indicaban.

Las manos del rubio llegaron hasta sus nalgas apretándolas con fuerza para atraerla hacia él y sus muslos, permitiendo el gusto enredar sus piernas con las propias otorgándole el disfrute del tacto de su piel a mayor cantidad. En solo unos minutos se encontraron haciendo el amor por cuarta vez en la noche, siendo solo la precuela para la prolongada quita y sexta vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sonido de choque de dos espadas atronaba toda la zona, mientras un rubio atormentado observaba la tensa batalla que se libraba. No sabía como comenzó, no sabia porque comenzó y ciertamente no tenia idea de como pararla.

"Chicas, ¿No creen que están llevando esto demasiado lejos'ttebayo?" pregunto a las dos orgullosas luchadoras.

"¡Tu cállate!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera molestar en mirarle.

"¡Si señoras!" Fue su respuesta inmediata. Era bastante obvio que lo último que quería en estos momentos era ser el objetivo de la lucha de las dos jóvenes. Tenia que admitir algo, no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlas. Es decir, de no ser por el entrenamiento de los últimos meses junto a Tier jamás estaría viendo los movimientos de las dos mujeres jóvenes. Eran demasiado veloces, de hecho por estos momentos deseaba tener el Sharingan para facilitarle un poco la situación.

En realidad solo podía distinguir a las dos luchadoras por la diferencia de color que tomaban ambas _manchas_ al moverse. Una era amarilla con blanco, quien por entendimiento era Tier reconociendo su cabello rubio y característico traje blanco. La otra era roja con amarillo; no había que pensar dos veces que aquella mancha roja era el resaltante cabello pelirrojo de Erza. Ahora, si tan solo entendiera porque luchaban. Al mismo tiempo, solo lograba pensar en ello luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial de la lucha.

Finalmente ambas _manchas_ dejaron de moverse. Erza y Tier estaban frente a frente.

"Interesante, ¿Tus armaduras influyen tu velocidad?" cuestiono intrigada la rubia de Kirigakure al ver el atuendo nuevo que portaba Erza. Era bastante relevador, tanto como el que llevaba Tier. Los, ahora revelados no modestos, pechos de Erza estaban cubiertos por un respetuoso biquini que emulaba las manchas de un guepardo combinando con unas coquetas orejas de gato en su cabeza. No había mucha protección de armadura salvo en las piernas y brazos, recubiertos con una fina tela purpura. Por supuesto que llevaba unas hombreras que igualmente combinaban con el estilo guepardo para terminar con una cola blanca y una capa amarilla.

Ninguna se veía cansada o nerviosa, de hecho Erza sonreía indicando que su periodo de éxtasis no afecto en lo mas mínimo a sus habilidades de lucha.

"No quisiera prolongar esto más de lo necesario." Agrego rápidamente Tier. "**¡Tiburón!**" Su espada cambio de forma a su forma liberada sorprendiendo a Erza, pero la sorpresa en su rostro solo duro unos instantes, ya que la sonrisa regreso. "No te ves asustada…"

"No entiendo el sentido de esta batalla." Confesó Erza cesando su sonrisa por unos instantes. "Por otro lado…" Por segunda ocasión la joven pelirroja fue cubierta por una potente luz amarilla revelando una especie de armadura deferente a la anterior. Esta era mucho mas reveladora mostrando sus pechos escasamente expuestos, las escasas cubiertas que poseían eran de un color verde. La armadura simulaba alguna criatura marina como un pez, terminando con una espada con el mismo detalle de un color azul. Parecía cristal. "…no me contendré. ¡Te demostrare mi verdadera fuerza!"

Las dos espadas chocaron. Tier se sorprendió que Erza podía contrarrestar su fuerza durante cada choque de espadas. Rápidamente la mujer rubia tomo distancia. "**Kasukeda**" **[N/a: Cascada]]** Tier señalo su espada hacia Erza lanzando un contundente chorro de agua a presión, del cual Naruto se aterro al ver que la pelirroja no lo había esquivado. "Este combate termino." Pero la rubia no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa al ver que su oponente estaba completamente ilesa. "¿Cómo?"

"**Kaio ni Yoroi**." Explico Erza. **[[N/a: Emperatriz del Agua]]** "Otorga resistencia ante ataques de agua." La expresión choqueada de la cara de Tier solo se calmo, revelando su cara analítica, la cual hizo nuevamente al testigo temblar. Tier se estaba poniendo seria. "Y también permite realizar ataques de agua." Como ejemplo su espada estaba cubierta de agua, de la misma que había lanzado Tier momentos antes. Agito su espada y lanzo un verdadero torbellino de agua hacia Tier, quien simplemente lo rechazo con su espada Tiburón con enorme facilidad causando un leve gruñido en la pelirroja.

"Yo también soy resistente a ataques de agua…" Confesó la miembro del clan Harribel.

Erza no perdió el tiempo en atacar con un ataque directo, Tier preparo su espada para recibir a la de su oponente. Pero justo antes de llegar a su zona de ataque, Erza salto por sobre Tier pasando a gran altura sobre su cabeza y desde el cielo agito su espada, lanzando un corte de agua con su lamina, a pesar de ser desde un ángulo casi imposible. Los reflejos de Tier demostraron su valía, cuando ella apunto con su espada a Erza y por ende ante el corte de agua. Concentrando agua a la punta de su espada disparo una cantidad pequeña a una gran velocidad. "**¡Ra Gota!**" **[[N/a: La Gota]]**

El resultado fue que ambos cortes de agua se neutralizaron mutuamente. "No podremos depender de nuestras habilidades sobre el control del agua. Supongo que tendremos que saldar esto dependiendo de nuestras habilidades con la espada." Sugirió Tier mirando a su oponente aterrizar hábilmente a escasos metros de distancia de ella.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo."

No hubo más palabras necesarias, tan solo el choque de dos voluntades en esta avanzada demostración del arte del combate. Naruto no podía pestañar al ver la batalla ejemplar que presenciaba. Erza había demostrado estar al mismo nivel que Tier, sin contener nada de su verdadero poder. Lo peor es que la batalla se prolongaba y el cansancio solo se hizo notar en ambas luego de una hora de combate en esta condición. No era fácil tener el corazón en la garganta por una hora.

No era solo una batalla en tierra. Ambas iban de árbol en árbol, concluyendo choques certeros entre las dos armas, de lado a lado, de arriba abajo, en diagonal o simplemente derribando arboles como medio de una distracción oportuna. Ninguna de las dos iba a ceder fácilmente.

"Creo que debemos terminar esto de una vez." Confeso Tier en su voz seria y levemente agitada, para señalar con su espada hacia la joven oponente. "Debes esquivar este ataque de lo contrario, podrías… no, ten seguro que morirás." Ese anuncio tenso tanto a Naruto como a Erza.

"_¿Matarla? ¿En verdad Tier-chan planea matar a Erza-chan?_" Cuestiono preocupado. Entonces lo noto casi del mismo modo en como había dejado de nombrar aquel termino a Sakura meses atrás. "_¿Erza-chan también? ¿Sera que Tier-chan tenia razón?_" Se cuestionaba por poco tiempo, sabia que en una situación de este tipo no era el momento para pensar. "¡Espera Tier-chan!"

"Te dije que no te metieras, tengo mis razones." Exigió Tier sin dejar de mirar a Erza

"Pero…" Intentó refutar, esta vez fue silenciado por un grito de la otra joven.

"Ella tiene razón, déjanos terminar con esto." Secundo Erza a la rubia. La pelirroja volvió a brillar de un intenso amarillo cambiando su armadura por una última vez en este día. A diferencia de las anteriores esta no dejaba revelar casi nada de piel. Siendo una gruesa armadura de color negro y blanco, portando dos poderosos escudos en sus brazos. "Lanza lo que quieras, no me moveré un centímetro." Informo satisfechamente la pelirroja, logrando sacar un seño de enojo de parte de Tier.

"No digas que no te lo advertí." Y Tier tenía razones para decir aquello. Lanzar este ataque significaba quedarse sin reservas de chakra, era un ataque de todo o nada basado puramente en el Elemento Yin-Yang. Lamentaba hacer esto, pero de algún modo tenia que probar la valía de Erza. Se arrepentiría de fallar, pero de no hacerlo entonces todo ya estaba decidido. Miro por ultima vez a Naruto esperando que le perdonara alguna vez por lo que estaba apunto de hacer y entonces miró a Erza. La pelirroja le miraba fijamente y sin titubear, no parecía intimidada por lo que estaba por hacer. "_Lo siento, Erza, Naruto…_" Pensó al final diciendo las ultimas palabras que significarían el destino de Erza.

La espada brillo en un intenso amarillo en conjunto a la orden del ataque definitivo.

"**¡Cero!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Badabum! Nuevo capitulo listo, en realidad estuvo listo durante dias, pero jamas llegaron nuevos comentarios. Eso solo me hace dudar de la calidad de mi trabajo, bueno, espero que en esta ocacion obtenga mejores resultados, ademas espera a actualizar varios fanfics a la vez. Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha ya ha sido actualizada. Aun asi muchas gracias a todos mis lectores.**

**Tambien estrene una nueva historia: "Dragones Errantes", es un humilde prologo bastante corto, pero siempre dicen que lo bueno viene en paquetes pequeños. Lo que trato de hacer es inovar un poco. Se apega al estilo de este "Harem Crossover", pero de menor grado ya que solo seran tres.**

**¡Comentarios!  
>¡Vamos, que se puede!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	9. Capitulo 8

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 8: Legado oculto**

Erza observo la gigantesca onda de energía pura amarilla venir en su dirección. El grito de Naruto fue opacado por la explosión atronadora que sacudió el bosque, escarmentando a todos los animales pequeños o grandes de las áreas circundantes. Una masa de polvo fue levantado evitando ver el resultado a los ojos expectantes de los dos rubios, tanto oponente como observador. Las reacciones fueron variadas ante el resultado. La rubia de Kirigakure observo impresionada mientras que el rubio de Konohagakure se veía aliviado.

En pie y sólidamente estática estaba Erza Scarlet con un gigantesco escudo frente a ella, el cual se formaba al combinar las dos armaduras salientes en sus brazos.

"Im… …posible, nadie ha recibido directamente mi **Cero **y ha sobrevivido." Fueron las palabras de Tier al ver que todo el ambiente alrededor de la pelirroja estaba demolido, salvo por ella y lo que se encontraba atrás de ella. Erza Scarlet había demostrado ser la primera en recibir directamente su ataque más poderoso y seguir en pie, completamente ilesa.

"Para **Kongo no Yoroi** no existe defensa más fuerte." Proclamo Erza con una sonrisa confiada. **[[N/a: Armadura de Adamantino]]**

Pero la verdad completa es que ninguna de ellas estaba en condiciones de continuar. La defensa absoluta de Erza la había agotado completamente, al igual que Tier y su ataque absoluto. Respiraban agitadamente, con fuerza sosteniéndose para mantenerse en pie y consientes. Naruto estaba tentado a intervenir, como lo había estado desde el inicio, pero nuevamente le decía el ambiente que no era el momento de hacerlo. Algo importante sucedía entre ellas y él no estaba enterado de que era.

"Bien…" Suspiro Tier. "…creo que es suficiente."

"¿A que te refieres?" Cuestionó Erza.

"A que no tiene sentido continuar. El punto de toda esta batalla ya esta aclarado y no tiene sentido negarlo por más tiempo." Explicaba la rubia mientras sus inhaladas y exhaladas por aire se hacían más aceleradas. "Cuando acepte ser la prometida de Naruto tuve que aceptar las normas de Konoha y de clan. Al regresar, de no tener prometidas, el consejo de su pueblo le forzara a contraer matrimonio a los dieciocho años de edad con una cantidad elegida de mujeres que ellos consideren adecuada." A pesar de ser informativa, Erza ya estaba al tanto de su situación, pero Tier parecía hacerlo con el fin de establecer algo aun cuando ambas parecían a punto de caer inconscientes. "Para evitar esto Naruto puede encontrar prometidas antes de cumplir la edad establecida. Yo planeo ayudarle, mi primera forma de hacerlo es evaluar a quien yo y Naruto creamos que valga la pena."

"E-e-espera…" Pronto Naruto se dio cuenta de que trataba de hacer Tier e intento hacerla callar, pero esta le volvió a fulminar con la mirada, causando que el rubio se volviera a silenciar.

"Scarlet Erza…" Parecía que ambas se estaban por desplomar. "…has demostrado tu fuerza, determinación y virtud. Puedes comenzar una relación con Naruto." Con esas últimas palabras Tier cayó inconsciente ante el agotamiento de chakra.

Por el momento la sorpresa fue lo que le impidió caer en la misma condición a Erza. Pronto su cara se sonrojo completamente al punto de sacar un pequeño cumulo de vapor ante el cambio drástico de temperatura, entonces miro al rubio en búsqueda de respuestas. Lamentablemente Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones que la pelirroja. Apenas logro mirarle por unos segundos cuando esta fue presa del cansancio siguiendo el mismo destino de Tier.

Naruto, manteniendo su sonrojo por unos segundos más, se dispuso a limpiar el desastre. "¿Por qué siempre termino en estas situaciones'ttebayo?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente Erza sintió que recuperaba el conocimiento en una posición diferente a la que había caído. Estaba recostada sobre un lugar bastante suave y cálido, probablemente una cama diferente a la que poseía el cuarto de huéspedes; esta era mucho superior en todo sentido. Lamentablemente estos pensamientos de descanso tendrían que esperar al escuchar una charla en proceso.

"Solo tienen agotamiento de Chakra, Naruto-chan." Aseguraba una voz desconocida, era de origen femenino pero con bastante edad. "Tienes que dejar de preocuparte."

"Si, lo siento anciana sapo." Escucho la pelirroja que Naruto se disculpaba. "Es solo, realmente me preocupo por ellas…"

La llamada anciana sapo se rio en voz baja. "Eso puedo verlo claramente, Naruto-chan." Su tono cambio dramáticamente a un seño oscuro y casi maligno. "Espero que no estés siguiendo los pasos de Jiraiya-chan." No se escuchó respuesta de parte de Naruto, por lo que se entendía que lo que no pudo ser negado con la voz, fue negado con el movimiento de su cabeza. "Bien, puedo decir que te has encontrado con dos jovencitas maravillosas solo con verlas, siento sus respectivas grandes cantidades de chakra. Pero…" Hubo un extraño silencio que Erza no pudo catalogar. "…en verdad que ella se parece a tu madre."

"¿Erza-chan?" La pregunta llamo la atención de la pelirroja falsamente dormida, pero antes que todo lo que en verdad le intrigo fue el agregado especial a su nombre.

"Si, Erza-_chan_." Se escucho cierto realce en la última palabra. "Por su cabello solo puedo apostar a que tenga una actitud tan flamante como ella, y que tal vez sea una Uzumaki."

"En realidad ella es una Scarlet." Por la falta de respuesta inmediata por la información dada por Naruto, parecía que le había sorprendido.

"Supongo que eso explica lo del cabello y tu natural atracción hacia ella." Erza tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse por lo dicho por la criatura; aunque extrañamente le intrigaba el estado del rostro de Naruto. "Normalmente no me gusta seguir las perversidades de Jiraiya-chan, pero el consejo de Konoha no te dejara en paz en la búsqueda de una esposa. Quieren controlar al Jinchuriki, y sí, también quieren ganar el poder de tu clan." Nuevamente se formo un incomodo silencio en la habitación que volvió a interrumpir la misma anterior. "Me habías dicho que esta jovencita rubia era tu prometida, y puedo ver que te preocupas por Erza-chan."

"Lo se, no eres la primera en decirlo. Ese fue el motivo por el que Tier-chan lucho contra Erza-chan." La pelirroja escuchaba atenta, casi no quería respirar. "Yo solo… odio que esto sea tan complicado. ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir una sola esposa? No es justo a ellas, no es justo a Tier-chan y no es justo a Erza-chan. No es justo que pueda sentir lo mismo por otra persona, siento que la engaño."

"Por lo que entiendo, significa que admites sentir algo más que simple amistad por esa pelirroja, ¿Verdad?" En aquel instante Erza pudo sentir su propio corazón latir esperando la respuesta del rubio. Pero durante esta espera surgió un tema mucho más importante: ¿Por qué para ella era tan importante esta respuesta?

"Si, en verdad me gusta Erza-chan. Puedo ver en ella muchas cosas de Tier-chan: es bella, fuerte, inteligente y determinada; pero lo más importante es que me escucha. Sé que puedo hablar tonterías, no soy muy listo, pero ella pone atención y si estoy mal me corrige." Pudo escucharle reír vergonzosamente al rubio. "Aunque puede ser algo violenta y temperamental, eso la hace mucho más expresiva que Tier-chan. ¡Me gusta esa parte de ella'ttebayo! Si algo no le gusta, lo expresa, ya sea por medio de un consejo o una mirada que podría congelar el infierno mismo." Repentinamente hubo una pausa, Erza deseaba abrir los ojos para ver porque ese silencio. "Pero también puedo ver que esta herida, muy herida, quizás hasta más que yo. No puedo imaginar el dolor que debe sentir en estos momentos, y también… …pienso en que nunca seré capaz de entender a Sasuke."

"¿Sasuke? ¿El Uchiha que deserto a Konoha por Orochimaru?" Erza en estos momentos tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, su corazón latía rápido. Pero el cambio en la conversación drástico en verdad la aturdió.

"Si, el perdió todo su clan al igual que ella perdió a todo su pueblo. Una parte de mi teme que ella haga algo al respecto, tal y como lo hizo Sasuke, pero también sé que Erza-chan no es Sasuke. Ella jamás me apuñalaría en el pecho." La propia pelirroja estaba horrorizada e intrigada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa sobre ella? Incluso estaba tentada a ponerse de pie y expresar la parte que al rubio le gustaba _tanto_ de ella. Por otro lado estaba en lo que este Sasuke significaba para el rubio. Ella recordaba historias que él le conto sobre su academia ninja y este Sasuke fue nombrado varias veces, incluso durante ese vergonzoso incidente que ella forzó a relatar.

"Sasuke fue mi compañero de equipo, mi mejor amigo y la primera persona en reconocerme, si me acerco más a Erza-chan y luego…" Un silencio se formo en la sala.

"¿Y luego que?" Erza abro los ojos para notar a un sapo purpura y a Naruto sentado en una silla junto a la puerta, que quedaba frente a la puerta. Se vio sorprendida de estar en la habitación principal de la casa, compartiendo la cama junto a Tier.

"Bien, Naruto-chan. Ahora vez que solo tenían que descansar." El sapo dio un brinco desde la cama hasta el regazo del rubio. "No olvides alimentarlas bien y que sigan en cama por lo menos un día más, que no realicen jutsu hasta tres días. Por supuesto, también trata de convocarnos más seguido. Hace meses que no lo hacías." Con esas palabras el llamado sapo purpura desapareció en un cumulo de humo dejando a los dos jóvenes consientes, ya que aun había una rubia durmiendo ahí.

"E-Erza-chan… ¿Desde cuando…"

"¿Y luego que?" Naruto fue cortado por la repetición bastante más ruda de la misma pregunta anterior. Si algo sabia Naruto es que a Erza no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar y menos que cambiaran el tema. "Estoy esperando, Naruto."

"Bien, si me acerco más a ti y luego te vas, no se si pueda aguantar. Ya cargo en mi espalda con la derrota ante Sasuke hace ya más de un año, ese día no solo perdí a mi mejor amigo, también le falle a todo mi equipo de recuperación, y por supuesto, a mi compañera de equipo." Naruto miraba el suelo, entonces Erza recordó lo que él le había dicho. La chica que le había gustado antes y que jamás había correspondido sus sentimientos. Gracias a Tier tuvo la oportunidad de avanzar, pero el dolor de la falla ante ella con una promesa tan importante aun estaba ahí, así como la promesa esperando a ser cumplida.

"Naruto…" Pidió Erza, dando por hecho que debía mirarla, pero este apego su mirada al suelo. "…Naruto…" insistió nuevamente. "….mírame en este instante," Entonces los ojos se clavaron a los de ella. "Tu dijiste que sabias que yo no soy Sasuke y es verdad, no lo soy. ¿Crees que vengarme contra los que hicieron esto al Uzu va a traer a mis amigos de vuelta? Solo traerá más dolor y ya estoy cansada del dolor. También me habías dicho que debía concentrarme en el presente, hacer nuevos recuerdos y ser feliz porque mis amigos querrían eso para mi, ¿Fue verdad o fue mentira?"

"Fue… …verdad." El tono imperativo de Erza daba todo el regaño que él necesitaba oír para hacerle entender que ella no seguiría la senda oscura que Sasuke había elegido. "Lo lamento, Erza-chan."

"Correcto…" La mirada severa de la pelirroja se suavizo, revelando una sonrisa. "…procura no decir idioteces como esa de ahora en adelante." Erza pronto fue correspondida por una sonrisa aliviada de Naruto. Lamentablemente la tensión estaba lejos de ser resuelta porque con un tema terminado otro surgía, con mucha más importancia. Pronto Erza se encontró haciéndole honra a su apellido, no por el cabello pelirrojo sino por la cara igualmente roja. Esta juntaba sus dedos índice avergonzada. "¿De donde salió ese sapo?"

"Ah, Shima, es una de las convocaciones del contrato de sapos. No se mucho sobre ninjutsu medico, pero ella es excelente y me ayudo con ustedes." Explicaba un tanto apenado por la situación. En verdad estaba aterrado al no saber que hacer, recordando que Shima fue quien se encargaba de tratarlo mientras se hería por su entrenamiento en Myobokuzan la trajo inmediatamente.

"Y sobre lo que hablabas antes con ella…" La voz se mantenía en el mismo tono tímido, pero el rubio pronto capto a que se refería la pelirroja.

"¡Tu escuchaste!" grito en acusación. No hubo respuesta de parte de Erza, solo un sonrojo que fue igualado por el suyo. "Bueno… …yo…" ¿Existía alguna forma no torpe de continuar? Él ya tenía novia, más que eso, una prometida, pero según los estatutos de su clan debía tener más prometidas. Finalmente se decidió con la honestidad. "…no sé que decir." Agregó desganado.

Pareció que Erza estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Naruto. Similar a Naruto, la pelirroja no tenía experiencia previa en citas. Su actitud dura y fuerte ahuyentaron a la mayoría de los hombres en los que ella tuvo algún interés romántico. Sus amigos cercanos como Natsu y Grey no contaban, ellos eran como hermanos a ella. Naruto fue el primer hombre con el que tuvo algún contacto más íntimo y como resultado ahora estaba en una situación bastante desconocida.

"¿Por qué no salen en una cita?" Ninguno esperaba que dicha pregunta proviniera de la ultima persona restante en la habitación, que hasta el momento parecía dormida o por lo menos eso fingió, ya que Tier Harribel estuvo despierta en todo momento, escuchando ya sea su conversación con Shima o la reciente con Erza.

La cara de Erza ardió en rojo vivo e incluso vapor amenazaba con salir ante la situación. "Ci-ci-ci-cita." Era impresionante como alguien de la seguridad y fuerza podría parecer tan vulnerable en temas como los románticos, una zona completamente inexplorada.

"Ti-Tier-chan." Naruto estaba rojo, no al nivel de Erza, pero eran por razones adicionales. Probablemente Tier había escuchado toda su conversación, más aun era ella quien sugería que salieran con otra mujer. ¿Tan entendida estaba con este tema tan desconocido?

"Ya le di a Erza autorización. Es fuerte y su espíritu es el adecuado, su corazón también esta en el lugar indicado. Creo que seria provechosa para ti, Naruto." Explico la rubia morena sin parecer afectada por sus palabras. "Un clan no esta hecho por dos personas y creo que el resto ya lo hablamos la noche pasada." Tier observo a la pelirroja y luego al pelirrubio demostrando que ninguno tenia intención de hablar. Tomo un suspiro profundo, si ellos no hacían el movimiento, ella tendría que torcer el brazo y usar la actitud tomada de Erza, quien al parecer no respondía correctamente aun. "Mañana ustedes dos van a salir en una cita y se divertirán, ¿Entendido?"

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida de escuchar el tono de comando propio en otra persona, mientras que Naruto compartía su sorpresa también era agregado el horror absoluto. Una Erza ya era bastante para él, si Tier comenzaba a tomar comportamientos de ella no sabia que podría pasar. Finalmente Erza fue la primera en actual sacando una sonrisa comprensiva a la pelirrubia de Kirigakure, la que esta sorprendentemente correspondió.

"Bien…" Contesto brevemente.

La sonrisa de Erza que le otorgo al responder fue todo lo que Naruto necesito. Rara vez las emociones de miedo y expectación se combinaban, era casi como un gusto agridulce. No podía ponerle un sentimiento claro a este momento. No había que malentender, a Naruto le gustaba Erza mucho y eso era algo que no podía negar, pero era difícil. Ambas mujeres eran complicadas y fuertes, Naruto necesitaba bastante esfuerzo para entender a Tier y que ahora se agregara Erza a la ecuación, una mujer tan distinta como igual a Tier, no era algo que pudiera aclarar inmediatamente.

Por el momento solo el tiempo lo diría.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nueve días desde aquella primera cita pasaron y cuatro desde su segunda cita. Sorprendentemente ambas citas habían salido bien y con esto también lo hacia su relación. Por el momento no había nada significativo, Erza, a pesar de su exterior duro, podría ser una persona bastante tímida, por lo que sus citas se limitaron a charlas y a otras actividades cotidianas, básicamente para solo conocer al otro. De haber contacto, lo hubo, pero nada más allá de tomar sus manos o un beso en la mejilla. Mientras se habían besado con anterioridad, aquello no fue algo controlado, dándole al momento la oportunidad de conocerse mejor antes de llegar más lejos.

Lo que nos lleva al día actual: 10 de octubre. El cumpleaños numero quince de Uzumaki Naruto.

El motivo del festejo estaba profundamente dormido la mañana del mismo día. Si, tenía tiempo libre para pasar con sus novias manteniendo el duro entrenamiento y no era más fácil acostumbrarse al plural de la palabra novia. Lo que garantizaba que al final de cada día terminaba casi agotado; y casi porque las energías restantes eran estrictamente reservadas para ser gastadas por Tier, en ocasiones, cada una, dos, tres o cuatro noches, dependiendo del humor de ambos, otras noches simplemente buscarían dormir en los brazos de otro.

Lo que nos regresa a nuestro durmiente festejado. Naruto no tenía un cariño especial por este día ya que a diferencia de la infancia normal, no muchos festejaban su cumpleaños y los primeros años eran mejor no ser recordados. No, hoy, a pedido propio, se dedicaría a descansar en la cómoda cama en la que dormía y probablemente pasar el resto del día en ella. Si, para un depresivo día como este lo mejor era quedarse ahí: durmiendo entre las sabanas, acomodado contra su suave almohada, dejando su espalda descansar contra el suave colchón y los suaves labios que tocaban los suyos…

"_¿Labios?_"

El rubio abrió los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con su futura esposa y, aunque suene torpe decirlo, primera novia. Tier mantenía una cierta distancia apoyándose en los costados para dejar a solo sus labios tocar al rubio y de esa forma despertarle suavemente; pero el rubio en cuestión tenía otros planes: a pesar de la somnolencia del despertar, abrazó a la rubia y la volteo sobre el colchón para besarle más _adecuadamente_. Solo un gemido pudo escapar de su boca.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Murmuro la joven contra sus labios. Ese comentario mato un poco el humor del rubio recordándole el día en el que se encontraban. Pero con el eficiente trabajo de ella contra él rápidamente fue olvidado, sacando solo otro gemido de ambos.

Si, definitivamente él se iba a quedar en la cama con ella por el resto del día.

"Hay que levantarse, Erza-san esta haciendo el desayuno." Reclamo Tier contradiciendo los pensamientos del pelirrubio. Cuando él detuvo el apasionado momento inmediatamente noto que había algo raro, su cara lo expresaba. No había que ser genio para entender lo que cruzaba su mente después de todo el día en el que sellaron a la bestia dentro de él coincidía con su cumpleaños, así también era el día en el que había perdido a sus padres. No menos importante era el hecho de que su vida infantil durante sus cumpleaños pasados no fue grata. No para alguien quien no tenia a nadie para celebrarlos o que en cambio recibía el odio de todo un pueblo en el día que la bestia mato a cientos de personas.

El rubio de Konoha intento distanciarse de ella y usar el otro extremo de la cama para sepultarse en las sabanas y almohadas, lamentablemente no pudo avanzar ni dos centímetros debido a que Tier le había tomado desde su talón, sacando todas las sabanas previamente. Con el talón asegurado tomo la parte baja de sus piernas y lo comenzó a jalar hacia el baño.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder…" Insistió la rubia de Kirigakure.

Naruto intento reclamar ante sus palabras, pero pronto descubrió que era bastante difícil argumentar contra alguien que estaba hermosamente desnuda, o que le estaba desnudando o que entraba a la ducha junto a él o que le enjabonaba su cuerpo _completo_. Y de pronto, sin darse cuenta, estaba de regreso a su habitación incluso vestido de ropa casual, al igual que ella. ¿Incluso ella le había vestido? Todo estaba tan brumoso desde que vio el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, aun le costaba trabajo calcular el poder que tenia su novia sobre él con solo una miradita.

Mucho a su lucha, que fue efímera en comparación al poder de disuasión de Tier, llegaron a la cocina donde Erza ya tenia el desayuno listo.

La joven rubia se distancio soltando el hombro del cual forzaba a su prometido a salir de su habitación, este no tardo en intentar dar media vuelta y regresar, pero inmediatamente un abrazo de Erza cayó sobre él. Por su estado evolutivo prematuro de su relación, no había muchos abrazos y rara vez eran otorgados, lo que normalmente disfrutaría. En esta ocasión era distinto, este abrazo del forzaba quedarse en la sala y le negaba evadir este día.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto." Felicito Erza manteniendo su abrazo fuerte para evitar que el rubio escapara. Si, Tier le había informado de antemano la probabilidad de que Naruto intentara eludir este día encerrándose en su habitación, por ello ambas habían planeado todo para evitar esto y celebrarlo a su lado para que lograra finalmente disfrutar su cumpleaños.

"Gracias…" Fue la respuesta breve del festejado, se oía bastante apagado a su actitud normal, cosa que ambas notaron bastante preocupadas.

Apenas fue liberado por Erza, Naruto tenia la intención de escapar nuevamente solo que ellas no se lo permitirían. Con fuerza la pelirroja sostuvo su hombro. "El desayuno esta servido." Anuncio en aquel tono _alegre_ que tanto miedo le daba al rubio. Seguido a esto aumento la presión en su hombro, forzándole a sentarse junto a ellas en la mesa. Durante el desayuno Naruto intento diversos escapes, pero cada vez que intentaba ponerse en pie Erza o Tier podrían la mano en uno de sus hombro y le forzarían a regresar a su asiento.

Lo peor fue que en cuanto se dio por terminado el desayuno y Naruto intento regresar a su habitación para evitar lo que quedaba de día fue agarrado infraganti nuevamente por las dos jóvenes, cada una tomo uno de sus brazos y se dispusieron a pasar el resto de la mañana en compañía. No hace falta decir que tanto Erza como Tier tenían un agarre de tal fuerza que impedía cualquier esperanza de libertad deseada para el regreso a su habitación. Normalmente no se opondría a pasar un día con ellas o con ambas, como rara vez se deba el caso de lo último, pero el día no se sentía adecuado y aun a pesar de todo ellas insistían en distraerle.

O eso es lo que se intento convencerse al inicio.

La verdad era que conforme pasaba el tiempo en esta soleada y agradable mañana junto a aquellas dos doncellas, que por cierto le matarían si alguna vez le escuchaban llamarles así, lentamente iba olvidando los temores y los malos recuerdos de este funesto día. Era una excursión alrededor de la isla durante la cual Erza intentaba iniciar conversación con Naruto, siendo agregados leves comentarios por Tier, quien mientras no era muy habladora lograba mantener una charla levemente activa. La lucha de Naruto por mantener el silencio duro alrededor de una hora, más o menos en el mismo instante en el que Erza insulto su preciado ramen como una medida desesperada que oportunamente funcionó.

Posterior a ese evento todo se desarrolló con fluidez una vez que el rubio de Konoha recuperara progresivamente su característico ánimo. También, evento de lograr animar a Naruto por Erza y Tier logro distraer de la incomodidad de estar en la situación de tener que compartir un mismo novio. Claro que no había demostraciones de afecto extensas, lo más íntimo era el inicial hombro respectivo abrazado del rubio por las jóvenes para evitar que escapara a su habitación y que posteriormente fue olvidado, para ser tomado como un gesto de afecto por los tres. Esto continuo hasta la hora de almuerzo donde los tres lo realizaron en conjunto para realizarlo en casa, siendo bastante divertido.

La tarde continuó igual que la mañana, por lo menos un par de horas. El trio se había detenido en la cascada para observarla cuando Tier se disculpo por cierto asunto urgente del cual no se molesto en decir, dejando a Erza y a Naruto solos. Con la rubia de Kiri ida la charla amena de Erza no fue suficiente para distanciar a Naruto de sus malos recuerdos por unos momentos. Cuando Naruto decidió que ya era suficiente, se iba a levantar de su lugar; insistiendo en su comportamiento de la mañana, la pelirroja tomo los hombros del rubio y le forzó a recostarse sobre su regazo. Aturdido por la acción de la pelirroja intento levantarse, pero nuevamente la pelirroja le regreso a su lugar para acariciarle la cabeza, sobre su pelo para calmarle.

"Demuestro… …que puedo ser una buena novia. ¿Ves?" Reprendió Erza al rubio.

Por unos instantes Naruto guardo silencio inseguro de como interpretar las palabras de su reciente novia. Finalmente opto por reírse a carcajadas, la mirada severa de cuando lo dijo era bastante contradictoria a sus palabras por más honestas que fueran.

"H-hey… ¿De-de que te estas riendo?" Involuntariamente por la vergüenza Erza apretó la cabeza del rubio durante sus caricias.

"Na-nada…" La presión le molesto un poco, lo suficiente para que dejara de reírse fuertemente, pero no tanto para borrar su sonrisa. "Es que te vez linda avergonzada'ttebayo." El sonrojo de Erza tomo un tono casi tan alto como su cabello. "De verdad que no estas acostumbrada a esto." Aun cuando Naruto no era para hablar demasiado, después de todo no era mucho su experiencias con chicas más allá de Tier, y ella no se podría considerar como una adolecente normal.

Con ese evento, un par de horas pasaron sin altercados o depresiones del rubio hasta el momento que regreso Tier. Lo extraño paso cuando Erza se fue inmediatamente, curiosamente recordando que también tenia algo urgente que hacer y que no dio más aclaraciones.

Así avanzaron las horas con Tier a su lado hasta que el cielo se oscureció y el día llegaba a su fin. Ambos regresaron a casa, curiosos porque las luces estaban apagadas. Tier se adelanto a investigar, pero desapareció en las sombras del interior causando gran preocupación al restante.

"¿Erza-chan? ¿Tier-chan? ¿Están ahí?" Naruto anuncio avanzando al interior de la oscura casa para prender la luz.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron ambas jóvenes en la mesa. Algo bastante sorprendente de ver u oír, después de todo no todos los días se veía a Tier dar un anuncio en voz alta con alguna emoción de alegría tan obvia. Más allá de sorprendido era una verdadera subestimación para lo que sentía Naruto en estos instantes. Había pastel con velas y varios dulces caseros, no era mucho, pero aun así sorprendía para un lugar que estaba apartado de toda civilización.

"Nunca antes nos toco organizar estas fiestas. En mi caso, Lucy era quien las organizaba." Confeso apenada Erza.

"En mi caso fueron mis padres." Secundo Tier.

Naruto se mantuvo quieto en la entrada, observando a las dos jóvenes e inseguro de como actuar o de que decir. Nunca en su vida tuvo un cumpleaños normal, Hiruzen con suerte tenia tiempo para pasar con él por una ronda de ramen en Ichiraku e Iruka en los últimos años no era diferente debido a sus labores como instructor de academia. Este era el primer cumpleaños relativamente normal en su vida, incluyendo pastel, probablemente el primero que tenia para él con quince velas sobre este. Lo único que pudo salir de todo este conflicto interno fue una lágrima involuntaria de su ojo izquierdo, la primera de muchas.

La pelirroja y la rubia miraron sorprendidas este hecho. Si, sabían que la vida de un Jinchuriki era difícil, tan solo no podían imaginarse de que tanto difícil era, en especial para alguien sin familia o amigos. Unos segundos tardaron en reaccionar para acercarse al novio-prometido respectivo con un abrazo cálido en conjunto. Naruto se desmorono en sus brazos al sentir el cariño, no porque no lo hubiera sentido antes viniendo de ellas, era porque le recordaba a la falta de este durante sus primeros años de vida. El impacto y el dolor salieron a flote mientras el usualmente alegre rubio caía de rodillas ante el dolor, las dos jóvenes solo pudieron imitarle para no dejarle huir de esta sensación.

Lloro con fuerza y en respuesta ambas le apretaron en su abrazo con más fuerza para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo. No se movieron, solo dejaron que el dolor fluyera por lo que fuera necesario, por lo que él necesitara llorar.

No sabían si fueron unos minutos o unas horas, pero finalmente Naruto comenzó a detener el llanto. Cada una de ellas, una por cada lado puso una mano en su cabellera rubia para acariciarle y la otra disponible en su espalda, según sea el lado, ya que era una brazo a medias.

"Estaremos aquí," Dijo Tier.

"Sí, de aquí en adelante." Agrego Erza. "Nunca más tendrás que pasar este día solo."

Unos segundos más y el llanto se detuvo para que Naruto levantara su cabeza. Se distancio un poco para poder observarlas atentamente, encontrándose con los ojos marrones y azules turquesa que tan tanto conocía. Respectivamente cada una limpio sus lagrimas restantes de cada lado de su cara. La respiración del rubio se regularizaba una vez parados los sollozos mientras cada una se aproximó a él y deposito un suave beso sobre la frente del novio/prometido respectivo.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que pudo decir. Ambas sonrieron, se pusieron en pie y cada una le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, no le soltaron hasta que estuvo junto con ellas frente al pastel de cumpleaños. Fue un procedimiento normal: apagaron las luces, prendieron las velas y le cantaron, no sin antes advertirle de pedir el deseo antes de apagar las velas. Sin saber esto cada una de ellas tenia un plan para ejecutar para el momento en el que se apagaran las velas y quedaran en oscuridad total.

Inmediatamente dos juegos de labios fueron unidos juntos aprovechando la intimidad otorgada por la oscuridad. Inicio torpemente ante la incapacidad de ver ya que los ángulos eran bastante fallidos, aun así durante el evento se logro corregir comenzando por un movimiento lento. En cuestión de segundos la supuesta muestra de cariño había tomado otro tono, forzando a las dos entidades a avanzar un paso para poder profundizarlo en un abrazo, ya sea sus manos alrededor de la nuca o en la espalda, buscando ser mas intimo. Tan solo otros segundos después de esto sus labios se abrieron dejando entrar al musculo indicador del gusto que esperaba ansioso este momento para probar por completo al otro de forma reciproca.

Era lento y sensual, incluso sonidos por la saliva, aire y movimientos se escapaban sin vergüenza. Ni siquiera querían gemir, solo querían devorar los labios del otro, nada más. Era simple y concreto.

En la compañía de un _clic_, la luz se hizo notar atreves de los parpados cerrados y no les importo, tan solo querían seguir con el beso. Se apretaron más contra el otro buscando proximidad, sintiendo el contacto de lleno de pecho contra pecho. Por alguna razón se sentía diferente, pero no de forma mala. Antes de que pudieran investigarlo más afondo un segundo ruido provino del exterior, como si algo pesado se estrellara contra el piso de madera.

Rápidamente abrieron los ojos, provocando el encuentro anormal de marrones y azules turquesa, no el habitual azul zafiro. Se separaron del íntimo abrazo inmediatamente y espantadas retrocedieron al punto de que cada una toco el muro correspondiente a su lado.

"¿Tier-san?"

"¿Erza-san?"

No tenían idea de como reaccionar, salvo la vergüenza que se materializaba como rojo en su cara. La piel morena de Tier lograba cubrir tan solo un poco, mientras que la piel notoriamente más blanca de Erza fallaba enormemente. Por unos momentos guardaron silencio estudiando la tan extraña y bizarra situación, pero entonces recordaron cierto personaje que también estaba presente. Ambas dirigieron sus cabezas hacia el interruptor de luz, junto al que estaba el cuerpo del inconsciente novio/prometido. Preocupadas se acercaron a investigarles solo para encontrar un rastro de sangre proveniente desde su nariz hasta llegar a una fea mancha roja en su ropa.

Se quedaron observándole por tal vez unos minutos, solo para mirar a la otra.

"Nunca se hablara de esto otra vez." Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Satisfechas por el entendimiento cada una tomo por un hombro al rubio para dejarle en el sillón. Nuevamente se quedaron quietas de pie frente a él sin saber que hacer. Ciertamente Naruto no iba a despertar dentro de poco y con eso el cumpleaños estaba cancelado hasta nuevo aviso, al mismo tiempo ya era tarde.

"¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?" Preguntó Tier. Al ver la expresión de choque y sonrojo de Erza noto la connotación con que había dicho esas palabras, más aun con el accidente reciente aun en el ambiente, no se podía evitar que uniera esos puntos. "No de esa forma… …con Naruto así será mejor que no le movamos. Planeo dormir aquí, con él; si quieres tu también puedes hacerlo y solo me refiero a eso, _dormir_." Resaltó la palabra para evitar nuevos malentendidos.

Erza pareció pensativa por unos momentos hasta que asintió. Inmediatamente después Tier fue a la habitación para regresar con una frazada, se sorprendió al regresar cuando vio a la pelirroja con un atuendo totalmente distinto, era un pijama como y corriente de color purpura claro con varias cruces de un color furia y un corazón en la base de cada cruz.

"¿Cuenta como una de tus armaduras?" preguntó Tier bastante intrigada.

"Nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras un cambio rápido." Confesó Erza.

Entre las dos le sacaron la chaqueta a Naruto. Mientras no podía ponerle ropa de dormir, podrían hacer que se sintiera un poco más cómodo. Seguido a esto Erza se recostó a su lado, bueno, era un sofá por lo que técnicamente estaba sentada, mientras Tier se saco su chaqueta revelando una camisa ajustada blanca y tomo asiento al lado opuesto de Erza otorgándole un extremo de la frazada para extenderla a lo largo de los tres. Hubo una leve interrupción, ya que Erza se vio obligada a abandonar la nueva fuente de calor ante la noche que poco a poco se hacia fría al tener que apagar la luz.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron nuevamente, inseguras de como continuar. Pero pareció que hubo alguna señal de entendimiento explicito entre ellas al momento en el que Tier levantó el brazo correspondiente de su prometido al mismo instante en el que Erza levantaba el de su novio, y lo llevaron por sobre sus hombros. Tier escogió descansar su cabeza contra la parte alta del hombro de Naruto cercana a su mentón. Erza, en cambio, decidió recostar su cabeza entre el tórax bajo y abdomen alto, dejando que la frazada la cubriera por completo.

A un nivel inconsciente las presencias de ambas jóvenes fueron reconocidas por Naruto ya que ajusto sus brazos alrededor de cada joven para atraerlas más cercanas a él y evitar el escape de calor. Inhalo una vez profundamente antes de que su respiración se regulara a un paso lento, indicando que estaba dormido.

Segundos más tarde Erza y Tier le siguieron.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió los ojos ante la luz tenue de la mañana nublada que daba por inicio el nuevo día. Pronto notó el peso adicional sobre su cuerpo que se dividía en dos partes. A su derecha noto a Tier dormida contra él, con respiraciones lentas. El segundo peso no lo logro identificar inmediatamente, tuvo que levantar la frazada para encontrarse son la melena roja de Erza. Pronto, al ver a las dos presentes junto a él, recordó el motivo por el cual no recordaba bien la noche anterior.

El beso.

De Erza y Tier.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumento rápidamente con la amenaza de que la sangre volviera a salir por su nariz. El palpitar de su corazón fue todo lo que necesito Erza para despertar, teniendo su oído básicamente junto a su corazón. Inmediatamente movió su cabeza para que solo su ojo derecho lograra hacer contacto visual con su novio, el otro seguía sepultado contra su tórax.

"Er… Erza-chan, anoche, sobre el be-" La mirada fulminante de su ojo marrón y el sonrojo que mostraba su cara fueron una advertencia inmediata.

"Eso nunca paso." Gruñó peligrosamente, haciendo tragar saliva al rubio. "Aunque recuerdo algo sobre un tal Sasuke, estoy segura de que Tier estará intere-"

"¡Bien, nunca pasó'ttebayo!" interrumpió descubriendo el chantaje en su voz. Ciertamente había temas que eran mejores no tocar, nunca. Entonces, regresando a la situación actual. "¿Por qué dormimos aquí?" Preguntó solo recientemente notando el lugar en donde se encontraba.

"Anoche te desmayaste y como ya era tarde decidimos que dormiríamos los tres aquí." El sonrojo por la vergüenza de la conversación breve pasada casi se había desvanecido, tan solo para ser remplazado por la vergüenza de dormir junto a él. Nunca lo había hecho antes, salvo con sus amigos de la infancia Natsu y Grey, si hasta se bañaban juntos, pero eran otros tiempos con situaciones completamente diferentes, además tendría nueve años en aquel entonces.

Naruto le observo sonrojarse y no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de estilo zorro tan solo para darle después lo único racional que le vino a su mente: La besó.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron de par en par al momento en el que Naruto dirigió su rostro con su mano libre y guiarla hacia sus labios. Milésimas más tarde al contacto se derritió como arcilla en las manos maestras de un escultor. Era tan suave y a la vez tan firme, como si la protegiera con solo su aliento. Se sintió igual que aquella vez en el bosque, no el de accidente, el segundo, aquel que fue improvisado por ambos ante la oportunidad casual. Mucho a la desilusión de la pelirroja, Naruto fue el primero en distanciarse.

"¿Estas segura de que esto es correcto? Es solo, la situación del clan, ¿Realmente estas cómoda con todo esto?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¿Por qué no habría que estarlo?" Cuestionó, le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza. Era distinto a los otros, este era como una advertencia y bastante más suave, casi como un toque para llamar la atención deseada. "Como kunoichi fui entrenada de muchas formas por mi pueblo. Entre los cuales estaba el deber para el clan, todos estábamos consientes de que esto podría ocurrir y nos enseñaron a sacar lo mejor de esta situación. Soy feliz, realmente lo soy." Entonces esta vez Erza de volvió a besar, solo para detenerse junto frente a sus labios. "Y ni se te ocurra cuestionar nuestra relación otra vez, ¿Entendido?"

La respuesta no se entendió porque sus labios se apegaban a los propios, impidiendo que la palabra saliera correctamente. Continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que las hormonas fueron gastadas, después de todo no buscaban algo más en un futuro cercano. Tan solo se relajaron en la presencia del otro, con Naruto cerrando sus ojos y Erza imitándole al regresar a su punto de descanso.

El rubio solo duro unos segundos así porque pronto sintió nuevamente unos labios contra su boca, pero de alguna manera eran distintos. Sorprendido abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los parpados cerrados morenos de Tier. Se separo en unos segundos.

"¿Creen que esto se pueda convertir en algo habitual?" Preguntó Naruto a su novia y prometida. Ellas no se dignaron en responder por lo que soltando un suspiro decidió cambiar el tema. "Debemos comenzar a preparar todo para irnos. Iré a revisar el bote y ver si tiene daños, también deberemos cargar provisiones." Erza y Tier permanecieron pensativas sobre las palabras del rubio entendiendo el motivo, finalmente se iban a ir de la tierra que ambas consideraron hogar, era un gran paso.

"¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?" Preguntó Tier.

"Bien, tenia pensado regresar el barco al País de las Olas, y desde allí solo viajar; Jiraiya-sensei me aconsejo que viajara para conocer el mundo y hacerme más fuerte'ttebayo." Concluyó un tanto apenado al no tener un plan de viaje.

"Debo sugerir una desviación al País del Agua. Mi clan tenía una base secreta en donde guardar nuestros conocimientos y luego de ataque de Yagura, dudo que haya podido encontrar algo. Éramos sigilosos con respecto a nuestros conocimientos." Indico Tier, ganando una mirada de comprensión y aceptación.

"Bien, al País del Agua será primero." Asintió Naruto, sorpresivamente y mucho a su desilusión, Erza se levanto de su descanso.

"Hay algo que yo también olvidaba. No se mucho al respecto por ser secreto de clan, pero el clan Uzumaki tenia una especie de contrato de convocación." Explico Erza, parándose frente al rubio.

"Ya tengo el contrato de los sapos, tengo entendido que no puedo firmar otro contrato." Explicó confuso con la información de su novia; ella ya sabia sobre su contrato, ¿Por qué iba a sugerir firmar otro si no podía hacerlo?

"Este funciona de distinta manera, ya dije que no se más detalles salvo la posible ubicación de este y los rumores de que habían Uzumaki con la capacidad de llamar una criatura adicional, a diferencia de la habitual con el contrato de sangre, pero nunca tuve el honor de atestiguarlo." Explico un tanto desganada. En aquel entonces, antes de la guerra, el Clan Uzumaki era habitual verle al punto de que no tomo atención a los detalles. ¿Cómo iba a saber que en un futuro su legado desaparecería?

"Entonces, ¿Dónde lo consigo?" Cuestiono Naruto.

"La búsqueda deberíamos iniciarla en el limite entre la montaña y el bosque. El Clan Uzumaki era visto continuamente por esos lugares, tal vez pudieron ocultar algo." Contesto Erza. Mucho a su desilusión, fue el turno de Tier para levantarse, indicando que el tiempo de descanso había terminado oficialmente; esperaba que esto se pudiera repetir en un futuro cercano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cientos de Kage Bunshin y varias horas más tarde Naruto, Erza y Tier estaban en excursión de una cueva, cercano a lugar donde la pelirroja sugirió. Las memorias del clon que disipo venían de este lugar, situándose más en el interior. Se sorprendieron al ver lo profundo de la cueva, mínimo llevaban diez minutos caminando con ayuda de luz artificial cortesía de una antorcha dada por Erza. Al final encontraron el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki tallado en roca en la parte superior del muro, pero nada más.

"¿Esta es nuestra pista?" cuestiono Naruto.

"Aunque parece un lugar bastante extraño para poner el símbolo de un clan." Secundó Erza estudiando el símbolo, notando también otro tema de importancia. "Estamos bajo el pueblo, esos son los cimientos del edificio principal, donde alguna vez trabajo nuestro líder." Indico sorprendida la pelirroja señalando las paredes superiores de la cueva. "Probablemente había un acceso desde la oficina, pero toda prueba quedo destruida."

"Creo que aquí hay algo." Informo de su hallazgo Tier, pidiendo prestada la antorcha de la pelirroja para atraerla a una roca parcialmente enterrada en el suelo, detrás de esta había un sello que tanto Erza como Naruto reconocieron al instante. "¿Un sello?"

"…de sangre." Completaron los dos conocedores de sellos.

Naruto fue el primero en actuar mordiendo un poco su pulgar para depositar la sangre en el sello y aplicar chakra. El sello brilló intensamente siguiendo con un fuerte ruido junto a un temblor. Las piedras bajo la insignia Uzumaki se comenzaron a mover abriendo una pequeña senda iluminada. El trio avanzó hasta lo que seria una cámara de mayor tamaño, inmediatamente la senda que les había conducido a este lugar se cerró. Ahora estaban en una cúpula de roca de tamaño enorme, mínimo dos veces más grande que la propia torre del Hokage.

"¿Qué… …es este lugar'ttebayo?" Cuestionó Naruto.

No era el lugar gigantesco que impresionaba a los tres jóvenes, aun cuando tenia antorchas que iluminaban la estancia. Era la estatua de un dragón que negaba el paso a una salida probable, solo podían ver los rayos de luz escapándose de pequeñas aberturas entre la pared de roca y la estatua del dragón. Realmente era impresionante el detalle, de color tierra que e incluso tenia el hermoso tallado de las escamas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo podríamos pasar? Podríamos destruir la estatua, pero de alguna manera se siente incorrecto destruir el legado restante de los Uzumaki después de que incluso perdieran su pueblo." Menciono Tier sus pensamientos en voz alta, compartidos por sus dos acompañantes.

"**¿Destruir que?**" Las dudas de los tres jóvenes se paralizaron al ver directamente el origen de la voz desconocida, profunda y fuerte: la _supuesta_ estatua del dragón, incluso había movido su cabeza para observarles. "**¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto un dragón hablar?**" El silencio continuo a pesar de sus palabras, incluso Naruto quien ya conocía a Gamabunta estaba asombrado viendo que el dragón era más grande que el jefe sapo del contrato. "**En vista que no hay respuesta, me gustaría saber el motivo por el que están aquí o iniciare acciones hostiles. Uno de ustedes debe tener sangre Uzumaki al abrir la puerta y por el cabello debes de ser tu.**" El dragón asomo su gran cabeza hacia Erza, junto a un estrepitoso gruñido.

"No… …soy yo, Dattebayo." Dio un paso al frente Naruto. Si, estaba asombrado por el tamaño, pero no intimidado, el Kyubi no Youko aun se ganaba el premio en el departamento de intimidación y aun así no le tenía miedo. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Aclamas llevar el apellido, **_**Ningen**_**.**" **[[N/a: Humano]]** El dragón movió su largo cuello desde Erza hacia Naruto para inhalar y exhalar sobre Naruto. "**¿Quiénes son tus padres?**"

"Antes quisiéramos saber a quien nos dirigimos." Interrumpió Erza la conversación.

"**Imprudente...**" El dragón mantuvo su cabeza observando a la mujer de cerca al punto de respirar sobre ella. "**…pero puedo ver el fuego de la sangre Uzumaki en ti. Soy el guardián de la tierra de los dragones; los humanos me llaman Draco Imperial, solo aquel que se gane el honor de ser mi compañero conocerá mi nombre. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?**"

"Scarlet Erza."

"Harribel Tier."

Hablaron las dos jóvenes sin miedo, ganando el respeto del dragón. A pesar de la drástica diferencia de tamaño ellas no se veían intimidades o temerosas de él, por supuesto quien no le tuviera miedo es porque era valiente o estúpido. Pocos de los que le desafiaban salían con vida. "**Bien, ahora si no ha mayores sorpresas, dime muchacho **_**Uzumaki**_**, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?**" Aunque otra duda sondeaba la mente del dragón respecto al apellido de la joven pelirroja, pero lo dejaría para más adelante.

"Mi padre es Namikaze Minato y mi madre Uzumaki Kushina." Explico sin titubear. Los ojos del dragón le observaban fijamente, primero a su cuerpo y luego a sus ojos, por un momento incluso pensó que le observaba el alma con su capacidad de vista.

"**Veo… …verdad, puedo oler la sangre Uzumaki corriendo por tu cuerpo.**" El dragón inhalo una vez más frente a él como una comprobación. "**Entonces debo suponer que vienes por la bendición de los dragones.**" Naruto, y no solo él, también Erza y Tier, observaron al dragón bastante confusos, mirada que comprendió el ser gigante. "**El aliado que seguirá tu camino y luchara junto a ti hasta el fin de tus días; como fue acordado en la promesa que hicieron los antiguos dragones a los Uzumaki hace siglos.**" Extendió la explicación con más detalle, ganando una mirada sorprendida aun mayor de los jóvenes.

"¿Un contrato de invocación?" Preguntó Naruto.

"**Se podría llamar contrato, pero no es con todos dragones y el compromiso no es por medio de un mero papel endeble, es por la misma sangre eterna que un papel no podrá borrar.**" Los jóvenes guardaron silencio ante la pasión que el dragón demostraba al explicar, haciendo implícita la importancia de esto. "**Solo el dragón será capaz de elegir al humano como compañero.**"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no interferirá si yo poseo un contrato de invocación animal?" Pregunto curioso el rubio de Konoha.

"**Contrato animal…**" Refunfuño entre dientes. "**¿Qué contrato seria este?**" Había un detalle importante respecto a ello. Normalmente los animales daban a entender la personalidad del usuario, como ejemplo de ello eran las serpientes, prueba de traición como un dragón incompleto.

"Sapos." Naruto no entendió si se trataba de un gruñido o de una risa, ante el sonido que el dragón emitió en respuesta.

"**Quisiera ver para creer.**" Dijo con ojo crítico el enorme ser. "**Déjame ver a uno de los sabios**."

"¿Sabios? Yo soy uno." Comento Naruto sin entender a lo que se refería.

"**¿Tu un sabio? No me hagas reír, ni siquiera tienes…**" El dragón guardo silencio al ver que el rubio no se defendía, tan solo cerro los ojos por unos instantes. Si, el dragón podía sentir como la energía natural fluía lentamente en el muchacho. "**…imposible.**" Al terminar hizo notar sus ojos de sapo que le miraban atentamente. "**Vaya, quien lo diría. Pero no me refería a ti, hablo de un sapo sabio**."

"Lo hubieras dicho primero." Comento el rubio mordiéndose el pulgar para sacar sangre por segunda vez en el mismo día. "**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" La palma golpeo el suelo y un pequeño cumulo de humo apareció que tardo segundos en desaparecer.

"Naruto-chan, ya pensaba que te habías aburrido de los sapos…" su comentario fue prematuramente silenciado al ver la criatura a la que estaba en frente. "Bien, pero si no es Drago Imperial."

"**El viejo Fukasaku sigue con vida. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de retirarse?**" Sonrió el dragón al bajar su cabeza al mismo nivel que el diminuto sapo para acercarse y hablarle directamente. "**Tal parece que el ultimo Uzumaki en verdad es un contratista de los sapos y un sabio nada menos. ¿Cuántos años van desde la última vez que nos vimos? Doscientos, trecientos…**"

"Doscientos cincuenta, la ultima vez que conté." Reafirmo Fukasaku. "Cuanto Ma-chan me dijo que Naruto-chan estaba en Uzushiogakure pensé en decirle sobre ustedes, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad. Nunca espere que el lograra llegar aquí por si solo. Espero que aun pueda realizar la prueba de la bendición de los dragones."

"**Han pasado las décadas desde que Uzushio fue destruido y de la ultima vez que vimos a un humano, pero nuestra promesa no ha cambiado.**" Explico el dragón en un tono solemne. "**Adelante…**" Invito el dragón moviéndose al exterior un paso y dejar una abertura para que el rubio pasara.

"Naruto-chan, una advertencia." Alertó el sapo sabio frenando al rubio. "Debes entender que una vez que pases fuera de este lugar estarás en el reino de los dragones. Nosotros, lo sapos, no podemos entrar por respeto entre nuestros clanes. Es una lucha que solo tu debes tener."

"¡Entendido! ¡Vamos!" Gritó con su clásica determinación el rubio, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso más cuando el dragón regreso a su posición anterior, impidiendo el paso. "H-hey, ¿Por qué te interpones'ttebayo?"

"**Solo un Uzumaki puede realizar la prueba, ellas se quedan aquí.**" Fue la orden en tono absoluto del Draco Imperial, pero Naruto no tardo en expresar su desacuerdo.

"¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Tier-chan es mi prometida, pertenecerá al clan tarde o temprano!" Reclamó el rubio estando frente al dragón, aunque bajo un poco su tono luego de su sorpresa inicial. "Con Erza-chan aun no llego tan lejos, pero realmente me gustaría saber que ella estará en el clan alguna vez. Incluso aunque no fuera por eso ella es una Scarlet por lo que tiene sangre Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas tambien'ttebayo. En el caso de que Erza no termine en mi clan, ¿No debería alguien encargarse de mantener los lazos con ustedes? Tengo entendido que no han visto un humano desde hace décadas y Erza estuvo encerrada en este pueblo por la misma cantidad de tiempo. Si yo muriera y los Uzumaki desaparecieran, ¿No serian los Scarlet los más cercanos en la línea?"

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, las jóvenes sorprendidas por la defensa que había otorgado su novio y prometido respectivo. El dragón pareció sorprendido al principio, pero decidió mantener su cara libre de expresión, para medir el comportamiento del Uzumaki.

"Sabes…" Ante la falta de respuesta, Naruto volvió a hablar. "…no hace falta. Somos todos o ninguno'ttebayo, vámonos." El rubio dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada de la cueva. Erza y Tier se miraron sorprendidas, pero decidieron seguir al rubio; por supuesto que intentarían convencerle de volver en cuanto salieran de esta cueva, lo que habitaba aquí no podía ser olvidado por el capricho, por más correcto que fuera, de su novio.

"**Bien, no esperaba esa resolución de tu parte **_**Ningen**_**.**" Declaró Draco Imperial parando a los tres jóvenes de su salida del lugar. "**Podría simplemente echarlos y desaparecer la entrada de Uzushiogakure, de esta forma nunca verían a los dragones otra vez.**" Amenazó sacando una mirada sorprendida de los presentes, incluso de Fukasaku quien se mantenía en silencio como un mero observador. El dragón volvió a bajar su cabeza con su cuello enorme para afrontar a los adolecentes de cerca. Primero miro a Erza y luego a Tier. "**Puedo ver sus almas con facilidad, no hay nada oculto para los ojos de un dragón. Puedo ver que son fuertes y leales, de haber tenido segundas intenciones jamás les hubiera dejado estar en mi presencia o entrar a este lugar.**"

"**Scarlet y Harribel, por la promesa de hace siglos hecha con los Uzumaki pueden realizar la prueba en vista de sus intenciones honestas. Su lealtad esta con el ultimo Uzumaki conocido, y la lealtad suya es la nuestra.**" Dictaminó severamente al mirar a las dos jóvenes. "**Sepan que la traición al clan Dragón y al Clan Uzumaki es muerte, es solo una oportunidad.**"

Las dos miraron incrédulas inicialmente, pero lograron asentir. "Entendemos…" ambas hicieron una reverencia en respeto. El dragón levanto su enorme cuello y volvió a dar el paso hacia atrás para permitir el paso, esta vez de los tres jóvenes; pero una duda estaba en el aire antes de poder avanzar.

"¿En que consiste la prueba?" Pregunto Tier.

"**Eso es algo…**" El dragón pareció omitir una sonrisa. "**…que tendrán que averiguar, si es que un dragón les elige.**" Los tres jóvenes estaban confusos por sus palabras y el sabio dragón pareció entender sus confusiones. "**No me digan que pensaron que al pasar este umbral estarían garantizados a encontrar compañero. ¡No! El dragón debe determinar si ustedes merecen su tiempo o no, y de no hacerlo puede que nunca se presente ante ustedes. Lo importante es que deben hacerlo solos.**"

Con aquello aclarado los tres jóvenes pasaron el umbral para ver por fin la tierra de los dragones. A Naruto le recordó mucho a lo que era Myobokuzan, pero el cielo llevaba un verde más solido, en vez de las tonalidades de verde y azul del monte de los sapos. El clima y la vegetación eran tropicales, de hecho la humedad en el aire más la alta temperatura amenazaba con sacar el sudor rápido en el trio. Los tres se observaron y asintieron, para luego dispersarse en el bosque para comenzar la prueba de una vez.

El dragón les observo alejarse por caminos distintos para regresar su mirada al sapo restante en la estancia.

"**Tu si que sabes como elegirlos, Fukasaku. Aquel Uzumaki me da un buen presentimiento.**" Aclamo el dragón. "**Finalmente los demás dragones se divertirán un poco, estas décadas han sido demasiado aburridas sin compañía humana. Veo mucho potencial en esos tres.**"

"Si, Jiraiya-chan escoge bien a sus estudiantes." Con eso en mente el sapo desapareció en un cumulo de humo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

¿Estaba asombrado? Si, Naruto estaba asombrado. Podía ver tanto en cielo y tierra varias especies de dragones, muchos de ellos de menores tamaños, algunos como lagartijas y otros más grandes que Manda, Gamabunta y Katsuya, de hecho se atrevía a apostar a que algunos de ellos eran más grandes que el propio Kyubi; un pensamiento que de por cierto era bastante aterrador. Bien, el problema no estaba en avistarlos, de hecho ya llevaba más de cincuenta dragones vistos desde que llego, pero todos le eludían.

"_Se supone que un dragón debería elegirme, ¿Entonces por qué ninguno se acerca? ¡Dattebayo!_" Maldijo en su mente el rubio manteniendo el paso sin una ruta clara. No conocía este lugar y todos los sitios se veían iguales, no había mucha diferencia marcar el lugar a donde ir. Eso fue hasta que encontró un rio; harto de toda su situación se situó sobre una roca elevada en pleno cause del rio y la utilizó como un escenario para gritar a todo pulmón. "¡Es que no hay alguien que quiera ser mi compañero'ttebayo!"

Ante el grito hubo acciones en el bosque. Sonidos, pero parecían estar alejándose que acercándose, espantados por sus reacciones. Notando que estaba solo tomó asiento sobre la roca. "Todo parece inútil, debo ir a otra zona."

"**¿Por qué no te rindes y te largas? Se nota que ningún dragón esta interesado en ti, ¿Para que insistir?**" La voz profunda le recordó mucho al Draco Imperial, imponía el mismo poder, respeto y sabiduría en el tono, lo que incluso intimido a Naruto.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Naruto buscando a sus alrededores, pero no había nada. "¡No se quien seas, pero no me voy a rendir! ¡Dattebayo!" Pronto el cause del rio aumento tomando al rubio por sorpresa para arrastrarlo contra su voluntad entre sus aguas. Por el alboroto de las aguas las corrientes lo enviaban en un rumbo donde no podía notar la superficie, desorientándolo por completo. Sin darse cuenta estaba luchando para mantener el aire y el conocimiento.

Con un brusco movimiento pareció que las aguas se calmaron y con lo restante de voluntad volvió a surgir a la superficie, respirando agitadamente se aferro a lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, una roca sobresaliente de la superficie, simulando a una isla en pleno lago. Naruto respiro por todo lo que no lo logró los últimos minutos hasta que al fin pudo ver sus alrededores, el ambiente había cambiado y mientras se mantenía en la reconocida vegetación tropical, lo notable era la montaña carente de toda vida, solo era un trozo de roca gris gigantesco. Pero ignorando eso llamaba la atención la cima de gran altura, porque una tormenta eléctrica parecía desarrollarse sin tener fin.

Algo se movía entre las densas nubes negras.

"¿Sera un dragón?" Se dijo en voz alta en un tono de esperanza. "¡Yosh!" grito con entusiasmo al ir en dirección de la montaña; dejando a un desconocido presente intrigado por las características del rubio. Pese a sus palabras para intentar desanimar al muchacho e incitar a que se rindiera, no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, parecía intentar con mucha más fuerza que antes. Ahora marchaba a un lugar que podría haber aterrado a la mayoría de los humanos, no sabia si clasificarlo como valiente o estúpido por lo que decidió investigarle de cerca.

"**Interesante… …lograste intrigarme muchacho.**"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡No puedo rendirme! ¡Dattebayo!_" Gruñó Naruto en sus pensamientos al escalar la montaña. No era fácil debido a que el terreno era demasiado inestable para adherirse a él por medio del chakra, así que ya la mayoría del trayecto debía hacerlo solo por medio de pura destreza física. "_¡El entrenamiento de Tier-chan era mucho más difícil que esto!_" Se dijo determinado. Ya llevaba muchas heridas, accidentes y eventos lamentables en estas tres horas de escalada, entre los que estaban: la caída de rocas sueltas, vientos poderosos, rayos y relámpagos, era casi como si el mismo clima estuviera en su contra.

No, no podría perder tan fácilmente.

"Solo un poco más, puedo ver el final." Cinco minutos tardo en llegar en el trayecto actual. Con dificultad supero el risco y se puso en pie observando una planicie de roca solida con las nubes negras impidiendo ver más allá de unos metros de distancia. Con forme a caminaba algo aparecía en el fondo, la misma silueta que vio desde el lago ahora estaba frente a él y era enorme, no por nada la vio a tal distancia. Apretando sus puños en determinación corrió hacia él.

Solo bastaron cinco pasos cuando se detuvo.

"Im-imposible…" Murmuro Naruto al a la silueta revelada.

Los rayos caían a su alrededor iluminando su piel escamosa azul, un largo cuello incluso más largo que el Draco Imperial, más grande que cualquier criatura vista en este tiempo con unas alas del mismo tono azul que realzaban el hecho de que podrían aguantar su peso en el aire. Era como se esperaba en todo este lugar, un dragón hecho y derecho, pero nunca espero una criatura con tal presencia poderosa. Instintivamente Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás defensivamente.

Se quedo quieto observándole, esperando cualquier acción hostil.

Un minuto paso, luego fueron cinco y luego diez.

El dragón ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia.

Decidido camino hacia él para que le notara hasta el punto en el que se puso dentro del rango de su mirada. El dragón no pareció notarle nuevamente, tan solo se quedo ahí, quieto. Naruto trago saliva, ciertamente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo esperado, posterior a esto Naruto inhalo aire para tragar todas sus preocupaciones. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era lo propio de Uzumaki Naruto, algo que nadie más se atrevería a hacer.

"¡Oye, Dragón!" gritó Naruto señalando al sujeto en cuestión. "¡Vine hasta aquí para buscar a un compañero! ¡Quisiera que tú lo fueras! ¡Así que pruébame, veraz lo fuerte que soy! ¡Dattebayo!" grito el muchacho mirando fijamente al dragón. Si, este era el estilo Uzumaki Naruto.

A su sorpresa el dragón no pareció notarle, de hecho tenia sus ojos cerrados causando que el rubio gruñera en voz alta.

"¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Dattebayo!" Insistió, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. "¡Oye!"

"**No me molesto con la basura, **_**Ningen**_." Habló sorpresivamente el dragón. La criatura levanto su brazo derecho y en sus garras dirigió un relámpago a través de estas. Naruto estaba sorprendido porque tenía una enorme similitud con el jutsu de Kakashi y Sasuke. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más porque dichas garras fueron incrustadas en la roca solida. El relámpago fue dirigido a través de la roca en la dirección de Naruto, pero antes de llegar a él fue dividido en dos. Nunca espero que el relámpago cortaría todo el pedazo de roca en donde se encontraba de pie, desprendiéndolo de la montaña y con este, Naruto cayo.

No supo el momento en el que perdió el conocimiento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se despertó sintiendo nuevamente su ropa húmeda, la cual se había secado durante su escalada pasada. Abrió sus ojos notando que estaba en la misma roca sobre el lago de antes. Por la dirección del rio, este pasaba por un costado de la montaña rocosa a donde cayo, lo mas probable es que el cause le haya traído de vuelta.

"**¿Te rindes, **_**Ningen**_**?**" cuestiono la voz nuevamente.

"No se lo que intentes, pero no me voy a rendir." Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie otra vez para ver el ambiente. Cuando mínimo ya era pasado el medio día, entre el tiempo en el que busco este lugar con Erza y Tier, más el tiempo que llevaba buscando un compañero hacían un total de mas de ocho horas.

"**¿Ni siquiera la paliza del Dragón de Éter te convence?**"

"¿Dragón de Éter? Así que ese era su nombre…" Se dijo el rubio pareciendo sorprendido por unos instantes, pero pronto regreso a la conversación. "Si todo lo demás falla volveré con él e intentare, pero no me voy a ir de este lugar hasta que encuentre un dragón como compañero. No mentiría si un dragón grande seria genial, pero en realidad no me importaría si fuera grande o pequeño. El trabajo en equipo es todo lo que importa; eso es lo que me enseñaron en Konoha."

"**¿Aunque te tardes años?**" Cuestiono interesado en su respuesta.

"Bien, mi limite son creo que un poco más de dos años, luego de eso debo volver a Konoha. ¡Por eso no me puedo rendir'ttebayo!" El rubio no tenia idea de a quien le contestaba, pero se estaba cansando de este misticismo, y si algo era conocido es que Naruto no tiene mucha paciencia. "¡Personas poderosas están tras de mi por algo que no puedo controlar! ¡Personas que son más fuertes de aquel que me entreno! ¡Pero no me importa lo que me pase a mi!" Grito cansado el rubio. "Por primera vez tengo personas que dependen de mi, personas a quienes amo mucho y no dejare que peligren por mis cargas… …además hay alguien a quien tengo que salvar."

"¡En mi pueblo se fomenta el trabajo de equipo! Por eso quisiera alguien que me ayudara a soportar mi carga y a proteger a los que amo, si en este lugar se puede encontrar dicha ayuda, esperare." Confeso finalmente todo fuera. "¡Porque admito que no soy lo bastante fuerte, pero necesito serlo'ttebayo! … ¡No! ¡Porque voy a hacerlo!"

El silencio duro unos minutos y por un momento Naruto pensó que en todo este tiempo hablo en la locura. Fue una suerte que le probaron lo errado que estaba.

"**¡Se necesita mucho valor para admitir la debilidad! ¡Pero mucho más para querer cambiarlo!**" Concluyo la misteriosa voz.

El agua del lago que le rodeaba se ilumino de un color blanco bordeando con el color amarillo, al punto de casi enceguecer sus ojos de lo potente que era. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse al nivel de luminosidad, pero lo logro justo a tiempo para ver asomarse algo del agua. Su salida ni siquiera fluctuaba ondas en el lago, el cual reflejaba luz en una paz completa casi como un espejo. La cabeza de un dragón apareció desde las profundidades, su color casi de la misma luz de la que emitía el lago. Su rostro se veía viejo, pero estirado hacia atrás suponiendo que estaba hecho así para facilitar el vuelo, con dos cuernos largos manteniendo la forma estirada. De atrás de su cabeza salía una melena castaña clara.

Su cuerpo demostraba no ser el dragón más grande, era entre cuatro y cinco veces más alto que Naruto. Su cuerpo era delgado demostrando sus extremidades fuertes y manteniendo la simetría del cuerpo, delgados, sus alas eran lo único de un color sombrío en contraste con los bordes de la misma luz amarilla, casi blanca.

"**Me llaman Dragón de Luz y yo seré tu prueba.**"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS IMPORTANTES:<strong>

**Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Verdad? Cuando parecia salir de un problema, entraba en otro y no lo hizo más facil el nuevo caos creado por nuestros _queridos_ administradores. No veo el problema en agregar una nueva clasificacion MA para contenido mayor, lo encuentro un insulto borrar los grandes trabajos, historias unicas por meros _eventos_. Duele saber que se han perdido autores poderosos y puede que yo tambien corra peligro.**

**Estoy buscando respaldo para mis historias y creo que encontre uno, pero aun no agregan una seccion en español. El administrador de la pagina me respondio que de dentro de los siguientes días apareceria una clasificacion por idiomas y asi podre respaldar mis historias en aquella pagina. No me voy de aqui, no hasta que me saquen a patadas, pero si cambiare mi nombre de autor en la siguiente actualizacion. **

**"The Chaos Knight" sera mi nuevo nombre si es que no hay inconvenientes. El de ahora es un poco largo y pues creo que asi se adecua más a mi forma de ser, tambien lo resume de mejor manera. Junto al nombre entrare con muchas actualizaciones: Destierro, Zorro & Mono, Sennin y Espiritu de Fuego estan entre las proximas acutalizaciones, asi que espero que esten atentos.**

**Muchas gracias a DARKRYUKEN, digo, a Kouteikuro como siempre apoyandome con su increible paciencia y datos. Este capitulo y los que estan por venir no hubieran sido posibles sin su ayuda.**

**Sobre lo visto en este capitulo. Saque _una carta_ oculta muy querida en este capitulo [metafora]. Un tema que absorvio mi adolecencia como una esponja. El legendario juego de cartas que ya descansa en paz como un recuerdo en la memoria de los que lo jugaron: _Mitos y Leyendas e_ra su nombre y _El juego numero uno del reino _era su eslogan con sus inmumerables ediciones, cartas, habilidades e ilustraciones de magnificos artistas. De ahi saque el tema de los dragones presentes. El formato de las cartas era bastante especial, la ilustracion llevaba una pequeña leyenda descriptiva de lo que representaba, aqui van los aparecidos en este capitulo**

_**Draco Imperial: Un don para algunos, una pesadilla para otros, pero sin duda, hermoso. **_**Perteneciente a la edicion Bestiario.**

**_Dragon de Éter: Sus relampagos iluminan el firmamento, recordandonos los tiempos en que el espacio solia ser suyo. Más que un dragon, un dios y más que un dios, un elemento._ Perteneciente a la edicion Espada Sagrada.  
><strong>

**_Dragon de Luz: Desafiando al Gran Wyrm, un dragon decidio educar en vez de destruir, guiar en vez de ser tirano, el más noble de los dragones y quizas la unica esperanza de paz con los humanos. _Perteneciente a la edicion Espada Sagrada.  
><strong>

**Alguna de sus imagenes aun pueden ser rescatadas de la web. Espero que ganen aceptacion ya que apareceran más dragones correspondientes a ese juego de cartas. Tambien apareceran ciertas armas, aunque la historia que tendra su mayoria del mundo de Mitos y Leyendas sera Dragones Errantes. Aqui es solo unas pequeñas introducciones.**

**¡Por favor digan que aun leen!  
>¡Con toda esta catastrofe en la pagina necesito mi confianza más que nunca!<br>¡Necesito comentarios! ¡Necesito Reviews!  
>¡Y ahora es un glorioso boton azul!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	10. Capitulo 9

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capitulo 9: ¡Un nuevo objetivo! En altamar y más allá**

Una garra derecha venia directo hacia a él. Solo gracias al instinto de conservación y al entrenamiento de Tier pudo esquivarlo. Naruto dio un salto hacia la derecha lejos del ataque, aterrizando con un leve derrape sin dejar de mirar a su oponente recién declarado. El dragón se volteo para mirar a su adversario, su mirada severa casi le hizo tambalearse, pero más que la mirada estaba atento al daño que había ocasionado su garra al impactar a tierra en lugar de su cuerpo como objetivo. Un gigantesco surco atravesaba el lago sobre el cual luchaban llegando hasta la orilla.

"**Esquivaste mi ataque, impresionante. Si, puede que valgas mi tiempo.**" Confesó el Dragón de Luz observando la mirada aturdida de Naruto y con facilidad podía deducir lo que ocurría en la mente del rubio. "**Iba a matarte, no te equivocas. Pero todo era para entender si eras capaz de luchar contra mí. Te advertí que mi prueba no seria sencilla.**" Esto último hizo a Naruto tragar aire y saliva acumulada por la falta de consideración o tal vez la seriedad extrema que tomaba el dragón con esto.

"Bi-Bien, en ese caso también iré con intención de matar." Intento guardar la compostura Naruto para asumir la seriedad correspondiente en situación. Se trago su miedo e impresión, dejando salir su voluntad de lucha y determinación. Buscaba un dragón y ahora uno le daba una prueba, no retrocedería a su palabra.

El dragón vino nuevamente con su potente garra, la cual el rubio volvió a esquivar. Desde su espalda Naruto desenvaino su espalda e impacto contra la espalda desprevenida de su oponente. Pero no hubo corte o penetración de piel, era resistente e impenetrable, solido cual diamante pero aun suave al tacto, por lo menos eso podría ver. Naruto se vio forzado a retroceder cuando el dragón agito su cola para golpearle, a una distancia segura dejo su inseguridad salir con una palabra.

"¿Cómo?" Fue la única palabra que fue capaz de pronunciar.

"**Escamas de Dragón. ¿Crees que son objetos de leyendas por ser un decorativo? ¡Son resistentes y casi indestructibles!**" Reclamo el Dragón severamente sin frenar su ataque.

"**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Seis copias aparecieron junto a Naruto, cada uno manteniendo firme su espada ataco directamente al Dragón desde distintos puntos. Entre tres lograban desviar las filosas garras con ayuda de sus espadas mientras los otros cuatro atacaban directamente al oponente. Pero todo era inútil, su piel era demasiado resistente para ser atravesada por su afilada arma.

El ataque de Naruto fue breve, ya que el Dragón desplego sus alas empujando y disipando a las copias que atacaban desde la espalda, aleteo una vez y un tremendo torrente de aire se encargo de las copias que detenían sus garras. Tan solo quedo el original que no se limito a observar, como prueba de ello estaba la hoja de su espada cubierta con una suave capa de chakra arremolinado en espiral. Él ninja de Konoha ataco directamente.

"**¡Rasengiri!**"

Dragón de Luz levanto su garra derecha y con facilidad desvió la dirección de la espada, golpeando a un costado del lago. El efecto fue similar al ataque de la garra fallida por el dragón, salvo porque fue mucho más devastador a corta distancia. El Dragón miro sorprendido el resultado del potente ataque, aunque esto se mantuvo encubierto por otro ataque de él. Su cola tomo la defensa del rubio en un punto débil y lo aventó a tal velocidad que revotaba por sobre el agua del lago, hasta impactar contra un árbol.

"**Sorprendente ataque, lastima que lo fallaste.**" Comento el dragón.

Naruto se volvió a poner en pie mirando a su oponente y analizando la situación. Con suerte podría igualar su velocidad al momento de luchar, pero el dragón poseía una fuerza demasiado grande al mismo tiempo que la defensa otorgada por las escamas hacían imposible los ataques convencionales. Debía agregar más habilidad a su lucha y sacar todo lo aprendido por todo este tiempo, tanto con Jiraiya como con Tier y Erza. Esta lucha no estaba nada de fácil.

"**¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Ahora había alrededor de veinte rubios frente al dragón, ni siquiera él tuvo tiempo de contar la cifra exacta porque todos ellos, como si se tratara de un ejército, iban a atacarle. Había una diferencia importante a la vez anterior: no todos llevaban sus espadas alzadas y los que las tenían mantenían flujo de chakra atravesó del metal, gracias a la longevidad del dragón con facilidad detecto dicho flujo como Elemento Viento. El muchacho cada vez le sorprendía más y más.

El grupo tomo posiciones determinadas. Los con espadas fueron al frente siendo la primera línea de ataque a corta distancia, mientras que los de atrás tomaron dos divisiones. Un grupo salto y utilizando **Henge** cambio de forma a Shuriken gigantes, la otra mitad fue encargada de lanzarlos, no sin antes agregar el elemento de viento para prolongar el rango de daño y perforación. Por instinto el Dragón comenzó a esquivar los Shuriken, pero al ser de transformación en realidad estaban siendo guiados hacia él en caso de que fallaran. No era el único ataque, las copias con espada llegaron y atacaron forzándolo a bloquear con sus brazos. Las escamas protegían, pero la capacidad de perforación aumentada gracias al elemento de viento realmente le causaba dolor.

Esquivando los Shuriken en ataque constante y bloqueando las espadas hizo todo en verdad difícil.

Enfadado comenzó un contrataque.

Usando garras, piernas, cola y alas comenzó a exterminan el escuadrón de espadas de Naruto y con ellos fuera del camino solo quedaban los Shuriken del Elemento de Viento. Intento bloquear uno, pero nunca espero que al momento de entrar en contacto, el Shuriken quito su transformación regresando al clon original. Este con gran fuerza sostuvo su brazo y pronto, un segundo Shuriken llego repitiendo el mismo proceso. En segundos seis rubios se aferraban a sus articulaciones limitando sus movimientos: cola, alas y el resto de las extremidades. El problema mayor estaba en frente a él, aun quedaban un rubio sin haberse transformado o haber sido lanzado, a diferencia de los otros llevaba un orbe brillante de azul en su mano y sin defensa por parte del dragón, fue un golpe directo.

"**¡Rasengan!**" Fue un ataque directo en su tórax que elimino a las copias que le mantenían prisionero. La fuerza del ataque lo envió en diagonal hacia arriba, pero esto no paraba. Un último Shuriken volador quito su transformación yendo en picada hacia la espalda de Dragón que se dirigía hacia él. Al igual que el rubio en tierra llevaba un orbe, pero este tenia un tamaño mucho mas superior que al del impacto anterior. "**¡Oodama Rasengan!**" La potencia del impacto y la repercusión del ataque lo envió encerrado en un orbe de regreso a tierra para dejar un pequeño surco en el lago para terminar en la orilla.

La copia en el aire se disipó, dejando solo al original en tierra frente al derribado Dragón. Estaba un poco cansado, pero lo había logrado.

"¿Pase la prueba?" Naruto dudaba enormemente que su oponente se volviera a poner en pie después de recibir tal castigo consecutivo.

"**Aun no.**" El Dragón contesto. Naruto miraba atónito a la criatura que se había vuelto a poner en pie. Levaba algunos raspones, el lodo y la tierra ensuciaba sus escamas. "**Fue un ataque sorprendente, nadie me había dañado de esta forma antes. Eres creativo y tu poder es comparable a ello, como solo a otro Uzumaki podría ser, pero aun no es suficiente. Debes mostrarme… ¡Tu determinación!**"

Los ojos de Dragón brillaron tomando a Naruto por sorpresa. Pronto la luz de aquellos ojos deslumbro a los de Naruto, quitando cualquier referencia de la realidad. Así como fue enceguecido, la luz llamo a la oscuridad y el mundo exterior fue cortado desde raíz. Se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer o decir, pero antes de poder pensar una silueta apareció ante él. Inicialmente pensó que era un espejo frente a él, pero sus ojos negros con el iris rojo lo llamo en alerta.

"¿Quién? ¿Qué eres tu?" Preguntó Naruto alarmado. Solo pudo sacar un Kunai para defenderse.

"¿Es que no entiendes? Soy tu, el verdadero tu." Respondió su oposición. "Lo que ahora eres no es más que un impostor. Una falsedad, Dattebayo."

La sorpresa de Naruto abrió paso a la incredulidad y luego al enojo. Con furia se enfrento a su copia en una batalla tan incomparable como inútil. Era él, lo mirara por donde lo mirara: cada movimiento, cada ataque y táctica que usaron en la batalla, fue tan solo un espejo de lo que él haría. No se podía imitar tal detalle, y aun con su resistencia enorme era demasiado para admitir, demasiado para reconocer como todo el odio, furia e inseguridad que sintiera dentro. Era su oscuridad, la parte que nunca quiso seguir.

Agotado, viendo a su copia reírse regreso a la realidad, espantado por lo que había visto y respirando agitadamente cayó de rodillas.

El Dragón le miro con ojos llenos de desilusión.

"**No eres distinto, caes igual que los demás, en la misma prueba que fallaron todos los Uzumaki.**" Explicó el Dragón de Luz. Él podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, así como toda su seguridad desmoronándose, dejando tan solo una cascara de lo que alguna vez fue. "**Aquí es donde normalmente la prueba termina.**"

"E-espera, ¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto aun absorbiendo todos estos eventos tan drásticos.

"**Ya debes saberlo. Soy el Dragón de Luz, mi luz es capaz de mostrar la oscuridad verdadera en el corazón de los humanos. Aquello que viste es todo lo que no quieres reconocer, todo el odio y la oscuridad de tu corazón esta representado, toda tu inseguridad y miedo ahora esta a brote. Ya no puedes vencer.**" Proclamó con certeza absoluta en sus palabras.

Naruto desesperadamente intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban como jalea y le fallaban con facilidad. Sin ideas desenvaino su espada y la enterró a tierra para apoyarse en ella y levantarse, solo que en cuanto lo hizo dicha espada desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Naruto miro impactado este acontecimiento ahora derribado por completo en el suelo.

"**Interesante instrumento el que tenias. Un arma sacada de la profundad de tu alma, forjada con tu voluntad. Ahora que esta rota, dicha espada no puede existir. En estos momentos no eres más que un cascaron de lo que fuiste. Tu arma ya no esta contigo, no necesito más pruebas.**" Agrego al ver el resultado inesperado.

Por una vez en su vida Naruto no tenia idea de que hacer. Había perdido la espada que tanto tiempo le tomo crear con la ayuda de Tier, perdió su voluntad de lucha y toda su confianza. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado desde hace unos momentos? Se encontró con su inseguridad de frente, así como todos sus miedos fueron revelados violentamente como aquella ilusión que demostraba ser más real que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

"No, no puede terminar así." Sus piernas aun como jalea le permitieron ponerse en pie a pura voluntad escarpada. "Ya he llegado muy lejos, ya no son solo palabras. No puedo regresar sin nada, ya que no estoy solo. Erza y Tier me están esperando, si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte Akatsuki ganará." En solo un instinto tomo un Kunai y lo enterró en su pierna, para distraer todo el miedo y preocupación que sentía. "Aun sin espada, te derrotare."

"**Palabras vacías para un cascaron vacío.**" Fue la simple respuesta de Dragón de Luz.

Naruto tomo un sello de una mano simple y algo paso. Sus pupilas cambiaron revelando un característico naranja, al igual que sus ojos ahora los de un sapo. El dragón miró aturdido el cambio dramático de los acontecimientos, ciertamente no esperando dicha respuesta. A estas alturas sus predecesores ya se habían rendido sin voluntad para luchar contra él, pero Naruto estaba de pie y firme en su contra. Dispuesto a seguir aun con una estrategia de respaldo. Siendo un Dragón tenia ciertas facultades gracias a sus ojos, una de ella era ver las energías de su entorno, ese era el caso podía ver el dramático cumulo de energía Natural que rodeo a su oponente rubio.

"**Un sabio, tener tal poder. Lastima que tu espíritu este roto.**"

Naruto no respondió verbalmente, simplemente asumió la postura de la Kata de los Sapos y atacó dejando tras él una onda expansiva por la velocidad de que tomo y la fuerza con la que se impulso.

Su oponente fue sorprendido por el dominio del taijutsu extraño del muchacho. Creaba ataques casi de la nada, y tardo en notar que usaba energía del ambiente para crear y acertar los golpes. El dragón tenía dificultades para bloquear sus golpes, en especial si cada golpe que acertaba tenia la capacidad de aventarlo lejos con su tremenda fuerza. Superar la fuerza de un dragón no era hazaña fácil. Solo bastó una consecución de golpes contra el dragón para crear enorme daño. Cada golpe era como si le cayera una roca de una tonelada encima, lo peor es que mientras que sus escamas le defendían contra cortes o ataques de perforación, no podía protegerse de daños internos causados por fuerza bruta. El dragón ataco con su garra derecha, a su sorpresa fue detenida por la propia mano del rubio como si se tratara de lo más fácil del mundo.

Pese a todo eso, el Dragón no se alteraba ante la diferencia.

"**Tus ataques podrán ser más fuertes, pero fuerza sin espíritu es tan solo fuerza sin sentido.**"

A la sorpresa de Naruto el dragón comenzó a darle vuelta a la situación, demostrándole a su oponente su verdadera velocidad, fuerza y habilidad. Naruto podría superarlo en fuerza, pero en velocidad y habilidad era simplemente mejor. No había nada que hacer.

La frustración de Naruto creció, sintiendo que no había caso. Era verdad que gran parte de su seguridad y determinación se habían marchado, dejando solo una desesperación vacía a la que aferrarse. No, ya entendía que no podía ganar de esta forma.

"_¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? ¿Tan frágil es mi ideal?_" Se dijo en frustración solo a tiempo para percatarse que su Modo Sabio se había desactivado. Tan solo fue una copia que reservó para almacenar energía natural tiempo antes durante su ataque de veintena de copias, de lo contrario le hubiera sido imposible crear tal cantidad de clones si hubiera hecho a mas de uno almacenar energía. Este plan había sido de respaldo en caso de que aquello no fuera suficiente, pero nunca espero que el Dragón atacara directamente a su determinación.

Entonces lo recordó lo dicho por el Dragón de Luz.

"_**Aquello que viste es todo lo que no quieres reconocer, todo el odio y la oscuridad de tu corazón esta representado, toda tu inseguridad y miedo ahora esta a brote.**_"

"_Es lo que no quiero reconocer, todo lo que he negado todo este tiempo desde que era pequeño._" Él sabía a lo que se refería, sus memorias a las cuales no quería atraer a su mente. Los días antes a la creación del Equipo Siete y a la Academia Ninja. Antes de conocer a Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba y a los demás compañeros de clase, antes de conocer a Iruka. Eran los momentos que el había negado, el dolor que había negado y se había forzado a dejar a tras y que jamás fue olvidado.

Debía enfrentarlo una vez más.

"Dragón, usa eso una ve más en mi. ¡Muéstrame todo lo que he negado'ttebayo!" Exigió desafiante.

"**Tonto, ¿Crees que vas a cambiar algo? No puedes ganarle a tu oscuridad.**" Pero el dragón se encontró con la mirada seria de su oponente, sin titubeo alguno. "**Si quieres ser un tonto, que así sea**." Sus ojos destellaron nuevamente para desconectar a Naruto de la realidad y de su entorno.

Segundos más tarde estaba nuevamente frente a su yo oscuro y este mirándole con malicia, tal vez con algo de satisfacción incluida en ello. Pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, Naruto no mostraba sorpresa o miedo, tan solo determinación. A la perplejidad de su contraparte sonrió, una forma sincera.

"¿Qué es lo que planeas?" Cuestionó.

"Pensé que eras yo y que lo sabias todo." Solo logro una mirada de repugnancia de su contraparte. Sin obtener respuesta y frustrado por no hacerle sacar emociones se lanzo contra él. Verlo feliz y satisfecho era algo que le molestaba enormemente. Solo que cuando intento golpearle fue interceptado por un potente abrazó que le paralizó. "Lo siento."

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" cuestionó nuevamente.

"Entiendo, realmente entiendo por lo que pasas después de todo soy tu." Los ojos de su contraparte se ensancharon. "Es verdad todo el dolor que pase y toda la tristeza al punto de no querer ver hacia atrás. Lamento haberte ignorado. Ahora entiendo que eres parte de mi, una parte que debo aceptar pero que no dejare controlarme."

"¿Es que no entiendes que nos harán daño?" Casi fue una suplica.

"¿Quieres terminar como Sasuke?" Fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. "Entiendo ahora que yo podría estar en su lugar ahora. Olvidando todo lazo y amistad creado con tal de ganar mi venganza en contra de aquellos que me hirieron. No ganaremos nada más que dolor. Ahora no estamos solos, Tier-chan y Erza-chan están ahí, y mientras nos pueden hacer daño de nuevo, creo que es justo arriesgarse para obtener felicidad, ¿No lo crees?"

Su contraparte finalmente respondió al abrazo y luego una luz los encegueció.

"Es verdad, porque es nuestro sueño. ¡Ser Hokage, Dattebayo!" Grito su contraparte.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras la luz los consumía ambos, dos partes que jamás debieron estar separadas porque eran la prueba de un solo ser. Pasado y presente unidos para un futuro que les esperaba, porque ya no era solo para ellos, tenían personas a que proteger, tenia personas que proteger.

Naruto recupero el sentido de sus alrededores viendo que estaba aun frente a frente ante el Dragón de Luz. Su oponente le miraba sorprendido, viendo que la luz había logrado revelar su oscuridad y que este la había enfrentado directamente para ser consumida de una vez para siempre, admitida en el mismo ser entendiendo que es algo con lo que tiene que vivir y tener presente, pero jamás ser llevado por ella. Su voluntad había sido restructurada, así como su espíritu.

Inmediatamente un destello fue apareció frente al rubio comenzando a estructurarse desde abajo hacia arriba. Primero la hoja de metal delgada, mucho más que la de su predecesora y mucho más recta, a cambio su longitud era un poco menor, corregida por su rectitud. Su forma en de águila en la empuñadura fue idea revelando algo más conservador, casi como un armazón que protegía la mano de cualquier ataque, siendo útil igualmente para bloquear.

Era una Rapier.

Naruto tomo su nueva arma, siendo más ligera que su versión anterior y al mismo tiempo era más rápida. También no tardo en ver algo interesante, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Estaba camuflado para el oponente como una buena travesura que el mismo hubiera hecho, sin duda algo que su alma había mandado a hacer a recado para el bromista numero uno. Naruto soltó la funda de su cintura incompatible ante la nueva arma que portaba, tendría que elegir otro, pero de momento le esto le estorbaba.

"¿Preparado para continuar?"

"**Has pasado la parte en que cada Uzumaki ha caído. No puedo pensar en nada menos que felicitarte, eres el primero en ver la verdad. La oscuridad que uno tiene debe ser aceptada y entendida para no dejar dominarnos. De lo contrario jamás podremos seguir adelante.**" Se explico el Dragón de Luz con un enorme tono de respeto, uno que no había oído en nade a quien se hubiera dirigido antes. "**Mientras me gustaría decir que con eso es suficiente, no es verdad. La parte final es derrotarme en un combate, no esperare nada menos.**"

"¡Entonces adelante!"

Comenzó nuevamente la lucha entre ambos. Esta vez sin **Kage Bunshin **o Modo Sabio, Naruto se valía solamente de su habilidad con la espada. El Dragón podía ver que inicialmente sus movimientos eran torpes, probablemente por la nueva forma que tenia la espada, pero esto no le detuvo. Con los minutos en que luchaban, su habilidad se restauraba a lo que fue, de hecho podía ver que su velocidad y fuerzas aumentaban. Claro, el dragón se estaba limitando.

"**Creo que ya comienzas a ir a un paso más rápido. Ya no tengo porque contenerme.**" Al horror del rubio la velocidad de Dragón se incremento a un más.

De izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda. Era tan rápido que casi no se veía y cada vez que realizaba aquel movimiento lograba una peligrosa perforación en su cuerpo y extremidades que no podía evitar. No, su velocidad actual no era suficiente y no le daba tiempo para utilizar el Modo Sabio. Pronto había cortado su hombro izquierdo, brazo derecho, espada superior, abdomen inferior, pierna derecha, y las heridas continuaban sin poder ser bloqueadas por su espada.

"_¡No pierdas la calma! Fue lo que Tier-chan te advirtió._" Se dijo en su mente forzando su atención a su oponente. No era suficiente con lo que tenia estaba clara, pero no se iba a rendir todavía.

En un punto de concentración máximo, a base de puro instinto Naruto evadió un ataque. No estaba seguro del como y tanto fue la impresión de que segundo más tarde su otro hombro fue perforado por un corte de garra. Fue la llamada necesaria para intentarlo con más seriedad y esta vez sin sorpresa. Nuevamente repitió el ejercicio anterior, prestar toda la atención a su oponente, no con la mirada sino con su propio enfoque; un detalle del que había hablado con Jiraiya, pero que había perfeccionado con Tier.

"_¡Izquierda!_"

"_¡Derecha!_"

"_¡Frente!_"

"_¡Atrás!_"

"_¡Derecha!_"

Cinco ataque esquivados y contando. De alguna manera, sin saber como, podía entender donde se posicionaba el enemigo a tiempo para poder evadir su ataque. Era casi como si pudiera verlo, no exactamente, no lo entendía, no del todo. ¿Era su Chakra?

Pero aun con esta habilidad encontrada no era suficiente. Naruto estaba agotado, no era solo el cansancio de la lucha, también era el agotamiento mental que había obtenido en su lucha contra su contraparte oscura. Era la sumatoria total de todos los eventos que le habían cansado y ahora comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta. Pese a su habilidad de detección recientemente encontrada, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a no responder correctamente para ser afectado con más ataques.

El Dragón se dio cuenta de ello.

"**Creo que ya es suficiente. Si sigues vas a morir.**"

"¡No, aun puedo seguir!"

La respuesta llevo a un nuevo ataque del dragón, Naruto logro bloquearlo con su espada y ataco en consecución; su oponente bloque con la otra garra y Naruto ataco nuevamente. Casi como una pelea entre espadas, en vista del poder cortante de las garras del Dragón. Debido a una herida previa, la pierna derecha de Naruto fallo al dar un paso, esto fue aprovechado por su oponente para otorgarle un potente golpe de cola. Naruto fue a dar hacia el tronco de un árbol, quedando levemente incrustado en la madera.

"**Te advierto que te detengas.**" Pero Naruto se volvió a poner en pie afirmándose en su espada. Respiraba agitadamente y forzaba su vista para mantenerse despierto. Pero el cansancio no perdonaba. En uno de estos pestañeos involuntarios, su oponente utilizo su increíble velocidad. Para cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos el dragón estaba frente a él con sus garras derecha directamente por sobre su frente. "**Esto se detendrá ahora, ya no puedes seguir.**"

Las rodillas de Naruto colapsaron. "No puedo, debo pasar la prueba."

"**No me derrotaste y no puedes continuar, has fallado**." Proclamo el Dragón de Luz firmemente, ganando una mirada pesada y agotada por parte del rubio. "**Pero te has ganado una segunda oportunidad, regresa cuando te hayas vuelto más fuerte. Entonces volveremos a enfrentarnos.**"

Ya la fuerza de Naruto había fallado por completo, la carencia de fuerza de sus rodillas se transmitió a todo su cuerpo y se desplomo en el suelo solo para ser sostenido por dos pares de brazos bastante suaves. Con los ojos cerrados fue dado vuelta, quedando recostado entre estas dos entidades. Al abrirlos levemente pudo ver a Tier y Erza que le sostenían a mitades. Antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver que cada una tenía detrás de ellas a un dragón.

Ellas habían pasado sus respectivas pruebas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_La habitación de Tier…_" Se dijo Naruto reconociendo el lugar en donde abría los ojos. "_…no, nuestra habitación, mía y de Tier._" Se corrigió inmediatamente tras recobrar el sentido. Era un tema bastante novedoso para él, el hecho de compartir algo tan sencillo como lo es un hogar. Bien, un hogar era un tema sencillo para él, no estaba seguro si lo era para el resto del mundo. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" agregó confuso, pero tan pronto como salió la pregunta la respuesta llego.

Él había sido derrotado por el Dragón de Luz.

Él había fallado su prueba.

"Aun te dio una segunda oportunidad para una revancha." Fue la respuesta de Tier, quien a su sorpresa estaba sentada en una silla próxima a la cama. Bien, nuevamente no era de sorprender si se hablaba de dos novios o en especial de dos personas comprometidas, pero así como el hecho de compartir algo, la idea de no estar solo era algo a lo que aun se acostumbraba. Incluso, pensando en ello, él estaba sorprendido que Tier pudiera reconocer sus emociones solo por observarle.

Tal vez ya le conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía.

"Veo que ya despertaste." Naruto reconoció al voz de Erza quien entraba a la habitación. Tan solo sus ojos se encontraron en ella y un sonrojo cruzo su cara olvidando la decepción de la derrota. Su ropa era el motivo principal: era la provocadora vestimenta de una enfermera y con las curvas naturales de la joven, era un conjunto de seducción con capacidad de noquear. Una sonrisa astuta paso por el rostro de la pelirroja. "Te dije que seria una buena idea."

Ese comentario no iba para él, sino para Tier quien solo se digno a un resoplido mínimo. "Tus heridas no eran graves, pero hubieran tardado de no ser por curación acelerada. Se nota que la mano del Dragón de Luz no es ligera." Fue la respuesta la rubia evitando el tema de la ropa de Erza. "Y sobre ti, ¿Es necesario guardar eso con tus demás armaduras?"

"Nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser de utilidad." Fue la respuesta sincera de la pelirroja sin quitar la sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro. La bandeja que traía tenia un desayuno completo y posiblemente exagerado a lo normal. "Traería menos, pero tengo entendido que con tus habilidades de regeneración debes consumir bastantes nutrientes de tu cuerpo, debes restaurarlos."

Naruto se intento sentar, pero el dolor llego en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo. Tier le ayudo. "Con cuidado."

Erza dejó la bandeja frente a él una vez sentado y se sentó junto a él. Naruto intento tomar los cubiertos para alimentarse, pero el dolor en su brazo creció, fue cuando noto que tenia vendas en él. Probablemente no había estado así de dañado desde su batalla con Sasuke.

Las dos mujeres jóvenes se vieron y se sonrojaron levemente entendiendo en un lenguaje casi tácito con el contacto visual. Cada una tomo uno de los cubiertos tomando un poco de los platillos de Erza. "Abre grande." Dijeron a la vez, causando que el propio rubio se sonrojara al verlo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Cuestiono avergonzado.

"En estos momentos no puedes comer, te ayudaremos." Respondió Tier.

Naruto pestaño sorprendido y unos segundos lo medito para tragarse la vergüenza, entonces abrió su boca. Tier fue la primera, el problema que no alcanzo a cerrar cuando Erza insertó seguidamente el cubierto en su boca. Tomo un buen rato tragar el primer bocado e incluso costo un poco de té.

"Si me van a alimentar, pueden ser en pedazos más pequeños." Sugirió buscando un poco de comprensión de parte de ellas. Estaba claro que ninguna quería dejar atrás a la otra, pero también estaba la salud interna de Naruto implicada. Ambas asintieron avergonzadas y tomaron un trozo más pequeño cada una, así cuando ambas le alimentaba se adaptaba perfectamente una porción adecuada. De lo contrario se turnarían para que cuando una dirá una porción, la otra seguiría.

Naruto estaba encantado desfrutando del nuevo sentimiento de ser alimentado por alguien especial, o especiales en este caso. Sin embargo sus pensamientos no podían evitar regresar a la batalla perdida contra el dragón. Erza y Tier habían ganado sus respectivas batallas, como prueba estaba los dragones que había visto por instantes antes de perder el conocimiento. Aun así él no se había quedado atrás, la razón estaba apoyada junto a la puerta de entrada.

Su espada del águila, forjada supuestamente con su voluntad se había reformado a una nueva forma: una Espada Rapier. Todo por la primera parte de la prueba del Dragón de Luz. Aun así tenia que pensar a futuro y reanudar su entrenamiento. Aun con la fuerza de su Modo Sabio y el entrenamiento de Tier había sido insuficiente para derrotar al dragón.

Aun era demasiado débil.

Las jóvenes notaron el descontento en su rostro sin saber como animarlo, por el momento solo podían mirar. Lograban distraerle alimentándole, pero sentimientos como esos no eran cosas de las que podría escapar tan fácilmente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Tier regreso todo a la bandeja para evitar el desorden y Erza la iba acompañar, pero antes de que esta pudiera alejarse para seguir a la rubia morena fue frenada por la mano de Naruto que se aferro a su muñeca, y de un tirón la jaló sobre él. Ignoro cualquier dolor que tuviera de sus heridas por la batalla o cualquier molestia de las vendas, tan solo hizo lo que a su desconocimiento cualquier otro hombre en su lugar hubiera hecho: Besó a su atractiva novia vestida de enfermera.

Al inicio Erza no supo como actuar, pero sus labios fueron bastante persuasivos y por culpa de ellos igualmente olvido cualquier dolor que pudiera provocar a su convaleciente novio. Sus fuertes manos se ajustaron posesivamente alrededor de su cintura, mientras que ella uso las propias para ajustar su cabeza contra la de ella y potenciar un beso apropiado al abrir los labios levemente. En momentos como este se sentía bastante bien ser un adolecente con hormonas enamorado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Solo un par de días de atenciones de su adorada novia y prometida bastaron para regresarle sobre sus pies al cien por ciento de condiciones, aunque una parte de él le disgustara la idea de terminar con esos días. Ellas fueron muy atentas con él, en especial para alguien que no recibió atenciones similares en el pasado. Sobre todo el bono con Erza y su traje de enfermera, que posteriormente copio Tier. La pelirroja tenia hábitos de disfrazarse según la ocasión y al ver la atención que recibía de su prometido rubio, la pelirrubia de piel morena no quiso quedarse atrás.

Tier estaba sorprendida al enterarse que tenia un disfraz de enfermera de repuesto. Era lamentable no tener algo para preservar el momento en el que las dos cruzaron la puerta con los mismos disfraces, la expresión de Naruto era algo que jamás iban a olvidar. A esto se agregaba que con Tier tenia mayor intimidad por los que los actos que implicaban al famoso traje de enfermera no eran tan inocentes como los que implicaron a Erza. Por lo general eran escuchados largos gemidos en la noche dejando a los dos prometidos disfrutar de esta sed de lujuria y actividad con ropas extrañas. Era un bono bue aprovechado que Tier tuviera un cuerpo tan provocativo como el de Erza; lamentablemente el traje de enfermera fue destrozado para el día siguiente aunque una risueña Tier podría ser vista con una leve cojera al día siguiente.

Dejando esa etapa atrás, concentraron actualmente sus esfuerzos en restaurar el barco que trajo a Naruto a su nación ancestral. Sin las atenciones adecuadas, se había deteriorado enormemente contando el desgaste de la madera, musgo y hongos en el interior por falta de limpieza, y otros temas que hicieron imposible salir de la isla. Era una suerte que tanto Erza como Tier tuvieran conocimientos de carpintería y construcción para restaurar la embarcación.

Tier debió aprender de sus padres debido a la carencia de mano de obra externa al estar en una isla abandonada, mientras que Erza tuvo que aprender carpintería y reparaciones durante su estadía como Genin; Uzushiogakure no Sato era un pueblo cercano a la costa, por lo que la mayoría de los trabajos Genin implicaban reparaciones de este tipo. Con sus conocimientos puestos sobre la mesa dejaron en claro que eran las supervisoras del trabajo de Naruto, quien a su mucho infortunio era el trabajador de todo debido a su capacidad múltiple.

Semanas de trabajo fueron reducidas a escasos días gracias a la organización de Tier y Erza, con el trabajo de Naruto. Cambiaron gran parte de la embarcación: básicamente toda la madera interna que fue victima de los hongos y la humedad, cambiaron las literas que estaban integradas a la construcción; aprovechando este hecho decidieron implementar un armazón integrado a la habitación de las literas y con la ayuda de las camas que Tier guardaba, lograron restaurar incluso los colchones. Comedor y sala principal fueron completamente restauradas, así como el mismo timón del barco.

Ya al final de la semana, un Naruto exhausto se sentó contra un árbol en la costa observando el trabajo de días realizado, así como obtener el conocimiento simultáneo de estos días al realizar su jutsu característico de forma constante.

"Mereces un buen descanso." Anuncio Tier llegando junto a Erza, viendo ambas el barco recién terminado; incluso estaba pintado. Notando que este era un buen momento para avances en su relación, así como una buena recompensa para su prometido, la rubia iba a tomar asiento para acompañarle. No alcanzo a hacerlo, puesto que a su sorpresa, Erza había realizado lo que pasaba por su mente. Al menos eso intento, ya que la pelirroja inmediatamente se puso de pie.

"Antes de un buen descanso mereces una buena ducha." Bien, esa declaración de Erza dio a entender que los esfuerzos por una embarcación arreglada y limpia le quitaron tiempo de higiene; en especial si se trataba de agua de mar, hongos, musgos, suciedad, polvo y sudor.

Resignado por la orden directa de su aparente superior, Naruto se fue en busca de un buen baño. Él ya había asumido este orden, jamás tendría una lucha que no podría ganar, no contra Erza y Tier. Las dos jóvenes vieron al muchacho alejarse entre el bosque, lo más probable hacia el río más cercano, el hogar del Clan Maribel estaba a horas de camino.

"Mientras tanto podríamos hacer el almuerzo."

Con eso decidido, las dos se separaron buscando los implementos. La mayoría de los alimentos ya estaba en sellos de almacenamiento y de preservación para ser usado en el viaje futuro, esto también sucedía con todo lo de valor de la casa de Tier que ella quisiera llevarse, lo que no era mucho. Lo que había realmente de valor estaba en Kiri y ese era el motivo por el viaje de regreso a su patria para el que se preparaban. No, ex-patria, Konoha seria su próxima patria con esperanza.

Con todo eso establecido, mientras Erza se encargaba de preparar utensilios y el lugar de la cocina, ya que la de la casa estaba desinstalada, Tier debía enfocarse en encontrar alimentos naturales cosa en que era buena. Si, el cultivo era una costumbre dejada por sus padres para tener alimentos determinados: harina y sus segregados. Pero cuando no estaba con la cosecha o cazando la recolección era un buen sistema de alimentación, si no se abusaba de él. Era buena en ello y era divertido para matar el tiempo, del cual tenia mucho en una isla desierta.

La ruta de recolección llevo al rio, cosa que era usual debido que los alimentos crecían en lugares fértiles, los que normalmente eran cercanos una fuente de agua como un rio.

Siguiendo el fluir del rio llego hasta la parte superior de la cascada donde usualmente entrenaba Naruto, y en ocasiones _con_ Naruto. Muchos recuerdos estaban en este lugar, así como uno de sus primeros encuentros. Tier rodeo el desnivel para llegar a la base de la cascada, donde un lago se formaba. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que tardo en notar que el rubio patilludo que albergaba sus pensamientos estaba presente justamente bajo la cascada.

Tampoco espero que estuviera desnudo.

Tal fue la impresión que soltó su bolso con las provisiones de la recolección, inmediatamente intervino para evitar que esta cayera y emitiera ruido. Se sentiría avergonzada si su prometido le descubriera aquí, en especial si este pensaba que le estaba espiando. Si, sonaba ridículo luego de la cantidad de veces que habían _bailado tango_ en el pasado, pero por alguna razón le daba ese sentimiento y no tenia tiempo de analizar esos pensamientos ahora.

Suplan era ocultarse, es decir, escapar inmediatamente mientras aun no era notada, pero gracias a un movimiento _poco_ evidente se dio cuenta que su prometido le había descubierto. Se puso recto y paralizado bajo la corriente de la cascada, de la cual era utilizada para darse la ducha ordenada por Erza y Tier.

"¿Tier-chan? ¿Estas ahí?" Pregunto oculto sin confirmación visual.

Eso le dio a la rubia morena opciones. **[[N/a: note que tenían problemas con eso. Yo tengo entendido que los morenos son aquellos que tienen piel oscura y los rubios aquellos que tienen el cabello rubio, obviamente]]** Al parecer su presencia no estaba confirmada por su prometido, pero eso dejaba el misterio mucho más grande. ¿Cómo podía saber que ella estaba ahí sin confirmación? ¿Qué le hacia decir eso? Se encontraba en una contradicción: despejar la duda implicaría confirmar su presencia, irse dejaría el misterio como eso, un misterio.

¿Qué hacer? Era la duda que debía resolver en segundos.

Al final su curiosidad fue la vencedora, luego de repasar varios esquemas y resultados posibles, usualmente fingir ignorancia no terminaba de buena forma. Decidida avanzo hacia el lago, usando control de chakra para caminar sobre el agua sin hundirse.

"Si, llegue aquí mientras recolectaba nuestro almuerzo." Como Erza, Tier tiene un alto sentido del orgullo, por lo que no se disculparía con facilidad o, de tener la culpa, le costaría trabajo admitirla. Eso es lo que se demostraba ahora. "Había olvidado que el sistema de tuberías estaba desactivado y no hay agua en casa."

"Ah, bien." Naruto se ocultaba detrás del espacio entre la cascada y la roca. "Si no te molesta…" Pidió dando un entendimiento de que quería privacidad. Tal vez era el momento torpe y la forma inesperada de su encuentro que le otorgaba la timidez a ambos.

"Solo quería preguntar, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? ¿Usaste el Modo Sabio?" Pregunto la rubia bastante curiosa.

"Ahora que lo dices…" El propio Naruto se veía bastante sorprendido con ese comentario, aunque Tier no podía verlo debido a que la cascada de interponía en el la visión. "…no. De alguna manera tenia la sensación de que estabas ahí, solo que no estaba seguro de como lo sentí."

"Habilidad sensorial, el Elemento Yin-Yang se esta adaptando a tu cuerpo. Usualmente esto desarrolla el potencial oculto en los usuarios, una capacidad que no se desarrolla convencionalmente o que no fue desarrollada por desconocimiento." Pese a la explicación, eso dejo a Naruto más confundido que antes y Tier no tenía que verlo para saberlo. "En el pasado se conoció que algunos de los miembros del Clan Uzumaki eran talentosos Ninja Sensores, aunque escasos. No era una habilidad común, pero prevalecía en la sangre. El Elemento Yin-Yang probablemente ha liberado ese potencial en ti."

"¿Eso significa que soy un sensor sin el Modo Sabio?" Preguntó con bastante ilusión en su voz.

"Si, pero no significa que vendrá fácilmente como tu Senjutsu, debe ser desarrollado correctamente. ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a sentir esa habilidad?" Era el turno de Tier satisfacer su curiosidad, de haberlo sabido antes le hubiera ayudado en lo que podía.

"Bien, en mi lucha con el Dragón de Luz, después que se agotara el Chakra Senjutsu comencé a desesperarme debido a su gigantesca velocidad. Era imposible para mí verlo y antes contaba con los sentidos realzados del Modo Sabio. Fue cuando comencé a sentirle venir sin necesidad de verlo, aunque aun así no fue suficiente." El tono triste de Naruto daba a entender que su derrota en aquella lucha aun era un punto dolido para él, cosa que Tier entendía.

"Bien, me alegra saber de esta habilidad. En el viaje tendremos tiempo de desarrollarla usando las criaturas del mar como objetivo." El ambiente se aligero después de eso, e incluso la timidez con la que se habían dirigido antes fue olvidada lo suficiente para que la rubia del Clan Harribel recuperara su confianza.

Naruto no podía escuchar sonidos débiles por el estruendo suave de la cascada y con su sexto sentido recién desarrollándose podía levemente tener la intuición de que Tier se alejaba. Concluyendo que fue el fin de la conversación, él podía resumir sus actividades para asearse. Eso intento hasta que volviera a picar ese nuevo sexto sentido inexacto. La sensación de presencia regreso e iba a preguntar lo que sucedía, hasta que dicha presunta presencia hiciera su aparición al atravesar la cascada.

La quijada del ninja de Konoha casi cayó, puesto quien había atravesado la cascada era Tier Harribel completamente desnuda.

"Al igual que tu, tampoco tuve la oportunidad de darme un baño." Confeso Tier sin siquiera mostrar un sonrojo en la presencia desnuda de ambos.

"_¡Esa maldita confianza'ttebayo!_" Maldijo Naruto en su mente al ver esa leve sonrisa en el rostro de Tier. Este era el juego de seducción que jamás pudo ganarle a su prometida, no sabia como pero ella entendía el poder que le otorgaba su cuerpo y tenia la habilidad para utilizar dicho poder gracias a su actitud innata. Antes de que su boca pudiera reunir palabras para defenderse fue abordado por otra invasora.

Desde el toque de labios estaba claro que Tier tenia el control total sobre sus acciones, dejando a Naruto como un mero seguidor. Era frustrante, pero tampoco habían mayores quejas, salvo de que Erza era probablemente igual o superior en actitud que su prometida. ¿Es que él era atraído a mujeres fuertes solamente o era una especie de maldición? Igualmente, estos pensamientos duraron por poco tiempo mientras que el beso tomaba mayor temperatura. Siendo aun más alta, aunque por poca diferencia, Naruto tenía que elevar su cara para poder corresponder mientras ella bajaba la suya. Las manos del joven bajaron al respaldo de la cintura de su prometida, limitando peligrosamente con el final de su espalda.

Tier profundizaba gustosa tomando la cabeza de su prometido entre sus manos y enredándolas entre su cabello para perderse en ellos. Con la lucha de los Dragones del Clan Uzumaki y las preparaciones para el viaje, la pareja no tuvo tiempo para este tipo de cosas. Siendo adolecentes, las hormonas estaban trabajando duro y debido a que ya habían tomado un ritmo de actividad de entre los dos por las semanas antepasadas, la falta de actividad reciente estaba pasando la cuenta en estos instantes.

Finalmente cedido ante sus sentidos más básicos, Naruto termino su recorrido instalando su mano en el muslo derecho para apretar suavemente, pero con firmeza. Tier soltó un gemido instantáneo. Sin dejar ir, uso su mano disponible y comenzó a subir hasta llegar al busto de la mujer y presionó contra el izquierdo. Tier soltó un segundo gemido ronco, en esta ocasión prendiendo la intensidad del momento de ambos. Finalmente Naruto pudo tomar el control de dirección, presionando a su prometida contra el respaldo de rocas que otorgaba la cascada.

En esta nueva posición se adaptaron nuevamente. La heredera del Clan Harribel estaba acorralada contra la muralla de roca, mientras que el heredero del Clan Uzumaki la mantenía fuertemente afirmada. Tier soltó a su prometido para sostenerse de las rocas. Entonces la mano en el muslo de Tier cambio de lugar a uno mucho más atrevido ubicado en la entrepierna de la joven. Ella soltó un gemido ante el toque, él ya conocía ese lugar bien con sus dedos y a estas alturas, a pesar de la falta de práctica en los últimos días, aun recordaba cada punto sensible.

Pronto para su prometido no fue suficiente escuchar esos gemidos, repentinamente dejo ir sus labios para pasar a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, sus pechos y su intermedio, luego de unos momentos de atención pasó a su vientre y con eso exploro tierras que con sus labios no había recorrido.

Tier soltó un gemido tan ronco y profundo como ninguno otro. Él jamás había ido ahí antes, por lo que sentido nuevos habían sido abiertos en intensidades jamás realizadas. Sus piernas perdieron cualquier fuerza que pudieran sostenerla en pie o cualquier control de chakra que la mantuviera por sobre el nivel del agua, por lo que Naruto fue el encargado de mantenerla en esa posición. Su cabeza estaba con fuerza atendiendo con curiosidad su entrepierna, sintiendo el nuevo gusto y sus manos subieron hasta sus abandonados y pronunciados pechos que comenzó a acariciar con fuerza. Ella simplemente se derritió y se dejo ir por este nuevo intenso placer que sentía. Su cuerpo se encorvo en dirección hacia su amante en lo que este agregaba intensidad a su masaje y atención. Las piernas de la joven pronto fueron dobladas a nivel de sus hombros mientras el joven regreso a sus pechos combinando manos y boca en ellos, con un último movimiento regreso a su boca. Tier la tomo entre la suya y los labios de ambos fueron deformados con los de él, fue ella quien se movió y tomo a Naruto dentro de ella comenzando con las oscilaciones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Había preparado el fuego, los utensilios, condimentos, platos y servicios, incluso había improvisado una mesa y sillas en la intemperie para la situación, quedando cerca del barco encallado que pasaba por las reparaciones y mantenciones de su novio. Erza tenia todo listo para el regreso de ambos ausentes. Solo había un problema: pasaban los minutos y ellos no llegaban, esos minutos se transformaron en media hora. Era conocido que ella no tenia una paciencia tan amplia como Tier, no para aquellos impuntuales.

Sin saberlo, en algún lugar del País del Fuego un Jounin Enmascarado estornudo, pero eso no era de importancia para Erza.

Decidiendo que ya fue suficiente y levemente preocupada por cualquier contingencia, Erza fue en el mismo camino del cual se había ido Tier antes. El sendero y su rastro era fácil de seguir. La rubia no estaba intentando ocultar sus movimientos y aunque fuera así, Erza era un Jounin en los días que Uzushio aun estaba en pie. Habilidades como el seguimiento y rastreo eran fáciles para ella.

En minutos el rastro le había llevado al bolso lleno de alimentos silvestres, estaba claro que era de Tier. Miro a su entorno encontrándose con el lago donde Naruto entrenó tiempo atrás sus habilidades, también era una buena fuente de agua natural. Pero hubo un movimiento que llamo su atención que venia desde la cascada: dos siluetas distorsionadas por el agua podían ser vistas, o era una que se dividía en dos. No alcanzo a dar un paso en el agua cuando sintió un profundo… ¿gemido?

"Esa voz fue…" Pronto reconoció la voz y con atención en su vista pudo distinguir las siluetas moviéndose por los colores. La piel morena y la piel ligeramente tostada de forma sana, las cabelleras rubias y las voces familiares. "Tier-san y Naruto." Dedujo rápidamente. Entendiendo lo que sucedía fijó su mirada en el suelo apenada, solo para ver la ropa de Tier tirada por el suelo seco, su sonrojo aumento más.

Erza no era tonta, estaba entendida de la profundidad dela relación entre Tier y Naruto. Mientras que, por fortuna, nunca los había escuchado, por sus actitudes y notoria proximidad sabia que ambos estaban _realmente_ unidos. Esta era la primera vez que lo presenciaba ante sus ojos. Ella era curiosa y sin duda tenía interés, pero sabía que en el nivel de su relación con Naruto actual, no estaba lista para el paso que Tier y su novio mostraban en estos momentos.

Esto no impedía que le dieran leves celos.

Determinada en que su día llegaría tarde o temprano, se marcho de la escena para darle a la pareja un tiempo prudente, aunque a una parte de ella estuviera enormemente interesada en aprender más sobre la situación mediante observación cercana. Su sentido común era más fuerte.

Tomó los alimentos recolectados por Tier y regreso a la zona que ella había preparado, iniciando con el almuerzo. Incluso, en el camino logro cazar accidentalmente un pato que volaba bajo. En tan solo media hora tenia todo listo para que los demás llegara, lo cual se dio justo en aquel momento. Un ligeramente apenado Naruto y una discretamente risueña Tier caminaban por el sendero. Pareció que la rubia se sorprendió al ver todo listo con los alimentos que ella había encontrado, supo de inmediato lo que significaba, soltando un leve sonrojo. Naruto no se dio por enterado.

Aunque antes de comenzar Erza intercepto a Naruto, tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta lo jalo hacia ella para crear un potente choque de labios, completamente apasionado. El rubio estaba más allá de impresionado, Erza jamás le había besado de esta forma, no con este sentimiento de pasión tan intenso, ni siquiera pudo responder. Sin siquiera saberlo ella ya se había alejado de sus labios, pero el apretón de sus manos a su chaqueta se mantenía.

"Puede que aun sea demasiado pronto, pero no me quedare atrás por mucho." La expresión de Erza al decir eso fue la más seductora e iluminada que hubiera visto Naruto, al punto de que casi tuvo que cambiar su ropa interior debido a la amenaza palpitante en su entrepierna. Con eso dicho le dejo ir, no sin antes caminar junto a Tier para una ultima charla antes de almorzar lejos del alcance del oído de Naruto. "¿Se siente… …bien?"

Entre la pregunta que causaba natural vergüenza era opacada por la expresión bastante tierna de Erza con sus característicos ojos de gato, lo que en contradicción causaba bastante gracia. Tier no sabía si reír o apenarse, hasta que una inconsciente sonrisa salió de su boca, dejando la respuesta a la productiva imaginación de la pelirroja.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era un momento difícil. Erza y Tier estaban situadas en la parte trasera del barco observando como el, una vez llamado, País del Remolino se alejaba a velocidad constante de ellos y de como la isla se empequeñecía a cada instante. Mientras Vivian sentimientos y razones distintas, al mismo tiempo eran muy similares. Para Erza fue su nación, el pueblo que le vio nacer y crecer, donde todas las memorias de sus amigos residían y todas sus experiencias se concentraba. Para Tier fue el refugio de su familia, donde, a pesar de ser breves momentos, vivió feliz junto a sus padres aun con el terrible pasado tras ellos, o aun con sus terribles muertes.

Aun con todo eso era el final y el principio de nuevas etapas en sus vidas. Tendrían nuevas experiencias y vivencias, un nuevo futuro les esperaba. Pero mientras era por algunos instantes finales, ambas decidieron ver lo último de su pasado, representado como una isla en pleno mar.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Naruto se iba a descansar. Había usado un **Kage Bunshin** para dejarlo como el responsable del barco mientras se iba a dormir. Era una de sus capacidades recién descubiertas, no sabia si producto por el entrenamiento especial de Tier o ya era capaz de hacer eso antes. La gracia era quitar el impacto de conciencia a inconciencia utilizando las etapas de sueño, permitiéndole dejar esa parte de él sin daños, aunque seria despertado inmediatamente al momento en el que su copia fuera disipada.

Tranquilo regreso a la habitación de literas. Eran cuatro compartimientos rectangulares con un colchón cada uno, e interpuestos con cortinas para evitar molestias lumínicas externas y otorgar cierta privacidad. También había agregado el detalle de sellos de intimidad en un sentido: permitían que entrara el sonido, no que saliera, de esta forma podían estar alertas en caso de emergencia externa, pero no emitirían sonido en caso de ronquidos o de _ciertas_ actividades.

Su cama se encontraba a la derecha inferior, mientras que la de Tier se encontraba en la izquierda superior y la de Erza en la Izquierda inferior, bajo Tier. Ellas habían llegado temprano y sinceramente no las culpaba luego de abandonar su hogar. Poniéndose su ropa de dormir entro en su cama y se dispuso a un merecido descanso. No tardo en cerrar los ojos siendo vencido por el cansancio con facilidad, pero no duro mucho su tranquilidad. No era el meneo del barco, el cual no era molestia, era el hecho de que alguien había entrado en su lugar de descanso.

Tier pasó por encima de Naruto situándose contra la pared de madera a la derecha de Naruto. Esta se acomodó bajo los mantos de la cama y contra su prometido, el sueño no tardo en llegar que al parecer hasta este momento había parecido imposible de lograr sola.

Unos minutos pasaron y Naruto estaba listo para volver a dormir cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido. Esta vez fue su novia pelirroja quien se aventuro a entrar e instalarte en el lado izquierdo de Naruto, causando que los tres tuvieran que apretarse bastante, no que a Tier o Erza les molestara. Tier reposaba contra su hombro mientras que Erza se instalo contra su pecho, lo único que mantenían en común eran las piernas enredadas con las de él. Podía sentirlas intentando aproximarse más buscando su consoladora presencia y compañía, haciéndoles sentir que no estaban solas, que no habían sido olvidadas y que ciertamente estaban en un lugar familiar, queridas.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban, por eso él se acomodó entre ellas permitiéndoles acercarse un poco más.

Este instante le hizo pensar sobre lo que vendría. Ellas definitivamente regresarían a Konoha junto a él cuando pasara el tiempo dado por Jiraiya para su entrenamiento y autodescubrimiento, pero no todo seria perfecto. A estas alturas, gracias al pensamiento incrustado por su pervertido sensei, su prometida y su novia entendía que no era suficiente eso para que formaran parte de Konoha. Tsunade tenía un deber ante el pueblo más allá del cariño que pudiera sentir por Naruto como hermana/madre substituta. Tenia que comenzar a preparar su regreso desde ya.

Decidido, Naruto uso otro **Kage Bunshin** junto a un **Kawarimi** para remplazarse por su copia y tener libertad sin advertir a su prometida y novia. Junto a la pared que se encontraba junto a la puerta se encontraba un humilde escritorio donde tomo asiento y preparo una carta. Tardo probablemente una hora en escribirla como él deseaba, con decenas de intentos fallidos antes, pero lo logro. Con eso listo se dispuso al siguiente paso de su plan, brevemente ideado.

Naruto mordió su pulgar dejando una pequeña fracción de sangre escapar, solo para que la pequeña herida fuera regenerada rápidamente; seguido a esto realizo sellos de mano.

"**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Su mano impacto el escritorio revelando a un pequeño sapo rojo con manchas azul marino en su cara y unos googles alrededor de su cuello. "Kosuke, necesito que entregues esto a Tsunade-baa-chan por favor."

"Entendido." Tomo el pergamino tamaño carta y desapareció igual de rápido a como llego.

"Bien, espero que esto funcione'dattebayo." Comento el rubio en voz baja para regresar a su cama, que a su sorpresa el clon mantenía una dichosa sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver que el verdadero había regresado le miro desganadamente. "No me culpes, además tu eres yo."

"Bastardo afortunado…"

Antes de decir algo más, Naruto disipó el jutsu y rápidamente uso remplazo para situarse en el lugar abandonado logrando no levantar sospechas a su prometida y novia. Realmente esperaba que la carta funcionara y que Tsunade le ayudara correctamente. Por supuesto que jugaba una carta peligrosa, en especial si ella comenzaba a catalogarle como un pervertido al igual que su sensei, o peor aun, que le diga a Sakura y que a su vez, esta le diga a Ino. El pueblo se enteraría de todo en cuestión de minutos con la velocidad del chisme.

El horror absoluto imaginado fue rápidamente opacado por el movimiento de Tier y Erza contra él, enormemente ayudado por las leves inclinaciones de la embarcación que se encontraban. Sus presencias hacían rápidamente olvidado cualquier problema y complicación futura, escuchando sus rítmicas respiraciones o suaves ronquidos. Solo le tomo un par de minutos comenzar a soñar en compañía de sus preciosas acompañantes y esperanzadoramente futuras esposas.

Hasta ahora había tenido suerte con el mundo brindándole dos hermosas jóvenes, seguramente ya no necesitaría a alguien más si Tsunade lograba convencer al Consejo del Pueblo de que con dos esposas ya seria suficiente para restablecer un clan. Claro que Naruto no tenía idea que el mundo estaba lejos de terminar con su trabajo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La brisa suave del día nublado ondeaba su cabello largo azul, sus ojos azules fijos hacia la tierra y a su lado, sosteniéndolo firmemente en su mano, estaba un arma Guan Dao. Todo esto era centrado en un acto de penitencia que ella misma se había autoimpuesto.

La tumba se su sensei. Al inicio ella venia aquí una vez al día, luego una vez a la semana, después una vez al mes, ahora tan solo venia en fechas especificas como lo era hoy. En un día como hoy, hace varios años ocurrió el inicio del fin de su clan y con eso la caída de Kiri que una vez respeto. También era el recordatorio de su fallo como la guardaespaldas de la heredera de Clan: Harribel Tier. Años habían pasado y no tenia idea si ella seguía con vida. Después del escape de los líderes del clan, Yagura se había encargado de buscarles hasta que trajo sus cabezas y las exhibió al pueblo para demostrar las consecuencias de la traición, que en este caso era el hecho de no ceder sus Jutsus de clan como el Mizukage ordenaba.

Ella y un pequeño grupo se habían quedado a aguantar, pero con los años la resistencia fue efímera, cayendo uno a uno hasta que quedaron solo ella y su anciano sensei quien murió en la vejez. Finalmente Yagura murió por razones desconocidas y fue nombrado un nuevo Mizukage dando el final a la guerra civil, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ella no tenia las intenciones de regresar al Kiri. Aun vivía en el refugio del Clan Harribel oculto en el País del Agua, lejano al pueblo principal.

Siempre esperando que regresara la heredera jamás confirmada muerta, era su esperanza. Ella alguna vez fue su intima mejor amiga y guardaespaldas, y como tal jamás perdería la fe. Esperaría en este sitio lo que hiciera falta, hasta que ella regresara o hasta que llegara el día de su muerte. No antes y no después. Era su orgullo tanto como para su amiga intima como para el clan que la adopto y le dio una familia, se los debía y jamás se retractaría a su promesa…

…o su nombre no era Unchou Kan'u.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Kan'u Unchou de Ikkitousen y para el que la vio creo que saben que la muchacha juega para el otro equipo. No se preocupen, esta en el harem, solo que jugara para ambos lados. Es divertido agregar las fases de la negacion, en especial en el romance. Creo que agregara un poco de tension y ciertas situaciones especiales, en especial para la heredera Harribel y su prometido. Despues de todo, ¿Guardaespaldas de quien era?**

**Con el tiempo apareceran los Dragones de Erza y Tier, solo denle tiempo, me gusta agregar algo de misterio cuando es necesario. Si, son del juego de cartas Mitos y Leyendas. Descansa en paz maravillosa infancia.**

**Les dije que aun sigo con vida, solo que mis actualizaciones seran un poco más lentas. Estoy en la universidad y con el tiempo se vuelve más dificil, no puedo dedicar el mismo tiempo de antes a mi tan añorada escritura. Pero no crean que esto vino solo, hay otra actualizacion junto a esta. "Fundamentos para Chunin" inicia oficialmente con algo más que un simple prologo, capitulo uno deberia estar publicado en los siguientes minutos.  
><strong>

**Se agradecen los reviews  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	11. Capitulo 10

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Capítulo 10: Destino **_**Mizu no Kuno**_

La Ilustre Godaime Hokage disfrutaba de las maravillas del sake luego de un arduo día de trabajo de oficina. Solo unos minutos más y se le permitiría regresa a su ya añorada cama sin que Shizune pudiera replicar al respecto; por ella ya estará durmiendo, pero el deber del Hokage era el deber del Hokage. Se trago hasta la ultima gota de sake para finalizar con el timbrado en un documento ahora oficializado, cuando un cumulo de humo se materializo en el escritorio.

Un cumulo de humo bastante familiar.

"Debe ser de Jiraiya." Menciono en voz baja al ver como se despejaba el humo. En efecto, era un sapo. "¿Qué tiene que decir ese pervertido? ¿Alguna información útil? ¿Estado de Naruto?" Sus preguntas eran rápidas, directo al punto, pero más que nada era el cansancio que le decía que se largara del al oficina y dejara los dramas del pervertido de lado. El deber era el deber, lamentablemente.

"No, mensaje de Naruto." El sapo rojo y negro, mejor conocido como Kosuke revelo el pergamino a Tsunade. Con el mensaje entregado espero en caso de haber alguna respuesta, su deber era tanto la ida como la vuelta.

"¿Naruto?" Replico con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Ganando completa atención y olvidando su tan ansiado descanso, tomo el pergamino entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje. Sus ojos se movieron en dirección a la escritura, era sorprendente de que fuera la letra de Naruto. Inicialmente pensó que era un impostor, pero era cuestión de ver el lenguaje que usaba para saber que se trataba de él, en especial con leer el tan odiado _Tsunade-baa-chan_. Hubo varios cambios faciales durante su lectura, desde alegría hasta furia, pasando por vergüenza, horror y orgullo. En el mensaje estaba resumido los meses pasados del rubio.

Dejo el pergamino en la mesa y se refregó el entrecejo con pulgar e índice. Aun en la ausencia Naruto provocaba problemas, por suerte se notaba cierta madurez al escribir la carta al igual que responsabilidad. Nuevamente tuvo que recordarse que en verdad se trataba de él, los sapos eran la prueba de ello. Centro sus pensamientos en el tema curioso del rubio y mientras causaba cierta irritación, también había entendimiento. Se notaba la responsabilidad de Naruto como futuro líder de Clan, así como evitar caer en control del consejo. Si, la ruta no era la ideal, pero era mejor que la alternativa a estar casado sin amor y completamente encadenado.

"¡Shizune!" Gritó Tsunade decidida. Ella no tardo en abrir la puerta. "Llama a Ibiki e Inoichi, necesito sus respectivos campos de experiencia." Shizune iba a preguntar, pero por la mirada decidida en su antigua profesora, decidió guardar silencio para apaciguar sus dudas más tarde.

Tsunade siguió pensando en la ausencia de su estudiante. La idea de Naruto presentada en la carta sonaba bastante interesante, pero para aplicarlo debía llamar a los expertos en ese ámbito. Solo esperaba que fuera posible dicha idea a la distancia y también esperaba conocer a las causas de dicha idea. De cierto modo también rezaba porque cierto pervertido no hubiera contaminado la mente del Jinchuriki, de lo contrario no se molestaría con castrar de raíz a otra especie pervertida de la faz de la tierra: ya tenía suficiente con Kakashi leyendo esos libros en público y con Jiraiya haciendo los mismos libros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier despertó sintiendo aquel calor familiar más un suave balanceo para recordarle la situación. El movimiento del barco no le molestaba por lo menos, se conocía que había personas que eran susceptibles a los mareos frecuentes en altamar. Al abrir los ojos notó la situación, que hasta ahora solo se había dado en la noche del cumpleaños de Naruto: Erza dormía en el lado opuesto al costado de su prometido, más bien solo descansaba, ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos observando al motivo de su afecto. La heredera del Clan Harribel observo igualmente como dormía pacíficamente.

"¿Cuánto puede cambiar una vida en solo unos meses?" Preguntó Erza.

"Pensaba en lo mismo. Yo probablemente estaría realizando recolección de alimentos para la semana de no haber llegado él." Concluyo Tier. "No se por cuanto tiempo hubiera resistido esa soledad; saber que cuando gritas nadie te responderá, que nadie te escuchara." En verdad era aterrador pensar o hablar de ello.

"Yo aun estaría en animación suspendida, quien sabe por cuanto más. Si es que alguien se le hubiera ocurrido buscarme." Secundo la pelirroja. "Incluso se nos permitió obtener el contrato de un Dragón. Cuando Uzushio aún era un pueblo los Dragones eran criaturas que solo el Clan Uzumaki tenía el privilegio de llamar en batalla. Yo aun no creo que tenga uno como compañero." Como un dolor fantasma apareciendo, movió el hombro mordido por el dragón.

Tier no respondió, entendiendo que ella no estuvo en esa época por lo que no vio especialmente la grandeza adicional de los Dragones. Si, se notaba que eran especiales y criaturas únicas, ella misma estaba sorprendida de tener un compañero, pero el honor adicional que en Erza llameaba cada vez que hablaban de estas criaturas probablemente jamás lo compartiría. Aun así, solo podía rematarse a la batalla de Naruto con el Dragón de Luz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_La heredera del Clan Harribel sobrevolaba el área buscando a su prometido sobre su nuevo compañero dragón. Al principio pensó que tardaría bastante, pero fue naturalmente atraída debido a un sobrenatural alboroto que azotaba todo el valle. Los dragones más pequeños y débiles huían, mientras que los más grandes eran atraídos por la curiosidad a observar. Tier miro que el centro del espectáculo era, en efecto, su futuro marido y Líder del Clan._

"_**¡Imposible!**__" Fue un dragón el que hablo, pero no el compañero de Tier; ella tuvo que mirar a un costado para encontrarse con otro volando y sobre este estaba Erza. "__**Debo estar imaginando cosas, nadie que haya visto la oscuridad interior de él puede continuar luchando.**__" Las palabras fueron opacadas al estudiar al nuevo dragón que sus ojos encontraron. Si pudiera ponerle un color seria el propio color del cobre, su físico era estirado y largo, sus alas y otras extremidades eran la característica más determinante para ser diferenciado de una serpiente._

_Erza pasaba por una situación similar a la de Tier. Su dragón era de un color azul casi blanco, el nombre técnico sería un celeste casi similar a la nieve, sus ojos, de no ser por tener la sombra creada por las cejas tendrían el mismo color para ser camuflado por su piel._

"_**Al parecer el heredero del Clan Uzumaki ha superado a sus predecesores, Dragón Cobrizo.**__" Confesó ahora el compañero de Tier al compañero de Erza. "__**Igualmente me sorprende que escogieras una camarada. Supongo que siendo prometidas de semejante personaje habría que esperar menos.**__" Tier, estando haciéndose a la idea de ser prometida no contrajo alguna reacción ante el enunciado, en cambio Erza se sonrojo. Ellos aún estaban en la etapa previa, descubriendo si en realidad eran compatibles antes de hacerse más serios. _

"_**No cabe duda, Dragón Celeste.**__" Dio por confirmado el Dragón de Erza, aunque lo dijo riéndose entre dientes. Podía sentir la vergüenza en su actual montadora. "__**Su resolución parece ser superior a la de sus predecesores, pero su nivel en combate aun es inferior. Dragón de Luz aun no será domado.**__" Confirmando sus recientes palabras, comenzaron a ver como Naruto perdía su ventaja._

"_**Tal vez no ahora, pero presiento que si en un futuro cercano.**__"_

_El testamento de la sabiduría de ambos dragones fue evidente al momento de la derrota de Naruto, ya que su oponente había ofrecido una nueva oportunidad una vez que subiera el nivel de sus habilidades. Sería difícil, Erza y Tier sabían que sus oponentes: Dragón Cobrizo y Dragón Celeste respectivamente, fueron temibles, pero este Dragón de Luz parecía estar un nivel más allá que ambos. Se aclamaba como el pacificador y mediador en la antigüedad entre los humanos y dragones. El primero en revelarse contra el tirano Gran Wyrm y entablar la paz con los humanos. Muchos Uzumaki, los cuales usualmente eran líderes de clan, intentaron enfrentarle, pero ninguno logro pasar su prueba._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tendrá que esforzarse más si quiere derrotar a uno de los Dragones más poderosos." Dedujo Erza lo obvio.

"Como siempre tiene tendencia a realizar lo más duro. Dudo que alguna de nosotras pudiera en contra de ese dragón." Ellas recordaban bastante bien cada batalla y tuvieron que usar todas sus fuerzas y habilidades para ganar. Teniendo eso en cuenta la fuerza de un Dragón era grande, pero si este dragón era el líder de los demás es porque tenía un nivel superior a todos ellos. Tier solo sonrió. "Estoy segura de que seguirá adelante y esto solo lo motivara para hacerse más fuerte."

Cualquier conversación que pudiera seguir entre ambas jóvenes fue interrumpida por el bostezo del novio y prometido correspondiente a cada una. Al inicio solo balbuceaba, pero luego comenzó a notar sus alrededores, específicamente entro una gran confusión al enterarse estando entre sus dos bellezas, pero pronto recordó lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

"Buenos días."

La respuesta de Erza fue la misma antes de abandonar la cama, mucho a su disgusto, pero con él despierto ya se anunciaba oficialmente el inicio del nuevo día. Sin perder más tiempo, de lo que sería una productiva jornada, Erza fue al diminuto cuarto de baño del barco, específicamente a la diminuta ducha dejando a la los dos prometidos en la cama. Ambos escucharon el cerrar de la puerta, y antes de que Naruto pudiera moverse, Tier se había movido sobre él.

Ella no tenía intenciones aun de abandonar su calor o presencia, en realidad. Naruto, aun adormilado, simplemente se dejó guiar por lo apasionada que estaba su prometida. Mientras que no era tan frecuente, era agradable recibir estas acciones de afecto para alguien que era huérfano. Hace solo unos meses no tenía idea de que era el afecto corporal, ya que era algo que con suerte había recibido de forma mínima de Koyuki y Tsunade, siendo el primero algo que jamás recordó al estar dormido, y es segundo algo muy breve pero muy significativo.

"¿Qué… …hay… …planeado para… hoy?" Fue la pregunta entre cortada del rubio al tener tan seductor estorbo entre ellos, no que fuera un impedimento malo. En realidad estaba en el cielo.

"Comenzar… …con tu… …nueva… …fase de… …entrenamiento." ¿Cómo mantener un tono neutro mientras se tenía un apasionado encuentro de labios? Naruto estaba seguro de que era algo que solo su prometida podría hacer. Incluso Erza sacaba algo de emoción durante los pocos momentos de afecto que habían tenido el último tiempo. No que fueran demasiados, Erza era bastante conservadora en ese aspecto, aunque cuando se daba el momento se podía volver bastante traviesa.

Aunque con la información de Tier mato toda emoción en el segundo rubio.

"¿Entrenamiento?" Cuestionó el rubio frenando el tiempo de caridad de la pareja.

"Hay que prepararte para el siguiente enfrentamiento con el Dragón de Luz. Además, tienes una nueva habilidad que debemos desarrollar. Estoy segura que será un factor importante durante tu siguiente lucha y al mismo tiempo te servirá cuando tengas que enfrentarte a Akatsuki."

Las palabras de Tier dejaron pensativo al rubio, mientras ella se dedicó a descansar contra su tórax nuevamente. Pasarían unos minutos más antes de que se volviera a mover una vez que Erza saliera del cuarto de baño, para que Tier entrara.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue la rutina que se generaría por los siguientes días por venir: bañarse, vestirse, desayunar, deshacer el **Kage Bunshin ** para adquirir las novedades, que no eran muchas, y comenzar con las labores de navegación. Durante esto último Naruto comenzaría con unas lecciones sobre navegación a las dos jóvenes a exigencia de ellas, en caso de que el capitán no fuera capaz de tomar su cargo en alguna ocasión.

Posteriormente se reanudo el entrenamiento de Naruto el cual, a la simpleza y molestia, sería algo para utilidad a la hora del almuerzo. Una orden directa de parte de Tier, tomando centradamente la nueva habilidad descubierta de Naruto.

"Debes pescar el almuerzo." Ordeno la hermosa rubia.

"¿Pescar? Pero traje suficiente comida en sellos para seis meses y entiendo que en ocasiones quieras variar el menú, pero ¿No crees que sea demasiado pronto? Es nuestro primer día en altamar'ttebayo." Refutó Naruto la molestia de hacer dicha tarea.

"Pescaras utilizando tu nueva habilidad. La idea es detectar la posición de los peces y luego pescar en aquella dirección." Naruto se sorprendió de la inteligente ocurrencia de su novia. Si, sonaba mucho menos molesto que la forma tradicional de pescar. El gran problema estaba en que no tenía dominio sobre su habilidad y los peces tenían una cantidad ínfima de chakra. Sería una versión elaborada de buscar la aguja en el pajar. Naruto cayo cabizbajo ante su destino.

"No te preocupes, realizaras un clon para hacer eso." La intervención de Erza hizo que Naruto se animara nuevamente. "Después de todo tienes que ponerte al día con tu estudio en Fuuinjutsu. Los últimos días recuperándote y preparando el viaje, estuviste holgazaneando por mucho. Debes retomar el ritmo a doble velocidad." La quijada de Naruto cayó al ver los libros que presentaba Erza sobre la mesa de la cabina de mando. Erza hizo crecer su sonrisa. "No te preocupes, después de almuerzo comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento físico."

"No hay que olvidar tu control de chakra. Ya has visto lo que puede hacer el Dragón de Luz y si quieres ganarle debes mejorar aún más, sin contar a los que te quieren capturar o incluso tu propósito de rescatar a tu amigo." Las palabras de aliento no eran nada contra el listado de por hacer que tenía frente a él. Podrían ser hermosas, bellas e inteligentes, pero ambas eran peores que el entrenamiento de Fukasaku y Jiraiya, y hasta este momento no pensaba que existiera algo peor.

"Alguien, quien sea… máteme por favor." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Tier y Erza le arrastraran al exterior del barco. Cada vez este viaje se volvía más y más largo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos semanas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bueno, para Erza y Tier en realidad. Para Naruto fueron las dos semanas más largas y agotadoras de toda su vida. Pero no confundan, no terribles. Si, estaban los difíciles entrenamientos y estudios en Fuinjutsu, pero todo era apaciguado con la presencia de su novia y prometida. Para todo el cansancio, llegar al final del día y que en la cama te espere una belleza, y en ocasiones dos bellezas, para dormir junto a ti hacían que todo valiera la pena. También estaban los breves descansos en los que una o dos de ellas pasarían tiempo con él, simplemente descansando, charlando o en ocasiones algo más riguroso dependiendo de quien fuera la acompañante. Con Tier esto cambiaba desde suaves besos a terminar sudados en una cama queriendo devorar al otro. Con Erza no pasaban de los besos, bien apasionados y de alta categoría parental, pero solo eso. Eso en verdad relajaba.

También estarían las lecciones de navegación. Naruto, Erza y Tier pasarían noches enteras observando los cielos y los mapas, aprendiendo a como leerlos, como dirigir el barco y usar los controles de navegación o usar los instrumentos de navegación. Para ellas era sorprendente que Naruto estuviera tan bien enseñado en ese aspecto y él les relataría los problemas que pasaron Tazuna y los demás marineros tratando de enseñarle.

Igualmente se ganaban puntos por romántico. Tier no era una romántica desesperada en comparación a Erza, pero era bien apreciada la cercanía y el ambiente que se podría crear solo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, rodeados solos por el sonido del mar.

Fuera de eso, regresando a lo amargo y tema actual; lo triste de todo el asunto, es que a pesar de que su propósito era pescar, hasta ahora no lo había logrado por lo tanto se habían apegado a la comida sellada. Por supuesto que había un mundo de diferencia entre sentir algo tan grande como lo eran las reservas de Erza y Tier a sentir las ínfimas reservas de una criatura marina. Podía sentir ballenas, pero cosas como esa estaban fuera de margen, demasiado grandes, demasiados problemas.

Y este día no parecía ser diferente a los otros.

Ahí estaba Naruto, sentado en el barandal del barco con su fiel y simple caña de pescar. Era cosa buena que hubiera aprendido la paciencia necesaria para quedarse quieto con los sapos, de lo contrario ya se hubiera tirado al mar para intentar algo más drástico y mucho menos sensato. ¿Aunque cuando ha sido sensato Naruto?

"¿Estas segura que de esta manera desarrollare mis habilidades de sensor? Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que inicie este ejercicio y aun no pesco nada, Dattebayo." Replico el rubio bastante desganado luego de hacer lo mismo día tras día y sin algún resultado positivo.

"Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil." Fueron las duras palabras de su prometida.

Nuevamente estaban en silencio por bastante tiempo. Pronto Tier noto a la pelirroja observando desde la entrada del control de mando, en donde dos copias de Naruto aprendían y estudiaban todo lo que pudieran sobre Fuuinjutsu. Normalmente Erza los vigilaría para que no se desconcentraran, pero en ocasiones saldría para ver cómo iba mejorar el original bajo el mando de Tier. No que fuera mucha la novedad los otros días, le iba mucho mejor en sus estudios que en este entrenamiento.

"¿Alguna mejora?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Lamentablemente no." Respondió Tier en tono neutro, aunque gracias al tiempo compartido juntas, ya había aprendido a leer un poco sus emociones casi ocultas. Por sus ojos podría decir que estaba bastante desganada con la falta de resultados de Naruto. "¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Eh?"

"Puedo decir que llevas observando bastante tiempo y por lo que vi estabas pensando en algo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?" Erza se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Al parecer ella no fue la única que aprendió sobre la otra en todo este tiempo.

"Pensaba en el **Kagura Shingan**." Indico pensativamente la pelirroja. "Este era el nombre que recibía la habilidad sensor que recibían los poso Uzumaki que la poseían. Lamentablemente nunca supe mucho ni tampoco llamo mi curiosidad demasiado. Pero es posible que Naruto tenga alguna variante de esa habilidad. Digo variante porque usualmente se nace con esta habilidad y Naruto la despertó luego de enseñarle los conocimientos de tu Clan."

"Ojo de la mente de Kagura." Repitió Tier intrigada. Entonces recordó algo de utilidad. "Cuando lleguemos al refugio del Clan Harribel en el País del Agua revisare si en los registros se encuentra alguna mención sobre aquella habilidad, puede que nos de algunas pistas para desarrollar adecuadamente esta nueva habilidad de Naruto."

"Esa suena una buena idea." Secundó Erza.

Inesperadamente para ambas, Naruto se puso en pie y cambio de posición en el barandal del barco, solo unos pasos a la derecha. Volvió a tomar asiento y esperó. La pelirroja y la pelirrubia se miraron un tanto confusas con ese último movimiento, pero entonces tomo sentido. La caña de pescar se estaba moviendo y pronto Naruto comenzó a jalar. Fue una lucha decente para el tamaño del pez que apareció capturado. Naruto sonrió cuando lo tomó entre manos.

"¡Lo logre'ttebayo!" Proclamo para sostenerlo con una mano desde la cola.

El pez, aún vivo, comenzó a agitarse y por el débil agarre se soltó de regreso al mar. Los tres humanos se observaron por unos instantes antes de que las dos jóvenes miraran intensamente al joven. Un poco más y Naruto pensaba que explotaría espontáneamente ante la exposición prolongada ante aquellas duras miradas. Solo pudo tragar sabiendo que había consecuencias ante sus errores, él ya sabía que no tenían misericordia ante las fallas. Lo peor es que había estado haciendo esto ya por tres horas y la hora del almuerzo ya estaba pasada.

Fue solo una oración dicha por las dos al unísono.

"No hay almuerzo para ti hoy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Erza y Tier desde el frente venían en un ataque directo hacia Naruto. Por primera vez los tres se enfrentaban en un singular combate de entrenamiento en altamar. ¿Dije entrenamiento? Si le preguntaran eso a Naruto en estos momentos, corregiría esa palabra con un decisivo _martirio_. ¿Por qué? Simple, el combate de _martirio_ era de Erza y Tier _contra_ Naruto. El objetivo era lograr desarrollar en el menor tiempo posible la habilidad de Naruto con la nueva forma de su _Reiken_: **Rapier**.

Y la peor ventaja que ellas poseían no era la ventaja numérica o el trabajo de equipo que podrían realizar, sino el elemento sobre el que luchaban. Lo que decidió este entrenamiento fue que desde hace un par de horas habían llegado a una zona carente de viento o corriente marina, completamente carente de movimiento por lo que tendrían que esperar hasta que el viento aliado regresara. Para evitar pereza tomaron la oportunidad de aprovechar la calma marítima y de paso aprovechar esta enorme ventaja. Tier tenía afinidad elemental para básicamente mover todo el agua bajo los pies, mientras que Erza tenía su **Kaio no Yoroi [[N/a: Emperatriz de Agua]]** que le permitía utilizar el elemento agua casi al mismo nivel que Tier.

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual. Naruto bloqueó con su espada **Rapier** la espada **Tiburón** de Tier y la **Espada de Cristal **de Erza. Naruto fue aventajado inmediatamente cuando las dos con facilidad hacían retroceder al rubio, casi como si no opusiera resistencia. Inclinando su peso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, enviaron a volar a Naruto.

En el aire, el rubio pudo ver que aún no había terminado. La espada de Erza comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras que la de Tier, en su forma liberada, comenzaba a acumular agua.

"Ah, Mierda…" Maldijo el joven.

"**¡Slash/¡Ra Gota!**" Al mismo tiempo Erza produjo un corte de agua a presión al mover su espada horizontalmente mientras que Tier lanzo el agua acumulada desde la punta de su espada liberada como un misil, ambos ataques en la misma dirección y objetivo: Naruto.

"**¡Rasengiri!**" Aun habiendo sido despedido en el aire, Naruto logro desarrollar el ataque al cubrir de chakra en espiral su espada.

Rápidamente dio un giro de noventa grados y abanicó su espada para golpear ambos ataques con el propio, logrando efectivamente cancelarlos. Finalmente su lanzamiento redujo la velocidad, lo suficiente para alcanzar el agua y ponerse en pie sobre ella con un leve derrape. Inmediatamente vio a sus dos oponentes y a su horror ambas se acercaban comenzando una leve distancia que crecía más y más. Iban a atacar desde dos lugares a la vez.

Sin sellos de mano, Naruto logro crear un **Kage Bunshin** a su lado para bloquear las dos espadas de lado a lado. Esto dio por inicio a una batalla de intercambios cortes, los cuales eran bloqueados con efectividad en donde cada Naruto logro avanzar unos pasos en contra cada oponente. Rápidamente se notó la desventaja de Naruto, ya que Tier acabo con facilidad con su copia. Al ver esto, el original que luchaba con Erza retrocedió para quedar a una distancia equitativa de ambas.

"Ya no tienes por donde huir." Dijo Tier en su tono muerto, cosa que hizo darle a su prometido un escalofrió. Era difícil imaginar que ella no era enemiga realmente.

"Se acabó. Por tu entrenamiento hasta ahora debiste durar más tiempo." Secundó Erza.

Naruto volteaba su cabeza de lado a lado para no perder de vista a las dos, lo que era bastante difícil de hacer, además su habilidad sensor aún no estaba perfeccionada para sentir a la perfección los movimientos pequeños del oponente; en efecto, podía sentir que ambas estaban ahí, pero sentir algo como el brazo con la espada moviéndose era otro nivel de habilidad que aún no tenía. Lo peor era que las ropas que ambas vestían. Tier, bueno, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a su falta de vergüenza, pero Erza era una nueva adición a la ecuación. La armadura **Kaio no Yoroi** dejaba bastante para ver, en especial la figura de Erza que era comparable a la de Tier. Ambas estaban muy bien desarrolladas para su edad, aunque Tier fuera mayor por un par de años que Erza.

Viendo que ya no quedaba otra alternativa, saco su carta oculta. Tomo su espada **Rapier** con ambas manos y la separó en dos, dejando una a cada lado en señal de defensa. Las dos jóvenes quedaron impresionadas por esa singular característica. Una espada que se dividía en dos.

Sacudiéndose la sorpresa de encima, las dos atacaron a la vez haciendo que su oponente bloqueara simultáneamente. El rubio pensó por un momento le habían roto un hueso ante la presión por ambos lados, lamentablemente no era tiempo para pensar en aquellos baches menores. Usando la estabilidad de fuerza dada por ambas sobre él y la velocidad de movimiento mayor de **Rapier**, Naruto dejo pasar a ambas espadas, para moverse y esquivar sus trayectorias al posicionarse de lado e inmediatamente saltó. Erza y Tier tropezaron hacia el frente, una contra la otra ante la inesperada maniobra del rubio en una colisión inminente.

Naruto aterrizo a unos tres metros de distancia para voltearse y prepararse para el siguiente movimiento. Lo último que esperó ver al voltearse fue revivir lo sucedido durante su cumpleaños. Las dos jóvenes habían caído de frente, cabeza a cabeza, o mejor dicho de labio a labio.

Las dos jóvenes miraban con total expresión de choque el toque de labios, paralizadas ante la familiar situación. Con unos hipotéticos cinco segundos, que hubieran sido cronometrados por Jiraiya, las dos jóvenes se separaron dando tres torpes pasos hacia atrás. Mantuvieron el choque del contacto visual para rápidamente apartar sus miradas y sonrojarse apenadas. Era la segunda vez que ocurría lo mismo y esta vez en un entrenamiento.

Recordando la situación en la que se encontraban, ambas reafirmaron al objetivo con la vista para confirmación. A tres metros de distancia estaba Naruto nuevamente con una hemorragia nasal como la vez anterior y una mirada boba en su rostro. En cuanto vio los ojos turquesas y cafés observándole con un fuego intenso intento cubrir la evidencia involuntaria con su brazo, pero ya era bastante tarde. Los seños de ambas jóvenes se endurecieron haciendo tragar al rubio.

"Esperen'ttebayo, no fue…" Cualquier razón que hubiera dado era inútil, ya que ambas se habían lanzado al ataque con un grito de furia.

En puro instinto de supervivencia, este razono que seguir con el combate era la mejor opción para evitar daños. Daños importantes. Lamentablemente solo podía estar a la defensiva y rogando que sus articulaciones resistieran lo suficiente los consecutivos impactos de espada contra cada parte de su **Rapier **dividida. Rogaba que de un momento a otro un brazo no fuera a salir disparado, desprendiéndose de su hombro por uno de aquellos poderosos impactos.

Derecha. Izquierda. Arriba. Abajo. Izquierda diagonal-ascendente. Derecha diagonal-desentiende. Izquierda diagonal-descendiente. Derecha diagonal-ascendente. Eran todos los cortes que llegaban segundo a segundo por parte de las dos jóvenes contra él, quien lograba bloquear parcialmente con sus espadas. Estaba seguro de que habían pasado más de diez segundos sin pestañar cuando finalmente logro dar un salto y distanciarse del desenfrenado ataque de las dos. Bien, intento, porque en cuanto logro tomar distancia Erza y Tier cambiaron de estrategia de corta a larga distancia.

Lo peor era que Erza cambiaba de armadura.

"**¡Raitei no Yoroi!**" **[[N/a: Armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo]].**

Su cabello cambio a un arreglo trenzado a lo largo de su espalda asegurado por un broche de orbe azul al final. El color predominante era el celeste claro, blanco y amarillo. Las partes más consistentes de la armadura eran sus hombreras, peto, rodilleras y guanteletes celestes y amarillos, aunque sus guantes eran negros. Pero era solo en la parte superior, ya que al pasar abajo del pecho vestía unas telas largas blancas y amarillas cubriendo sus abdomen e inferiores, aunque se abría al fondo para dar movilidad. A diferencia de lo visto antes, esta armadura venia acompañada de una lanza.

Su análisis rápido de la armadura fue distraído por el grito de Tier.

"**¡Kasukeda!**" **[[N/a: Cascada]]** Desde el mar fue levantado y arrojado el gigantesco torrente que básicamente le cubrió el sol a Naruto.

"¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día!" Gritaba Naruto al ver el gigantesco pilar de agua que le iba a aplastar.

Su **Rasengiri **quedo descartado inmediatamente al no tener aun la capacidad de mejorar dicho ataque todavía por lo que fue indiscutidamente al plan B. En sus espadas gemelas acumuló chakra elemental de viento y concentró su atención al ataque dirigido hacia él. Midiendo el tiempo con dificultad alternó los cortes consecutivos rápidos para intentar dividir la gigantesca masa de agua que le iba a aplastar. Estaba inseguro de cuantos golpes realizo, la velocidad en los que los hizo o cuánto tiempo estuvo haciéndolos, pero fue un éxito…

…solo para ver a Erza sobre él, siendo el agua lo que les separaba a ambos. Su lanza iba al frente destellando con rayos y el sonido similar no ayudaba, ya que en reacción reflejo una herida fantasma ya no existente picó su hombro, donde una vez Sasuke le había atacado. Suerte que el elemento viento tenia ventaja sobre el elemento rayo. Cruzando sus espadas, aun cargadas con elemento viento, chocaron contra la lanza centellante frenando la caída de Erza. Ahora ambos estaban sobre el agua, con Erza ejerciendo su presión sobre él y era notorio que ella era más fuerte.

A la sorpresa de la pelirroja un** Kage Bunshin** había usado la espalda del original como punto de apoyo para saltar a gran altura y en sus manos, carentes de su característica **Rapier**, formaba rápidamente una esfera en cada mano.

"**¡Rasenrengan!**" Gritó la copia tomando velocidad de caída libre.

"**¡Toraidento!**" La resplandeciente **Tiburón** en un color amarillo se interpuso ante la copia y su ataque.

Los dos colisionaron, siendo suficiente el resultado para detonar en una gran explosión. La copia de Naruto desapareció al instante, mientras que Tier fue arrojada hacia atrás, a unos cinco metros de Erza. Tier levanto su mirada para ver como Erza y Naruto luchaban frente a frente con el viento cancelando los efectos del rayo. Erza poseía una fuerza mayor, pero debido a la versatilidad de las espadas, Naruto podía superar su velocidad en la defensa, evadiendo los golpes contundentes.

Finalmente en una detonación de viento, rayos y agua que cegó momentáneamente a Tier reveló al vencedor. Naruto flotaba sobre el mar boca arriba y completamente inconsciente, mientras Erza se arrodillaba por unos instantes solo para volverse a poner en pie. Se veían algunas heridas superficiales, pero cansada no estaba del todo aunque había que considerar que Naruto no luchó usando su Modo Sabio y que estuvieron luchando dos contra uno.

Este fue tan solo el primer combate de los que vendrían hasta que el viento retomara su fuerza y pudieran seguir adelante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un par de semanas más tarde el viento aun no llegaba, aunque no había tanta preocupación gracias a las enormes reservas de comida. Tenían cuando menos para seis meses. Por lo que los combates lo habían repetidos diariamente, e incluso Tier y Erza lucharían entre ellas para entrenarse a sí mismas, después de todo no solo Naruto estaba presente ante la oportunidad de mejorar. Esta fue una nueva forma de pasar los días y aprovechar la zona despejada y serena del mar.

Gracias a estos eventos tan raros, como lo era una lucha entre Erza y Tier, Naruto obtuvo la oportunidad de luchar sin tanta exigencia por lo que al final del día no quedo inconsciente en la cama. En cambio, en plena noche despertó y salió para revisar el exterior. Era una noche extraordinariamente clara, dejándole ver sin interrupciones la grandeza del cielo de lado a lado, de horizonte a horizonte, si no había mar, era solo cielo.

"_Noches como estas no se ven en Konoha_." Pensó el joven al ver tal espectacular escena. La serenidad y el silencio eran representados por este momento.

Haciendo honra a su sobrenombre de impredecible, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y sin dudar se arrojó al mar. A su sorpresa el agua no estaba tan fría como lo esperaba, por el contrario, era completamente refrescante y relajante luego de un largo día de entrenamiento. Por lo calmado que estaba el mar Naruto podía flotar sin tener que moverse, tan solo observando lo ancho del cielo mirando hacia arriba. Lo mejor era que gracias al entrenamiento como sensor ya era capaz de sentir criaturas del mar de gran tamaño como los tiburones, y al no sentir ninguno estaba despreocupado.

_**¡Splash!**_

El repentino sonido y la ondulación del agua saco a Naruto de su estado de reposo y flotación de espalda para ver al culpable. Era su prometida rubia y de piel morena: Tier Harribel. Esta, nadando lentamente, se acercó a su prometido.

"Es una buena noche para nadar, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?" Cuestionó en su tono habitual neutro.

"Hoy luchaste bastante duro contra Erza-chan. Creí que te merecías un buen descanso luego de eso." Confesó apenadamente el rubio de Konoha. Entonces noto finalmente que la hermosa joven había entrado al agua sin llevar nada puesto, por lo menos eso era lo que podía ver en su parte superior. "Ti-Ti-Tier-chan, ¿Por qué no llevas traje de baño?"

"¿Por qué debería? No es nada que tu no hayas visto antes… …o sentido, en realidad." Respondió con Naturalidad.

"Bien, espera… ¿Qué fue eso ultima-" Naruto había descifrado un extraño tono en la última parte, pero antes de que pudiera corroborarlo sus labios habían sido capturados por los de ella. Si, estaban algo salados, pero no era nada que arruinara el momento. Entonces lo notó, desde que esta carencia de viento había llegado y el entrenamiento serio había comenzado no habían tenido acción por las noches y mientras tenían la noche para dormir juntos, en verdad había extrañado ser intimo con ella.

Naruto siguió e incremento la pasión. Ambos flotaron lentamente hasta llegar a la base de la embarcación. Tier no dio tiempo para nada ya que agarro los brazos del rubio y nadando por ella misma lo arrastro para dejarlo contra el casco del barco. El rubio de Konoha no se dio por enterado, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo sus labios o su cuerpo en general atrapado contra el propio. De un instante a otro la rubia paro y a su sorpresa mostraba algo ante él.

"Espera, ¿Esa es mi ropa interior?" Cuestiono el rubio al ver lo que tenía en mano ella y al sentir la carencia en su cuerpo.

Tier simplemente aventó dicha vestimenta hacia el barco solo para retomar las actividades con las intenciones de avanzar y terminarlas. El uso de razón de Naruto se escapó en ese instante, completamente enloquecido por las intenciones de su prometida. Pronto dejaron de flotar y Naruto se tuvo que aferrar al barco para tener algo de soporte, tornando sus manos hacia atrás. Tier no perdió la oportunidad al ver el estado indefenso de Naruto e inmediatamente se aferró a su cintura, uniéndose en el proceso con él.

Era sorprendente, divino. Por aquel momento Naruto fue a otro planeta. Era Tier quien realizaba todo el trabajo moviendo sus caderas ante el capturado Naruto, mientras el cuerpo de ella flotaba de espaldas al arquear su espalda. El rubio de Konoha tomo la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar el par de orbes expuestos con sus manos y apretarlos con firmeza, haciendo imposible para la joven evitar seguir guardando sus gemidos. Pronto se vio en la necesidad de usar sus brazos, hasta el momento libres, para acelerar sus movimientos y afirmarse más de Naruto al ponerlos sobre sus hombros.

Se podía escuchar claramente los sonidos que ambos orquestaban ante la calma que el mar proporcionaba. La pasión y la lujuria lavados por el agua salada del mar, expresados el uno al otro. Esto ya no era un acto de reconocimiento como al principio o una simple curiosidad hormonal. Era una forma de comunicación que tenían entre ellos, un nexo como pareja, como prometidos. En verdad expresaban su amor por el otro que ya había sido cultivado en sus corazones.

Fueron unos minutos de movimientos de cadera antes de que Naruto y Tier llegaran juntos al clímax. Podían sentir la satisfacción, incluso Tier demostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la esencia de Naruto en su interior. Ese momento fue breve ya que rápidamente Naruto volteó los papeles. Ahora era ella quien estaba contra el barco y Naruto su captor. Su respuesta fue un poderoso gemido ronco al sentir como la parte íntima de Naruto retomaba su dureza aun en su interior, sintiendo golpear lo más profundo.

Y de pronto ella tuvo hambre de más, y la satisfacción anterior no fue suficiente. Bueno, no era nada que otra media hora, o más, de estas actividades no pudieran satisfacer. Después de todo Naruto se había vuelto muy bueno en esto y gracias a su resistencia podría ser algo verdaderamente duradero. Y por supuesto, ella también estaba segura de que era buena, ya que su resistencia crecía junto a la de su _compañero de entrenamiento_.

Un nuevo gemido salió más fuerte habiendo tocado el punto exacto. Tier sonrió nuevamente sabiendo que esta iba a ser una noche bien larga.

Ninguno de ellos se dio por enterado del testigo femenino, específicamente pelirrojo, que escuchaba todo el desarrollo desde la parte superior del barco.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Erza Scarlet tenía una buena noche de sueño cómoda en su cama gracias a un excelente día de entrenamiento. Siempre que lograra utilizar sus fuerzas para mejorar sentía esta satisfacción al final del día, nada como el sudor y la fuerza ganada por sus propias manos. Le daba tranquilidad y por ende facilidad de dormir por aquella noche. El problema estaban en que Erza era una durmiente ligera y por la más pequeña perturbación irregular podría ser despertada: el sonido de una silla al arrastrarse por el suelo, el cerrar una puerta o incluso el crujir del suelo de madera. A su desgracia eso último ocurría en estos instantes.

Un juego de pasos pudo escuchar hacer crujir la madera del suelo, solo para escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrar. Siendo un revés menor a su sueño, decidió ignorar este acontecimiento y continuar con su bien merecido descanso. Eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque se repitió el mismo suceso: los pasos en el suelo de madera y la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. A su infortunio, Erza no era una joven que dejara cosas inconclusas o en este caso en misterio, por lo que ante la insistencia del sonido decidió levantarse e investigar.

Al salir a cubierta noto que el clima no estaba frio a pesar de ser de noche y estar en altamar, más bien era levemente tibio acompañado de una carencia total de viento o movimiento. Una paz perfecta y serena en la plenitud de la noche ante la luz de la luna llena. Retomando el asunto en cuestión, Erza siguió su investigación. No había alcanzado el barandal cuando notó y reconoció las ropas en el suelo. La pelirroja se sonrojo al entender lo que estaba sucediendo a tiempo para ver que desde abajo del barco habían arrojado una ropa interior…

…la ropa interior de Naruto.

Fue cuando el festival de gemidos inicio. No solo gemidos, ella podía entender palabras y enunciados. En cuestión de minutos los gemidos se volvieron gritos, gritos de Tier aclamando por Naruto. En la ocasión anterior Erza había sido afortunada de encontrarlos en una cascada, ya que el ruido de esta silenciaba cualquier sonido que ellos pudieran emitir, pero ahora el mar estaba en absoluto silencio dejándola expuesta a todo lo que la pareja tuviera que decir.

"¡Naruto!" Escuchó Erza gritar a Tier.

Nunca espero escuchar ese tono proviniendo de Tier Harribel. Erza siempre la vio tranquila, metódica y siempre apropiada. Ahora estaba expuesta a algo que nunca hubiera creído: a la mujer que habitaba en Tier Harribel, la que quería ser amar y ser amada. La mujer que probablemente todas llevaban dentro esperando por salir. Era tan diferente a la persona que veía a diario, incluso su voz reflejaba una emoción que ella nunca había mostrado antes. Por un instante dudaba que fueran la misma persona.

Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Quince minutos. Treinta minutos. Todo ese tiempo paso y para Erza fueron como segundos, aun de pie ahí escuchado el desarrollo que se formaba en el mar. No era perversión lo que la llamaba a quedarse y escuchar lo que la pareja hacía en su intimidad, solo curiosidad. Ella podía entender los sucesos que pasaban sin verlos. Los gemidos comenzarían lentos y acelerarían su ritmo, pronto se volverían gritos hasta un grito prolongado, entonces silencio. La segunda vez comenzó escandaloso desde el principio, como ambos fueran dominados por la lujuria a una velocidad constante y rápida. La tercera vez fue similar a la primera pero mucho más larga.

Cuando el último grito de Tier llego y hubo un silencio prolongado la pelirroja entendió que probablemente habían terminado. Avergonzada por lo que había hecho involuntariamente, Erza entro en el cuarto y se refugió en su cama, esperando que ellos estuvieran tan adversos en su momento que no pudieran detectarla.

Erza no tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió y podía sentir mucho movimiento a diferencia de su discreta salida, incluso un gemido femenino.

"Shh… guarda silencio'ttebayo." Erza escucho la voz de Naruto a través de la cortina que cerraba el compartimiento de su litera baja. Era la facultad que los sellos situados en su compartimiento, permitían que el ruido exterior entrara en caso de emergencia, pero no lo permitía salir.

El crujir de la madera continuaba, haciendo que la curiosidad de Erza aumentara al punto de no resistir. Con cuidado movió la cortina para solo dejar una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente pequeña para que solo su ojo fuera revelado. No espero ver que ambos aún estaban desnudos con Tier manteniendo sus piernas en el contorno de las caderas de Naruto, con ambos manteniendo un choque constante entre sus respectivas pelvis. Ante el peso adicional los pasos de Naruto eran bastante más torpes, motivo por el que la madera del suelo crujía tanto. Igualmente ambos mantenían sus bocas unidas para evitar gemidos que _despertaran_ a Erza.

"Hay que llegar a la cama. ¡Mmph!" Pidió Naruto soltando los labios de la rubia morena por unos instantes, solo para ser tomados por ella una vez más.

"Primero a la ducha. No dormiré con agua de mar aun en mi cuerpo." Refuto por unos instantes.

Esto creo una pequeña discusión entre ambos, cosa que sorprendió a Erza. ¿Discutir mientras aún tenían sexo? En verdad que estaba acostumbrado al otro, teniendo un nivel muy alto de confianza para hacer algo tan íntimo durante algo así. Finalmente la razón de Tier le gano a la de Naruto, ya que el baño carecía de los sellos que estaban dotados en las literas. Bajo la promesa de mantener silencio, los dos mantuvieron sus posiciones al entrar al pequeño baño, no que necesitaran mucho espacio.

Erza fue obligada a usar su almohada para _intentar_ bloquear los gemidos provenientes del baño, al parecer ni siquiera en la ducha detuvieron sus actividades. Aun le parecía bastante impresionando lo apasionada que era Tier en realidad.

"¡Más adentro!" El grito femenino hizo que la pelirroja aumentara su sonrojo a toda la cara. "¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!" La consecución de gritos hizo que Erza casi se ahogara por el calor y la vergüenza.

"Tier-chan…" Pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto profunda.

"No, no _chan_, no apodos, solo Tier. Pronto… …seremos marido y mujer. Somos cercanos, no necesito…" Se entiendo que fue cortada por un gemido propio. "…no necesito alguna… …alguna marca verbal para entenderlo. Tenerte junto a mi es todo lo que necesito."

Fue cuando Erza entendió que esto no se le podía llamar algo como sexo, no algo tan frívolo. Ellos realmente estaban haciendo el amor, entregándose al otro más allá de la carne o de los placeres, era la simple idea de estar unidos.

Un último gemido fue dado que Erza reconoció como _clímax_. Se podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer hasta que cesó al cerrar la llave. Se escuchó la puerta abrir lo que hizo que la pelirroja se volviera a asomar por la pequeña ranura creada entre cortinas, Tier iba en estilo nupcial en los brazos de Naruto, pero manteniendo ambos un acalorado beso. Era diferente, suave y dulce. La observadora noto por primera vez a la morena rubia sonrojada desde que la conoció, una mirada que de alguna forma se veía completamente natural en su rostro. Igualmente noto la mirada fija de Naruto en Tier, intensa y profunda, como si estuviera viendo algo más que la simple superficie de la cara u ojos de su prometida.

Naruto movió sus labios y le susurro algo que Erza no pudo escuchar. Los ojos de Tier se ensancharon mientras que su sonrojo se incrementaba. Pronto una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Con un cuidadoso movimiento, aun siendo Tier más alta que Naruto, la dejó sobre la cama moviendo la cortina de su litera un poco. Antes de que él se pudiera hacer algo, ella le atrajo a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo acompañado de un beso. Con la cortina aún abierta debido a que el rubio de Konoha la había sostenido en un punto sobre la cama para dejar a Tier en esta previamente, podía ver a la pareja siguiendo su intimidad. Podía ver como los desarrollados y firmes pechos de ella se ajustaban contra el tórax de Naruto.

Sorprendentemente Tier tomo control de la situación al abrazar a Naruto y volcarlo para dominarlo encima. Erza se ensanchó su ojo de la ranura al ver las siguientes acciones de Tier. La morena pelirrubia asalto los labios del rubio intensamente por unos instantes mientras dominaba los movimientos de su prometido al aprisionar sus muñecas con las propias manos. Sus labios fueron liberados una vez que Naruto se tranquilizó en su prisión para sensualmente bajar a su mentón, luego su cuello para pasar a su tórax, abdomen y cintura. La pelirroja miro incrédula como la prometida de Naruto continuaba bajando y continuar con sus acciones. Cerró a tiempo la cortina para activar los sellos de intimidad, ahogando un inicio de gemido de Naruto.

Erza siguió vigilando la cortina cerrada por unos instante viendo bastante movimiento de estas, en ocasiones saldría un pie, un brazo o un codo, pero rápidamente entraría. Soltando un suspiro cerró su pequeña abertura y miro el techo de su litera, soltando un profundo suspiro. La imagen de la intensidad que Naruto había puesto durante su intimidad con Tier no se borraría de su mente. Se veía tan maduro, tan profundo, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Más bien, un hombre.

Con eso en mente cerro los ojos esperando al sueño para reclamarle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Naruto!"

Erza despertó de golpe empapada de sudor y respirando agitadamente. Se sentó apenas abrió sus ojos llevando su palma derecha contra su pecho, por sobre su corazón sintiendo su palpitar acelerado. Su mano izquierda fue a su cara comprobando que estaba caliente, dando un hipotético sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Finalmente quito la mano de su cara y la llevo hacia su entrepierna para comprobar. En efecto: estaba húmeda, sensible y estimulada.

Entonces las memorias del sueño llegaron. Era básicamente verse a ella en el lugar Tier teniendo una apasionada e íntima noche con su novio. Al parecer su subconsciente se había encargado bien de memorizar la mirada que Naruto había compartido con Tier, porque fue la primera arma de seducción que él utilizo en su sueño, dejándola sin resistencia para enviar a su cuerpo y mente a un mundo de fantasías no realizadas, realzadas por la frustración de lo visto la noche anterior. Podía sentir con claridad el toque de su piel, sus labios probándola, su saliva y su sudor empapándola, sus manos recorriéndola, juntos realizando una música sin igual íntima y perfecta.

No sabía que su mente podría ser tan imaginativa.

O pervertida.

Iba a salir de su litera para darse un buen baño frio, y de paso cambiar las sabanas, cuando noto que había alguien afuera. Imitando su acto de la noche anterior, reviso creando una ranura en su cortina el exterior. Era nada menos y nada más que el objeto de sus fantasías.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió los ojos e inmediatamente reconoció el lugar en donde estaba, seguido a esto vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior logrando sonrojar su cara al punto de casi echar vapor. No recordaba que Tier hubiera tenido un libido tan alto, nunca espero que el tiempo de abstinencia provocara un efecto tan poderoso. Era una suerte poseer la resistencia del Clan Uzumaki, fortuna que el Clan Harribel no compartía, al ver el estado de su durmiente prometida que probablemente no despertaría pronto. Compartiendo su desnudez, Tier estaba acomodada de lado contra su almohada buscando inconscientemente refugio al apegarse en el calor de su hombro. Su brazo llegaba hasta su pecho, dejando los de ella apegados contra el costado de Naruto. Finalmente sus piernas estaban enredadas contra las suyas.

Resumiendo: Naruto estaba completamente atrapado. Aunque no había queja, de hecho era bastante feliz en su prisión impuesta y se quedaría más tiempo de no ser por el sudor en el que su cuerpo estaba cubierto. Y pensar que se había bañado anoche solo para tener que repetirlo a la mañana siguiente.

Antes de decidir irse se quedó a apreciar la cara de su prometida por unos momentos. Su cabello rubio que igualaban sus cejas, su hermoso rostro dotado con las marcas azules de su clan simétricas en cada lado de su cara. Luego de ajustar su frente contra la de ella se levantó a iniciar su día.

En unos diez minutos más tarde salió del baño solo con unos pantalones puestos, fue cuando recordó el desastre que habían hecho la noche pasada. Rápidamente fue al exterior a recoger su ropa abandonada junto a la de Tier. Inevitablemente se sonrojo al recordar lo que habían hecho en el océano, al aire libre. Tuvo que suprimir esos pensamientos mientras dejaba todo ordenado al regresar a la habitación. Nunca fue consiente que hubo un espía hasta que este le abordó al entrar en la habitación, fijándole contra la pared.

Frente a él estaba Erza Scarlet, quien había tomado sus muñecas y se había encargado de usar sus manos para mantenerlas contra la pared. Sus labios cubrieron los suyos y su lengua se enredó con la propia. Naruto podía sentir lo hambrienta que estaba y en segundos, saliendo de la sorpresa, correspondió. Al sentir la carencia de resistencia la pelirroja soltó las muñecas del rubio para abrasarle alrededor del cuello, el rubio llevo sus manos a su espalda. Pronto ella le guio fuera de la pared casi como jugando un juego de seducción: Erza se separaría levemente dejándole verla y Naruto se acercaría para nuevamente besarla. En segundo estaban en la litera de ella y lo jalo dentro para dejarlo sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto obtuvo una oportunidad para recorrer por primera vez el cuerpo de Erza. Él tenía conciencia de su esbelta y desarrollada figura, aunque ella era más baja que Tier tenía un cuerpo igualmente dotado, lo triste es que aún era levemente más alta que Naruto. La pelirroja aún estaba en su pijama típico pero por alguna razón estaba sudada y caliente, podía sentir su olor natural que básicamente le embriagaban, atrapándole a su plena merced. Sus besos eran completamente diferentes a los de Tier en sensación, pero siempre llevaban su misma fuerza, siendo rasgos determinantes en sus personalidades.

"Mmh-espera… …mh-por qué-mfp… …haces esto-mph!"

Pero ella evito que siguiera hablando, o mejor dicho que siguiera razonando, no era humanamente posible con tal persuasión de labios y cuerpo, o con esos ojos que con solo mirarlo por milésimas le indicaban lo tanto que le deseaban. Erza sorpresivamente paso a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo provocativamente. Entonces lo susurro.

"Necesito esto." Murmuro la pelirroja en una voz tan cargada de deseo que por un momento pensó que se había venido en su ropa interior. "No te pido llegar más lejos, pero déjame avanzar un poco más."

Fue cuando Naruto lo entendió: Erza había estado despierta la noche anterior. Pronto Naruto sintió la más grande de las vergüenzas que hubiera sentido en su vida y ciertamente dudaba que existiera una peor porque simplemente no hubiera sabido que hubiera hecho de estar en los zapatos de Erza.

Paralizado por unos instantes fue solo el instinto lo que le dijo que hacer, lo único que podría hacer. Asalto sus labios con fuerza.

Erza soltó un gemido largo al sentir como Naruto la besaba y por más que ella intentara corresponder no podía, su aire lentamente se marchaba mientras su lengua se encargaba de neutralizar a la propia. La dejo ir solo por unos segundos para que retomara el aire y nuevamente la poseyó. La sensación de su lengua siendo frotada por la de su novio era increíble, tan atenta y profunda perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo. Duro minutos, horas, no estaba segura, incluso dejo de prestarle atención a su cuerpo. El solo seguía besándola, la dejaba ir unos segundos y volvía, entonces repetía.

Insegura de cuantas veces sucedió hubo un cambio. Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo completo y masivo, y ella reconocía aquella sensación. Tuvo que separarse de Naruto al sentir llegar aquello y entonces noto que su ropa interior ya húmeda, estaba mucho peor. Su entrepierna completamente despertada.

Fue ese beso.

Naruto la había hecho venirse sin siquiera tocar su parte intima dejando ir toda la tensión acumulada por la noche pasada en un completo relajo. Ella se hizo arcilla entres sus dedos, no que le admitiera aquello a alguien en el futuro. Pareciera que Naruto lo había sentido porque sus besos se sintieron más lentos y suaves. Recobrando el control de su boca al sentir un último beso, sintió como él se recostaba entre su sudado entrepecho con lo que ella respondió al acercar y descansar su cabeza sobre su cabello rubio igualmente empapado en sudor. Pero ella inhalo con fuerza sintiendo su varonil y relajante esencia en su nariz sonriendo al instante.

Naruto cerró los ojos descansando. Esta paz y los días pasados con Erza eran maravillosos. Se sentía libre, como si fuera libre, la misma libertad que sentía junto a Tier. Si, eran sensaciones completamente diferentes las que despertaban en el mientras estaba con Erza, pero la calma era la misma. Los meses, aunque fueran más breves de los que había pasado con Tier, no significaron menos. Aun siendo más estricta y dura que Tier al momento de reprenderle o enseñarle, podía ver que era porque se preocupaba por él.

Recordaba cuando le dijo sobre Akatsuki y su búsqueda de obtener los Biju, lo afectada que se puso y lo vivaz que reclamo protegerle de ellos a costa de su propia vida. Todo esto pocos días después de que comenzaran a salir. Recordaba todos sus momentos juntos, ya sea en una cita oficial, simplemente perdiendo el tiempo el uno con el otro o durante sus enseñanzas. Su lado confidente como orgullosa y poderosa kunoichi, su lado curioso, su lado vergonzoso. Tantas facetas que Tier no mostraba y tantas otras que sí, no podía compararlas porque no existía una tabla de comparación. Cada una de ellas era un individuo único y diferente del cual, Naruto ya había sacado una conclusión.

Erza no lo vio venir.

"Te amo."

El mundo se detuvo para la pelirroja cuando le escucho decir a su novio esas dos palabras por primera vez. Su corazón volvió a correr con fuerza habiendo salido de sus actividades anteriores, siendo este palpitar significante de una emoción distinta. Se paralizo mientras que su cara, la cual estaba perdiendo el sonrojo ganado por la excitación y el calor que se desvanecía, regresaba con mayor fuerza a la anterior. Su apretón alrededor de la cabeza del rubio se incrementó.

Por el momento lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él, dejándole entender una respuesta. Por alguna razón sentía que el rubio no esperaba una respuesta, probablemente porque él solo necesitaba decírselo y ella quiso responder, pero las palabras no saldrían.

Por el momento solo se quedaron juntos, disfrutando del momento y eso era todo lo que ellos necesitaban por el momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Labios calientes y suaves. Una lengua hábil y dulce que poseía una increíble esencia salivosa de su boca. Una seductora voz dotada por los gemidos que soltaba con cada registro en la boca del otro. La suave piel que se frotaba contra la suya de manera sensual. El aroma natural junto al sudor que intoxicaban su nariz, y por ende sus hormonas. Sus suaves manos que acariciaban su tórax, entrelazaban sus dedos palma contra palma o recorrían su espalda. Su voluptuosos pechos que chocaban contra el suyo, suaves y firmes, pero divinamente dotados, que no limitaba con la exageración; ella le permitía acariciarlos y recorrerlos con sus manos, al igual que su firme trasero.

Todo eso era lo que podría sentir en estos instantes. Pronto dejaron de buscar sus bocas y comenzaron a investigar sus cuerpos con ellas. De mejilla a mentón, de mentón a cuello, y de cuello a hombro. Podía degustar su delicioso y salado sudor, como un néctar tan preciado y exquisito como su saliva. Podía sentir sus labios siguiendo el mismo recorrido en su cuerpo. Subió una de sus manos para apretar su pecho derecho para escuchar su divino gemido.

Entonces regresaron a la boca por otros minutos más.

Lamentablemente necesitaban aire por lo que ella se distancio.

Por primera vez pudo verla, mucho a su sorpresa. Su cabello color plata brillante que soltaba aquella tan adictiva fragancia y que la hacía ver deslumbrante. Pero más impresionante que su cabello eran sus ojos, rojos, brillantes y deslumbrantes. Se podía ver su orgullo y fuerza en ellos, así como una gran pasión como un fuego que quemaba para resaltar su ya sobrenatural rojo vivo. La belleza en general de su rostro impecable pálido, pero que de alguna manera no se veía mal, resaltando cabello y ojos.

Por último y más importante: su sonrisa. Como su mirada orgullosa, era la representación de orgullo y seguridad, sabiendo de su fuerza, belleza e inteligencia. No era sobre ego inflado, simplemente estaba consciente de sus virtudes.

Como un momento en cámara lenta, ella separo sus perfectos labios. Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver cuatro desarrollados colmillos. Entonces la cámara lenta desapareció, en cuestión de milésimas ella estaba mordiendo firmemente el cuello de Naruto.

Pudo escuchar claramente una única palabra:

"Pronto…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó agitado, sudando a mares y llevándose instintivamente su mano al punto mordido en su cuello. Aun podía sentir los desarrollados dientes clavándose contra su piel con fuerza y casi declarando una posesión tacita sobre su persona. El rubio, sentado sobre su cama miró sus alrededores, para ver y sentir el movimiento del barco durante la noche.

¿Era un sueño o una pesadilla? Era contradictorio en sí mismo, aun con el miedo de sentir los colmillos clavándose contra su cuello, aun podía sentir todas las sensaciones anteriores a ese momento. Tan solo sonaba más perturbado que aquella persona fuera una completa desconocida. Naruto podía tener mala memoria al momento de recordar caras, pero estaba seguro de que a ella no la había visto jamás y dudaba de que su mente estuviera inventando personajes.

"_¿Qué fue todo eso?_" Se cuestionó el rubio. Entonces vio a la persona que dormía junto a él. Tier Harribel. Con los días en altamar aún era un suceso raro de que Erza durmiera con ellos, tal vez dos o tres veces por semana, pero Tier era una presencia permanente desde que entro en su vida.

Esto le hacía pensar en el pasado. Antiguamente cuando tenía una pesadilla solo podía esperar a que pasara la sensación de miedo o esperar por el amanecer para iniciar el día y olvidar todo el problema. Ahora, cada vez que una pesadilla acechara sus sueños, como el **Chidori** enterrándose contra su piel viendo los ojos de Sharingan girando frente a él. Todo era olvidado al despertar y sentir su presencia acompañándole en la cama. Entonces haría lo que en este momento: por unos instantes la observaría dormir notando que llevaba su camiseta blanca corta habitual para dormir, acostada de lado, mirando hacia la cortina que cubría su litera, con uno de sus brazos bajo su almohada.

Aun con el movimiento del barco podía ver el movimiento lento de su respiración, al inhalar y exhalar.

Finalmente se acercaría a ella, la abrasaría, como ahora rodeándola por sobre su cintura descansando sus manos contra su vientre desnudo por lo corto de la camiseta, enterraría su cabeza entre su cabello para ser cubierto por su relajante aroma y simplemente esperaría que el sueño llegara a él con ella espantando todo sus temores e inseguridades. Segundos más tarde había un cien por ciento de probabilidad de que ya estuviera dormido.

Solo que él nunca sabía que ella se despertaba cada vez que él lo hacía, preguntándose sobre sus miedos e inseguridades, preguntándose qué sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para espantar al completamente intrépido Naruto Uzumaki. Entonces él se acercaría a ella, sentiría varoniles brazos rodeándola para llegar a su vientre y sentiría su cálida respiración contra su cabello. Podía sentir de inmediato como sus temores se marchaban y pronto quedaba dormido.

Tier Harribel igualmente se dormía, feliz de saber que tan solo su presencia podría calmar lo que fuera capaz de espantar a su prometido. Feliz de saber que ella era capaz de regresar todo lo que él le hacía sentir cada día a su lado. Dormía tranquila sabiendo que como Naruto era su guardia de sus pensadillas, ella era la guardia de las suyas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se cumplió un mes y medio en altamar cuando finalmente vieron la costa de _Mizu no Kuni_, la primera vez que veían tierra desde su salida de Uzushio. Con aquella tierra avistada se daba inicio a una nueva fase, ya que debían infiltrarse en un país militarizado sin ser detectados. Ninguno de ellos sabía que iba a resultar de esto.

Solo podían esperar lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Ultimo día del año, ¿Verdad? Tenia que darles algo. Originalmente planeaba actualizar junto a esta cuatro historias más [Destierro, Fundamentos para Chunin, Rescrito y Espiritu de Fuego] pero no me dio el tiempo para lograrlo, después de todo es fin de año y estuve más ocupado de lo que esperaba. Tambien esperaba para cambiarme el nombre a "The Chaos Knight" [más corto, eficiente y memorable si es que no hay otro que lo este usando], sera para la siguiente actualizacion [si, sera multiple].**

**Sobre la nueva Rapier de Naruto, esta basada en la de Armand de "La Leyenda del Zorro", ya saben esa donde Armand la divide en dos partes y el zorro queda paralizado viendo... "Wow". Recuerden que Naruto aun no libera su espada, esa es su forma base. **

**Muchas gracias a Kouteikuro como siempre, y gracias adicionales al nuevo contacto ocacional Mugen Sonzai. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de este año y espero que el siguiente me siguan apoyando.**

**¡Que todos tengan un feliz año nuevo!  
>¡Comentarios!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	12. Capitulo 11

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-****  
>Capítulo 11: La resolución de la guardaespaldas<strong>

Los tres individuos observaron la isla a la lejanía, finalmente avistando el objetivo del viaje luego de un mes y medio de viaje. No que hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo, Naruto había logrado ser mucho más fuerte que antes, no sorprendentemente fuerte pero sus avances en detección fue increíblemente profundizada, así como sus progresos en Fuuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, gracias a la insistencia de Erza en la primera parte y de ambas en la segunda. Por esto último su velocidad y fuerza igualmente se había incrementado.

Pero también hubo un cambio curioso a los ojos de Tier: la relación entre Erza y Naruto, específicamente desde que lograron salir de la zona sin viento.

Era notable lo cercanos que se habían hecho desde aquel momento. Erza dormiría más frecuentemente junto a Naruto, y por extensión junto a Tier aunque siempre estuvieran en lados opuestos. Serian en un promedio de cuatro veces por semana que ella dormiría junto a ellos, siendo prudente en los dos días restantes al entender que Tier _necesitaba_ cierta atención más íntima en la que Erza aun no era participe, y era la palabra clave: aun.

Se podía ver que Erza mostraría mucha mayor comodidad en la cercanía a Naruto, dejándole rozar su hombro durante los estudios o incluso Naruto sentiría cierta anatomía de la mujer presionando contra su espalda mientras él escribiría. En relación a esto había algo más importante: Erza había dejado de usar su armadura acompañante completamente. En cambio gasta ahora había estado usando simplemente en la parte superior un bikini negro, mientras que en el inferior llevaría una falta del mismo color junto a un bolso de cuero en donde llevaría a mano sus herramientas ninja. Pareciera que Erza ganaba cierta satisfacción al ver lo fácil que podría provocar un sonrojo en la expresión de su novio, después de todo estaba tan dotada como Tier salvo que tenía una piel blanca, suavemente bronceada.

Pero esa vestimenta ligera cambio el día de hoy, llevando lo que sería su vestimenta de batalla, diferente a su clásica armadura. Su vestimenta se trataba de un abrigo purpura largo, llevando impreso en blanco lo que sería el símbolo del Clan Scarlet. **[[N/a: Soy malo en las descripciones, pero es el símbolo del Gremio Fairy Tail y su ropa seria lo que actualmente Erza usa en el Torneo]]**. Ignorando el toque algo revelador en la parte inferior, se podía ver lo serio de la situación. Los tres se iban a infiltrar en uno de los cinco grandes países, no sería fácil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estaba claro que el clima no era excelente, aunque no era invierno demostrando solo un clima nublado y levemente frio. _Mizu no Kuni_ era una espesa combinación de rocas, árboles y maleza, vista que empobrecia en comparación con el hermoso bosque que abundaba en _Hi no Kuni_.

Habían entrado durante el inicio del anochecer en la enorme isla, no sin antes sellar en esta ocasión el barco para que no fuera visible por los locales, siendo transportando en un pergamino en las manos de Naruto.

La facultad entrenada de Naruto al sentir chakra gracias a su habilidad sensora desarrollada resultaba ser en verdad útil para evadir cualquier registro y encubrir efectivamente a tiempo cualquier pista de su presencia ante los ninjas de Kirigakure. Si, estaban lejos del pueblo, pero había ocasionalmente revisiones de escuadrones ANBU en caso de cualquier amenaza potencial. Ciertamente no querían ser identificados por los ninjas de la zona, la única forma de pasar desapercibido era entre la muchedumbre de alguna aldea, cosa imposible en este momento.

Naruto y Erza eran guiados por Tier hacia el refugio secreto de su familia con la esperanza de recobrar las posesiones secretas del Clan Harribel, aunque Tier admitió que no era mucho siendo solo técnicas de entrenamiento similares a lo que ella hizo con Naruto en el pasado y puede que otras variaciones. Lo importante es que mientras aquel conocimiento estuviera en esta área era posible, aun si fuera simple casualidad, que Kirigakure lo obtuviera.

Más importante que eso eran los últimos recuerdos de la familia de Tier; debía ser recuperado.

Se movían con habilidad y rapidez entre los árboles, siendo útil el entrenamiento de Naruto en este momento. De haber sido su antiguo yo jamás se hubiera puesto al corriente de la velocidad que mostraban Tier y Erza, aunque parecía que la primera se contenía para permitir que Naruto y Erza le siguieran. Con apenas la madrugada sobre sus cabezas, debían mantener esta velocidad hasta llegar al refugio, si se hacía en pleno día serian blancos más fáciles de detectar aun con la habilidad de Naruto.

"¿Cómo cuanto falta para llegar?" Pregunto Naruto notablemente curioso.

"Debería faltar media hora." Medito Tier por unos instantes antes de responder. Se le veía bastante seria y no era para menos considerando que estaban de regreso en el país que le hizo perder a su familia, amigos y clan hace algunos años atrás. Sin que Naruto o Erza se dieran cuenta, ella observaría a Naruto por unos instantes. "_Te protegeré, Naruto. Nos iremos de aquí en cuanto encuentre las pertenencias de mi clan. No, nuestro clan_." Fue distraída de sus pensamientos cuando vio un seño aparecer en la expresión calmada de Naruto. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Una patrulla ANBU a las cuatro en punto' ttebayo. Son tres de ellos." Indicó Naruto. "Van en una dirección diferente."

"Bien, sigamos en línea recta. ¿Cuánta distancia llevamos de tu **Kage Bunshin**?" Aquella fue una de las peticiones iniciales de Tier, usar un clon detrás de ellos que fuera borrando el rastro que ellos fueran dejando. También era un método seguro, gracias a su habilidad de sensor sabría si en algún momento se encontraría en la ruta de algún enemigo, tan solo tendría que disiparse para evitar ser encontrado y al mismo tiempo entregaría aquella información al original.

"Creo que serían unos doscientos setenta metros." Concluyó Naruto.

"Bien, entonces ellos ya están en su rango de detección." Afirmo Tier quien fue correspondida por una cabezada de Naruto. Hasta el momento el rango de detección de Naruto era de quinientos metros, nada tan asombroso como el Kilómetro del Byakugan, pero no se quedaba atrás. "Sigamos adelante."

Ganando una cabezada aprobatoria de Naruto y Erza continuaron el camino.

Fue un viaje silencioso, más atentos al entorno que de entablar alguna conversación. Pero también daba oportunidad de meditar la situación en caso de Naruto. Era extraño, casi parecía una misión y en el pasado jamás se había comportado de esta forma, se sentía totalmente diferente. En el pasado no recordaba más que órdenes y reprobaciones por sus compañeros, pero también recordaba el relajo anímico en el que se encontraba como si no tuviera temor a las consecuencias. Ahora se sentía útil al recibir no solo ordenes de parte de Tier, quien viendo del modo misión seria la líder del equipo al estar en su campo, sino también le pedía sugerencias y ayuda; igualmente entendía lo que implicaba el fallo, no tomando la situación a la ligera.

"Ahí hay una quebrada." Señalo Erza al frente de en la dirección en que se movían.

"El refugio secreto del Clan Harribel se encuentra por sobre el acantilado." Informó Tier a sus acompañantes. "Naruto, cuando lleguemos a una distancia cercana quiero que uses tu Modo Sabio para ampliar tus capacidades de sensor y ver si hay alguien en la redonda. No podemos comentar errores y accidentalmente revelar la posición a algún ninja de Kiri."

Siendo una réplica de lo que habían visto hasta el momento, el lugar no se veía nada en especial, solo una cascada sobre las mismas rocas, maleza y árboles que habían observado desde su llegada, seguramente era debido a esto que el lugar no había sido encontrado por otros que no fueran del clan. Bien, era lo que Tier esperaba, ya que no hubiera certeza de que en el tiempo de ausencia encontraran dicha instalación y que hubiera sido saqueada.

La quebrada por donde caía la cascada era bastante inestable, imposible de subir convencionalmente por método de la adición de chakra por lo que debían recurrir a la escalada corriente. Si, podrían sobrevivir a la caída a diferencia de un civil, pero no significaba que fuera más fácil escalar. Probablemente era otro sistema de defensa natural que aprovecharon los miembros del clan de Tier para evitar mirones o investigadores. Nadie se interesaría en subir un risco si no había nada de valor sobre él.

Erza y Tier fueron las primeras en subir, dejando a Naruto atrás activando su modo sabio para vigilar más atentamente sus sentidos. No habían pasado ni un minuto cuando Naruto ensancho sus ojos al sentir una presencia dentro de su zona. Lo raro es que había aparecido de la nada dentro del rango que le permitía sentir su habilidad sensorial, como si se hubiera teletransportado de la nada.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito el rubio.

Con gran velocidad se puso en pie para dar un gran salto, debido a la fuerza del Modo Sabio incluso dejo una perforación en el suelo al impulsarse. Su movimiento fue oportuno ya que intercepto al desconocido que iba a atacar desde arriba a Tier. La espada de Naruto choco contra el arma oponente. Fueron solo un par de segundos, pero pudo ver a lo que se enfrentaba. Primero fue el arma que choco contra su _Rapier_; se trataba de una _naginata_ bastante adornada. Segundo después se fijó en el usuario: una joven de piel bronceada y cabellera larga purpura atada en un lazo rojo desordenado, su ropa destacaba por ser un hakama **[[N/a: Falda dividida japonesa]]** rojo y un haori **[[N/a: Parte superior de un kimono]]** de color blanco sin atar, dejando ver unas vendas ajustadas que protegían y sostenían sus pechos

El momento fue breve, ya que aun con la ventaja de la gravedad, la fuerza de Naruto era mayor al usar Senjutsu. Aventajada inmediatamente tras el impacto de las dos armas, la atacante fue enviada de regreso a la parte superior del acantilado. Naruto aterrizo frente a ella y se mantuvo alerta. La oponente giró su _naginata_ con habilidad para tomar una postura de ataque. Sin intenciones de dar marcha atrás o dar a Naruto una oportunidad de saciar sus dudas, ella volvió a atacar.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando las dos jóvenes que escalaban la quebrada lograron llegar junto a Naruto. La desconocida se detuvo estudiando la situación y a sus atacantes, dando un paso hacia atrás para reajustar su forma de ataque. Después de todo estaba en desventaja numérica y por el rechazo anterior del rubio se notaba que no eran débiles.

"¿Kan'u?" Cuestionó a la sorpresa de todos Tier, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de sus acompañantes.

La joven se vio sorprendida por escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una de los invasores. Se paralizo al notar por primera vez las marcas azules es sus mejillas y pronto el resto de sus características. Su semblante cambio radicalmente, así como la tensión en el ambiente que casi dictaba una batalla por venir.

"Harribel-sama." Murmuro sorprendida, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura al acercarse ante ella y arrodillarse. "Nunca dude de que estuviera con vida. Aun cuando todos los miembros del clan estén muertos, siempre supe que usted sobreviviría."

"Kan'u, no es necesaria tanta cortesía. Sé que eras mi guardaespaldas, pero también eras mi mejor amiga. Espero que eso no haya cambiado." Contestó Tier mientras se arrodillaba a su nivel y ponía una mano en su hombro. Kan'u se sonrojo notablemente con su acto para luego mirarla a los ojos. "Ponte de pie, no debes arrodillarte ante mí."

"Pero Harribel-sama. Ahora es la heredera del Clan, sus padres…" Ella guardo silencio mientras parecía que el ambiente se entristecía. "Estuve presente en el momento en el que Yagura anuncio el final de su clan, mientras los ANBU trajeron las cabe… …los restos de sus padres. Supe que al no tener la suya que aún estaba con vida. Sin saber dónde buscar decidí quedarme a esperar a su regreso en el refugio del clan y puedo ver que mi espera fue bien validada."

"Gracias, Kan'u." Si bien, como Erza y Naruto ya se habían acostumbrado, Tier no era muy expresiva, podían ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Parecía que Kan'u también podía verlo aunque su rostro tomo un sonrojo mayor al sentir la mirada apreciativa de la líder de clan. El momento se prolongó lo suficiente para que Tier pudiera ver el arma aun sostenida firmemente en la mano derecha de Kan'u. "Puedo ver que finalmente lograste obtener tu _Reiken_."

"Si, Harribel-sama. Es mi _naginata_, _Reienkyo_. Fue durante el mismo día que usted escapo con sus padres y fue gracias a eso que pude ganar el tiempo necesario para que usted y su familia escaparan." La mirada de Kan'u se oscureció después de esto. "Lamentablemente después los mayores del clan se sacrificaron para que yo escapara. Para cuando el régimen de Yagura termino solo quedaba yo como sobreviviente del clan aquí en Kiri."

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio para marcar la importancia de la explicación y de las vidas perdidas del clan. Kan'u soltó un suspiro final para finalmente prestarle atención a los dos acompañantes de la líder de Clan: el muchacho con el cual luchaba hace unos momentos y una muchacha pelirroja.

"Harribel-sama, ¿Son ellos sus nuevos guardaespaldas y sirvientes del clan? No es de extrañar que sus padres adoptaran a dos miembros en el clan para protegerla en caso de que algo les sucediera." Mientras Naruto se vio un tanto choqueado con las palabras un tanto frías de Kan'u, Erza no las tomó demasiado bien ya que una vena se hincho en su frente.

"¡A quien le llamas sirviente!" Gruñó la pelirroja.

"Kan'u, ten más respeto. Ella es Scarlet Erza, ultima heredera del Clan Scarlet _de Uzushiogakure no Sato_, novia del líder del Clan Uzumaki." Intervino diplomáticamente Tier la discusión antes de que tomara fuerza. Ciertamente ella tampoco aguantaría ser llamada sirvienta de estar en los zapatos de la pelirroja. Entonces presento al rubio a su lado. "Él es Uzumaki Naruto: líder del Clan Uzumaki y mi prometido."

Fue como si su propia niginata atravesara el corazón de Kan'u. De sorpresa y horror rápidamente pasó a odio y furia al mirar directamente al heredero Uzumaki con un profundo instinto asesino, comparable solo al de Zabuza, que de no haber sentido antes, Naruto se hubiera estado tambaleando ante la presión generada en su cuerpo. Como no era el caso simplemente levanto una ceja en la duda de la hostilidad repentina seguido de un pequeño escalofrió.

Oportunamente Tier logro distraer el drama que se desarrollaba del que pareció completamente ignorante.

"Creo que debemos entrar. Ya pasamos la barrera por lo que no nos deberían detectar." Explicó la rubia al grupo.

"¿Ya has venido antes?" Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, alcanzando el paso de Tier.

"Cuando era pequeña dos veces." Respondió sin rodeos.

Pronto vieron que Tier mostro una entrada secreta debajo a una roca. No había sospecha, ya que el sector, aunque estuviera en una meseta superior, se veía exactamente igual que el resto del País del Agua, no creando sospecha alguna o algún rasgo llamativo para los curiosos. Erza y Naruto quedaron impresionados con el interior, ya que a partir de la bajada hasta el interior se notaba un lujo extremo. Muebles finos y decoración detallada.

"Parece un hotel de cinco estrellas." Concluyó asombrado Naruto.

"Esos refugios están hechos para la familia del líder de clan por lo que se le dio extrema prioridad tanto la seguridad como la comodidad en la construcción. Puede parecer un lugar fino, pero posee la mejor fortificación y seguridad jamás vista." Eran las memorias que declaro Tier en voz alta. "Los sensores ninja no pueden detectarlo y los rastreadores pierden cualquier pista de su ubicación. También, de ser encontrado no entraran fácilmente."

"Vaya, ¿Estas segura de querer irte de aquí? Puede que sea el heredero Uzumaki, pero probablemente nunca voy a ser capaz de darte estos lujos." Cuestionó el rubio viendo cada detalle de la entrada y el interior de la instalación conforme avanzaban.

"No me interesan los lujos y estoy conforme con lo que me has entregado." Respondió en su tono neutro. Erza se sonrojo con las implicaciones de su respuesta siendo testigo del tema al que se refería. Kan'u volvió a fulminar con la mirada al rubio de Konoha. Naruto le dio una sonrisa sincera como agradecimiento mientras Tier respondió con una cabezada afirmativa. Sin duda esperaba hacerle entender a mayor profundidad a lo que se refería esta noche.

Llegaron a lo que parecía la estancia principal de la instalación que mantenía su honra de instalación de lujo. Era una sala hermosa adornada con sofás, una mesa de centro y mesas de mural, y esta gran sala se dividía en varias partes e incluso una parte iba a fuera como un pequeño patio interior dotado por luz natural.

"¿Cómo puede haber sol?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estamos bajo las montañas bastante irregulares en el país del agua. Dentro de las montañas hay altos y bajos, y también pequeñas grietas que dejan pasar la luz y alrededor de este fuerte, o casa si quieres llamarle, existen varias grietas que permiten el paso de luz natural como el patio interior y las aguas termales." Volvió a demostrar Tier su gran conocimiento. "Hiciste un buen trabajo manteniendo este lugar, Kan'u. No debió ser fácil."

Kan'u se sonrojó en el halago.

"¿A-aguas termales?" Preguntó Erza demostrando aquella mirada de entusiasmo e ilusión que tan rara se veía en ella. "¿Aquí hay baños termales?"

"Creo que sería justo un buen descanso luego del largo viaje, pero antes vamos a organizar las habitaciones." Tier siguió con la guía del establecimiento demostrando ahora su buena memora a pesar de los años que paso lejos de aquí y de lo pequeña que era en aquel entonces, aun podía recordar este sitio con la palma de su mano. "Aquí esta nuestra habitación, Naruto."

Kan'u rápidamente olvido el alago de Tier luego de escuchar lo último: _nuestra habitación_. El sentido de propiedad conjunta enormemente la irritó pensando en ese molesto invasor durmiendo junto a su amada líder de clan como una peste que probablemente había que pisar; ella misma si era necesario.

"Las demás habitaciones son iguales, Erza-san. Puedes escoger con libertad." Finalizo Tier, pero tanto ella como su prometido pudieron notar cierto descontento en su rostro. "_Estos meses de viaje en verdad que se hicieron cercanos_." Dedujo Tier, sería un tema a tratar pronto ya que no contarían con la cercanía obligatoria que otorgaba la embarcación. "Tiempo de desempacar por ahora."

De aquí en adelante la que fue residente única en este lugar por tanto tiempo simplemente se dedicó a observar a los recién llegados, específicamente al joven que mostraba ser el prometido de la última integrante oficial del Clan Harribel, cosa que no dejaba de irritarla. Vigilando estrechamente cada interacción entre ambos, cada conversación, enfocándose no solo en el tema sino en sus actitudes. Más allá de sacar sonrisas de su querida heredera de clan, no podía ver algo extraordinario en el heredero Uzumaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ya estaban entrando en las llamadas aguas termales. Debido a que existía una división para hombres y mujeres, Tier insistió en que Naruto entrara solo mucho a la sorpresa de este último, ya que aquella intimidad fue eliminada hace bastante tiempo. Pronto entendió que Tier tenía intenciones de entrar con Erza, con quien Naruto aún no llegaba a ese nivel de intimidad aunque hubiera logrado altos avances recientes.

La pelirroja, adornada solamente por una toalla, tomó asiento para dejarse sumergir en el agua caliente no pudiendo evitar soltar un suspiro al sentirlo contra su piel.

"Se siente una eternidad desde que he estado en uno de estos." Erza simplemente cerro los ojos y se apoyó contra las rocas de este baño de estilo tradicional. Podía sentir el agua llevándose todos sus dolores y malestares.

"Estuviste en animación suspendida por más de treinta años, creo que es bastante tiempo." Secundó Tier imitando las acciones de Erza sentándose junto a la última nombrada. "Es una lástima que no hubieran aguas termales en Uzushio, yo también extrañe las de este lugar."

"Usualmente íbamos durante misiones fuera del país, muchas veces en los alrededores de Konoha." Con estas palabras de la pelirroja la conversación llego a un abrupto final comenzando un silencio incómodo. Erza fue nuevamente la que se llevó el silencio, sin duda odiaba las cosas incompletas. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Tier levanto una ceja tras abrir los ojos y mover su cabeza en dirección de la pelirroja. "Sé que estarías en estos momentos con Naruto."

"De eso quería hablar, de tu relación con Naruto." La mirada de Tier se encontró con unos ojos intensos por parte de Erza que le exigían continuar. La mujer joven morena no titubeó ante el cambio drástico. "He visto como ambos se han vuelto más cercanos y entiendo que no se trata de una mera fascinación."

Erza fulmino con la mirada inmediatamente por sus palabras finales. "¡Por supuesto que no! Que…"

"Eso trato de decir." Interrumpió la rubia. "Si lo deseas puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación, y me refiero a _nuestra_." Indicando la palabra de forma de uso general, solo aplicada a ella o Naruto. "Eres la última Scarlet, y aunque no lo fueras eres parte del clan Uzumaki. Dormir junto a él es una posición tanto tuya como mía, es un hecho."

"Pero…" Erza dejo de hablar por unos instantes pensando en su respuesta. Dormir de forma permanente junto a él, que daba un implícito _Dormir junto a ella_, era un paso grande porque no implicaba solo el simple dormir sino la intimidad que conllevaba algo mucho más. "Yo… …aun no estoy lista."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras la charla de chicas se llevaba a cabo Naruto se relajaba en su sección de aguas termales sin cuidado del mundo.

"Ah, ya son casi dos años desde que tuve uno de estos baños en Konoha. Siento que ha sido una eternidad." El rubio sin notarlo imitaba a su novia y prometida en la habitación conjunta a la suya al estar descansando del mismo modo que ellas en el agua. "Es revitalizante."

Con los ojos cerrados solo podía escuchar el silencio de la habitación solo interrumpido por la constante y suave caída del agua de manantial, era un sonido que ayudaba enormemente en el proceso de relajación. Abrió sus ojos como medida de emergencia para no quedarse dormido ganando una sorpresa inmediata. Frente a él, de pie sobre el agua como todo un ninja normal lo hace, estaba Unchou Kan'u manteniendo el extremo con filo de su _Naginata_ contra su cuello.

"Umh… ¿Ho-hola?" Dijo Naruto realmente inseguro de que decir, solo que no salió otra palabra. "¿Pu-puedo ayu-ayudarte?"

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Harribel-sama?" El tono severo de la joven y su mirada intensa en él le hizo tragar aire.

"In… ¿Intenciones?" Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder a aquello.

"Seguramente sedujiste a Harribel-sama para acceder a los conocimientos del clan." Kan'u presiono la punta de su arma contra el cuello del rubio como señal de movimiento indicado. "Mi deber es protegerla de toda amenaza y eso te incluye. Por eso debo ordenar que abandones el compromiso con Harribel-sama."

"O-o-o-oye, ¿Quién demonios te crees para decidir eso? Además, no la seduje. No sé cómo paso, supongo que no se pueden controlar ese tipo de situaciones." Gruñó superando el miedo que ella le había infundado inicialmente. Al ver que ella no se movería y que continuaba punzando su cuello con su afilada arma, actuó.

Sin que Kan'u pudiera enterarse del cuándo, un segundo Naruto apareció tras ella poniendo un Kunai alrededor de su cuello. Era simple realizar un **Kage Bunshin** bajo el agua y que este pasara por debajo de ella para atacarla desde la espalda. Incluso el agua ayudo al momento de realizar los sellos de mano cubriendo su movimiento.

"La amo, tan simple como eso." Susurró de manera intensa su copia contra el oído de Kan'u sacando un estremecimiento de ella. Él usaba el mismo tono severo en la defensa de Tier lo que hizo que su anterior enojo se redujera notablemente. "Yo no cancelare el compromiso a menos que Tier lo quiera." Por sus palabras, Kan'u bajo su arma haciendo que el clon se disipara al instante tras haber superado la amenaza. También fue oportuno ya que de haberse tornado a verle se hubiera encontrado con su copia completamente desnudo.

Aun habiendo superado la amenaza ella se mantuvo sobre el agua mirándole.

"De ser así entonces pido que abandones tu relación con el Clan Scarlet." La orden fue directa y clara, lo que sorprendió nuevamente a Naruto. No cabía duda que era insistente. "Harribel-sama no debe ser degradada a una simple concubina y una simple cría de ganado."

Nuevamente los ojos de Naruto tomaron un fuego severo insultado por sus palabras.

"¡Concubina!" Grito en furia ciega poniéndose de pie y momentáneamente olvidando que estaba desnudo. "Nuevamente sacas conclusiones y entiendo que Tier sea importante para ti, pero no voy a soportar que pienses tan bajo de mí." Rara vez él se ponía tan furioso y podía sentir que el Kyubi se agitaba en su jaula sintiendo sus emociones de furia. Kan'u pudo jurar que por momentos sus ojos fueron rojos, incluso olvido que veía a un hombre desnudo.

Naruto se dirigió a la salida de los baños termales, poniéndose una toalla alrededor de su cintura sin siquiera mirar a Kan'u.

"Sé que en verdad te preocupas por Tier y por eso mantendré lo sucedido aquí entre nosotros." Y Naruto se alejó.

El rubio estaba enfadado y necesitaría entrenar para sacar algo de esta furia, por lo que fue al salón de entrenamiento previamente presentado por Tier luego de su llegada. Tardaría unas horas pero no dejaría que aquel enojo ciego causara algún daño.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto entró en su habitación con la noche recién llegada, podía ver a Tier ya acostada, leyendo un libro de su biblioteca. Todo indicaba que no quería perder el tiempo y así averiguar todo lo posible sobre su clan al ser su responsabilidad más importante en el momento.

El rubio masculino solo suspiró.

El día se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos luego del arrebato en el baño. Luego de unas horas de entrenamiento, un sano almuerzo dado por Tier y una tarde para llegar a conocer adecuadamente este lugar la noche, desde su perspectiva, llego en minutos. Lamentablemente luego del asunto con Kan'u ocurrió otra desgracia. Erza le evitaba y de una manera claramente obvia haciendo que el adolecente ganara solo más preocupaciones al no saber el origen de esta situación.

Finalmente se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en la cama junto a su prometida, quien inmediatamente busco su presencia al apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro solo para seguir leyendo atentamente el libro. Una hora paso cuando joven dejó su libro dejándolo en la mesa de noche de su lado y apagar la luz de la lámpara para luego tomar posición nuevamente en el hombro de su prometido, se sorprendió al ver que él seguía despierto, simplemente mirando el techo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó Tier.

"Es Erza, me ha estado evitando desde esta mañana. He estado pensando si hice algo, pero no logro recordar que." Confesó Naruto sin dejar de ver el techo, con sus manos usadas respaldo de su cabeza.

"Creo que por el momento necesita espacio. He notado que últimamente se han hecho muy cercanos y creo que ha sido tan repentino que está pensando en ello." Tier se volvió a acomodar a su lado, esta vez recostándose sobre su tórax, buscando refugio bajo su mentón. "Estoy segura de que todo se solucionara." Naruto bajo sus mano sobre su cabeza para rodear a su prometida con sus brazos, buscando acercarla.

Con sus palabras dadas fue capaz de dormir tranquilo con ella en sus brazos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos semanas pasaron y la situación entre Naruto y Erza no lograba normalizarse. Inicialmente esta última mantendría una distancia, siempre buscando motivos para ir lejos o no estar en su presencia, usualmente eran escusas dadas durante su entrenamiento. No ayudó el hecho de que tuvieron que quedarse aquí por obligación. Lamentablemente las islas circunstantes al país del agua junto con esta comenzaban una tradición comerciante, facilitando el comercio el país más poderoso. Esto implicaba mayor seguridad por lo que no solo las fronteras de Kiri eran vigiladas, sino también las líneas fronterizas del propio país, esto incluía un arduo sistema de vigilancia marítimo.

Básicamente estaban atrapados en la base Harribel hasta que este movimiento mercantil anual terminara.

El tema sacado por Kan'u aquel primer día quedó olvidado, por lo menos para Naruto. La peli-purpura aun dirigiría miradas de furiosas en su dirección cada vez que pasara tiempo con Tier, cada vez que charlaran o cada vez que ambos regresaran a su habitación, pero Naruto aprendió a ignorarlo y esperar que como con Erza, esto pasara con el tiempo.

Lo bueno es que aun con su mala actitud, seguía las órdenes de Tier sin chistar y entre estas estaba un tedioso entrenamiento al combatir en contra de Naruto. Kan'u no compartía la velocidad de Tier o la fuerza de Erza, en cambio su nivel en Taijutsu que incluía Kenjutsu era mucho mayor, toda una prodigio en falta de mejores palabras, aun así su fuerza y velocidad seguían en un poderoso segundo lugar. Aún era más fuerte y veloz que él, en cambio, al igual que las demás, Naruto lograba aventajar con astucia y resistencia. Aunque este cambio dramático de oponentes hiciera que Naruto mejorara enormemente. Lo malo o bueno, según el lado que se viera, era que Kan'u tomaba la oportunidad de luchar contra Naruto de forma bastante personal, resultando siempre en una batalla devastadora.

Igualmente las muchachas no perderían la oportunidad de entrenarse entre ellas, aunque la hostilidad que Kan'u presentaba a Naruto también era mostrado a Erza por método de asociación, aunque cada vez que se iniciara algo Tier intervendría indirectamente con algunas palabras o comentarios logrando calmar la furia ciega de la guerrera con su presencia.

Finalmente Tier decidió tomar cartas en el asunto cuando veía la distancia que se creó entre Erza y Naruto, por eso creo un ultimátum.

"Naruto, necesitamos que vayas a comparar provisiones." El rubio de Konoha levanto una ceja ante lo inesperado de la orden de Tier sabiendo que tenían bastantes recursos sellados luego del viaje de Uzushio a aquí. "Kan'u va a conseguir semanalmente provisiones en un pueblo cercano y tenemos que renovar constantemente la comida almacenada. No podemos saber los riesgos de tener la comida almacenada por tanto tiempo." Naruto asintió, al parecer se había tragado la excusa. "Erza-san te acompañara."

Naruto se puso rígido con esas últimas palabras al igual que la pelirroja que actualmente leía uno de los tantas novelas almacenadas en la biblioteca del clan Harribel, no que fuera confidencial, era simplemente un libro almacenado por gusto y Tier le había permitido leerlo.

"Pero Naruto puede encargarse de ello solo." Reclamó rápidamente Erza.

"Podrá ir y evadir todos los ANBU rastreadores gracias a habilidad de sensor." No hubo mucha mejora debido a que no se enfocaron en esta habilidad, pero ya era decente desde antes de llegar. "Pero necesitara una cabeza sensata a su lado en caso de cualquier emergencia." Esto le hizo agachar su cabeza al prometido. "Y no puedo pensar en una mejor acompañante."

Erza iba a replicar nuevamente pero recordó lo ocupada que ha estado Tier desde que llego aquí. No solo estudiando e investigando los pergaminos sobre su clan o eligiendo que debía ser guardado en sellos realizados por Naruto, también recuperaba el tiempo perdido con su perdida mejor amiga Kan'u. Esta sonaba a una buena oportunidad para ambas y ponerse al corriente mientras no estaban ella o Naruto presentes. Suspirando asintió aceptando la misión otorgada.

El problema principal era el clima de invierno extremo y la necesidad de tener que ir lento debido a los escuadrones ANBU. Tardarían en ir y volver entre uno y dos días a pesar de que el pueblo estaba cerca.

Erza no reaccionó visualmente, tan solo fue a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, mientras que un desganado Naruto la imitaba tan solo con temor al comportamiento de su novia. Esperaba que este problema se pudiera solucionar de algún modo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al parecer la fama de Naruto de ganar problemas adicionales en misión entro en acción al momento de ir a mitad de camino, ya que una poderosa tormenta de nieve se formó impidiéndoles seguir adelante por el día. Forzados fueron a buscar una cueva para ocultarse del manto de nieve.

El silencio incomodo que se creó desde el momento en el que habían sido enviado juntos hasta ahora continuaba a su máxima expresión. Estaban en posiciones opuestas en la caverna, y en el centro estaba una fogata improvisada que lograron crear al secar algunos troncos. A la sorpresa de todos fue Kan'u quien sugirió la idea y los instrumentos para secar los maderos, así como los abrigos blancos, ya que ella misma tuvo que hacer muchas veces este viaje en el pasado, estar preparada para el clima debía ser un prioridad.

Y ahora estaban aquí, a lados opuestos con Erza completamente evitando mirar al rubio con más de tres horas de silencio y con el día llegando a su fin.

"¿Por qué me evitas?" Preguntó finalmente Naruto mirándola tristemente. No que fuera a los ojos, ya que ella se encargaba de evadir cualquier contacto visual. "¿Fue algo que dije? ¿No estas conforme con…"

"¡No es así!" Grito Erza. "Eso solo, tuve una conversación con Tier-san el día que llegamos al refugio. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que significaba en realidad ser tu esposa. Tier ya lo cumple, ya lo tiene mentalizado, yo a penas lo estoy entendiendo y me asusta." Naruto le miró sorprendido y antes de que pudiera hablar, Erza entendió que pasaba por su mente. "Puedo con la responsabilidad, no es lo que me asusta. Pero la idea de que en algún momento puedas amar a alguien más que a mí, que ames más a otra de tus esposas…"

Naruto se había puesto de pie para acercarse a la pelirroja. "Erza, yo…"

"¡No!" Volvió a interrumpir y con sus manos logro alejar al rubio un par de pasos atrás. "¿Es que no entiendes? Yo te amo también, eso lo entendí y por eso me asuste. Que un día de aburrieras de mí, que eligieras a tus otras esposas o…"

Sin advertencia Naruto tomó uno de los brazos de Erza para levantarla y jalarla hacia él solo para unir sus labios contra los de ella. Erza intento luchar pada distanciarse, pero Naruto había logrado tomarla por sorpresa y por la posición, su ventaja de fuerza no parecía ser demasiado efectiva. Antes de siquiera saberlo ya había dejado de luchar, siguiendo el beso tan apasionado que su novio le daba. Podía sentir el cariño, el mismo cariño que le había otorgado con el tiempo, creado como una cadena que unía a ambos.

Naruto se distanció.

"¿En verdad tan poco me conoces?" Preguntó Naruto. "Se supone que debemos creer uno en el otro. Si te conviertes en mi prometida, en mi esposa… …serás mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera, mi aliada. Ya eres mi mejor amiga, confidente, compañera y aliada, confió en ti con mi vida. ¿Realmente no haces lo mismo?" Sus palabras le tocaron enormemente mientras sus ojos marrones encontraban a los azules. "Puede que tenga más de una compañera, aliada, confidente, amiga, pero no significa menos. No las hace menos especiales o que quiera a una más que la otra. Nunca te traicionare, nunca te amare menos que a otra o te olvidare, porque no es el mismo amor, cada uno se mide en su propia liga porque ninguna de ustedes es igual. Las amo individualmente, no eres Tier, eres Erza y te amo por ser Erza."

Realmente Erza odiaba ser tan débil en este momento, ante sus palabras, ante él. Pero entendió que él era el hombre que estaba en su corazón, la razón por la que era tan débil era porque se podía abrir por completo, no existían barreras entre ellos. Se suponía que se quedara junto a él

"Entonces te casaras conmigo." Erza proclamó con seguridad, mucho a la duda de Naruto.

"¿No se supone que debo preguntar primero? Es decir…" Entonces la pelirroja le interrumpió con un beso acercando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y patillas, para solo dejar en existencia el beso que ambos compartían, nada más, nada menos. Era el turno de Naruto de entender que no había algún pero en discusión, él se iba a casar con ella, así de simple.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier se había pasado el día estudiando los pergaminos de su clan otra vez, como lo había hecho desde que llego. Claro que al final del día Naruto se encargaría de liberarla de sus presiones y cansancios, su mera presencia la relajaba, hacer el amor le despejaba y dormir junto a él se encargaba de olvidar todos los problemas. En conjunto, Naruto era el remedio para todos sus males que pudieran afectarle que no se tratara de virus o enfermedades de bacterias.

Naruto se había marchado en busca de víveres junto a Erza y probablemente no regresaría hasta dos o tres días más.

"_Creo que no pensé mi plan demasiado bien. Podría resolver los problemas con Erza, pero ahora yo soy quien tiene los problemas._" Pensaba amargamente luego de terminar de leer un último pergamino por este día. El reloj marcaba las diez treinta. Solo existía una solución, no tan eficaz, pero daba algunos resultados.

Decidida, la morena se levantó de su asiento tras replegar el pergamino y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño termal. En la estancia previa se desvistió y tomo una de las toallas para pasar a la siguiente sección. Tan solo sentir el vapor en su piel hizo que emitiera un suspiro de alivio. Tomo un taburete para comenzar a limpiarse antes de entrar a las aguas termales, pero antes de poder tomarlo este había sido ofrecido a ella por un par de manos.

Kan'u, igualmente en una toalla, le ofrecía el taburete.

"Eto…" La morena peli-azul se veía nerviosa y sonrojada, aun cuando no había nadie más que ellas en el baño de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera ofrecido. "Harribel-sama, le lavare la espalda si no le importa."

"Por supuesto Kan'u. Nos bañábamos juntas cuando éramos pequeñas, no veo la diferencia de aquel entonces." Fue la respuesta de Tier rápida, como si se tratara de algo obvio y elemental. Claro que Kan'u inmediatamente mostro una sonrisa en respuesta sin dejar su sonrojo.

Kan'u comenzó a enjabonar su espalda con cuidado, pero constancia, mientras hablaban de varios temas, incluso su niñez. Desde que Tier regreso, ambas habían logrado retomar que había quedado paralizada, pero no olvidada. Aun cuando Kan'u entrenó para ser su guardaespaldas como parte de una de los adoptados en la familia, siempre fueron amigas muy íntimas, inseparables. Claro que Tier, tan enceguecida por su amistad estaba que jamás notó que Kan'u sentía algo mucho mayor que simple amistad fraterna.

La situación tan solo empeoro cuando regreso. Kan'u paso años esperando su regreso sabiendo en su alma que estaba viva. Siempre entrenando para ser capaz de protegerla a su regreso. Este amor solo creció y se desarrolló más en su etapa de adolescencia, y ya en su regreso solo quedo consolidado. Proporcional a ese amor era el odio que Kan'u sentía por el prometido de Tier, quien le había robado a su amada. Y ahora era su oportunidad mientras él y Erza estaban lejos.

La valentía de Kan'u se incrementó al estar sin compañía, podía actuar con libertad y ellos no regresarían hasta un mínimo de dos días. Se demostró esto cuando Kan'u comenzó a profundizar más en el lavado de Tier, no que esta lo notara al inicio, estaba demasiado ocupada con la charla como para notar lo que ocurría en realidad. Al principio era bastante disimulada, lavando su espalda y lentamente aventurándose un poco por debajo de sus caderas o levemente al inicio de sus pechos por delante.

Finalmente, sin que se diera cuenta, ya estaba lavando los pechos con atención manteniéndose atrás de Tier aunque en una pasión bastante cercana. De sus pechos paso a su vientre delgado y firme. Entonces vino la oportunidad que esperaba ofrecida por Tier sin que esta se diera cuenta de ello. El tema de conversación se tornó a sus crecimientos.

"Te has vuelto toda una mujer digna del Clan Harribel, Kan'u. No solo hermosa, también muy fuerte y hábil. Estoy orgullosa." Admitió sin mentir la heredera del clan, haciendo que Kan'u se sonrojara enormemente por su elogio. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero no con tanta atención como ahora.

"Usted también, Harribel-sama." Respondió Kan'u ganando más valentía gracias a las palabras de Tier. "Se ha hecho realmente hermosa, mucho más que su madre."

Fue el momento en el que Tier noto lo extraño de la situación al dejar de lado la conversación. Se sentía caliente, muy caliente. El masaje que Kan'u le estaba dando al enjabonarla la había sensibilizado en todo su cuerpo, o por lo menos seria todo en estos instantes ya que Kan'u había alcanzado su entrepierna. Entendió porque fue tan difícil de sentir, la joven tenía la delicadeza de una pluma que al inicio parecía ser indetectada. Entonces comenzó a sentir como profundizaba más sensibilizando más el cuerpo al punto de sentir los detalles más pequeños potenciando sus sentidos.

Podía sentir la totalidad del cambio de situación: como Kan'u ahora la apoyaba en si misma sintiendo sus desarrollados pechos, igualmente podía sentir que sus pezones estaban tan erguidos como los propios ya que Kan'u usaba su mano izquierda disponible para estimular el derecho, haciendo que su brazo cruzara por delante de su otro pecho; su mano derecha ya estaba explorando su entrepierna, haciendo que la fricción y el jabón hicieran todo el trabajo.

Un dedo anular en su entrepierna entro con facilidad, Kan'u notó lo húmeda que estaba y Tier gimió por ello.

"Kan'u, esto no es correcto." Intento la rubia de razonar con ella. Estaba atontada por tanto placer, no podía moverse con libertad. "Detén esto."

"Se ha vuelto tan hermosa." Insistió Kan'u ignorando por primera vez una orden de su señora. "He estado esperándola por tanto tiempo, quiero esto Harribel-sama y usted también, su cuerpo no miente." Junto al dedo anular se agregó el dedo índice que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, sacando otro gemido fuerte de su parte que Kan'u disfruto. "Su voz, tan hermosa." Era como en sus sueños, no era una mera fantasía, en verdad tenía a Tier Harribel entre sus manos y no la dejaría ir.

Los dedos y manos siguieron haciendo su trabajo; Tier casi llegaba a su límite.

"Kan-Kan'u… detente-te, por-por favor." Suplicaba la rubia sintiendo el escalofrió a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral anunciando lo ya inevitable.

Pero la respuesta de Kan'u fue una completamente diferente. "Realmente le amo, Harribel-sama."

Un gemido-grito ronco y profundo vino anunciando el orgasmo tan preparado. En ese mismo instante, aprovechando la sobrecarga en todos sus sentidos, Kan'u hizo lo que estuvo anhelando por más de siete años. Besó a Tier en los labios.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos fogatas estaban prendidas evitando que el frio viento exterior avanzara en la cueva. Más profundo en esta estaba un gran cumulo de paja que se encargaba de separar el piso frio y húmedo de nieve derretida de la manta impermeable que estaba en la parte superior. Para terminar estaba una bolsa de dormir extendida completamente. Era la utilidad de los sellos, tener amplio y útil equipamiento especializado para situaciones como esta en muy poco espacio.

Pero esto no era lo importante. Lo que en verdad importaba eran las dos entidades que estaban sobre la bolsa de dormir, ambos unidos por sus labios mientras que descontroladamente se sacaban la ropa comenzando con sus gruesos abrigos y pantalones blancos, un conjunto apropiado para un clima como este. Ahora dicho conjunto no era importante, el fuego apaciguaba levemente el frio pero por el momento las acciones de sus cuerpos daban todo el calor necesitado, incluso se podía ver el vapor de su sudor o aliento.

Estaban desnudos, con Naruto posicionado sobre Erza, sus respectivas manos entrelazadas extendidas a cada lado y sus piernas enredadas entre sí. Todo había comenzado con un simple beso y una declaración, ahora el beso aun no terminaba, ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de separarse entendiendo lo que estaba por suceder.

"¿Estas segura?" Naruto aun la besaba, no tenía la capacidad de hacer que su cuerpo se detuviera, pero por lo menos su boca aún tenía su función primaria en lugar de solo besar.

La respuesta de Erza fue implícita, tan solo evitando que el rubio siguiera hablando e introduciendo su lengua en contacto con la suya iniciando una lucha que Naruto no ganaría, no con esa convicción, determinación y por sobre todo pasión. Era intensa, una intensidad que ni siquiera Erza mostro en todos los momentos juntos en el barco, salvo por aquella noche en la que estuvieron al borde de ir un paso más allá. La noche en la que Naruto había revelado sus sentimientos.

Entendiendo que ya no existía marcha atrás, Naruto logro retomar el control al zafarse del beso con Erza para pasar a su cuello. Naruto sonrió cuando escucho a Erza gemir, sin duda que había tocado un punto sensible en dicho cuello, entonces siguió a sus pechos. Nuevamente el rubio sonrió al escucharla gemir y ella, queriendo hacer algo al respeto no podía mientras él mantuviera sus manos extendidas y entrelazadas con las de ella. No la dejaría ir. Luego de darles la atención necesaria a los dos hermosos dones de Erza, Naruto siguió bajando para llegar abdomen y ombligo. Esta zona era firme y suave, no tan firme como el abdomen de Tier al punto de revelar pequeños abdominales, pero sin duda que era especial. Naruto se encargó de recorrer cada espacio, intentando descubrir cada rincón que ella pudiera ocultar, cada receptor del placer seria recordado por él y almacenado para eventos futuros. Era su primera vez, la primera de muchas en las que planeaba perfeccionar el acto de amarla para conocer realmente a la totalidad de quien era Erza Scarlet.

Habiendo entendido en qué consistía la parte media de Erza paso al evento principal. No se necesitó mucho ya que solo con el toque inicial de su lengua con la parte intima la hizo gemir fuertemente, desconocida de todas estas sensaciones. Estando ya en esta parte, Naruto se vio forzado a dejar ir las manos de Erza, quien debido al nuevo toque tan solo ayudo a sostener la cabeza de Naruto con sus manos, enredándolas en su cabello. Erza se torcía con cada movimiento de lengua en su intimidad.

"Na-Naruto… …ya viene." Lo dijo fuerte y claro, en un tono tan ronco que solo motivo más a Naruto a seguir con su labor. Saber que era capaz de conseguir semejantes reacciones de su recientemente autoproclamada prometida era asombroso. Con Tier ya fue un descubrimiento, pero con Erza era una ocasión de dos en fila. Era realmente feliz. "¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!" La pelirroja se retorció por última vez de forma violenta tras decir el nombre de su amado consecutivamente, enterrando firmemente las yemas de sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo de Naruto al sentir el orgasmo venir por su prometido. Era diferente al que había tenido en el barco, más fuerte y más íntimo, más personalizado y no basado en su imaginación, sino en las propias manos de lo que sería de ahora en adelante, su hombre-

Erza respiraba agitadamente y sentía una sensación extraña en su entrepierna, no había tanta humedad.

"E-espera. Eso está sucio…" Pero ya era tarde, Naruto la había limpiado. "…Naruto." Cuando el rubio asomó su vista para mirarla desde su entrepierna pudo sentir lo intensa que era.

Naruto había probado su esencia, poda ser desagradable o de mal gusto, pero no importaba eso, era su significado. Era probar a Erza, su esencia y eso jamás seria desagradable. El rubio había descubierto esto luego de intentarlo con Tier, era como probar un trozo de su alma. Antes de que ella pudiera entender esa mirada, su prometido se levantó y la beso. No era importante la lujuria o la pasión del beso, solo transmitía amor y cariño, todo lo que él en verdad sentía por ella. Erza doblo su cuello para acercarse más al rubio tras recibir estos sentimientos. Naruto se posicionaba con la entrepierna de Erza sobre su abdomen, con su propia cabeza apenas pasando sus pechos. Las manos del rubio llegaron hacia el cabello pelirrojo enredándose entre sus longitudes.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente para permitir el encuentro entre azul y marrón entre sus respectivos ojos. Con cuidado Naruto movió uno de los mechones sudados de Erza de su frente a un costado, para permitirle verla atentamente. Ambos sabían lo que venía.

"¿Estas segura?" Preguntó Naruto con preocupación. "No es necesario hacerlo tan pronto, puedo esperar."

Erza solo afirmo lentamente moviendo su cabeza y sin dejar de mirarle.

Naruto dejo ir el cabello pelirrojo para ir a sus caderas para afirmarse correctamente. La movió de forma de bajar su entrepierna actualmente situada contra su abdomen para dejarla frente a su pelvis. El rubio pareció buscar nuevamente confirmación con su mirada, Erza solo sonrió. A su sorpresa ella levanto su propia cadera y se encargó de penetrar de improviso a su prometido por él.

Erza soltó quejido. Naruto detuvo las caderas de la pelirroja que se habían encargado de tomar su virginidad por propia intención.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Estaré… …bien. Solo, quedémonos así un momento." Pidió Erza.

Entendiendo esto, Naruto la beso en los labios nuevamente con cariño y aprecio. Erza correspondió, sus labios comenzaron a masajear los superiores de él, tirándolos y moviéndolos, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos buscando su presencia. Fue fácil deducir que lo siguiente era su lengua que jugaba contra la propia, frotándola sin señales de lucha. Era lento, sensual y atento, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran, sintiendo su respiración mientras se movían. No supieron cuantos minutos estuvieron solo besándose, pero fue suficiente para seguir adelante.

"Puedes moverte. Por favor ten cuidado." Susurró Erza, respirando contra los labios de Naruto.

Asintiendo, el rubio movió sus caderas hacia atrás lo que saco un suspiro de sensibilidad saliendo de Erza. Naruto se detuvo al instante dejando su miembro justo en parte de entrada de Erza. No esperando hacerlo Naruto beso su frente mientras volvía a entrar en ella, mientras sus dedos ya afirmados en sus hombros fortalecieron su agarre. Lo repitieron, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y más. Naruto iba a una velocidad lenta y constante logrando pasar el dolor inicial de las primeras embestidas hasta que el placer finalmente llego a ella. Fue un proceso lento, pero cada vez era más fácil entrar y salir, así como el roce interno era menor, su excitación era mayor; lentamente Erza conocía un hambre que jamás pensó de su existencia.

"Hah… …hah… …hah… …hah… …hah…" Gemía suavemente Erza ante cada movimiento de su amante, sin siquiera darse cuenta que ella misma era la encargada de lentamente acelerar las embestidas, moviendo sus propias caderas contra las de él. Sintiendo que cada vez aumentaban sus propios gemidos decidió pegar sus labios contra el cuello de Naruto para silenciarse. Incluso con el frio externo, podía sentir el gusto del sudor en su cuello para pronto usar su lengua y lamerlo un poco más.

Naruto tenía que agradecer la experiencia dada por Tier, aunque al momento práctico entendiera que no se trataba de la misma persona. Tier tendría sus propios puntos sensibles, sus propias reacciones ante estimulaciones. Con Erza era como leer un libro nuevo, uno sabe leerlo, pero su significado es completamente diferente. Sus gemidos, sus reacciones, todo era completamente diferente, y Naruto se encargaba de grabar cada ínfimo detalle para el futuro.

"Más, Naruto. Estaré bien -¡Ah!- solo hazlo más rápido." Fue el momento en el que Erza entendió que ya no era necesaria tanta restricción, y no lamentó pedirlo, de hecho lamentaba no pedirlo antes. En cuanto Naruto comenzó a acelerar, pudo sentir aquella sensación familiar aproximándose con rapidez. Al mismo tiempo él regreso a sus labios comenzando con estos un masaje lento e íntimo que solo hizo acelerar más su excitación. "Yo-yo… …siento que viene. Ya está… …es-es… ¡Mhhaah!"

Fue un grito tan femenino y único que Naruto no pudo evitar guardarlo en su memoria como parte de aquellos sucesos que solo ocurren una vez en la vida. La contracción que sintió en su intimidad fue asombrosa, negando el escape.

Erza respiraba agitadamente mientras una suave sonrisa era mostrada en su rostro junto a unas frescas lagrimas bajo sus ojos, más allá del dolor y del placer, esta experiencia la recordaría por el resto de su vida por el momento en el que se unió. Pero rápidamente notó algo de importancia.

"Tú no te viniste." Fue la acusación directa y bien infundada de Erza haciendo a Naruto tragar saliva y aire ante los nervios. "Entiendo, tu experiencia es mucho mayor a lo que espere." Menciono en voz alta, al parecer no para él sino como pensamiento. Fue repentino, Erza uso su fuerza mayor para voltear a ambos, dejándose sentada sobre el punto de unión con Naruto. "Me encargare que logres terminar una vez."

"Pero…" Intento replicar, pero fue interrumpido por un movimiento de Erza de sus caderas al subir y bajar, sin duda había tomado el control de la situación rápidamente. "…no tienes por qué exagerar, en verdad, estoy bien'ttebayo…" Nuevamente hubo otro movimiento que hizo parar su charla y parte de su raciocinio. Si, sus movimientos eran torpes debido a su inexperiencia, pero eso no evitaba que la unión de ambos no fuera placentera. "Esta fue tu primera vez, no tienes…"

El golpe de gracia fue un beso directo mientras mantenía el movimiento de sus caderas. Pronto reclamar no pareció tan importante en comparación a los dos pechos que se movían acorde a los movimientos de cadera de Erza. En un trance uso sus manos para sostenerlos, apretarlos y estimularlos. Erza no tardo en soltar un nuevo gemido ante la combinación de placeres que ambos compartían. Se sentía sencillamente excepcional y en comparación a la vez anterior mucho menos doloroso para ella.

"Estamos unidos, estas dentro de mí." Erza estaba en un trance mientras usaba sus manos como punto de apoyo sobre el tórax de Naruto. Se sentía increíble, finalmente entendía porque Tier era tan apasionada al momento de hacer el amor, como una actitud tan extranjera a la habitual vista durante el día. Era vigorizante y apasionado, despertando todos sus sentidos mientras se hacía en verdad una sola con Naruto. Incluso no le importaba el frio sobre sus hombros; pero a Naruto sí.

Durante el momento de debilidad de Erza, Naruto nuevamente tomo oportunidad de retomar el control para esta vez posicionarse de lado a lado, para luego unir la bolsa de dormir dejando a los dos atrapados dentro de esta, seguros y lejos del frio, pero principalmente unidos y acostados de lado. Ahora ambos tenían el mismo poder de movimiento por lo que la pelirroja se acomodó fuertemente frente a él, dejando sus pechos aprisionados contra su tórax, rodeándole por debajo de sus brazos para unir ambas manos contra su cabellera rubia. Naruto, en cambio posicionó su mano derecha por sobre su cintura para ayudar con las embestidas mientras que la derecha atravesaba su espalda superior para acercarla hacia él mismo.

Siguieron por largos minutos, besos que parecían no tener fin, exploraciones con intenciones de reconocer lo ya conocido con esperanzas de encontrar algo nuevo, pero más importante que todo demostrándose todo el cariño que se había mantenido guardado todo este tiempo.

Pronto Erza sintió que lo que estaba dentro de ella se tensaba y se hacía un poco más grande, entendiendo que ya llegaba. Ella misma ya estaba al borde desde hace unos minutos, pero no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que la vez pasada, logrando contenerse con dificultad.

"Ya casi…" Gruñó Naruto. El calor aumentado por la bolsa de dormir que los mantenía cubiertos los hacia sudar más, estaban más activos y receptivos. "¡Erza, yo…"

Erza le interrumpió besándole, su lengua se frotó con la propia y las piernas de ella se encargaron de inmovilizar las del rubio, dejando que toda su liberación fuera en su interior. Sintiendo esto, Erza fue obligada a culminar ella misma ante el calor del líquido que brotaba en su interior. Era intenso y espeso, podía sentir que llenaba su interior. Finalmente la esencia de Naruto estaba junto a la de ella mezclándose en su interior. Sí, no quedaría embarazada debido a sus habilidades shinobi, pero el calor que desplegaba era adictivo y relajante, como si una parte de su prometido se quedara con ella para siempre.

Era como si se materializara la promesa del futuro que les esperaba.

Fueron esos los últimos pensamientos de Erza antes de dormirse en los brazos de su futuro marido, pudo ver que los ojos azules nunca dejaron de verla hasta que se quedó dormida. Naruto respiro contento ante su presencia, y ya dormida él besó su frente para seguirla en el descanso. Disfrutando de su proximidad y calor, mientras el cansancio de sus actividades se hace presente, no tardo en quedar igualmente dormido con una honesta sonrisa. En verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El beso se volvía más intenso con Kan'u al mando de las acciones. Tier no se podía resistir, ella la había manejado y estimulado adecuadamente, no podía aguantar su excitación durante su clímax y ciertamente Kan'u no ayudaba a apaciguar el calor. La rubia ni siquiera notó el momento en el que su guardaespaldas la movió del taburete completamente limpia y la había sumergido en las aguas termales, todo esto mientras la unión de labios continuaba. Incluso se dio la molesta die cambiarla de posición, dejándola sentada cara a cara y de piernas abiertas sobre su regazo. Pronto su estremecimiento llego a su fin y Kan'u se separó, saboreando sus labios para recordar el gusto que había esperado tanto tiempo para siempre. Era todo lo que imagino y mucho más.

¿Cómo la había movido tan fácilmente? En realidad esta era una de las tantas fantasías que Kan'u había tenido en el pasado, repasando esta rutina una y otra vez en su mente, esperando que algún día pudiera hacerlo realidad. Había llegado el día, si había tardado, pero para el paciente todo llega.

"Harribel-sama, realmente la amo. Mi vida y lealtad pertenecen solo a usted, por eso escapemos juntas." Tier miro sorprendida el cambio drástico de su proclamación de amor a algo mucho más drástico e inesperado. "He entrenado años para ser la más fuerte y puedo ver que usted también, juntas nadie nos detendrá y tendremos la libertad que tanto esperamos. Juntas demostraremos a Kirigakure lo fuerte que es el clan que ellos cruelmente intentaron exterminar. Juntas podremos vengar a sus padres y obtener venganza por lo que hicieron."

Lentamente Tier ganaba el control de sus sentidos una vez más, mientras que su corazón reducía la marcha ayudado por la tranquilidad que otorgaba el agua caliente. Lo primero en recobrar bajo su control fue su boca y cuerdas vocales.

"No, Kan'u." Fue la dura respuesta que remeció el universo del guardaespaldas. "Entiendo que somos lo único que queda del clan. Hace unos meses hubiera dicho que si a tu oferta sin chistar, y en todos los sentidos." La rubia se sonrojo al decir esto último.

En el pasado Kan'u había sido su modelo a seguir al ser un año mayor que ella, siempre fue resaltada en sus habilidades como una de las raras prodigias que provenían del exterior al clan y por eso fue seleccionada como su guardaespaldas a tan temprana edad, ayudaba enormemente que fueran mejores amigas. Pero la verdad es que su relación iba un paso más allá de la clara y llana amistad, Tier lo sabía y si Kan'u hubiera llegado primero que Naruto todo sería diferente.

"Puedo aun tener sentimientos por ti, aun te considero mi mejor amiga y mi confidente, pero mi lealtad y amor van con Naruto. Entiendo que el Clan Harribel como lo conocimos ya no existe y no volverá a ser lo que fue, pero no quiero que su huella en la historia, así como nuestros conocimientos se borren; por eso regrese aquí. Quiero que el Clan Harribel se una al Clan Uzumaki con Naruto como líder de clan. Le conozco, y sé que es la persona apropiada para pasar nuestras habilidades a generaciones futuras."

"¿Qué estás hablando? ¡Nuestro clan desaparecerá si haces eso!" Reclamó Kan'u al escuchar esas palabras.

"Naruto nunca permitirá que la existencia de mi clan desaparezca, siempre vivirá dentro de la herencia del Clan Uzumaki y nuestra historia será contada en los años a seguir. Ese es mi propósito para futuro, pero por el momento solo quiero vivir mi vida junto a la persona que amo. Es lo que mis padres quisieron para mí cuando me rescataron. Tenía las intenciones de olvidarlo y encerrarme en Uzushio hasta que Naruto me rescato. Le debo todo y el solo me ha correspondido del mismo modo." Tier podía ver que con cada palabra de su explicación hería más y más a Kan'u, sus puños estaban apretando. Repentinamente se puso de pie, dejando a Tier flotar sobre el agua al haber pedido el punto de apoyo en su regazo.

"¿Qué te ha correspondido del mismo modo? ¡Solo te está utilizando para hacerse él mismo y a su clan más poderoso! ¡No es más que un heredero idiota y consentido que no tiene idea de nuestro dolor!" Fue la respuesta furiosa de Kan'u. Podía verlo siempre sonriendo, siempre quejándose de los entrenamientos, siempre gritando. A sus ojos Uzumaki Naruto no era más que una escoria. Esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio la mirada furiosa que le entregaba Tier Harribel, esta se puso de pie al instante.

"No te atrevas a hablar sin conocerlo. Sé que nunca sabrá nuestro dolor, pero nosotros tampoco conoceremos el suyo." Kan'u dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a la heredera del clan tanto determinada como furiosa. "Ha vivido solo toda su vida en un pueblo que lo odia. No hubo respeto, cariño o crianza salvo por escasas personas. Fui yo quien le abrazó por primera vez hace tan solo unos meses, antes de eso no conocía que era el afecto físico. No tuvo padres, familia o amigos hasta que cumplió diez años, y eso es casi toda su infancia. Todo por algo que ni siquiera busco, todo por ser un Jinchuriki."

El tiempo se detuvo cuando esa palabra salió de sus labios. Kan'u pasaba por varias reacciones: sorpresa, miedo, dolor, furia, amargura. Básicamente en estos instantes no tenía idea sobre que debía sentir e hizo lo único que acudió a su mente, salió de los baños termales dejando a una entristecida Tier Harribel. Una de las pocas ocasiones en las que ella mostro emociones, pena.

"Tanto por un tranquilo baño caliente." Se dijo caminando hacia la entrada, tomando su toalla y marcharse a su habitación para intentar dormir.

Intento dormir, esas eran las palabras clave. Fueron muchos sucesos ocurridos en muy poco tiempo: sexo unilateral, el beso, su confesión y el desenlace. Aun podía sentir sus manos recorriéndola, podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos y podía ver su mirada llena de tristeza. Durante toda la noche se movió en su cama de lado a lado, pensando en lo que debía hacer respecto a ella. Era su querida amiga de la infancia y en algún punto algo mucho más importante, no podía exponerla constantemente a sus situaciones de afecto con Naruto presente, era injusto.

Amaneció y Tier fue a tomar desayuno con intenciones de resolver las cosas con Kan'u, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en la cocina. Pensando que aún estaba dormida fue a su habitación para despertarla, pero en cambio estaba vacía. Extrañada busco en el resto de la instalación hogareña, hasta que encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

_Resolveré esto, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte Harribel-sama, y Uzumaki Naruto quedara olvidado como la monstruosidad que es. Pronto podremos estar juntas, sin deudas que nos separen. Podrás verlo una vez que estés fuera del control de aquella bestia como Yagura._

Palabras simples para una decisión enorme.

Tier rápidamente busco su ropa y un abrigo. La situación se había salido de control y ahora un resultado terrible estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin pensar dos veces salió de la instalación con la poderosa tormenta ya terminada y sin el rastro de Kan'u para seguir entre la nieve y lo peor es que no sabía hace cuánto tiempo se había marchado. Decidida a la acción a seguir, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, un sello se extendió de su brazo derecho para luego realizar sellos de mano e impactarlo en el suelo nevado.

"**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Aqui tenemos la actualizacion numero dos y los que no lo han notado, "The Chaos Writer" es el renovado "Shadow The Knight of Chaos", más corto y más facil de recordar. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, aunque creo que me quedo un poco cargado. El siguiente sera más suave en referente sexual, ya que hay varios temas a tratar.**

**¡Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	13. Capitulo 12

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Parte I: Naciones Elementales  
><strong>**Capítulo 12: Replanteamiento**

_La piel morena rozándose entre sí lubricadas por el caliente sudor. Dos voces femeninas podían escucharse gemir, reír y susurrar al compás de movimiento sobre la cama, enredándose en un juego infinito en sus sabanas. Movimientos lentos y rápidos dejando que la pasión, el placer y la lujuria les dictara que hacer, pero sobre todo el cariño que se tenían. Estaban frente a frente con una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la otra; cada una con intenciones de igualar el entusiasmo de la otra. Lo único que no se detenía jamás eran los besos que las dos cálidamente compartían. La heredera de clan y su guardaespaldas, las mejores amigas y las mejores amantes reunidas como cada día al terminar._

"_Harribel-sama..." Susurró Kan'u a su amante._

"_Kan'u-chan, solo Tier." Fue el susurro de vuelta._

_Iba a replicar pero pronto la heredera de clan había dominado a su guardaespaldas sobre la cama, manteniendo todas sus extremidades controladas cobre su propio cuerpo; los pies fueron inhabilitados por su propio peso y sus brazos tomados de las muñecas por las propias manos. Kan'u Unchou estaba completamente inmovilizada ante Tier Harribel, aunque la primera se intentara resistir con todas sus fuerzas. Fuerzas y espíritu no es lo mismo, en realidad amaba estará en este lugar._

"_Tier, he insistido por años. Solo Tier." Fue una orden de Tier al mirar a Kan'u directamente a los ojos._

"_Pero…" La suplica fue interrumpida cuando sus labios tomaron los propios y sin resistencia fueron recibidos; solo sus lenguas intentaban dominar a la otra sin una ganadora en claro._

"_En estos momentos no soy tu superiora o la heredera del clan." Mientras hablaba, Tier estiro los brazos de Kan'u sobre su cabeza para juntarlos sobre esta y luego apresar sus dos extremidades superiores con una mano, dejando la otra libre. "Soy tu mejor amiga, tu compañera… …tu amante." _

_Kan'u de pronto estaba en el cielo gracias al brazo libre de Tier que ahora se encargaba de estimular su entrepierna y el beso simultaneo que ella le daba. Esto era todo lo que había querido y mucho más, incluso todo lo que quiso escuchar venir de sus labios. Pronto Tier solto sus labios para atender sus pechos. Su saliva caliente era un deleite para sus pechos, sintiéndola y dejándola recorrerla por completo. Siguió con palabras de cariño y pasión._

_Ya era demasiado para ella._

"_¡Tier-chan!" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La peli-purpura despertó agitadamente. Podía sentir aun sus labios recorriéndola, su peso sosteniéndola y sus manos estimulándola. Se asombró de sentir que su garganta estaba algo irritada entendiendo que mucho de los gritos de ella en el sueño fueron pronunciados en la realidad. Entonces la realidad llego y los sucesos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes, recordando lo hecho y dicho, de lo que probablemente surgió el sueño que tuvo.

Kan'u tomó asiento en su cama para percatarse de la humedad sobre la que se sentaba y que presentaba su ropa interior. Todo esto gracias al grafico sueño. Nunca se presentaron con esta intensidad, probablemente debido a lo probado en realidad por la noche anterior.

Su mirada neutra de análisis que presento luego de la sorpresa al despertar se transformó en un seño severo, lleno de odio y de furia por las emociones cerradas por tantos años. La pérdida ante Yagura de todo su clan, su mejor amiga; la pedida de su primer amor ante la misma clase que acabo con su clan. Esta vez no lo iba a permitir, no cuando había entrenado por tantos años para este esperado reencuentro. No, esta vez por la sangre derramada del Clan Harribel, el Jinchuriki no quedaría impune.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El despertar con Erza a su lado siempre era una situación increíblemente agradable, pero luego de lo vivido anoche había pasado a un nivel completamente nuevo. Podía verla durmiendo aun junto a él, descansando su cabeza sobre el trecho de su brazo entre el codo y el hombro. Mostraba una pequeña sonrisa mientras dormía. Los dos mantenían la misma posición en la que quedaron la noche pasada, estrechos en la bolsa de dormir, instalados lado a lado.

Pronto Naruto se percató que la tormenta se había marchado, pero el frio se había incrementado ante las fogatas apagadas. Viendo que la luz del amanecer había llegado y que a cada segundo se haca más frio sin la fuente de calor, el rubio fue obligado a levantarse de su cómoda ubicación junto a Erza, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla al hacerlo, tomar su chaqueta ya que era lo único que por el momento podía defenderle del frio, ya que ni siquiera estaba usando ropa interior y se encargó de encender las dos fogatas. Tardo un par de minutos y algunos estornudos, pero lo logro.

Lo siguiente a eso fue obtener uno de los pergaminos de sellos que tenía guardado, específicamente el que tenía algunos víveres y utensilios específicos. Se materializo una rejilla con trípode y una tetera metálica. Naruto instalo la rejilla sobre una de las fogatas, y dentro de la tetera puso leche para poner a calentar. Cuando había alcanzado la temperatura adecuada agrego el chocolate lo que le hizo sonreír; sin duda despertar a Erza con chocolate caliente en una tormenta helada sonaba atrayente. Lamentablemente no alcanzo a realizarlo cuando vio movimiento en la bolsa de dormir.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos ante la carencia del calor que la había mantenido cómoda toda la noche. Abrió sus ojos para confirmar sus sospechas notando que su recientemente adjudicado prometido ya no estaba con ella. Aunque ese descontento que surgió fue rápidamente eliminado al ver a su prometido agachado hacia el frente usando la fogata para calentar la tetera. ¿Lo que le hizo feliz? Simple, la carencia de ropa inferior del rubio, solo abrigado con su chaqueta dejaba a Erza la vista limpia de su trasero.

"_Firme y entonado, ¿Toque eso la noche pasada?_" La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo con su mente acudiendo a recuerdos bastante provocativos. Ahora más que nunca entendía el descontrol de Tier con respecto al sexo con Naruto. Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Naruto se volteó para verla. "Na-Naruto, buenos días." Saludó buscando apagar el sonrojo de su propio rostro.

"Buenos días, Erza. Espero que durmieras bien." El rubio se acercaba a ella con dos tazas en sus manos. La pelirroja le facilito el trabajo al momento de abrir la bolsa de dormir para dejarle entrar y ayudarle a sostener las tazas mientras él entraba.

"Dormí mejor que nunca." Sin decir nada cambio de posición debido a la escases de espacio para sentarse en el regazo igualmente desnudo de su prometido, aunque este último notara cierto dolor al realizar ciertos movimientos. El rubio preocupado la rodeo con su brazo derecho para asegurarla, haciéndola suspirar en tranquilidad mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la propia.

"¿Aun te duele?" Preguntó el rubio preocupado. Ella tan solo sonrió y le beso suavemente en los labios.

"Tan solo duele un poco." Confesó antes de besarle otra vez.

Se vieron obligados a detenerse ya que el chocolate caliente se estaba enfriando. Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente cómodos para la pareja, gozar de una tranquila conversación en el suave tacto del otro mientras se ayudaban a entrar en calor con una taza de chocolate caliente era medicina para el alma.

El chocolate se acabó en tan solo unos minutos dejando las tazas a un lado y el tema de conversación también pareció acabarse, dejando a los dos adolescentes solo manteniendo contacto visual. Segundos después los labios de ambos estaban unidos nuevamente y sus lenguas habían descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior como para seguir frotándose la una contra la otra. Podían sentir el gusto del chocolate haciendo que el beso fuera mucho más sabroso de la habitual. Pronto se volcaron de vuelta a la bolsa de dormir, dejando que esta les cubriera a ambos. El dolor podía no permitirle a Erza hacer algo más severo, pero de momento estas situaciones de entregar y dar cariño ligero sonaba bastante bien; luego de la noche pasada ambos se sentían bastante _tiernos_ con el otro.

Pronto Naruto bajo sus labios a su cuello, pero a diferencia de anoche se quedó ahí.

"Mmmh…" Dio un suspiro largo la pelirroja al sentir como sus labios y lengua masajeaban su cuello de forma lenta y constante. Había localizado un punto sensible que probablemente había memorizado la noche pasada y se sentía excelentemente. "…creo que es mejor detenernos." Pidió separando la cabeza de su prometido de su cuello. "Aun no estoy en condiciones de retomar lo que hicimos a noche y aún tenemos que ir por los víveres."

Naruto se sintió desilusionado, aunque entendía a lo que se refería así que se levantó de la bolsa de dormir. Dicha acción no quedo sin recompensa ya que Erza le jaló para un último y profundo beso.

"Sabes, haces bastante difícil dejarte ir."

Con un leve momento de risas, los dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron los preparativos para marcharse, aunque Naruto le dio un vistazo rápido a Erza mientras esta se vestía, siendo esta última bastante consiente de la observación de su prometido. Una parte de ella se sentía bastante apenada, pero había otra que solo pedía seguir exponiendo su cuerpo encontrándose feliz de que ella podría atraerle a sus garras. Bueno, no que fuera novedad, aun recordaba los efectos de usar su traje de enfermera.

"_Probablemente le daré un uso más intenso._" Pensó ocurrentemente con una sonrisa satisfecha y un pequeño sonrojo.

"Erza, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Ah, sí. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas." Respondió aceleradamente la pelirroja con intenciones de hacer olvidar cualquier duda que Naruto tuviera en mente. Pero su mente divago nuevamente a las posibilidades infinitas de todos sus trajes guardados, una mirada ilusoria apareció en su rostro. "_Pronto, muy pronto._"

Los dos formalizados amantes salieron de la caverna, no sin antes darle un último vistazo, siendo este el lugar en donde finalmente habían derribado las paredes que ambos habían creado entre ellos. Ahora estaban más juntos que nunca y un nuevo camino se formaba frente a ellos.

Ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de que este momento duraría tan solo hasta el instante en el que abandonaron la cueva porque pronto Naruto sintió una entidad que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Naruto aún no podía reconocer personas por su chakra, era una labor muy difícil reconocer la firma única e individualizarla del resto. Pero algo en lo que si había mejorado era en definir la cantidad de chakra potencial que utilizaban los ninjas. Estaba lejos de reconocer la fuerza inmediata, pero si tener una leve idea de cuan potente era una persona y ahora no fue la excepción.

"Erza, alguien viene."

Con la alerta del rubio, tanto él como la pelirroja volvieron a entrar en la cueva luego de cubrir sus marcas en la nieve. Finalmente se ocultaron entre unas rocas sueltas para poder asomarse sin peligro y ver quién era el potencial enemigo. Sus preocupaciones fueron aparente infundadas cuando vieron que el recién llegado, o en este caso recién llegada, se trataba de Kan'u. Relajados al verla, los dos jóvenes salieron de su punto oculto y saludarla, de paso también preguntar la razón por la que estaba en este lugar.

Naruto fue el primero en revelar su presencia. "¡Yoh, Kan'u!" Saludó de forma habitual. "¿Se les olvido encargar algo? Probablemente hagan falta…" No alcanzó a terminar su oración cuando Kan'u drásticamente dejo de darle la espalda y con su Naginata atacó a Naruto. El rubio reaccionó en consecuencia al usar su Rapier para detener el golpe. Lamentablemente la fuerza de Kan'u era mucho mayor a la suya por lo que su espada no logro frenar la Naginata forzando a su oponente a retroceder de un pequeño salto para evadir.

"¿Qué demonios'ttebayo? ¿Por qué me atacas?" Respondió Naruto manteniendo una expresión facial acorde a sus emociones: confusión, enojo, sorpresa y perplejidad.

"La basura Jinchuriki no tiene por qué recibir respuestas." La voz de Kan'u estaba cargada de odio y furia, así como resolución; sus ojos eran un reflejo de ello, aunque no fuera lo último dicho por ella que sonara tan hiriente. "Además, escoria, deja de insultar el Clan Harribel usando sus conocimientos. Te matare."

Para Naruto esto fue como una daga en el corazón. No es que sintiera algo especial hacia Kan'u, con el tiempo aquí había aprendido a respetarla a pesar de sus roces constantes. Ella se mantuvo firme en su puesto como guardiana de su clan por muchos años tan solo esperando que un día llegaría la heredera para reclamar todo. Resultaba ser admirable ver a una persona así, y que esa persona te dirigiera la mirada de la misma forma en que los aldeanos lo habían hecho durante sus primeras memorias era horrible. Aquellos días de soledad y odio eran momentos que a los que él nunca acudió por el temor que sentía al poder perderse en ellos. Aquí estaba un recordatorio físico de todos sus miedos.

"Kan'u, ¿Por qué?" Esta vez fue Erza quien intervino en la discusión.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso al frente Kan'u dirigió la punta afilada de su Naginata contra Erza.

"No te metas. Me encargare de liberarte de las garras de esta bestia." Era un tono muerto, carente de sentimiento alguno. "He visto el mal que los Jinchuriki pueden hacer a primera mano, todo mi clan cayó ante uno. No dejare que ocurra de nuevo."

Erza solo miró incrédula a la joven sin poder entender el razonamiento de tras de aquella conclusión. Si, estaba al tanto de la situación de Kiri provocada por su Mizukage y del estado de este como Jinchuriki, pero también le habían relatado la sospecha de la intervención de la organización que perseguía a Naruto y a todos los como él. Tal parecía que Tier había olvidado informar de ello a Kan'u y recordando lo dicho por la heredera Harribel sobre su primera reacción al estado de Naruto, Kan'u pasaba por su mismo proceso.

Frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja se preparó para llamar una de las armaduras de batalla, pero fue detectada antes de ello.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Naruto. "Déjame resolver esto." A la sorpresa de la pelirroja el rubio soltó su funda y espada. "No usare las habilidades dadas por el conocimiento del Clan Harribel si crees que no soy digno de ellas, pero de todas formas me defenderé de tus ataques."

"¿Defenderte? Sin las habilidades del clan no eres más que un debilucho." Naruto no respondió ante el insulto de Kan'u, tan solo formo el familiar sello de mano cruzado creando cuando menos una docena de copias propias preparadas para luchar junto a él.

Con eso dicho se dio por iniciada la batalla, pero desde el principio la situación no se vio bien. Aun utilizando tácticamente a los **Kage Bunshin**, Naruto perdía terreno rápidamente. La fuerza, la velocidad y la habilidad de Kan'u eran increíblemente superiores a las propias. Inmediatamente notó que tanto ella se contenía en sus entrenamientos. Si, lograba atontarla y retrasarla atacando desde puntos ciegos al rodearla, utilizando transformaciones para encubrir ataques sorpresas o usando su afinidad de viento para potencia el corte de sus armas, pero aun con todo esto ella simplemente le superaba en cada sentido. En tan solo una decena de minutos Naruto ya estaba repleto de heridas debido a los puñetazos, patadas y ataques corto punzantes.

Era como volver a enfrentar al Dragón de Luz, aun con su capacidad de sensor para sentir al oponente sin la necesidad de seguirlo con sus ojos, la velocidad de Kan'u acrecentaba a grandes pasos el tiempo de reacción de Naruto. Viendo el triste resultado Erza iba a intervenir.

"No te entrometas, por favor Erza." Rogó Naruto aun manteniendo convicción.

"Lo has hecho difícil…" Era verdad lo dicho por Kan'u, aun aventajado en sus habilidades, Naruto se las había arreglado para acertar un **Rasengan** sobre su espalda pero de fuerza no letal. Probablemente esa era la razón principal por la que Kan'u llevaba una ventaja tan gigantesca. Kan'u ponía toda su fuerza detrás de sus ataques con las intenciones de verdaderamente matarlo, en cambio Naruto solo buscaba aturdir y nunca intentaba atacar puntos vitales. "…pero no será suficiente. Solo ríndete y ahórrate la vergüenza. Lamentablemente no puedo prometer que no dolerá… …quiero que agonices hasta el último momento en el que estés vivo."

Naruto miro con dolor esa última declaración. No había opción.

"No creí tener que llegar a esto." Confesó Naruto con pena notable en su voz. "Eres la mejor amiga Tier y esperaba que lográramos ser amigos también. Ella confía en ti más que cualquier persona que he visto. Me hace sentir algo celoso, tarde meses en lograr lo que ya era tuyo, su confianza." Su respuesta logro por segundos acobardar a su oponente, pero su mirada de odio se reanudo con más fuerza e intensidad que antes.

"No te atrevas a hablar de Harribel-sama. Tu solo la manipulas para tus propios fines, ¡Ya no más!" La guardaespaldas se lanzó hacia Naruto, este en cambio solo realizo un sello de mano. Kan'u vio un cumulo de humo aparecer en el bosque, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Solo importaba acabar con el enemigo. "¡Muere!" Kan'u iba a enterrar su Naginata justo en el pecho con su estallido de velocidad sorpresivo, pero esta no entro, se detuvo a milímetros antes por la mano que sostenía la sección anterior a la cuchilla de la Naginata. "Imposible…"

Los ojos de Kan'u llegaron a encontrarse con los de Naruto quien a su sorpresa los había cambiado. Estaban ausentes los dos zafiros para ser reemplazados por ojos similares a los de un sapo. Además el contorno del ojo había tomado una coloración naranja.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Discutió inútilmente Kan'u, pero la sorpresa no se detuvo ahí. Ella intentaba liberar su Naginata de las manos del oponente usando toda su fuerza disponible, en cambio Naruto la levanto con extrema facilidad. "¿Co-cómo?" Nuevamente Naruto se negó a responder.

Irritada por este resultado inesperado decidió dejar de lado su sorpresa y atacar. Repentinamente soltó su arma para regresar al suelo, dio un salto hacia Naruto dándole una poderosa patada ascendente golpeando justo en su brazo obligándolo a soltar el arma de su brazo derecho. Rápidamente Kan'u tomo su Naginata para dar un giro en 360°, manteniendo su pie derecho extendido y golpear los pies de Naruto. Este perdió el balance inmediatamente.

Naruto respondió usando su brazo derecho para rechazar el suelo, pero el segundo pie de Kan'u que seguía de cerca el movimiento del anterior golpeo su brazo apoyado haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Finalmente Kan'u usó sus brazos para realizar un rechazo, dar un giro horizontal con su cuerpo para tomar velocidad y golpear a Naruto. Nunca logro terminarlo ya que Naruto tenía su mano izquierda alzada hacia ella que atacaba por arriba de él, y en esta un **Rasengan **estaba formado.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Kan'u.

El ataque la golpeo directamente sacando un sonoro grito mientras era lanzada de forma perpendicular al suelo, en línea recta y atrapada en el vórtice del **Rasengan** que al igual que cualquier ataque utilizado contra Kan'u estaba debilitado para no causar daños graves; aunque esta se vio forzada a soltar su arma por el impacto. Kan'u se recobró en el aire para aterrizar a escasos pasos de Naruto. Mientras que el ataque no había ocasionado daños, la ropa de Kan'u había recibido algo, ya que su Hakama y Haori, que poseían una tela gruesa para el frio fueron cortados en varias secciones.

"No quiero luchar, Kan'u." Pidió Naruto. "Detén esto antes de que alguien salga herido."

"Deja de hablar de esta forma, maldito monstruo. ¡Por tu culpa de los de tu clase he perdido todo lo que he amado! ¡Mi clan! ¡Mi familia! ¡Incluso la persona que amo!" Kan'u estaba arrodillada, pero tomo nuevamente su Naginata y se puso en pie, decidida. "Hablas como si tuvieras compasión, cariño y lealtad. Conozco a los de tu clase, y al igual que Yagura, nos apuñalaras por la espalda. ¡Por el amor que siento por Harribel-sama te derrotare!"

Tanto Naruto como Erza miraron impresionados a la peli-purpura. Usualmente una persona podía malentender frases u oraciones debido a la falta de información que esta llevaba, pero esta no fue la ocasión. No había otro sentido o implicación para la palabra. No era amor de familia, de hermano, de amigo o del clan. Era una clase de amor que Naruto apenas estaba comenzando a descubrir y que él sentía por la misma persona en cuestión.

"¡Tan solo muere y desaparece, monstruo del infierno!" Kan'u nuevamente ataco con su impresionante velocidad y parecía que ahora sí tendría oportunidad.

Naruto estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacer algo para defenderse y Erza, quien había superado la sorpresa de forma bastante rápida había cambiado de armadura a una que solo había usado en su combate contra Tier en Uzushio. **Hisho no yoroi [[N/a: Armadura Rápida]]**. Pero incluso con su velocidad inmensa no alcanzo a llegar. En cambio, lo que detuvo el ataque fueron una gigantescas lanzas de cristal celestes que se interpusieron camino de Kan'u. Lo siguiente fue una gigantesca sombra que se formó en la nieve.

Los tres presentes alzaron su vista, dos de los tres reconocieron quien venía.

"¡Detente en este instante, Unchou Kan'u!" El tono severo y firme con la voz completamente familiar la hizo flaquear al instante, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida de ver a la criatura que aterrizaba. Era un dragón. "Estoy completamente desilusionada, Unchou." Tier bajó del lomo de la criatura.

"Ha-Harribel-sama." Tartamudeo la peli-purpura. "Yo solo busco lo mejor para el clan. Sé que él planea algo, lo único que hace es entrenarlo. Tan solo está esperando hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para realizar lo mismo que Yagura…"

"¡Unchou!" Kan'u se silenció inmediatamente al escuchar su tono de mando y parcialmente se espantó al escuchar su apellido en lugar de su nombre. "Naruto no es Yagura." La heredera del clan Harribel no quitó su mirada de la joven y no le gustaba lo que veía. Aun tenía la determinación para seguir adelante. "Unchou, suelta el arma en este instante." Sin quitar su vista del objetivo, quien aun sostenía su arma firmemente, llevo su mano sobre su hombro, poniendo su pulgar en el mango de la espada. "Unchou, suéltala o me veré forzada a tomar acciones."

"Estas mal, tu realmente no quieres hacer esto. Todo en realidad es porque esa cosa te tiene bajo su control, una vez que le destruya regresaras a la normalidad." Era la negación solida de Kan'u reflejando su terca resolución.

"Kan'u." Su tono de voz, a diferencia del anterior, se oía mucho más suave logrando llamarla por su nombre para intentar relajarla. "Nadie me obliga a hacer nada. Todo esto lo hago porque realmente lo amo; por lo menos escucha su historia para…"

"¡No diga tonterías, Harribel-sama!" Gritó Kan'u interrumpiéndola. "Todo lo que le dijera, por más realista que pudiera parecer, es mentira. Yagura nos mintió del mismo modo diciendo que el pueblo pasaría por una era de paz y prosperidad, que dejaríamos el conflicto con las demás naciones. ¡Mira como termino! Nuestro pueblo sumergido en una guerra civil y exterminando a los propios, nuestro clan."

"Si lo que dices es cierto y solo me usa para obtener poder, ¿Por qué me daría la oportunidad de obtener más poder a mí?" La peli-purpura miro confundida a la heredera. "Naruto rechazo las leyes de su clan para que yo pudiera conocer a mi compañero de batalla. Era el legado de su clan y aun así me dio una parte aunque no correspondiera." La criatura que hasta ese momento estaba a espaldas de Tier camino al frente para quedar junto a ella. Tier acaricio un costado del ala replegada derecha. "Ella es Celeste, miembro del Clan Dragón que ofreció su lealtad solo al Clan Uzumaki. Aun sabiendo que el contrato de los dragones podría desaparecer, Naruto desafió al guardián exigiendo que nosotras también lo firmáramos aun sabiendo que podría traicionarlo. No tenía pueblo que me atara o lealtad alguna, aun así decidió confiar en mí. ¿Crees que alguien como Yagura lo haría? ¿Crees que me está utilizando?"

El impacto de la revelación fue suficiente para hacerla dudar de su resolución, pero no era el final. Existía una última carta bajo la manga de Tier la cual había revelado Naruto escasos días antes en un plan que él mismo había formulado mientras viajaban a _Mizu no Kuni_. A la sorpresa de Kan'u, la heredera del clan revelo unos papeles luego de guardar su espada en su sitio.

"Lo que tengo en mi mano es el primer paso para ser oficialmente un Ninja de _Konohagakure no Sato_. Naruto envió una carta a su pueblo para averiguar algún método de aceptar ninjas extranjeros en su pueblo. Usualmente llaman al departamento de Tortura e Interrogación para verificar si son sanas las intenciones o si en verdad son espías, pero gracias a esto realizando una serie de pruebas escritas diseñadas para revisar el perfil psicológico mediante las respuesta." Esa revelación de Tier incluso sorprendió a Erza.

Por supuesto que la prueba era mucho más compleja de lo mencionado por Tier. No era solo un examen, eran varios realizadas a lo largo de semanas y diseñadas para mantener al examinado dentro de cierto estado de ánimo conforme a la respuesta psicológica a las preguntas. Al mismo tiempo se medía la personalidad bajo un concepto grafológico en las respuestas, firma u otras peticiones en los exámenes. Cualquier alteración o singularidad en las respuestas seria revisado con severidad.

"Naruto había solicitado dos exámenes de admisión, solo hace un par de días envió la solicitud para un tercer examen. Uno para ti." Nuevamente Tier golpeo a Kan'u justo en su determinación, haciéndola flaquear otra vez. "¿Crees que alguien como Yagura haría algo como eso?"

"Pe-pero…" Habiendo atacado los cimientos de su razonamiento, y sin eso ya no podía argumentar o defenderse. Lo único que quedo en su sitio fueron sus celos, sentimiento que no era apto para continuar la lucha, no cuando Tier terminaría odiándola mucho más. Derrotada cayó de rodillas. "¿Qué se supone que hago, Harribel-sama? Estuve esperándola años y ahora que está aquí…" Kan'u miró a Naruto, pero ya no con odio, solo con dolor, entonces miró el suelo.

Tier no pudo responder sabiendo los sentimientos que Kan'u guardaba hacia ella. A su sorpresa fue Naruto el siguiente en hablar quien se había acercado a Kan'u, arrodillándose ante ella y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"No puedo disculparme por eso." Confesó Naruto, pero Kan'u tenía mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. "Pero puedo decir que entiendo lo que sientes ahora. Había una chica de la que yo estuve enamorado desde que entre en la Academia Ninja. Insistí día tras día para que me notara invitándola a salir aunque ella solo tenía ojos para otro muchacho. Posteriormente los tres nos hicimos compañeros de equipo y yo aún estaba enamorado de ella, siempre intente ganar su atención pero ella simplemente lo miraría a él." Kan'u se negaba a mirar, no soportaba la compasión y mucho menos del responsable de todo esto. "No importaba lo que hiciera, jamás pude ganarme su cariño. Hubo un momento donde él fue atacado de gravedad, yo fu encargado de regresar a alguien que pudiera sanarle. Cuando lo hice aún recuerdo la reacción de ella cuando le vio despertar. Entonces él deserto al pueblo…"

Los ojos de Kan'u se abrieron al máximo mientras que Tier y Erza entendieron a quien se refería: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yo fui enviado en el escuadrón de recuperación, pero antes de que pudiéramos partir ella vino a rogarme que le regresara. La mirada en su rostro, llena de sufrimiento y preocupación. Fue cuando entendí que ella realmente lo amaba y que yo no tenía posibilidad alguna. De no ser gracias a Tier y Erza probablemente aun seguiría teniendo esos sentimientos." Los ojos de ella nuevamente se cerraron ante la declaración. Dolía, en verdad dolía mucho. "Eres libre de…"

"Naruto." La voz de Tier se adelantó a la decisión de su prometido. "Agradezco tus palabras para Unchou, pero este asunto va más allá de eso. Tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de atacar a un líder de clan con intención de asesinato."

"Bueno, pues como líder de Clan no presentare nada en su contra. Dattebayo." La respuesta fue tan clara y simple que por instantes logro aturdir a Erza y Tier, pero más que todo a la propia Kan'u quien tan solo se dedicó a observar como Naruto se levantaba ante ella para ir a buscar su espada y funda.

"¡Naruto! ¡Ella trato de matarte!" Reclamó Tier. Si, Kan'u fue su amiga íntima, pero acaba de intentar asesinar al amor de su vida. No podía dejar pasar por alto semejante levantamiento.

"Pero estoy vivo, ¿Verdad?" Tier y Erza fulminaron con la mirada la simpleza de su pensamiento. "Además tú también intentaste matarme cuando descubriste que era un Jinchuriki." Eso fue suficiente para que Erza cambiara de objetivo con su mirada fulminante a la recién culpada. Tier no prestó atención, tan solo dejo que la vergüenza llegar a ella. "Solo digo que no la culpo por lo que pensó de mí, sé que nuestra clase no tiene buena fama y Yagura no ayudó demasiado al respecto. Por lo menos ahora tenemos una sospecha ante el cambio radical que tuvo en su carácter."

Kan'u se levantó del suelo tras escuchar la conversación.

"¿A qué te refieres con sospecha?" Preguntó la guardaespaldas.

"Que probablemente Yagura está siendo controlado por alguien y podría estar relacionado con la captura de los Jinchuriki por la organización Akatsuki." Con esa simple oración comenzó la explicación sobre los perseguidores de Naruto y sobre el enmascarado que Tier había visto en la capa de Akatsuki. Posteriormente una conversación siguió sobre las dudas de Kan'u mientras aceptaba esa posibilidad y que tal vez un Jinchuriki no era un demonio manipularlo como había pensado. Años en la espera y en la búsqueda de la venganza no se irían fácilmente.

"Bien, ya que esta todo resuelto creo que Erza y yo debemos ir por los encargos al..." Naruto guardo silencio cuando su atención finalmente salió de preocupaciones con respecto a Kan'u y se centró en la situación actual. El rubio no se movió de donde estaba de pie y entonces reaccionó. "¡Cuidado!" En un solo movimiento empujó a Kan'u, derribándola sobre la nieve. Tres Kunai se enterraron en la espalda de Naruto. Inmediatamente cinco entidades hicieron su aparición en la zona.

Cinco ANBU de Kirigakure.

"Son cuatro intrusos." Habló el ANBU que estaba al frente, parecía ser el líder. "Uno de ellos es del Clan Harribel. Mizukage-sama ordena su captura inmediata, los demás intrusos deben ser eliminados." La respuesta de su equipo fue la acción y el silencio.

Dos y dos atacaron a Erza y Tier, mientras que el líder atacó al derribado Naruto quien aún se mantenía sobre Kan'u. Esta no se movía, estaba demasiado impresionada por el hecho de que aquel que había intentado asesinar la protegió del ataque usándose como escudo. Naruto, por su parte, no se podía mover ya que los ANBU comenzaron con su estrategia de ataque.

"**Suiton: Suiben**." **[N/a: Elemento agua: Látigo de Agua]]**. Tras los sellos de mano un látigo de agua fue formado el cual se dirigió exclusivamente hacia los orificios de los tres Kunai en la espalda de Naruto. Asegurados, el ANBU jaló del látigo obligando a Naruto a separarse y a ponerse en pie. Controlando el agua, el látigo se prolongó para luego atar por completo al rubio, manteniendo los Kunai como ancla al cuerpo haciendo un agarre más firme. El toque final fue enviar chakra del Elemento Rayo que fue conducido por el agua al rubio, lo que era peor también por los Kunai enterrados, potenciando la efectividad.

Naruto gritó mientras cayó de rodillas ante el dolor. Podía sentir la electricidad recorriendo sus entrañas alertando a todos los puntos de dolor. Solo podía pensar en el Chidori que le atacó tiempo atrás a manos de su mejor amigo.

Kan'u sacudió su cabeza para hacerse reaccionar. ¡Estaban siendo atacados! Aunque aún no tuviera en claro su percepción sobre Naruto debido a todos estos altibajos emocionales en menos de veinticuatro horas, lo mejor sería centrarse en el problema a mano.

Solo bastó un parpadeo del ANBU para ver que su látigo de agua fue cortado por el arma de la joven yo que era peor es que no la vio moverse. En vista a lo fallido, lo siguiente era perder a sus hombres reagruparse solo que no había tomado en cuenta la totalidad de la habilidad de los intrusos. Sus ojos le mostraron que era demasiado tarde para cualquier medida, cada uno de sus hombres ya estaba derrotado a manos de las jóvenes. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la Naginata estaba atravesándole justo en el pecho.

"No pueden saber que estuvimos aquí." Hablo rígidamente Kan'u tras remover la cuchilla del extremo de lo que ahora era un cuerpo muerto.

"De todas formas se enterarán que faltan ANBU en su recorrido en cuestión de minutos, tal vez una hora." Tier mencionó para acercarse al rubio arrodillado con la cabeza hacia abajo. "Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Con cuidado le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

"Cualquier daño no será permanente." El rubio de Konoha se levantó revelando por unos instantes sus parpados colorados de un tenue naranja, aunque rápidamente se borró. Las propiedades curativas del Senjutsu más su factor de curación acelerado borraron cualquier evidencia contra su espalda. Dando un suspiro se alejó levemente para pararse mantenerse de pie él mismo sin problemas. "Supongo que hay que borrar cualquier evidencia de que estuvimos aquí." No le gustaba la idea de matar al ver los cuerpos de los ANBU muertos, pero también entendían que no estaban en posición de enfrentar a un pueblo o de causar más problemas.

Tier regresó junto a su dragón para despedirse adecuadamente luego de la ayuda otorgada, segundos después Celeste desapareció en un cumulo de humo. Kan'u se mantenía quieta entre tanto, tan solo observando al rubio meditando que era lo que debía decirle. Sus sentimientos aún estaban confusos luego de la reciente discusión con Tier y las acciones contradictorias de Naruto.

"Naruto, hay que revisar la cueva dos veces en caso de dejar pistas de nuestra presencia." Comunicó Erza. "También hay que revisar cualquier pista dejada por Unchou al llegar." No se dirigiría a ella por nombre o con algún sufijo, de momento no lo merecía.

La respuesta del rubio fue una afirmación solo para realizar algunos **Kage Bunshin**, distribuyéndolos para revisar todo lo indicado por Erza lo más rápido posible. Kan'u dio un paso al frente, intentando decir algo antes de que el rubio iniciara con sus labores, pero su cuerpo le fallo. No había nada que pudiera decirle porque nada estaba pensado. ¿Disculpas? ¿Más furia ciega? ¿Celos? Nada parecía correcto, que sentir, pensar o hacer. Su mente era un completo desorden.

"Unchou y yo regresaremos al refugio del Clan. Diría que siguieran en la búsqueda de víveres, pero será mejor esperar un par de días a que este asunto con los ANBU se enfríe un poco. Los ninjas en los pueblos cercanos estarán alerta, no podemos correr riesgos." Lo dicho por Tier pareció lo correcto, por lo que los cuatro regresaron al refugio del clan una vez limpia la zona.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El día pasó incómodamente para todos una vez que regresaron al refugio. Tanto Kan'u como Tier insistieron en mantenerse a solas, evitando la compañía de Naruto y Erza, ambas relacionadas por el comportamiento que mostro la primera y respeto a la segunda por la aparente resolución entre Naruto y Erza, quienes finalmente parecían haber resuelto sus diferencia, logrado un paso determinante en su relación. Interrumpirlos tras el asunto recientemente resuelto no parecía justo para ellos; o eso es lo que Tier pensaba.

Tier descansaba en el sofá en ropa casual, pantalones cortos y una camiseta con tirantes gruesos blancos. Naruto llego para verla beber de una taza de café e _intentar_ leer un libro, intentar porque el rubio podía reconocer desde lejos que la mente de su prometida rubia estaba en otro universo. Preocupado tomo asiento junto a ella.

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunto el rubio de Konoha, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Tier?" Esperó nuevamente, pero nada. "¿Tier, estas bien?" Reitero y espero, pero la rubia morena no se inmutó, tan solo se mantuvo fija intentando leer ese libro. Resignado tocó su hombro para alertarla, esta finalmente parpadeó para observarla. "¿Estas bien? Te ves preocupada. Dattebayo."

Se vio confusa observándole por instantes entendiendo que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en la sala. Bebió un poco de café para saborear el calor de la taza para despertar un poco antes de poder responderle.

"Es sobre Ka-… …Unchou-san." Se corrigió a sí misma no sintiendo comodidad al decir su nombre, pero no acostumbrada al llamarla por su apellido.

"¿Qué hay que pensar? Cometió un error como todos nosotros." Respondió el rubio relajándose luego de lograr sacar algunas palabras de Tier, como señal de esto se estiro en el sofá al poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza y apoyarse contra el respaldo cómodo. "No es la primera persona que siente eso o que me lo dice a la cara, he aprendido a vivir con ello." Mientras que sus palabras tenían algo de verdad, Tier notó una señal amarga en su expresión facial mientras él miraba el techo.

"Pero intento matarte." Intento refutar la heredera.

"Tú también, y aquí estas." Contrataco verbalmente por instante. Ante aquella respuesta Tier no pudo dar alguna otra porque lo que se quedó en silencio por unos instantes dejando nuevamente un silencio en la habitación hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar. "No creo que sea justo culparla por algo así. Te esperó todos estos años, se entrenó y se preparó para tu llegada, nunca perdiendo la fe en que estuvieras con vida y regresarías por tu propia cuenta. Tu mejor amiga es muy leal y eso es mucho más de lo que puedo decir." Estaba claro que se refería a Sasuke.

Momentos más tarde Tier se levantó de su posición para cerrar el libro que leía y dejar en la mesa de centro junto a su taza de café vacía. Entonces observó a su prometido.

"En verdad que eres una persona simple." Anuncio un hecho la rubia, causando que el heredero Uzumaki se riera entre dientes. Sin estar preparado para sus acciones se acercó a su prometido, inclinando su peso sobre él y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Cuando el aire se acabó simplemente se puso a descansar contra su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su prometido. No se preocuparon en medir el tiempo en el que se mantuvieron en esa posición.

Finalmente fue ella quien se alejó levantándose, no que estuviera feliz con la idea.

"Gracias, Naruto." Y entonces la heredera del Clan Harribel se fue de la sala.

Naruto solo la observó alejarse satisfecho de lo ocurrido. Momentos como este eran lo que le hacían sentir que finalmente tenía una familia, simplemente hablar con el otro para entenderse, viendo y ayudando con los problemas del otro. En estos instantes el título de Hokage pareció bastante pequeño en comparación a los sentimientos que el rubio albergaba en su interior.

Soltando un suspiro y estirándose por última vez, el rubio se levantó del sofá para irse a costar, el día ya acababa y no tenía intenciones de quedarse a dormir en el sofá; no cuando tenía una cama completamente cómoda que compartía con su prometida. Lo que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación sin embargo, no se trataba de su prometida rubia. Sus ojos perdieron el sueño al instante ante la vista que ahora presenciaban.

Erza Scarlet en la, hasta el momento desconocida, Armadura de seducción. Arrodillada estaba la pelirroja en su modo seductor igualando con una expresión en el mismo tono, arqueando su espalda mientras sostenía una espada con las palabras _Come on Boy_. Fue todo lo necesario para que Naruto perdiera cualquier juicio. En segundos la pelirroja estaba contra la pared de la habitación completamente dominada por el rubio en un beso de pasión desmedida. Estaba claro que en esta noche no sería suave y lento, no, ahora se encargarían de vaciar toda la lujuria y las hormonas adolecentes para no ser frenados por la ya inexistente virginidad de la pelirroja.

Pronto Naruto había situado sus labios en el cuello de la mujer joven, esta soltó un grito de placer y al instante el rubio la traslado bruscamente a la cama, ocasionando un leve rebote al impacto. Ahora Erza comenzaba a arrancar bruscamente la vestimenta de su amante mientras sus cuerpos se exploraban con desesperación y locura parcial. No más contemplaciones, esto era algo que ambos deseaban fervientemente y podían detectarlo con solo ver los ojos del otro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier golpeó la puerta de la habitación, esperando solo unos instantes para que la persona que habitaba su interior le abriera. Kan'u miró sorprendida a quien tocó su puerta, una visita de Tier ciertamente era lo último que esperaba recibir; incluso una visita de Naruto o Erza sonaba más creíble que la respetada heredera del Clan Harribel.

"Harribel-sama." La joven no realizo contacto visual mientras se arrodillo ante ella, no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

Tier se paralizo al ver el arrepentimiento profundo que se mostraba evidente en Kan'u. Por instantes no sabía que decirle por miedo a decir algo erróneo; y lo peor estaba a espaldas de ella: sobre su cama estaban sus pertenencias arregladas y preparadas para ser guardadas en pergaminos de almacenaje. Solo ver eso le bastó a la rubia para adquirir la resolución de hacer lo necesario y ganar su confianza de vuelta. Lentamente Tier se arrodillo para quedar frente a frente y al mismo nivel que Kan'u; con cuidado puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella.

"Kan'u." La nombrada se estremeció incomprendida al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Tier, ya que solo hace unas horas solo estaba en la mínima formalidad de su apellido. "Siento lo que tuviste que pasar. Eres parte de mi clan, mi familia. No quiero que te vayas aunque tengas la libertad de hacerlo."

"¿Harribel-sama?" Ahora Kan'u estaba perdida. Había atacado con intención de matar al prometido de Tier Harribel, el líder del Clan Uzumaki. "No-no debe pedir perdón o inclinarse, he cometido un acto atroz. Para restaurar el honor del clan debo marcharme." La peli púrpura sintió que el mundo daba vueltas cuando la rubia se inclinó hacia ella en un abrazo manco.

"Mis padres te habrán asignado como mi guardaespaldas, pero eres mi familia y mi mejor amiga. Lo que digo es que no tienes un deber conmigo, somos familia, solo necesito saber eso para que te quedes conmigo." Kan'u no hablo y en vista que no había respuesta, Tier continuó. "Lo que hiciste, lo entiendo porque yo también lo hice. Compartimos el mismo pasado y el mismo enemigo, pero aprendí que no todos son iguales. Piensa en lo que debe ser vivir con esa marca que te distingue del resto por ser Jinchuriki. Piensa en que no tienes familia y nada de quien apoyarte; y aun con todo eso en contra Naruto siguió adelante. Ese resplandor que tiene en su interior es lo que me atrajo a él, lo que atrajo a Erza-san y espero que de algún modo tú también puedas sentirlo en algún momento."

"Harribel-sama, lo que hice es imperdonable. No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que ataque a la persona más importante para usted y que pude haberlo matado. Tengo que rectificar mis errores y marcharme del clan es lo único en que puedo pensar." Respondió manteniendo su posición.

"No, eso no es verdad." Refuto la rubia. "Si quieres rectificar tus errores quédate y conócelo."

"Harribel-sama." Si, Kan'u se percató lo que Tier trataba de hacer ya que la observo con un ceño severo tras distanciarse y ponerse de pie. "No estoy interesada, además ya amo a otra persona."

"Entiendo." Tier se puso de pie para mirarla atentamente. "Mientras que sería ideal que te unieras oficialmente al Clan Uzumaki como esposa de Naruto, no es lo que estoy buscando. Mi clan se unirá al suyo, por ende tienes un lugar al que puedes pertenecer en Konoha junto a mi como mi familia." Se explicó la heredera del Clan Harribel con más detalle, ganando una mirada sorprendida por parte de Kan'u. Inmediatamente Tier extendió los papeles que había presentado tiempo antes. "Naruto consiguió una prueba para que puedas solicitar integrarte oficialmente como Ninja de Konoha. Las preguntas deben ser respondidas en consecución, se notara en tu respuestas si no realizas lo pedido y automáticamente reprobaras; esta es solo la primera de varias."

Kan'u recibió los papeles entendiendo que se trataba de una interrogación camuflada, junto a varias otras pruebas objetivas encubierta entre las preguntas del examen. Sin duda era un movimiento astuto orquestado por el Hokage que permitiría saber si eran de fiar o eran espías.

"Gracias, lo pensare." Sonrió levemente Kan'u. Asintiendo en comprensión, Tier se iba a marchar pero ella le detuvo con su voz. "Si quieres, ¿Podríamos hablar?"

El tono de voz le hizo entender a Tier a lo que en verdad se refería. Kan'u tenía miedo que con todo lo sucedido la relación entre ellas hubiera cambiado de algún modo, quedándose serviría de un gran alivio para ella. La rubia sonrió levemente, ciertamente había muchas cosas de las que no habían hablado y ahora tenían tiempo para ponerse al día. Tier entró en la habitación y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba junto al escritorio de Kan'u, mientras que esta lo hizo en el borde de su cama.

"Quisiera saber cómo conociste a Naru… Uzumaki-sama." Tier miró asombrada a Kan'u tras escuchar el tono de respeto emitido hacia su prometido. Si, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la exageración en lo que respecta a títulos por parte de Tier, pero entendía que era su modo de reflejar el respeto equivalente a la persona. Que le llamara así indicaba que en verdad había tomado interés en conocerle como Tier le había solicitado.

La heredera del Clan Harribel sonrió, y a diferencia de las sonrisas que Kan'u conocía esta era grande para su escala habitual. Su guardaespaldas comprendió que era la sonrisa de una joven enamorada.

"Todo comenzó en Uzushio, me encontraba en el bosque…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Podían sentir el momento final por cada una de sus células, sensación que fue acompañado por un grito igualmente final de Erza. Naruto se aferraba con fuerza a ella por la espalda usando la mano derecha para sostener a Erza desde la zona de su pelvis central, el segundo brazo la atravesaba por el frente en horizontal sobre sus pechos ayudado de la misma forma por los brazos de la pelirroja. Ambos amantes respiraban agitados, sudados y en el caso de Erza con su garganta parcialmente ronca debido al desgaste de sus cuerdas vocales. Fue alrededor de una hora intensa, mucho más tiempo de lo que fue su primera vez y con mucha más actividad en comparación; estaba claro que Naruto mostraba la resistencia del Clan Uzumaki y, sabiéndolo o no, Erza también mostraba aquellas características a pesar de ser su segunda de este tipo en tan solo dos días.

Mantuvieron la posición arrodillados mientras Erza mantenía su cabeza girada en noventa grados quedando a la distancia adecuada para los labios de su prometido. Era suave, lento y cálido, no exigiendo mucha actividad salvo el contacto; de esta forma ambos se movieron para regresar a acostarse sobre la cama. Naruto se iba a mover, pero Erza le detuvo sosteniendo sus brazos en la posición en que se encontraban.

"Así por favor, solo unos momentos más." Pidió Erza estando consiente de que Naruto aún estaba dentro de ella. Gozaba de su peso sobre ella y de la unión intima que se mantenía, era mantener su calor dentro y fuera de ella. Una sensación indescriptible. Asintiendo solo dejo que sus labios mantuvieran el contacto lento aun pese a la posición. "Te amo." Confeso de improviso al mantener una mínima distancia de labios para mirar sus ojos.

Naruto miró con sorpresa este evento, no era primera vez pero ciertamente aun le era una novedad a él que lentamente comenzaba a asimilar.

"Te amo, también." Secundo la confesión con el mismo nivel de seguridad tras fortalecer el abrazo superior que atravesaba los pechos de Erza, quien soltó un largo suspiro ante la confortable presión para seguir con el beso sentimental. Ninguno de ellos supo por cuanto tiempo lo estuvieron haciendo hasta que Erza finalmente se durmió.

Se mantuvo mirándola dormir por unos minutos para luego levantarse, teniendo cuidado al momento de separarse de su interior para no despertarla. Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, junto a ella para nuevamente observarla. Con cuidado tomo los mantos de la cama y la cubrió para darle calor al cuerpo desnudo y sudado, lo último que quería era causarle una enfermedad. Manteniéndola en su vista quitó un mechón pelirrojo de su rostro para luego dar una caricia en su mejilla.

Finalmente Naruto se puso de pie, usualmente no andaría desnudo pero las malas costumbres de Tier finalmente se le habían pegado, un poco. Relajadamente y con intenciones de regresar rápido para acompañar a Erza, Naruto fue por un vaso de agua al baño en la misma habitación. Podría no haber quedado un tanto ronco como Erza, pero aun así su garganta estaba algo seca.

Satisfecho por el alivio en su garganta, Naruto regreso a la cama rodeándola para quedar en el lado opuesto de Erza y no despertarla al subir. Antes de que lograra llegar a la esquina opuesta la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a su primera prometida.

Inmediatamente se creó un extraño y largo silencio, con Naruto sin saber cómo actuar y con Tier quien simplemente le miraba. Bien, específicamente miraba la anatomía sólida que se encontraba en la entrepierna del rubio, tardó un par de minutos en notarlo. Viendo que el rubio de Konoha se había percatado de ello e intento cubrir su parte expuesta, pero ya era bastante tarde; Tier se había lanzado hacia él aprisionándolo contra la pared en un beso hambriento.

"_Aún es más alta que yo_." Se maldijo Naruto, siendo este el último pensamiento coherente que obtuvo antes de ser perdido en la nueva y excitante situación.

Naruto era afortunado, Tier estaba en un buen humor luego de la larga charla que tuvo con Kan'u que había dado indicios de recobrar su amistad y sin duda quería celebrarlo. Ahora le habían entregado su regalo en bandeja de plata teniéndolo aprisionado a voluntad propia contra la pared. No le iba a dejar ir. Era la primera noche en la que la famosa vitalidad Uzumaki fue puesta a prueba a más de una mujer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó sintiendo que abrazaba algo y que algo le abrazaba. Tras retomar la pista de sus alrededores lo primero que noto fue se encontraba abrazando a una desnuda Tier Harribel por su espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos sobre su busto y ella confirmaba la comodidad de dicho abrazo con los propios brazos sosteniendo los de él. El toque final estaba en el hecho de que actualmente enterraba su cabeza contra su cabello disfrutando del aroma natural de la joven. Al mismo tiempo el rubio podía sentir un juego de brazos abrazándole desde la espalda y tras sentir definidamente el par de pechos y la inconfundible sensación de su aliento contra su nuca, estaba claro que se trataba de Erza Scarlet. También se podría notar por la fuerza que Erza ejercía al abrazarle o por los cabellos rojos que estaban esparcidos por la almohada. Algo importante es que las dos muchachas enredaban sus piernas con las propias manteniendo los seis pares de pies juntos así como sus cuerpos.

Era oficial: Naruto Uzumaki no se quería mover de ese lugar en lo que le quedara de vida. Entonces, viendo que ya estaba decidido, espero y dejo el tiempo pasar gozando de la presencia de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Lamentablemente la biología estaba en su contra, ya que las necesidades biológicas básicas le estaban frecuentando.

Soltando un gruñido de molestia tras haber sido expulsado del cielo recién descubierto se levantó por una ducha. Si, estaba envuelto en sudor, tanto propio como en el de sus prometidas, así como en fluidos corporales; sería una larga labor pero valdría la pena. Paso unos diez minutos bañándose en el calor del agua caliente y refregando su cuerpo en la comida y portátil ducha de su baño, no era de lujo pero era apropiada, nada exagerado. Suspirando, sintiendo como el agua caliente lavaba el sueño y su estado adormilado aproximo su mano a la llave para cerrar el paso del agua. Antes de que siquiera su mano se aproximara, una mano se interpuso al sostener su brazo.

Naruto miró sorprendido a la entidad llamada Erza Scarlet quien había entrado sin siquiera alertarle, probablemente porque su atención no estaba en su sentido sensor no desarrollado por completo. La hermosa y debidamente dotada joven estaba con una sensual sonrisa mientras le exponía a su novio su cuerpo desnudo e impecable.

"Después de escuchar a Tier y a ti en la ducha siempre me pregunte qué tan especial era." Manteniendo ese aire de sensualidad tanto en sus movimientos como en su voz, Erza le rodeo con sus brazos por su cuello uniendo ambas manos en su nuca. Ambos estaban a la misma altura. "Supongo que es tiempo de averiguarlo." Sus labios se engancharon.

El rubio paso unos segundos aturdido ante la repentina situación, pero no dudo en cuanto tuvo capacidad de reaccionar de regresar el juego a la pelirroja. Con fuerza el rubio la empujó hacia la muralla a sus espaldas para comenzar nuevamente con una juerga de pasión desmedida. Pronto el heredero Uzumaki tomo las manos de la heredera Scarlet entre las suyas para levantarlas y apoyarlas contra la pared, haciéndola soltar un femenino quejido por parte de ella ante tal inesperada acción brusca; no termino ahí, lentamente el rubio comenzó a bajar con sus labios hasta a cierta parte intima ubicada en el punto de unión de ambas piernas obligándola a soltar un nuevo gemido un poco más fuerte mientras arqueaba su espalda. Intento sostenerse de la muralla resbalosa, ya que sus piernas estaban fallando logrando sostenerse de unas llaves aunque fuera por unos instantes, pronto fue solo Naruto quien se encargó de sostener a la pelirroja tras apoyar ambos muslos sobre sus hombros dejando expuesta la parte que él trabajaba con fervor.

Erza volvió a gemir con fuerza al punto de quedar sin aire entendiendo la razón de Tier de su comportamiento en tal lugar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sin contar cuantas veces lo había hecho ya en lo breve que llevaba del día recién llegado, el rubio soltó un suspiro. Bien, espero a soltar dicho suspiro a que la pelirroja saliera del baño balanceándose con una suave y casi imperceptible cojera. Pero sonrió, recordaba esta fase, la misma que paso con Tier cuando ambos descubrieron las maravillas de hacer el amor, casi parecían conejos en celo. Manteniendo la sonrisa, sabiendo que probablemente no sería la última vez en el día en que ambos prometidos probaran la exquisitez de explorar el cuerpo del otro, el rubio iba a girar la manecilla de la llave de paso para finalizar con la exageradamente larga ducha. A este paso iba a quedar arrugado como una pasa.

Intento girar la manecilla hasta que una mano sostuvo su brazo, siendo la dueña Tier Harribel. Naruto sentía cierto ambiente de repetición.

Antes que pudiera hablar su prometida entro en la ducha. Si, iba a salir tan arrugado como una pasa aunque sin duda valía la pena el sacrificio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Si alguien pudiera preguntar cuál era la mejor hora del día para el futuro Clan Uzumaki, ignorando la hora de dormir, sería el desayuno. Era bastante simple en realidad, se hizo una costumbre desde el tiempo pasado en Uzushio el que Naruto, Tier y Erza prepararían el desayuno en conjunto ya que todo se debía preparar en casa: desde algo tan esencial como el pan a partir del trigo hasta llegar a los temas que aquí, gracias a Kan'u, abundaban como el queso y la leche, cualquier elemento que implicara granja. De esta forma el clan pasaba más tiempo en compañía del otro hablando anécdotas, situaciones cotidianas, entrenamiento e historias pasadas.

Esta era la vista que a Kan'u le esperaba al momento de llegar a la cocina. Por instantes simplemente observo la interacción entre las personas en la cocina, sonrientes, incluso Tier quien mostraba una diminuta pero tranquila sonrisa constante; esto fue hasta que ella le notara. Tier se acercó a ella y la invitó a entrar en la habitación. Inicialmente se opuso al ver cierta hostilidad por parte de Erza, pero cualquier desconfianza o prejuicio que tuviera la pelirroja fue disipado al ver la expresión tranquila del rubio de Konoha.

El rubio patilludo solo dijo una pregunta:

"¿Quieres desayunar?"

Entonces, por cosa del destino o más allá, por algo que al parecer no tenía control alguno, Kan'u Unchou se integró a la conversación. Al principio estaba insegura, pero Naruto sabía como romper el hielo, siendo ayudado enormemente por Tier quien la conocía mejor que el prometido.

Ya cuando estaban sentados todos en la mesa, desayunando amenamente fue cuando entendió que el Clan Harribel que conocía nunca volvería con la llegada de Tier, tal y como lo había intentado pronosticar, la esperanza que ella había aguardado. Aquellos tiempo nunca volverían, pero no significaba que no vendrían mejores. Podría no ser el Clan Harribel, Tier podría no amarla como Kan'u lo hacía y ciertamente no obtendría una venganza satisfactoria sobre los asesinos de su clan ya que no fue un Jinchuriki el que lo provocó. Pero en este instante estaba segura de que con el tiempo, estas personas podrían ser algo que podría llamar hogar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los días pasaron desde que Kan'u hubiera abandonado sus hostilidades a cambio de intentar integrarse a esta familia como integrante adoptada del Clan Harribel. Quien más daba dificultades era Erza quien parecía mantener su desconfianza a quien hace escasos días había atacado con intenciones de asesinato a su prometido. En cambio Naruto y Tier parecían más abiertos a su integración demostrándole que en verdad tenía una familia a la que podría pertenecer.

Claro que al inicio habían conversaciones incomodas con el rubio de Konoha, puesto a que su relación era un tanto difícil teniendo en cuenta que Naruto era el prometido de Tier, quien era la mejor amiga de Kan'u y su ya no tan secreto primer amor. Pero este ambiente tenso era solo percibido por Kan'u, porque Naruto tenía una habilidad mínima para leer el ambiente, en realidad era completamente ignorante sobre las situaciones entre líneas que ocurrían en su entorno. Esto le generaba una gran ayuda a Tier ya que él no tenía problemas en plantear algún tema de conversación de cualquier índole, incluyendo la variedad ridícula o en otros casos informativa.

Naruto no era versado en temas de otros países y gracias a eso y su gran curiosidad se inició la conversación entre ambos comenzando con el sistema que existía en Kirigakure. Naruto no era un conocedor sobre su país autóctono ya que dicha pregunta rara vez salía en temas y cuando era pequeño poco interés tenía en aprender en la academia ninja; y por otra parte Tier era aún una niña cuando se marchó de su pueblo natal por lo que no sabía demasiado sobre política e historia fuera del clan Harribel. Por el contrario, como Kan'u fue forzada a vivir oculta dentro de los límites del País del Agua tenía una gran cantidad de información sobre su país autóctono que no tenía miedo en compartir con Naruto.

Lo que también ayudaba era que Tier interviniera como una especie de enlace entre ambos, ya que Tier conocía a Naruto y a Kan'u lograba encontrar temas en común o simplemente relatar anécdotas propias en las que Kan'u fue participe, lo que era enlazado con historias de la infancia de Naruto durante sus días de academia.

Pronto Kan'u se encontró participando en desayunos, almuerzos y cenas lo que finalmente logró abrir levemente a Erza. Si bien aún no confiaba del todo en ella, la pelirroja era capaz de entablar leves conversaciones como su curiosidad a su apellido Scarlet, el cual parecía como extinto en los registros de Kirigakure y en el conocimiento general de las naciones. Pronto el tema llevo a las habilidades que llevaban cada una: con Erza teniendo sus armaduras convocadas por variante en Fuuinjutsu o con Kan'u logrando superar el entrenamiento del Clan Harribel del cual Naruto había sido participe en Uzushio.

Por ultimo Kan'u había dejado de participar en los entrenamientos, ya que originalmente su participación fue solo un método para soltar su cólera y odio contra el rubio para hacerle daño sin ser demasiado evidente. Por el momento solo se dedicaba a ver las sesiones de entrenamiento del heredero Uzumaki, día tras día. No le gustaba lo que veía; no es que tuviera algo en contra del entrenamiento. Inicialmente todo iba bien viendo los combates constantes de Naruto contra Tier y/o Erza, pero conforme analizaba los combates noto algo extraño y la respuesta tardó en llegar. Inicialmente no podía poner su dedo en ello, le eludía pero finalmente fue obvio.

Temía de las respuestas que obtendría cuando decidió dar objeción en el asunto pero no sacaba nada guardando silencio, no cuando el resultado no era el deseado siendo al parecer Erza y Tier inconscientes sobre el tema.

"Está mal." Intervino Kan'u repentinamente. "Lo que están haciendo está mal."

Naruto, Tier y Erza paralizaron el combate al ver que Kan'u estaba hablando cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Erza no gustando el tono en el que hablaba.

"La idea es entrenar a Uzumaki-sama." Inicio la guardaespaldas en tono severo, causando que Naruto se estremeciera levemente. Desde que habían resuelto sus diferencias Kan'u insistía en llamarle en aquel nombre respetuoso por más el rubio protestara, pero no había caso de darle la palabra, ella simplemente insistiría. "Pero lo único que hacen con esto es perjudicarle. No le entrenan como es debido."

"¿Qué?" El trio exclamó sorpresivamente; Naruto en sorpresa y duda, mientras que Tier y Erza tenían algo de cólera y junto a la duda.

"No es que lo hagan a propósito Harribel-sama, Scarlet-sama. Incluso yo estuve aturdida unos días no entendiendo que estaba mal." Intentó apaciguar la aparente ofensa contra sus orgullos como instructoras. "La verdad es que confundimos la resistencia, determinación junto a su extraña habilidad con talento. Lamento ser cruda sobre esto pero no puedo seguir viendo como le perjudican sin siquiera notarlo y tampoco quiero ofender a Uzumaki-sama."

Por supuesto que Erza y Tier no tomaron la ofensa hacia Naruto amablemente en lo referente a lo que no tenía talento. Afortunadamente Naruto intervino, a la sorpresa de la pelirroja y la rubia no se veía enfadado por la declaración imprevista y al parecer ofensiva de Kan'u, simplemente estaba confuso.

"¿Extraña habilidad?" Cuestionó Naruto.

"Al inicio su extraña habilidad en combate estuve confundiéndola con talento, que es lo que probablemente les pasa a Harribel-sama y Scarlet-sama." Tier y Erza nuevamente fulminaron con la mirada a la joven objetiva, pero Naruto siguió escuchando sin inmutarse. "Luego pensé que era suerte, pero la suerte no ocurre tan consecutivamente. La verdad es que es un raro sistema de análisis."

La furia de Erza y Tier fue evaporada en un instante ante tan deducción extraña, incluso el propio Naruto estaba en el mismo transe. Lo único que pudo decir el trio fue un coro de: "¿Eh?" Corto, conciso y directo, que básicamente tomaba las dudas de los tres.

"¿Raro sistema de análisis?" Cuestionó una vez más el heredero Uzumaki.

"Piensa diferente al resto, Uzumaki-sama. No es que no realice pensamientos lógicos, sino…" Kan'u no pudo continuar debido a que no sabía cómo explicarlo, era bastante raro de expresar ya de por si detectarlo. "...todo lo observa de una perspectiva diferente y por ello da un resultado diferente, si bien no es el lógico que seguiría cualquier estratega genio puede ser tan más efectivo que el más eficaz clan." Arregló rápidamente la explicación dudosa. "Si lo ponemos de ese modo, si, es un prodigio viéndolo desde ese ángulo. El asunto es que aunque tenga aquel regalo inesperado, su postura y habilidad en combate real es deficiente. Incluso su control de chakra es abismal."

El grupo quedo en un silencio pensativo tratando de entender la deducción que había desarrollado Kan'u durante los días pasados de observación. Algo que los partícipes no habrían notado a menos que estuvieran del otro lado como observadores. Viendo que ya habían digerido bastante Kan'u continuó.

"Por lo que veo, Uzumaki-sama es como yo. Alguien que aprende por experiencia, no por observación o análisis. No es una habilidad que los prodigios tengan y no se desarrolla adecuadamente a menos que sea un entrenamiento que exprima todo lo que Uzumaki-sama pueda dar." Aun con esas palabras Tier estaba dudosa.

"Pero Kan'u, tu siempre fuiste alabada por el clan por ser una de las prodigios más grandes. Desde una edad temprana dominaste técnicas que ni siquiera los de sangre del Clan podrían dominar. Tu alcanzaste tu centro de equilibrio a los siete años." Cuestionó dudosa la autovaloración que se daba la llamada prodigio del Clan Harribel.

"Si hice todo eso fue solo por trabajo duro, nada más. Entrene hasta desfallecer, hasta más allá de los límites que mi cuerpo me podía dar. Quise dar mi vida al clan por adoptarme y enseñarme, y para hacerlo debía ser la más fuerte, demostrar que la oportunidad que me dieron no fueron dadas en vano." Se explicó con su deseo ferviente en sus ojos sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluso Tier vio un nuevo lado del pasado de Kan'u que hasta el momento no conocía.

"_Cejotas._" Pensó Naruto recordando a Lee, sin duda esta joven tenía una determinación similar o superior a la que su amigo tenia, esto le hizo admirarla.

"Por lo que puedo ver Uzumaki-sama ya encontró su centro de equilibrio. Puedo ver señas del entrenamiento de control de chakra posterior, pero no hubo un trabajo apropiado en ello por lo que ahora su control de chakra es horrible. Su cuerpo no se adaptó correctamente y termino por perjudicarle mucho más causando un retroceso general en sus habilidades. Puede que haya sido mejor no enseñarle el método del Clan Harribel." Fue un punto duro que golpeo psicológicamente a Tier como un puñal. "El asunto es, no puede entrenarle como si fuera un prodigio porque no progresa, si quieren resultados deberán ser más agresivos. Entrenar por medio del cuerpo, no de la mente."

"Entiendo." Fue la respuesta completamente inesperada de Naruto.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Cuestionó Erza. "Eres fuerte y hábil, deberías ser capaz de…"

"Erza, Tier. Siempre he estado consiente de que no soy un prodigio." El tono del rubio no mostraba enfado al momento de hablarles, ni siquiera una pizca de resentimiento. "Desde pequeño lo he sabido. Fui el último en mi clase de graduación y tuve que hacer el examen tres veces, aun así reprobé. Si no hubiera sido por Mizuki-teme nunca hubiera aprobado." Naruto suspiro recordando sus fracasos. "Ni siquiera en un mes de entrenamiento pude dominar el Jutsu de invocación; no fue hasta que Jiraiya me entrenó en Myobokuzan que logre dominarlo. El Rasengan logre hacerlo sin ayuda solo un mes antes de conocerte, Tier-chan."

Las jóvenes guardaron silencio.

"No voy a enojarme si dicen mis defectos, son parte de lo que soy. También puedo entender que no se percataran de mis habilidades o carencia de ellas. Sé que todo lo que hicieron por mi bien y estoy feliz por ello'ttebayo. Solo Iruka-sensei y Ero-sennin se han preocupado de enseñarme antes de ustedes." Naruto puso sus manos en el hombro izquierdo y derecho de Tier y Erza respectivamente. "No saben lo que significa para mí."

"Harribel-sama, Scarlet-sama." Intervino Kan'u. "Me comprometo a ayudarles en el entrenamiento. Uzumaki-sama aún puede rectificar sus habilidades y mejorarlas, igualmente debemos trabajar junto con él." El ceño de la guardaespaldas se volvió severo. "Por lo que puedo entender quien controlaba a Yagura es alguien de cuidado y por lo que me han dicho de Akatsuki, cada uno ahí puede ser igual o más poderoso que ese sujeto. Si uno solo puede controlar tan inadvertidamente al ninja más fuerte de Kirigakure, necesitaremos ser lo más fuertes que podamos para exterminar la amenaza. No podremos hacerlo solos."

"Kan'u…" Murmuró Tier observándola. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por no notar antes el daño que le estaba causando a su prometido, aun así Kan'u finalmente mostraba pensar como antes logrando rescatarla de la depresión.

"Quiero crear un nuevo hogar, no quiero perderlo como antes y para hacerlo necesito su ayuda; por favor." Imploró esta vez no solo a la heredera Harribel, sino también Erza.

La pelirroja se había mantenido pensativa desde la revelación imprevista de Kan'u. Al inicio enfadada pensando en que todo esto lo hacía como una forma de venganza e intentar dañar la integridad de la relación respectiva con Naruto, pero tras escuchar sus palabras y sus explicaciones daba a entender que era sincera con respecto a su cambio. Que en verdad se interesaba por esta nueva familia en la que se estaba creando lentamente un lugar.

"Tienes mi apoyo." Decidió Erza en voz severa, pero con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Igual el mío." Agregó Naruto manteniendo su semblante alegre.

"Siento por dudar de ti, Kan'u." Se disculpó Tier. "Haré lo mejor posible para rectificar mis errores. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Kan'u sonrió sinceramente ante las palabras finales de Tier, quien en realidad tenía su palabra de más peso en su actitud. Pero tan pronto como vino esa sonrisa centro su mirada en el único hombre presente con una mirada severa y tal vez predadora, como si estuviera anunciando tácitamente el futuro entrenamiento por el que tendría que pasar Naruto para corregir todo el tiempo perdido por la mal enseñanza de Tier y Erza. No solo estaba dispuesta a regular su situación, sino a superar cualquier expectativa que tuviera.

El objetivo de dicha vista se heló mientras que su cara palideció. Recordaba esa mirada, la misma que tenía Jiraiya en su rostro cuando le dijo que tomaría su entrenamiento en serio. Aun recordaba los terribles momentos en Myobokuzan entrenado por Jiraiya y Fukasaku, y algo le decía que los iba a extrañar porque estaba a punto de ser víctima de un entrenamiento infinitamente peor y severo, la leve intención de asesino que soltaba Kan'u lo indicaba.

"_Voy a morir, ¿Verdad?_"

Si bien, no sería su muerte, estaría bastante cercano.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA IMPORTANTE:<strong>

**Si bien no hubo actualizacion masiva como la vez pasada, durante este tiempo estuve organizando varios temas en lo que se refiere a mis historias. Copiare este aviso en las historias involucradas.**

**Primero que nada terminen de leer el mensaje antes que comenzar a maldecir. Temo decir que las historias "Dragones Errantes" y "Sennin" estan oficialmente canceladas. Trama parcial de estas seran integradas en "Tres años es mucho tiempo" y "Fundamentos para Chunin" respectivamente. **

**Sobre "Dragones Errantes", esta historia originalmente era parte de "Tres años es mucho tiempo" pero debido a que quedaba Naruto con un Harem demaciado grande decidi partirla a la mitad, seccionando la trama y las chicas seleccionadas entre las dos historias. Lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para desarrollarla apropiadamente, ya que tienen que contar que solo "parte" de la trama de "Tres años...", con solo la trama de las chicas el universo debia ser ampliado por mi mano y no pude realizarlo, por ello regresara al esquema original. Esto convertira a "Tres años es mucho tiempo" en mi primer "Mass-Harem" escrito [son más de diez chicas]. Si notan en el titulo hay algo agregado [que sera editado en los capitulos anteriores] "Parte I: Naciones Elementales", esta historia por organizacion se dividirá en dos partes para no atozigarnos con tantas chicas. Dare un breve spoiler para explicar esto: Naruto, ubicado cronologicamente a año y medio del inicio de su viaje, perdera su siguiente lucha contra el Dragon de Luz generando un gran descontento con este ultimo por su escaso progreso; para motivarle Dragon de Luz enviara a Naruto _s__olo_ a otro continente para prepararlo para el ultimo combate con él con las esperanza de que el nuevo entorno pueda prepararlo, aqui conocera a la otra mitad de las chicas. Pueden esperar chicas de: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Ikkitousen, One Piece, Rosario+Vampire, Freezing, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Claymore, Kenichi y Fate Stay/Night y Metroid [si, esta ultima es obvia, pero creanme he creado un desarrollo digno de una obra maestra].**

**Con todo esto nace un problema, habrá una reorganizacion del tiempo que ha pasado Naruto desde que inicio el viaje, la idea es que tenga disponible año y medio por viaje, 18 meses en las naciones elementales y 18 meses en el continente desconocido. Por ello, ahora mismo en la historia se devera modificar, Naruto ha estado viajando hasta este capitulo alrededor de unos cinco meses en total desde que se separo de Jiraiya. Tambien se vera afectada la habilidad de Naruto, como ya pudieron ver, intentando ser un progreso más creible. Naruto no es un genio, ni un prodigio, solo es raro lo que es tanto más util en batalla si se le da el entrenamiento riguroso [que no le dio Jiraiya].**

**No sera harem sin desarrollo, es decir no es que Naruto este saltando de cama en cama, me apegare al desarrollo de cada personaje para dar mayor credibilidad, como creo que he hecho hasta ahora. **

**Sobre "Sennin", al igual que lo anterior, "Fundamentos para Chunin" y "Sennin" fueron uno solo, pero a diferencia de reintegrar la que fue dividida a la original, la original [Sennin] sera traida al material seccionado [Fundamentos para Chunin], no sera Harem Masivo [Mass-Harem] pero las chicas serán reajustadas y entre estos ajustes lamento decir que Tenten queda fuera del Harem de "Fundamentos para Chunin" en cambio sera Hana Inuzuka quien se integre al Harem de Fundamentos. No habra reescritura, es decir que Hana no conoce a Naruto durante su infancia, pero mucho de los eventos futuros son combinaciones de la trama entre "Fundamentos..." y "Sennin". La verdad es que cuando cree Sennin no habia vislumbrado un final, esperaba que mientras lo escribia el final aparecería solo, pero la verdad es que jamas logre encajarlo, en cambio "Fundamentos..." fue una creación desde el principio estable con final detallado siendo una saga de tres partes: "Fundamentos para Chunin", "Fundamentos para Jounin" y "Fundamentos para Kage", la única discordancia es el titulo para la tercera parte entre Kage o Hokage. **

**Por ultimo y no menos importante, "Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha" sera puesto en un hiato indefinido, NO CANCELADO. La verdad es que no puedo escribir con claridad debido a que Assassin's Creed es una saga que constantemente se renueva, siempre con nuevas temáticas ideas, armas. Esto no me permite escribir un sistema estable porque por así decirlo siempre hay un "cambio de moda" que hay nuevas granadas, nuevos inventos, armas, nuevos enemigos y misterios, si todo eso cambia con cada juego que sale no puedo adaptar la historia a estos cambios constantes y nuevos personajes por eso he decidido esperar [si es que ocurre alguna vez] el final de Asssassin's Creed o por lo menos esperar a que exista una especie de nivelación en las tramas.**

**Lamento los problemas y se que a muchos no les gustaran estas noticias, pero es algo necesario. No se preocupen por mi consentido [Destierro], seguirá a delante y ya falta poco para el siguiente capitulo. **


	14. Capitulo 13

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**-Parte 1: Naciones Elementales-  
><strong>**Capítulo 13: ¡La ruptura! ¿Es un corte o herida?**

La fecha de partida se aproximaba rápidamente y en todo el tiempo restante Naruto no perdió el tiempo en su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Kan'u era cientos de veces peor negrera de lo que fue Jiraiya en Monte Myobokuzan. Al final del día Naruto terminaba agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Entrenamiento físico de velocidad, fuerza y resistencia que incluía enormemente pulir su ya caótico Taijutsu para no depender de sus copias; esto incluía la obligación de no usar su _Rapier_ para luchar ya que el fundamento que Kan'u le entregaba era que sin taijutsu no habría kenjutsu e intentar adaptar el único entrenamiento de Taijutsu formal de Naruto a la carencia de energía natural: _Kawazu Kumite_.

A los ejercicios diarios, los que Kan'u no exageraba, la idea era subir sus puntos pero no crear musculatura innecesaria, se le había que agregar las contiendas libres. Naruto no sabía si estar feliz o triste al ver que Tier y Erza ya no se contenían durante la lucha, por el contrario daban el cien por ciento y sin la oportunidad de usar Senjutsu o sus espadas estaba completamente a merced de ellas. Igualmente Kan'u se agregó a la lucha, el rubio podía notar que había abandonado sus costumbres violentas, pero esto no hacía que fuera más fácil, solo menos doloroso.

Control de chakra, esta palabra cambio de significado para el rubio significando horror absoluto ya que Kan'u llevo a nuevos límites la capacidad de aprendizaje de los **Kage Bunshin** a un punto coherente en el que no se desplomaría luego de la primera hora de forma que llegara al final del día.

Kan'u tomó en serio la deficiencia de Naruto en lo que se refería a control de chakra. No solo control general sino también chakra determinado: Elemento Yang y Elemento Viento, ya que ella insistió en pulir y perfeccionar cada punto que Naruto pudiera ofrecer, esto implicaba a sus Jutsu. Con esto dio inicio a largas sesiones de meditación para obtener un control sobre el raro Elemento Yang y también le dio énfasis al dato curioso que le entregó su estudiante: **Rasengan**, una técnica incompleta. Un par de horas al día eran dadas para intentar incorporar el elemento viento al Jutsu del _Yondaime Hokage_, pero al no haber resultados iniciales su instructora decidió enfocarse en los dos temas que se unían para realizar el Jutsu: Manipulación de la Forma, se centró en darle varios ejercicios de control de chakra avanzados; y Transformación de la Naturaleza, mejorando el nivel que poseía sobre su Afinidad Elemental. Estaba claro que no habrían resultados antes de que se marcharan, probablemente tardaría meses aun con el apoyode **Kage Bunshin.**

Por último y no menos importantes estaban su **Kagura Shingan** en desarrollo y Fuuinjutsu. Kan'u se centró en dominar dicho sentido durante sus periodos de meditación profunda ayudándole a definir los puntos de chakra, maximizando el detalle a corta distancia en lugar de extender su rango de búsqueda, el cual era ya notoriamente grande. Definir números de personas, tamaño, peso y masa, definir movimiento de extremidades a precisión mediante solo sentir el chakra eran los objetivos dados. Su Fuuinjutsu lo siguió estudiando con la ayuda de Erza quien ahora iniciaba a presentar los libros de dificultad media y a advertencia de la pelirroja seria el periodo en el que más largo estaría hasta llegar al nivel difícil. Cabe resaltar que en el nivel actual un experto nivel medio en Fuuinjutsu equivalía a las habilidades de sellado de un Jounin experto en la materia; Jiraiya estaba en un nivel inicialmente avanzado que superaba solo por un poco el nivel medio.

Si, Kan'u trajo de vuelta los días de agotamiento total para Naruto exprimiendo cada gota de resistencia el que rubio podría dar al final del día. Pero mientras el entrenamiento iba bien al inicio había problemas en lo referente a su relación con Erza y Tier. Era inevitable que aunque Naruto no las culpara por su inconsciente error, ellas mismas si lo hicieran.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto respiraba agitadamente con cada musculo doliendo. Golpe oponente viniendo desde la izquierda, bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho; Patada viniendo desde abajo, retraer pierna derecha para evadir el golpe; Golpes oponentes consecutivos de izquierda y derecha, primeros dos evadidos en movimiento corporal en ritmo oponente, el resto dio en el blanco; Golpe oponente justo en región abdominal, imposible de evadir; Patada oponente frontal, golpe directo en tórax. Naruto fue arrojado y derribado un par de metros atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Era inútil, la diferencia estaba demasiado evidente entre ambos. Kan'u, luchando sin su arma, aplasto de toda forma posible a Naruto quien igualmente luchaba sin su arma o cualquier jutsu. No era rival para su fuerza, velocidad y habilidad, con suerte podría defenderse los primeros minutos, pero después con velocidad Kan'u tomaba el liderazgo.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy." Sugirió la guardaespaldas. Soltando un suspiro por la fuerte actividad física. Naruto podría ser derrotado, pero la resistencia anormal que tenía hacia que fuera un camino largo para dejarle inhabilitado, y eso tomaba gran esfuerzo de su parte.

"¡Aun puedo seguir!" Anuncio con determinación, lográndose poner en pie y atacar a la guardaespaldas.

Bloqueo derecho ante el propio derechazo, bloqueo izquierdo ante el propio izquierdazo, flexión de piernas para un ataque enfocado a las canillas de oponente, esta esquivo el ataque un salto pasando por arriba de su cabeza; el rubio se enderezo y se volteó para dar una patada de 180 grados, el oponente se movió a punto ciego para atacar la espalda; dos, tres, cuatro golpes consecutivos y el rubio se movió inestablemente hacia adelante. Logro enderezarse una última vez para mirar a su oponente, pero lo que vio fueron dos pies aproximándose justo a su tórax. Fue un impacto directo.

"Ya es suficiente." A diferencia de la vez anterior, Kan'u indicaba una orden severa. "La idea es exigir a tu cuerpo, no destruirlo. Mañana debemos reanudar el entrenamiento, descansa apropiadamente."

Como señal de sus palabras, el rubio derribado se sentó sobre la tierra y observo el cielo que se dejaba ver por la pequeña brecha que permitía el paso de luz entre los altos riscos de la región montañosa de Kirigakure, lugar en el que el refugio secreto del Clan Harribel estaba construido. Lo único que se veía era el cielo naranja del atardecer.

Naruto suspiro viendo una soda venir en su camino arrojada por Kan'u. El rubio la logro atrapar aunque los nervios del brazo fueran completamente explotados por aquel simple movimiento. En cuanto tomó la lata, su brazo, hombro y tórax parcial fueron entumecidos. Fue forzado a soltar un quejido al sentir la mitad de su cuerpo resentido por la extenuante actividad física y los golpes continuos que recibía. Esto solo se repetiría al día siguiente de la misma magnitud.

"Gracias." Murmuro el rubio luego del quejido, y luego de abrir su soda que provocó otro quejido por el movimiento de dedos. "Nunca creí que dolería tanto. Uno pensaría que el dolor se marcharía luego de los primeros días."

"Tu cuerpo aun no está acostumbrado." Fue la respuesta simple de Kan'u mientras tomaba asiento igualando al rubio mientras bebía de una soda propia. Ambos guardaron silencio generando un ambiente cómodo y sin interrupciones. Erza estaba enseñando Fuuinjutsu a su trio de copias estando atenta de que estos no perdieron concentración. Tier había estado ayudando a Kan'u a entrenar a Naruto en enfrentamientos, pero decidió irse más temprano y tomar un agradable baño de agua termal.

Si siquiera el rubio se enterara del movimiento de sus alrededores mientras tomaba su soda helada fue tomado por sus hombros y empujado hacia el frente, doblándolo de un modo bastante brusco y que por instantes había olvidado. Eran estiramientos que usualmente le daba Tier para evitar dolores musculares al día siguiente, en ausencia de su prometida Kan'u se los estaba dando, lamentablemente la joven no había dado advertencia.

"Podrías avisar'ttebayo." Anuncio tosiendo algo de soda atragantada.

"Podrías detectarme." Respondió Kan'u una verdad completa; Naruto no le estuvo prestando atención a su sexto sentido, algo que Kan'u había insistido constantemente que el rubio hiciera. Debía estar siempre alerta de sus alrededores, tenía el don para evitar ataques sorpresas y sería un insulto que no lo usara como se debía; pequeños detalles como estos marcaban la diferencia.

Pronto la memoria de Naruto le llevo de regreso a Uzushio cuando estaban solos Tier y él. Luego del duro entrenamiento que ella de daba en aquel entonces sufriría de los mismos dolores y su prometida se ofrecía a dar dolorosos pero efectivos estiramientos. Y aquí estaba, semanas más tarde realizando ejercicios probablemente más difíciles y los mismos estiramientos de la mano de Kan'u, la guardaespaldas de su prometida. Fue cuando lo entendió.

"¿Le enseñaste a Tier a realizar estos estiramientos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Ah?" La joven se detuvo de su labor de doblar el pie derecho de Naruto hacia arriba. Rápidamente hizo memoria y en efecto, un recuerdo fue evocado. "Si, cuando era pequeña era la encargada de vigilar a Harribel-sama durante su entrenamiento. Al terminar le ayudaba con sus estiramientos, ¿Por qué?"

"Es que realizas los mismos movimientos que ella cuando me entrenó en Uzushio. Supongo que hasta hoy aún recuerda esos momentos." Con esa sencilla declaración del rubio, Kan'u se sonrojó un tono completo en toda la cara. Naruto no pareció advertido de ello al estar sintiendo el dolor de la pierna doblada, ni siquiera podría abrir los ojos. "Tomas al extremo el mismo detalle, puedo entender porque Tier se hizo tan fuerte. Tú también lo eres, Kan-chan."

Fueron las palabras tan inesperadas y que generaron tal vergüenza que Kan'u inconscientemente movió el musculo a fondo, a todo lo que le permitía la articulación pero que el propio cuerpo de Naruto aún no estaba acostumbrado. El resultado fue evidente. El grito fue fuerte.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Kan'u rápidamente estiro el musculo. "¡U-Uzumaki-sama!" Gritó preocupada. "Lo-lo siento, no fue mi intención."

El rubio apenas recobraba la voz ante el horrible dolor que sentía en la articulación doblada de forma forzosa. Normalmente el estiramiento era un ejercicio que se realizaba de forma gradual para reducir el dolor y Kan'u se había encargado de resumir minutos del procesos en solo un movimiento brutal.

"Estoy bien Kan-chan, estoy bien. Solo dame unos minutos y estaré mejor; Dattebayo." Intentó tranquilizar el rubio, pero con su voz adolorida no podía transmitirle ninguna calma real a la joven por lo que buscó un tema de distracción. "Hehe… recuerdo que con Tier tuve el mismo accidente. Nunca supe lo que le sucedió, simplemente se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa, entonces me doblo el tórax hacia delante de mis piernas. Fue cuando aún no acostumbrábamos a nuestra relación."

Kan'u aun analizaba las palabras del rubio, en especial el apodo familiar: _Kan-chan_. Era algo que nadie, ni siquiera Tier en el pasado le había dicho. Pero más que desconcertante, le causaba una leve inquietud que no podía entender; de ahí la reacción nerviosa involuntaria. Iba a poner más pensamiento en ello hasta que vio la expresión del rubio. Era una cara agridulce.

"¿Qué ocurre, Uzumaki-sama?" Preguntó sinceramente preocupada la guardaespaldas. En verdad que desde hace unos días que algo raro ocurría en los comportamientos de Tier, Erza y Naruto, pero vez que intentó preguntar a la heredera Harribel o heredera Scarlet había recibido un _nada_ notoriamente fingido como respuesta.

"Nada." Respondió inmediatamente causando un resoplido inmediato de la joven ante la respuesta esperada.

Lo que no le podía decir era que desde la revelación de Kan'u sobre la negligencia inconsciente en el entrenamiento de Naruto por parte de Tier y Erza, estas dos últimas habían estado evitando al rubio al parecer sintiéndose culpables por sus acciones, y no había nada que Naruto pudiera hacer o decir hasta ahora que las hicieran recapacitar. Los tres entendían que no podían decirle de este altercado a Kan'u ya que se culparía igualmente por ser quien dio la noticia.

Minutos más tarde, luego de que un silencio incomodo se formara entre ambos, Kan'u termino de dar los estiramientos apropiados y Naruto regreso a su habitación. Durante dicho ejercicio sus copias con Erza que estudiaban Fuuinjutsu se disiparon dándole a entender que ya era hora de dormir. Kan'u simplemente observó como Naruto regresaba a su habitación luego de una discretas palabras de _Buenas noches_, para luego agradecer por el entrenamiento.

Cansado, pero con notorio dolor menor, Naruto entro y salió de la ducha, siempre teniendo la secreta esperanza de que Tier o Erza entraran para acompañarle. Desde que esta tensión se generó entre los tres que no habían tenido tiempo juntos, sin incluir el entrenamiento que se mantenía fijo desde la reorganización ayudada por Kan'u. Soltando un suspiro de resignación regresó a su cama y tomo posición en el centro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Minutos más tarde llego Tier, y otros minutos más tarde llego Erza. Las dos se ducharon y entraron en la cama, cada una tomando un extremo opuesto, lejos de Naruto quien se mantenía en el centro. Esto hizo a Naruto soltar otro suspiro depresivo.

"¿No hay forma en que podamos resolver esto?" Sin duda que la charla de parejas no era el fuerte de Naruto debido a su baja experiencia; mucho menos era experimentado cuando se aplicaba no a una pareja sino a un hombre con dos parejas. "Nunca las he culpado."

"Lo ignoramos por completo." Respondió Tier en su tono neutro-muerto. "De no ser por Kan'u nunca hubiéramos detectado el error. Es decir, sabíamos que progresabas lento, pero era nuestra labor entender por qué el entrenamiento no era efectivo."

"Fuimos cegadas, te sobreestimamos. Fuimos negligentes, debes odiarnos." Agregó Erza en un tono similar.

"Está bien, en verdad lo entiendo. Pero no las odio. Aun con todo eso, ustedes intentaron enseñarme y eso es más de lo que puedo decir de la mayoría de mi pueblo. Antes de ustedes solo dos personas intentaron enseñarme: Iruka-sensei y Ero-sennin. Mi propio instructor Jounin, Kakashi-sensei, nunca me enseño algo más que montañismo de árbol y las reglas Shinobi. Cuando vino el momento de enseñarme escogió a mi compañero de equipo por el orden de prioridad. Puedo entender porque lo hizo, pero aun así duele." El rubio, sentado en la cama, miró las mantas que sostenía con ambas manos; entonces se dio cuenta que se había desviado del tema, podía sentir las miradas de Tier y Erza sobre él. "El punto es, hasta que yo las conociera no tenía nada más que mi sueño y las personas con quienes me hice amigo. Hasta aquel entonces es lo que considere familia, pero cuando llegaron ustedes todo cambio."

Se formó un silencio mientras Naruto intentaba formular el resto de sus palabras.

"Ahora en verdad siento que tengo algo que proteger. Ustedes son mi familia, se han vuelto la razón por la que tengo que proteger ese pueblo. Mi futuro es con ustedes." Sus palabras estaban dotadas de pasión mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama con sus manos. "No quiero perder lo que solo acabo de conocer por una estupidez. No puedo volver atrás, no a esa soledad." Los días en que llegaba a si departamento solitario, sin nadie esperándole, absolutamente solo. Estos eran los momentos que venían a su mente y ahora que había conocido lo que era no estar solo no podía volver; no sin enloquecer.

Era horrible regresar atrás, a su infancia, a todos esos momentos vividos en extrema soledad e ignorancia. Cuando alguien recuerda su infancia, recuerda el cálido abrazo de un padre o el beso de una madre, el calor de una familia que le protege. Lo único que el pasado de Naruto sostenía era el frio de un departamento solitario, vacío y no de cosas materiales, sino de amor. Era lo que no podía entender Sasuke. Él hablaba que le habían quitado todo y debía conseguir venganza, ¿Pero que puede decir de sus memorias? Él aún tiene eso: la cara de su padre, la sonrisa de su madre, la presencia de su familia.

"_Supongo que ahora puedo entender a Sasuke un poco. Sin Tier y Erza yo…_" Tan inmerso estaba en sus recuerdos del pasado que Naruto tardó en notar el calor que lentamente le llenaba. No calor físico, sino interior, del que se siente solo cuando se está con un ser querido.

Por delante del heredero Uzumaki, Tier y Erza le estaban dando un abrazo manco con cada una apoyando sus mentones sobre los hombros de él. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un agridulce lloriqueo breve ante la mezcla de sentimientos: dolor, soledad, felicidad y cariño, todo eso en un instante como si pasado y presente se mezclaran en algo completamente nuevo.

"A veces nuestro orgullo puede tomar lo mejor de nosotras." Confesó Tier.

"Nos hace perder de vista lo que es en verdad importante." Agregó Erza.

"Está bien…" La voz de Naruto se oía entrecortada. "…es parte de ustedes, y aunque sea bueno o malo, es lo que amo de ustedes."

Antes de que pudiera seguir fue presionado contra la cama por la fuerza de ambas, no que fuera muy difícil después de todo las dos eran más fuertes que él. Se aferraban lado a lado de él con fuerza manteniendo sus posiciones entre su hombro y cuello. No buscaban sexo o algo de mayor grado, solo necesitaban sentir la presencia de él, aunque ambas soltaban un beso ocasional contra su cuello o mentón. Era la señal, ellas no se irían de su lado, permanecerían haciéndose parte de su presente y futuro.

Con dificultad, y algo de arrepentimiento por tener que estirarse, apagó la lámpara izquierda y derecha, aunque ellas no le soltaran mientras realizaba el movimiento. Posteriormente tomó las mantas de la cama cubrirse junto con ellas por completo mientras arrastraba a sus prometidas con intenciones de enredarse junto a ellas por toda la noche. Por la rara situación tanto Tier como Erza soltaron un poco usual chillido tras ser arrastradas por su prometido. No que se opusieran, de hecho era agradable.

Luego de divertirse como si fueran niños, empujándose, haciendo cosquillas y jugueteando en la cama, dejaron que el cansancio los tomara para llevarlos a dormir. Naruto no dudaba un instante en que este sería un buen modo de pasar el resto de su vida, tan solo deseaba que esto se mantuviera luego de su regreso a Konoha. No sabía que Erza y Tier compartían sus mismos pensamientos y deseos para el futuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió sus ojos para encontrarse directamente en frente siendo observado por Tier quien al parecer había estado despierta un tiempo observándole dormir. Lo siguiente en saber era la posición en que se encontraba con lados jóvenes apoyadas sobre él, aunque Erza aun dormía y con cada brazo respectivo cubriéndolas; podía notar que en algún punto de la noche cada una de ellas entrelazó una de sus manos con las de su lado respectivo. Sin poder reaccionar su prometida de piel oscura y cabello rubio unió los labios con los suyos. Inicio tranquilo, pero pronto se intensifico cuando en sintonía abrieron sus labios dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran. Su mano correspondiente fortaleció el enlace queriendo hacer el momento durar lo más posible pero sin aire no había mucho que hacer, por lo que los dos tomaron distancia respirando agitados.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó el heredero Uzumaki aun desorientado, mientras aun saboreaba el beso.

"¿Necesito una razón para besar a mi prometido?" La voz de Tier Harribel estaba en modo comando y si algo había aprendido estos meses con Tier era nunca cuestionar su voz de comando. Podía haber un final muy malo o una recompensa excelente al final de su decisión. Era lamentable que dicha cualidad era compartida por Erza y recientemente entendió que Kan'u también la tenía. ¿Sería que estaba condenado a encontrar mujeres con esa característica? ¿O eran todas así?"¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Ha-Hai." Afirmó nerviosamente Naruto, buscando esquivar la furia de su prometida.

"Bien." Y nuevamente Tier le beso, no que se opusiera.

Debido a la carencia de procesamiento de su cerebro debido a la actividad en la que su prometida le dirigía tardó unos minutos en entender. Fueron días sin tocarse, más allá de los impactos de entrenamiento. Sin charlas, besos, abrazos o sexo; lo que quería Tier era compensar el tiempo perdido. El uso de razón momentáneo de Naruto fue perdido nuevamente cuando sintió que la lengua de ella rosaba contra la suya comenzando un juego lento y delicioso. Al separarse podía ver que un hilo de saliva colgaba entre ambos ante el intercambio de fluidos. La joven fue quien limpió con sus manos para luego regresar a su posición en el cuello de Naruto, sabiendo que solo quedaban escasos minutos para tener que salir de la cama.

El rubio de Konoha inhalo con fuerza gozando de la sensación de descanso, de la presencia de ambas mujeres en su cama que le tranquilizaban y ahuyentaban la soledad. Cerró sus ojos esperando dormir unos minutos más cuando nuevamente la sensación, ya muy familiar y grata, de labios contra los suyos hizo cancelar sus planes. Reconocía la combinación entre suavidad y brusquedad en el beso, con un toque de elegancia que el de Tier cambiaba por firmeza. El gusto a fresa de cuando sus labios respectivos se abrieron hizo la identidad inequívoca: Erza Scarlet. Igual como hace minutos con Tier, Erza instaló su lengua contra la suya queriendo una confrontación apasionada. Su mano entrelazada correspondiente a la de ella respondió apretando la suya mientras que la disponible descansaba contra su pecho.

Y entonces, así como tan pronto inició, llego a su fin. Naruto abrió sus ojos para encontrar a la responsable, encontrando efectivamente los ojos cafés de su hermosa prometida pelirroja. Se miraron unos instantes, provocando que el rubio volviera a cometer el mismo error de hace minutos.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Cuestionó aun embriagado con su gusto a cerezas.

"¿Necesito una razón para besar a mi prometido?" Misma respuesta que hizo a Naruto salir de su estado de éxtasis, logrando entender lo que había dicho en modo autómata. Era la voz de comando versión Erza Scarlet y era acompañado por la mirada severa de Erza Scarlet. No acepte imitaciones.

"N-no." Respondió nerviosamente.

Y así, sin más, la expresión se suavizo para besarle nuevamente de forma larga, duradera y apasionada, hasta que sus pulmones dictaran que ya no era posible ante la carencia de aire. Terminó el beso, Erza se acomodó en su lugar contra su cuello, opuesto al de Tier y descansó.

El rubio nuevamente inhalo y exhalo con fuerza para buscar algo de descanso adicional para el día que comenzaba. Si, estaba completamente azotado por aquellas dos mujeres hermosas, no que significara una cosa mala. Gustoso se azotaría una infinidad de veces para verlas sonreír como lo hacían ahora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kan'u observó como Naruto realizaba todos los ejercicios físicos dados por ella sin chistar, no importaba que tan locos, difíciles o arduos fueran, el muchacho seguiría adelante. Si, desde el inicio había sido así, pero ahora regresaba algo que había faltado durante días: buen humor. Naruto en verdad se veía feliz, y no era el único. Parecía que el lugar había recobrado la vida al ver a Tier y Erza sonrientes, simplemente sentadas y observando el entrenamiento de su prometido en la mañana. Bien, solo por unos instantes, Tier regresó a su tarea de revisar la información del Clan Harribel así como los registros históricos mientras que Erza pidió tres **Kage Bunshin** para reiniciar su entrenamiento en Fuuinjutsu.

La guardaespaldas frunció el ceño al verlo. Era un desastre evidente.

"Scarlet-sama." Llamó Kan'u a la joven, evitando que se marchara con las copias rubias. "Quisiera pedirle que detuviera el entrenamiento en Fuuinjutsu por el momento." Durante los días pasados Kan'u se había acostumbrado con facilidad a la personalidad de la pelirroja. Era una joven directa que no le gustaba dejar cosas a medias, ya sea en algo tan fundamental como es el entrenamiento o algo tan menor como una simple conversación, por ello siguió con su explicación. "Uzumaki-sama de momento carece del control de chakra para realizar **Kage Bunshin** sin desperdiciar una gran cantidad de chakra. Creo que puede notarlo."

La pelirroja observo a las tres copias y luego al original, en segundos entendió a lo que Kan'u se refería. El chakra en las copias era completamente irregular, le sorprendía que no lo hubiera notado antes pero por ser el jutsu base del rubio de algún modo había quedado en una decisión tacita que tenía la capacidad de crear **Kage Bunshin** perfectos y sin contratiempos. Si, conoció a Naruto después de que Tier liberara su poder escondido, pero desde aquel entonces que el rubio de Konoha realizaba copias y no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo; debido a esto asumió inmediatamente su maestría en el Jutsu sin ponerse a analizarlo debidamente.

Nuevamente Kan'u realizaba un punto.

"Es verdad. ¿Qué sugieres Kan'u-san? Bien, es obvio que hay que entrenarle en control de chakra." Cuestionó la joven pelirroja interesada.

"Probablemente debido a que sus reservas son mayores a las de antes, entrenamiento de control de chakra convencional no funcionara. Ya puede escalar con facilidad y puede caminar sobre superficies liquidas sin hundirse." Kan'u se vio pensativa por unos instantes, dudosa de cómo resolver este problema. Pronto una idea vino a su mente. "Uzumaki-sama, ¿Qué clase de Jutsu de Manipulación de la Forma conoce?"

"Mmh… Manipulación de la forma…" Repitió el rubio recordando ese término antes. "¡Ah!" Era algo que Jiraiya le había explicado. El **Rasengan** era un Jutsu que implementaba la Manipulación de la Forma de forma pura, pero estaba incompleto. _Yondaime Hokage_ lo había creado de forma que a futuro pudiera unirlo con la Transformación de la Naturaleza: forma más elemento. "¡Si, lo tengo!"

Inmediatamente formó el ya conocido **Rasengan**, solo que al observarlo mientras se creaba notó algo importante. Su forma estaba diluida, igual a cuando lo estaba aprendiendo con Jiraiya y cuando aún requería un **Kage Bunshin **para realizarlo correctamente. No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo fue que nunca se dio cuenta que su control de chakra estaba tan malo? Tan atento estaba en el entrenamiento que nunca notó que sus jutsus estaban en tan mal estado.

"Kan'u-chan, rápido. ¿Tienes una tabla?" Preguntó Naruto aceleradamente. La nombrada actuó sin cuestionar la petición y en segundos trajo una tabla. Tenía algunas como método de entrenamiento del clan, para probar ataques y al parecer esta era una de aquellas situaciones. "Erza, Kan'u-chan, sosténganlo de lado por los bordes." Estaba clara su intención, la idea era sostenerlo sin que el cuerpo estuviera al otro lado en caso de romper la tabla. "**¡Rasengan!**" Naruto golpeó la tabla con el orbe pero lo único que logro fue la marca superficial en espiral, la misma que realizó en el árbol en su primer intento hace tiempo con Jiraiya.

El rubio estaba mudo, más allá de las palabras. "¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto'ttebayo?" Se cuestionó en un tono derrotado. Inmediatamente sacó su espada _Rapier_ y canalizó chakra por el metal, nuevamente llegó al mismo resultado que con su Jutsu anterior. Una versión completamente diluida de lo que había practicado en Uzushio.

Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido. Recordaba el poder que había ganado por el entrenamiento de Tier. Ella había admitido que el poder liberado se adaptaría lentamente a su cuerpo, dando por efectos secundario que sus Jutsu, fuerza y velocidad fueran mucho más grandes. Había pensado que cuando se enfrentó al Dragón de Luz el chakra se había adaptado ya, pero la verdad es que aún lo hacía. Solo recientemente logro adaptarse a su cuerpo manifestándose con carencia de control de chakra general.

¿Pero en verdad estaba de vuelta a la línea de partida? La respuesta era un rotundo no. Su carencia de control de chakra era porque sus ya masivas reservas habían sido aumentadas masivamente, tal vez tenía dos o tres veces más chakra que antes, eso no era regresar al punto de partida. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era obvio, mostrarse merecedor de ese poder al controlarlo a la perfección. Si, había estado emocionado por su habilidad sensorial manifestada, pero esto le hizo dejar de lado lo importante y ahora lo sabía.

"Tanto como lamento decirlo Harribel-sama ha cometido un terrible error." Se apenó Kan'u.

"Tonterías." Sonrió el rubio. "Gracias a ella logré el acceso a mucho poder. Es responsabilidad mía el controlarlo y no he estado haciendo un buen trabajo." Erza y Kan'u casi podían sentir la emanación de determinación del rubio. "Debo entrenar más duro y controlar este poder.

Kan'u miraba asombrada. Uno normalmente se encontraría realmente deprimido en una situación así, por lo menos ella se sentiría así si estuviera en sus zapatos; en cambio Naruto tras salir de la sorpresa abatida de la revelación su ánimo se volvió a levantar, quizás con mayor determinación que antes. Su mirada estaba fija en la meta y se rendiría sin importar cuán difícil fuera el camino para llegar a ese objetivo tan anhelado. Era algo extraño, muy extraño.

"_Siempre entusiasta al ver el lado positivo de las cosas debido a su sufrimiento en el pasado; es torpe, fuerte y determinado. Nunca se rendirá, no está en su naturaleza. Son esas y tantas otras razones, así como ninguna. Simplemente lo amo."_

La guardaespaldas recordó las palabras de Tier cuando esta le comenzó a relatar sobre su prometido; y ahora finalmente lo entendía. Esta era su verdadera esencia. Entonces lo notó al sentir una opresión en su pecho, teniendo el suficiente autocontrol para no inmutarse. Lo reconocía, la misma sensación que sintió cuando se enteró de que Tier estaba enamorada de alguien más: Celos. Pero eso no era lo terrible, es que no eran celos hacia Naruto, sino hacia Tier por tener tal persona en su vida. El ambiente se paralizó al sorprenderse en donde el hilo de pensamientos le había llevado. Sacudió su cabeza, controló sus pensamientos y se dispuso a hablar, pero antes de si quiera lograrlo fue detenida por algo inesperado.

Erza había tomado a Naruto por delante de su chaqueta y lo había jalado hacia ella en un profundo beso.

Por el lado de Erza era entendible, no podía evitar sentir orgullo por sus palabras feliz de ser él a quien había elegido como marido. Si, se conocían muy poco tiempo, pero pasar diariamente con alguien sin parar te hace hacer conocerlos rápidamente y era fácil entender a alguien que no guardaba secretos. Pensando en ello no pudo evitar profundizar el beso sacando un gemido sincronizado de ambos, no hubo lengua pero sus labios rosando contra los propios era algo divino.

"No pierdas tu motivación." Así, luego de probablemente treinta segundos de contacto, Erza le dejó ir y se alejó con unas últimas palabras para observar el entrenamiento sin volver a interrumpir y quizá leer una novela.

Kan'u se sonrojaba ante la muestra de afecto, no estaba acostumbrada a tales actitudes y gracias al cielo que no solían mostrar algo tan íntimo como un beso antes. Esta vez era la primera ocasión que lo presenciaba directamente, no sabía cómo actuaria de ver a Tier besándose con Naruto. Si, había aceptado que ambos estaban juntos y estaba feliz de recobrar la amistad con Kan'u, pero algo como el estar enamorada no se pasaba de la noche a la mañana, no cuando en la noche soñabas lo que no podían permitirte.

"Creo que ya es hora de comenzar." Indicó Kan'u perdiendo levemente su sonrojo, aunque aún tenía un tinte leve. "Debes apegarte a lo que sabes y volver a dominar tu Jutsu a la perfección. Pero supongo que es algo que ya das por hecho entendido." Naruto asintió en comprensión.

Sin que la guardaespaldas pudiera decir alguna palabra Naruto realizo diez copias, no entendiendo el propósito. Bueno, ese estado desconcertado duro alrededor de diez segundos, terminando cuando el rubio comenzó a practicar el **Rasengan** con cada uno de los diez. La capacidad de compartir experiencia de aquel Jutsu aceleraría cualquier entrenamiento, si lo usaba para aprender Fuuinjutsu, pero aquí estaba usándolo para aprender a controlar su técnica.

"_Lo que es mejor, al usar __**Kage Bunshin**__ continuamente mientras realiza ese complicado entrenamiento de control de chakra, automáticamente estos mejoraran su distribución de chakra conforme al progreso que hagan. Más tiempo use el Jutsu, más mejora obtendrá._" Pensaba Kan'u admirada. Por supuesto que estos detalles en sus pensamientos no eran conocidos por el rubio. "Al Naruto original. Tu seguirás tu entrenamiento físico."

El original se quejó temiendo por la tortura a la que iba a ser presentado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Maldito Ero-sennin." Gruñó Naruto.

Erza y Naruto regresaban finalmente de comprar un abastecimiento general, además de renovar las provisiones que usaron para venir desde Uzushio en caso de estar descompuestas, también debían comprar utensilios para mantener este lugar. Era una labor que usualmente recibía la única persona que vivía aquí: Kan'u, pero ante la llegada del grupo de Naruto, la responsabilidad se decidió que caía sobre el rubio heredero de clan Uzumaki.

El viaje fue perfecto, incluso le dio a Naruto una nueva idea que comenzó apenas llegaron al pueblo. Inicialmente fue casualidad. Debido al auge económico del país del agua, el pueblo gozaba de vitalidad, gente, comercios, hoteles, y por supuesto casinos. Tsunade hubiera enloquecido de haber visto lo que atestiguaron: una calle llena de casinos; estaban casi a tope, pero aún tenían trabajadores afuera para atraer más personas al interior. Casi forzados o muy bien persuadidos, Naruto aún no deducía como, entraron en uno de los casinos. Erza no tenía interés en apostar, pero para salir luego Naruto arriesgó un poco de Gama-chan.

Los resultados fueron intrigantes, en tan solo una hora Naruto se había encargado de secar el casino de dinero en cualquier clase de juego de azar: máquinas tragamonedas, juegos de cartas, lo que fuera y todo esto al punto de que Gama-chan ya no era capaz de aguantar ni siquiera una fracción del dinero por lo que Erza sugirió sellarlo. Viendo a que nivel esta suerte innata de Naruto podría llegar, Erza accedió a llevar a Naruto a otro casino cercano, ya que en el actual habían sido vetados de por vida. En el siguiente, el siguiente a ese, y el siguiente al siguiente a ese se repitió la historia al pie de la letra. En tan solo la primera tarde del día en que llegaron, y parte de la misma noche, Naruto se encargó de vaciar el dinero de cinco casinos. Erza o Naruto jamás habían visto tanto dinero en sus vidas, lo peor es que ya llevaban tres pergaminos llenos de dinero los cuales estaban diseñados para almacenar objetos, no dinero, el espacio era mucho mayor.

Fue cuando llego la ocurrencia. Hasta el momento Naruto se había enfocado en cumplir con el consejo de Konoha y evitar el control buscando esposas fuera del pueblo. Estando centrado en ello había perdido de su vista el hecho de que aunque lograra obtener cincuenta esposas él aún vivía en un departamento pequeño en un edificio que se caía a pedazos. Ahora tenía un objetivo para su dinero y un razón para ganar más, debía corregir su situación y no dejar a Erza y Tier, o quien viniera después, en un lugar tan horrible.

Descansaron y pasaron la noche en un hotel de ahí para que al día siguiente pudieran programar correctamente el día. Erza fue quien se encargó comprar todo lo necesario mientras que Naruto continuo con su labor de secar casinos de dinero. A finales del día Naruto se reunió con Erza para marcharse, cada uno cumpliendo su objetivo. La pelirroja jamás había visto tantos ceros en la cuenta total del dinero obtenido. Sí, todo fue perfecto hasta que llegaron a mitad del camino de regreso.

Se detuvieron en la misma cueva en la que habían descansado cuando Kan'u se había revelado, aunque la diferencia de la vez anterior solo descansaron el uno junto al otro. Eso fue hasta que la pelirroja sacara un libro que comenzó a leer apoyada en Naruto. El rubio observo dicho texto, siéndole bastante familiar y entonces vino a su mente cierto instructor Jounin con solo un ojo expuesto y dotado una cantidad de escusas bastante malas.

No era nada más que la supuesta gran obra pervertida de Jiraiya, el primer libro de la serie que Erza pareciera haber comprado completa. Intento reclamar, decirle dejar de leerlo, pero contra la voluntad de Erza nada se opone, ni siquiera la de su prometido. Era oficial, Jiraiya había corrompido a su adorada prometida pelirroja y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Lo que nos trae al presente en la entrada del complejo oculto Harribel. Un Naruto maldiciente y una Erza risueña, quien por lo menos no leía las obras a la vista de todos, solo cuando estaba en privado o con gente en confianza. Suspirando, Naruto ayudo a Erza a ordenar las provisiones obtenidas alrededor del complejo, así como sellar los alimentos en el pergamino de viaje. Posteriormente, viendo que era aún bastante temprano en la madrugada, y que ninguno de ellos tenían sueño, prepararon el desayuno tomando en cuenta en dejar algo para cuando Kan'u y Tier despertaran en un par de horas.

Por supuesto que Erza estaba enterada del descontento general del rubio por los libros que ella leía, no que supiera la relación entre el autor de dicho libro con su prometido. No era primera vez, tenía una buena colección de libros de ese tipo en su habitación en Uzushio, por supuesto que toda esa colección fue perdida cuando su pueblo fue destruido. Pensando al detalle llegó a una solución, aunque le daba bastante vergüenza intentarlo. Pero tal vez su curiosidad y emoción tomó lo mejor de ella en esta ocasión.

El cuerpo de Naruto aún estaba frio luego de dejar el exterior invernal del País del Agua; si, hacia frio todo el año pero había un momento en el que nevaba más que en otros y era justo en entre estos meses. Lo bueno eran las comodidades para abandonar el frio, comodidades que había descubierto solamente en su estadía en este lugar, después de todo era primera vez que venía a un lugar así de frio. No existía nada mejor que una taza de chocolate caliente, el cual en estos momentos preparaba a para él y Erza, o eso tenía planeado antes tocaran su hombro. Como es de esperar se volteó para averiguar lo que sucedía, pensando que Erza podría necesitar algo.

Lo último que esperó fue ser sostenido con fuerza contra el mesón de la cocina, con Erza como su captora mientras le besaba. Al inicio intento zafarse mientras analizaba la situación, no que quisiera ser zafado pero la impresión repentina lo tomo desprevenido. La lucha, que por cierto era inútil, duro solo unos cinco segundos como máximo antes de que se rindiera a los mandatos físicos de su prometida.

"¿Aun crees que los libros sean malos?" Susurro con voz bochornosa contra sus labios la pelirroja.

Erza había guardado profundamente esta parte de si, una que solo había despertado cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. Siempre fue una persona con poco pudor e inhibiciones, sus armaduras así lo demostraban y se marcaba en el gusto de su literatura. Ahora tenía la libertad de explorar esta faceta suya y no perdería la oportunidad ante nada o nadie. Quería experimentar, quería sentir todo ese placer que sintió la primera vez, la pasión de la segunda vez, quería que todo fluyera.

"…" Naruto intentó responder, pero las palabras no saldrían, no ante la mirada depredadora de su prometida. No fue mejor cuando sintió que la mano de Erza hábilmente había bajado a su entrepierna, bajando su pantalón levemente para permitir la exposición de su hombría. Eso sí le hizo hablar. "¡Erza, que estas…" La mano de Erza le presionó con fuerza y regresándolo como hace segundos: completamente mudo.

Entonces lo impensable pasó: Erza se arrodillo y su boca hizo algo más que simple hablar.

Naruto gimió doblándose. En segundos perdió la fuerza en sus rodillas y por las sensaciones se vio obligado en poner sus manos en la cabeza de Erza para apoyarse. Esta solo se detuvo unos instantes para observar la expresión que tenía su prometido. Sonriendo de la misma forma bochornosa, reanudó su tarea sumergiendo al rubio en un mundo de placeres. Tier había hecho esto por él en raras ocasiones y mientras que se sentía fantástico, no quería imponerle a algo así. Erza lo hacía por primera vez y con mucho gusto.

"E-Erza, tienes que pa-parar, de lo co-contrario…." Las palabras del rubio solo motivaron a Erza mucho más. Intento alejarse pero sus sentidos y acción motora le fallaban ante lo que venía. "…de lo contrario…" Intento luchar con todo lo que tenía, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerse del mesón a sus espaldas a tiempo para el momento. "¡Ackh!" Podía sentirlo salir y podía sentir la succión de Erza quien al parecer no se detendría hasta que terminara.

Un par de minutos pasaron en lo que Erza terminaba de limpiar, tiempo en el que el rubio analizaba lo sucedido. Nunca esperó que su prometida pelirroja hiciera esto, por otro lado por la actitud que tenía Erza recientemente en lo que se refería a sexo no le debería sorprender. Dejando que la situación fuera un nivel más allá, el rubio esperó a que Erza se volviera a poner de pie para jalarla hacia él y besar su cuello, apuntando justamente hacia la zona en donde se acercaba a su oreja, un conocido punto sensible. Siguiendo el ansioso ritmo de su prometido ella respondió besándole del mismo modo y posteriormente lamiendo su oreja, aunque todo esto fue una distracción.

Sin saberlo, Naruto tomó la oportunidad al aprovechar la vestimenta levemente expuesta de su prometida. Su vestimenta estándar era reveladora, había regresado al estilo anterior de falta azul y blusa blanca con listón azul para cerrar la parte superior de dicha blusa, y unas largas botas negras, esto debido a que lo usado al llegar a Kiri estaba pensado para la batalla y no para la travesía urbana u hogareña. Su armadura _Heart Kreuz_ no la llevaba puesta, ya que en presencia de Naruto no era necesario. Gracias a la falda corta y sin ser detectado gracias a los elaborados y desenfrenados besos en su cuerpo, nada evito que extendiera su mano por debajo de su falda sacando discretamente su ropa interior.

Para cuando Erza se percató de lo que sucedía ya era tarde, Naruto había entrado en ella y con facilidad gracias a lo húmeda que se encontraba. Sin duda que el juego previo la había humedecido lo suficiente para entrar como si se tratara de encaje perfecto.

"Ah-mmmh." Naruto le tapó su boca para evitar un gemido fuerte ante la sorpresa y el placer, lo último que quería era que Tier y Kan'u vinieran para verlos en esta posición.

Naruto estando afirmado contra el mesón, tomó a Erza por debajo de su falda y la sentó sobre él levemente. Su peso no caía por completo ya que al estar tan declinado eran sus manos en su trasero las que actualmente se encargaban de mantener a Erza y al mismo tiempo de moverla en su suave penetración. Al mismo tiempo el rubio se concentraba en besar su cuello, ya fuera a lo largo o a lo alto. Finalmente Erza había enterrado su cabeza contra los cabellos rubios de su prometido, gozando de la inesperada acción de él.

Cerca de diez minutos estuvieron así hasta que Erza comenzara a ayudar con el movimiento de caderas. Quiso intentar hacerlo lento, pero el sostener por tanto tiempo el climas se hizo un martirio. Para el momento culminante Naruto distancio su cabeza para tomar sus labios con los propios. Sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas se trabaron al mismo tiempo en el que Naruto ponía su esencia en Erza. Fue oportuno para encubrir el grito que ambos lanzaron, en lugar de ello gimieron en armonía.

El rubio pasó otro par de minutos dentro de ella, con ambos disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos en el instante posterior al clímax. El rubio tomo vista del rostro de su prometida, con un profundo sonrojo acompañado de su sudor y su sonrisa. No pudo evitar robarle otro beso por tal divina vista de su extrema belleza.

"Este si es un buen modo de entrar en calor." Susurró Naruto contra sus labios.

"Entonces ya no crees que mis libros sean malos." Contradijo inesperadamente Erza, recordando el tema por el cual estuvo enfadado antes.

¿Cómo podría estarlo ahora? Sería un hipócrita, con aquella declaración no sabía si estar feliz o enfadado. En lugar de ponerse a sufrir por ello decidió tomar otro enfoque moviendo su cadera de forma abrupta, lo que causo un inmediato gruñido placentero de su prometida ya que aún estaban unidos, dando por inicio a una nueva ronda. Teniendo en cuenta que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para el desayuno o para que Tier y Kan'u despertaran, no estaría mal pasar el tiempo con su prometida pelirroja hasta que todos desayunaran juntos.

Repentinamente Erza fue levantada por él y ser acostada en el suelo helado de la cocina, que no estaría helado por mucho tiempo. Erza puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarle y lentamente Naruto se comenzó a mover con ella sincronizándose a sus movimientos.

"Mmh… tercer capítulo, pagina 32." Susurro la pelirroja, causando que el rubio se sonrojara aún más y al mismo tiempo provocando un leve gemido de complacencia en ella, sintiendo como en su interior se endurecía y se adentraba más.

Naruto intento aclarar sus pensamientos para no llegar al clímax demasiado rápido, pero siempre subestimaba a Erza. Ya sabía que Tier y Erza eran apasionadas y decididas, rara vez se dejaban ser dominadas a menos que ellas así lo quisieran, y aunque existieran leves diferencias entre ellas, ambas eran del mismo gusto en lo referente al sexo. La única diferencia notable entre ambas era que Tier podría ser bastante emotiva en lo referente su voz, mientras que Erza tenía un nivel más primal en sus gustos, probablemente recalcado por su gusto en literatura.

No sabía si matar a Jiraiya por corromper a una de sus prometidas o agradecerle por el favor dado. No, probablemente lo odiaría públicamente, pero siempre le agradecería aunque el pervertido jamás lo supiera en su vida.

Fue solo de esta forma que el tema del gusto literario de Erza fue olvidado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El tiempo de aumento de seguridad de las fronteras se acababa, lo que aproximaba el día de la partida. El entrenamiento de Naruto no había cambiado en todo este tiempo, manteniendo la consistencia pero aumentando la fuerza. Veinte copias suyas trabajando todos los días durante dos semanas fue lo necesario para regresar el don del **Rasengan **bajo su dominio completo, lo que era un progreso enorme a los ojos de Kan'u, Tier y Erza.

Pero siempre podían contar con Kan'u para matar el ambiente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en realizar el Jutsu?" Cuestionó severamente la guardaespaldas.

"Cinco segundos." Fue la respuesta automática del rubio.

"¿Ese es su tamaño mínimo o máximo?" Volvió a cuestionar Kan'u.

"¿Eh? Ero-sennin me lo enseño de este tamaño, pero con su ayuda logre aumentar su tamaño creando el **Odama Rasengan**." Dando a entender su punto, Naruto extendió su mano y con dificultad, y usando ambas manos, creo una versión notoriamente más grande: el de tamaño estándar era tan grande como la palma de la mano, en cambio esta versión superaba levemente el tamaño total de la mano. Erza y Tier ya habían visto el jutsu en su lucha contra el Dragón de Luz, pero al estar de cerca sin duda sentían el viento vibrando por el tamaño.

Kan'u no se vio afectada, en cambio un seño severo se formó en su rostro.

"Mmh… ¿Puedes crear uno en cada mano?" Volvió a preguntar, Naruto intento pero creo solo dos Esferas Espirales en forma extremadamente diluida, pareciendo que al estar su concentración dividía en dos partes y sin copias para estabilizarlos, y al mismo tiempo mantener la concentración por él, era imposible. "¿Puedes crear uno más pequeño?" Cambió la pregunta. El muchacho intentó y nuevamente no hubo resultados. "Bien, eso significa que tu Jutsu no está del todo dominado." Refutó inmediatamente.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero puedo hacerlo inmediatamente!" Le respondió gritando.

"Uzumaki-sama, parece que no entiende la verdad de todo esto. Es un Jutsu que no utiliza sellos de manos y usted probablemente es uno de los ninja con mayor cantidad de chakra que he conocido. Tiene más chakra que todas nosotras juntas, probablemente tres veces la suma de todo nuestro chakra." Se explicó Kan'u logrando calmar la cólera de Naruto, que por su parte era entendible; había trabajado en ese jutsu hasta desfallecer como para que le diga tan llanamente que no estaba dominado. "Lamentablemente los entrenamientos de control de chakra avanzado son bastante difíciles de producir, pero lo que usted puede hacer en su mano ya en sí mismo en control de chakra puro. Domine ese Jutsu a voluntad y dominara su chakra."

Naruto observó a Kan'u completamente aturdido por la información revelada. Nunca había visto el Jutsu del cuarto Hokage desde esa perspectiva. Un ejercicio de control de chakra extremadamente avanzado que de ser dominado en su totalidad lograría darle algo de orden a su ya masiva cantidad de chakra. Pero esto también implicaba otra cosa bastante importante.

"Si debo dominar el **Rasengan** también significa que hay algo más que tengo que hacer que solo dominarlo." Agregó el rubio mucho al misterio de las presentes. "Este Jutsu fue creado por Namikaze Minato, _Yondaime Hokage_, mi padre." Si, sabían que Naruto era el hijo de aquel hombre, por lo menos Erza y Tier, pero no tenían idea de que aquel Jutsu fuera el legado de su padre. Kan'u era la única que había aprendido toda esa información a la vez. "Pero lamentablemente jamás logro completarlo."

"¿Completarlo?" Repitieron las tres notoriamente interesadas en el relato del joven.

"Se debe combinar la Manipulación de la forma y la Transformación de la Naturaleza." Con eso termino la explicación. A diferencia de él Kan'u, Erza y Tier eran mucho más inteligentes por lo que no tenía que explicarles paso a paso.

"Eso significa que debes combinar el Rasengan con tu Elemento Viento." Se adelantó en decir primero Kan'u. "Dejaremos eso para el final. Primero que nada debemos enfocarnos en tu control de chakra y al mismo tiempo mejorar tu dominio del Elemento Viento para que cuando llegue el momento de combinar ambos sea más fácil." Naruto asintió estando de acuerdo con la decisión de la guardaespaldas.

"Entonces comenzare a trabajar en mi **Odama Rasengan**." Anuncio con determinación el rubio.

"No, primero comencemos en la cantidad. Debes poder crear un **Rasengan **en cada mano. Con eso listo comenzaras a variar el tamaño de pequeño a grande. Y antes que todo eso debes mejorar el tiempo en el que lo creas, debe ser instantáneo." La quijada del rubio se abría más y más con cada segregado en el entrenamiento. "Como dije, tienes mucho chakra y quizá para muchos este Jutsu tomaría mucho trabajo, para ti es equivalente a un **Henge **o **Kawarimi**, debes dominarlo como si fuera uno de esos."

Estaba seguro que tardaría meses en lograrlo, no querría ni pensar en lo que tardaría en lograrlo si no contaría con sus **Kage Bunshin**. Soltando un suspiro y no confiando en mirar a Kan'u por su mirada severa, sería mejor comenzar desde ahora. Veinte copias aparecieron y cada una comenzó a trabajar. Antes de que pudiera incluirse con el resto, el hombro del Naruto original fue frenado por la mano de su entrenadora de turno.

"Ahora seguiremos con tu entrenamiento físico, tus avances han sido pobres y debes alcanzar un nivel apropiado para equipararlo con tu Ninjutsu." No, Kan'u no se detendría hasta matarlo o hasta lograr el nivel requerido. No sabía si odiarla o estar agradecido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Algunos días habían pasado, y en tan solo tres días había logrado acortar el tiempo de creación del **Rasengan** a instantáneo. Pero ahora la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento era poder dividir su concentración y crear dos esferas correctas para que la técnica ninja fuera más instintiva y versátil. Pero por la evidente carencia de progreso rápido como ocurrió antes, que en tan solo en un par de días se podía ver una diferencia importante, estaba claro que no iba a ser igual y mucho menos seguir con la parte avanzada: cambiar el tamaño. No era crear solo uno más grande, no, la idea era crear uno más pequeño y luego ir aumentando su tamaño.

En el entrenamiento de control de chakra, aparte del entrenamiento para llevar el **Rasengan **a otro nivel, estaba meditación simple. Kan'u no quería que su sistema circulatorio de chakra se atrofiara por el uso continuo de una manera determinada. La meditación, sin que Naruto intentara recolectar energía natural, permitía la regulación y un control más disimulado dando más adaptabilidad de su cuerpo con respecto a sus reservas de chakra, pero era algo que solo funcionaba a carrera larga con progreso muy lento; y para esta actividad Naruto no podía usar **Kage Bunshin**. Todos los días, antes de su entrenamiento físico, estaría meditando unas tres horas desde las cuatro y media de la mañana hasta las siete y media, que era en donde comenzaba la tortura que Kan'u denominaba entrenamiento.

Luego de una mañana de diversos ejercicios físicos para mejorar la velocidad, fuerza y reflejos, con este último tema para mejorar el **Kagura Shingan** al combinarlo con movimientos de forma que fuera automático, y durante todo este tiempo copias de Naruto estarían practicando el **Rasengan**, pero aun atareados lograban terminar a tiempo para un almuerzo. En la tarde las copias de Naruto mantendrían su práctica mientras que Kan'u, con ayuda ocasional de Erza y Tier, entrenarían a Naruto en combate practico, es decir cuerpo a cuerpo presentándole diversas situaciones que gracias a las tres expertas podían variar enormemente, en especial gracias a la versatilidad de las armaduras de Erza. Aunque había una regla especial, Naruto no podía utilizar su _Reiken_. Ya al final del día, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Naruto terminaba rendido y sin ánimos para poder moverse.

Esta rutina duró solo hasta que Naruto se exasperara.

"¿Por qué no puedo usar mis **Rapier**? ¡Dattebayo!" Cuestionó el heredero Uzumaki notablemente frustrado. Kan'u, Tier y Erza utilizaban armas, y él ni siquiera podría utilizar armas o chakra. "Sé que debo mejorar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también debo aprender a usar mi arma."

"¿Por qué quieres volar si no puedes caminar?" Refutó Kan'u, dejando a Naruto completamente perplejo.

"Se refiere a que si no sabes combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho menos puedes usar un arma correctamente." Indicó Tier, aclarando la metáfora de Kan'u. "El arma es una extensión de tu cuerpo y el cuerpo es la base del arma, si no lo puedes dirigir bien significa que no puedes luchar. Aprende a caminar antes de volar."

"Pero…" Intento disuadir el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por Kan'u.

"Muy bien, que así sea." Declaró la guardaespaldas. "Pero si pierdes esta será la última vez que cuestiones mis razones, ¿Entendido?" Si bien Kan'u había aprendido a conocerle los últimos días estaba perdiendo el foco del entrenamiento, siempre cuestionando sus razones. Tal vez un recordatorio por medio del dolor le haría ser más precavido, y de paso aprendería a escuchar más.

Naruto asintió al instante: "¡Si, Dattebayo!"

"Naruto, espe…" Erza, quien intentó disuadir a Naruto de una lucha que probablemente terminaría en desastre para él se detuvo a si misma entendiendo el propósito. Natsu también era así de impetuoso, debía entender sus límites de lo contrario podría costarle a futuro. También debía aprender a escuchar correctamente. De él podría entenderlo ya que en su vida nadie le ayudo y por lo general las palabras que le enviaban eran para que se rindiera, era algo tarde pero debía aprenderlo.

Por primera vez en semanas Naruto desenvainó su espada _Rapier_ poniéndose en posición de ataque luego de separarlas las dos armas gemelas, mientras que Kan'u revelo su naginata _Reienkyo_, girándola un par de veces se puso en postura de ataque. No se iba a limitar, no se iba a frenar, Kan'u Unchou iba a demostrar lentamente la diferencia entre sus niveles, y lo que tenía que seguir adelante por su camino. Debía hacerlo de esta forma si quería que tendiera del todo lo que ocurría.

Sin advertencia Naruto realizo el primer movimiento a Kan'u, esta solo espero a bloquear. Aun usando sus dos Rapier, era fácilmente aventajado y ella ni siquiera atacaba, solo bloqueaba. La vez anterior, para poder derrotarla había necesitado su Modo Sabio. El **Rasengan** de aquel entonces estaba diluido en poder y sumando que él mismo aflojo la técnica sabiendo que podría hacerle daño, explicaba porque después se pudo levantar con tanta facilidad. Lamentablemente para él, ahora no tenía que probar que podía utilizar su Modo Sabio o la Esfera Espiral, tenía que demostrar que podía luchar usando sus armas, que en verdad era merecedor de aprender a usarlas.

Pero ella siguió bloqueando, no importó la dificultad del ángulo en el que atacaba, no importó que tanta velocidad intentara poner al ataque o que tanta fuerza. Kan'u se encargaba de bloquear cada uno de sus ataques sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, o si quiera usar ambas manos. Esto no fue lo peor, no, no era tan malo que pudiera bloquear todo tan fácilmente, no, lo peor estaba por venir y el inicio comenzó oficialmente a partir de este instante.

"Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, derecha, estocada, estocada doble, horizontal, vertical, arriba, abajo, lateral izquierdo." Al inicio Naruto no entendió a qué se refería Kan'u diciendo todo eso, pero luego de unos minutos de lucha en vano y de seguir con esas palabras se percató. Eran los ataques que él realizaba antes de que fueran realizados. Leyendo la realización en sus ojos, Kan'u agrego. "Si, eres completamente predecible."

Entonces Kan'u dejo de defender y comenzó a atacar, Naruto fue forzado inmediatamente a la defensiva. Por el momento lograba mantener su paso, aunque su vista le fallara inmediatamente tuvo que pedir soporte del **Kagura Shingan** como medidas adicionales para sentir el ataque oponente. Kan'u se veía relajada usando aun una sola mano para sus ataques con su arma. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los ataques cambiaron. No que fueran más rápidos, eran más fuertes, Naruto fue acorralado al punto de tener que usar sus dos espadas para bloquear un solo ataque, fue cuando logro acertar el primer golpe.

"Entonces, ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Aun no lucho enserio." Proclamó Kan'u hablando en un tono relajado.

Imprevistamente aceleró sus ataques, por lo que el rubio tuvo que cambiar de táctica, dejando de lado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo frontal para algo más difícil, tomo distancia y comenzó a dar saltos con impulso para intentar golpearla, Kan'u inmediatamente le imito, la ventaja que había ganado se esfumó en instantes. Entonces Kan'u aceleró. Ahora ni siquiera su sentido sensorial podía proporcionarle lo necesario para bloquear sus ataques.

"Creo que es suficiente de preámbulos." La joven llevo sus dos manos a _Reienkyo_, pronto una extraña atmosfera se formó pero Naruto pudo apreciarlo de primera fila. Su **Kagura Shingan** le permitió observar el cambio, todo el chakra que parecía invisible se condensó en todo el cuerpo de Kan'u. En una vista normal solo se veía un pequeño vapor que salía de su cuerpo. "Ahora iré con todo." Y desapareció.

El rubio estaba exaltado. "_¡Izquierda!_" Gritó el rubio en su mente moviendo sus espadas en esa dirección con toda la velocidad que podría juntar. Pudo detener el golpe, o mejor dicho impactar contra el golpe porque en cuanto el arma de Kan'u impacto la suya, Naruto fue lanzado al lado opuesto en demostración de fuerza bruta.

"_¡Tsk!_ _¡Golpea como Baa-chan si ella utilizara un arma!_" Se quejó el rubio en movimiento hasta impactar contra la pared opuesta, dejando un pequeño cráter de impacto a sus espaldas. "_¿Y fue esto lo que soportó Orochimaru? Cada vez pienso más y más que es solamente un monstruo._" No tenía tiempo para pensar más, Kan'u volvió a desaparecer. Instintivamente, tras sentir donde iba, Naruto puso sus espadas por delante en forma de equis en señal defensiva y en cuestión de milésimas _Reieinkyo_ golpeó en el centro haciendo que el cráter creado a espaldas suyas cuadruplicara su profundidad. Lo siguiente fue ver a Kan'u parada sobre la pared, sobre él incrustado intentando un tercer golpe.

Instintivamente Naruto se deslizó hacia arriba esquivando el golpe, el cual dio en el lugar del cráter, una estocada instantánea y profunda. Los escombros que arrojo el impacto del arma contra la pared arrojo a Naruto sin control hacia arriba, pero logro recuperarse para adherirse en pie en la superficie de la pared superior. Kan'u estaba frente a él manteniéndose en pie.

Estaba claro, con la mente sin furia y centrándose solo en combate de espadas o cuerpo a cuerpo, Kan'u tenía una ventaja prodigiosa. Rápida, fuerte y hábil, todo lo que necesitaba para luchar a un nivel de _Kage_. Fue cuando él lo entendió, tal vez Erza y Tier no tenían este nivel asombroso, pero se acercaban. En estos momentos lo único que tenía Naruto más desarrollado era su Ninjutsu, pero no tenía ningún ataque a larga distancia que incluyera su espada y en estos momentos no se podría permitir el **Rasengiri**, su nivel de control estaba demasiado lejano para lograrlo.

"_¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?_" Se cuestionó preocupado. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía dar marcha atrás, debía encontrar una manera de atacar y demostrar que tenía lo necesario para dominar sus espadas en este nivel. Que su entrenamiento no sería desperdiciado. El rubio dio un salto para quedar nuevamente en tierra, Kan'u uso su velocidad para aparecer nuevamente a una distancia prudente frente a él. El rubio extendió sus brazos que sostenían sus espadas. Lo peor es que no se permitía pensar demasiado, tenía que siempre mantener el enfoque en su **Kagura Shingan**, de lo contrario si ella se moviera él no podría detectarla.

Por el momento es lo que se limitaría a hacer, analizar sus movimientos con su habilidad sensorial y nunca quitarla de su atención. Entonces algo ocurrió, cosa que normalmente no le prestaría atención. Ahora que centraba todo en ello podría notar una extraña corriente de aire que era generado por la interacción del chakra oponente. Prestándole más atención podría ver que incluso su propio chakra generaba este movimiento en el viento que se generalizaba como un campo de energía. El movimiento de este viento de chakra que expulsaba el cuerpo formaba un área alrededor y en este momento su propio campo de energía de chakra chocaba con el de Kan'u, generando un singular destello expresado a través de su **Kagura Shingan**.

Se quedó unos segundo observando ese choque, siendo primera vez que lo veía cuando notó que su **Reiken**, _Rapier_, las espadas gemelas también emanaban chakra de esta forma suponiendo que esto era debido a que sus armas fueron creadas a partir de chakra.

"_¿Qué será ese choque de energías? Es como una ruptura, como una herida que se crea en el viento._" Naruto sabía que no podía quitarle su atención a Kan'u, pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande. Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, saltó y usando ambas espadas golpeó el punto en donde el chakra chocaba.

El resultado no lo esperaba, menos aun Kan'u, Tier o Erza. Aquel viento emanado por el chakra dejo de ser solo visible por medio del **Kagura Shingan**, en cambio se tornó de un resplandor amarillo tras reaccionar con el chakra que era emanado de su _Rapier_. Como una corriente de aire que se volvió física se desató el ataque que iba en dirección a Kan'u. Era gigantesco, rápido y rasgaba el suelo conforme a su paso destellando en un poderoso resplandor amarillo.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Cuestionó Kan'u al ver el ataque aproximarse. Pero para cuando salió de su sorpresa ya era demasiado tarde para ser evadido. "_Es demasiado tarde._" La guardaespaldas solo se pudo cubrir esperando lo inevitable.

"¡Kan'u!" Erza y Tier solo pudieron gritar al verla ser impactada por el ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Tararararaan tararaan tararaan tararaan tararan-tararan tararan-tararann  
>Tararararaan tararaan tararaan tararaan tararan-tararan tararan tan taann<strong>

**Con el comentario de arriba ya son tres pistas las que di para resolver el nuevo ataque de Naruto. Está en el titulo, está en la descripcion y en la tonada de arriba [que creo que nadie entendio porque siempre he sido malo en expresar tonos en letras]. Para los que lo entiendan y respondan bien, respondere por mensaje privado un par de detalles spoiler porque estoy seguro que al momento de averiguarlo surgiran cuando menos dos preguntas que son las que seran respondidas.**

**En fin, fue bastante pronto, ¿Verdad? En realidad iba a esperar a terminar otro capitulo de otra historia, pero no quise dejarlos esperando por algunos días más. Eso y me deprimio un poco la cantidad de reviews.**

**¡Reviews aqui!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	15. Capitulo 14

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Parte I: Naciones Elementales  
><strong>**Capítulo 14: Intervalo de paz.**

El ataque terminó cuando la ráfaga que básicamente arrasó con el suelo impacto con la muralla; inmediatamente las testigos fueron a revisar. Erza y Tier se sorprendieron de no encontrar a nadie en el lugar del impacto, ni siquiera estaba Naruto en el punto origen siendo quien había lanzado el ataque. Pronto notaron algo más que no estaba ahí antes, en el muro de enfrente a ellas, a metros de distancia en donde el ataque había impactado se encontraba un cráter y no era el mismo cráter que Kan'u había creado tras golpear a Naruto, ese estaba en el muro a la izquierda. Se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto en el centro del impacto con su espalda incrustada y con Kan'u sosteniéndola por el frente, notándose que se había encargado él de recibir el impacto por ella.

Kan'u abrió sus ojos desorientados. Recordaba claramente ver el ataque dirigiéndose hacia ella, segura que le iba a impactar, pero entonces estaba aquí, donde fuera que sea aquí. Tratando de ubicarse, descubrió que aún estaba en la habitación, solo que se encontraba sostenida por alguien y en un lugar levemente elevado. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo viendo que Erza y Tier estaban a sus pies, lo siguiente fue ver un par de brazos que sus manos se la sostenían por su hombro y cintura. Vio hacia los lados notando de inmediato el subnivel desde el punto de vista, viendo que se encontraba dentro de una pared parcialmente destruida. Finalmente se encontró con la cabeza del cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella, Naruto Uzumaki.

"¿Eh?" Estaba aturdida. Su primer instinto era golpearle por el atrevimiento de sostenerla tan de cerca, en especial por la mano que se posaba de una forma demasiada íntima sobre su vientre. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar tal fechoría, sintió algo caliente sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver la sangre que empapaba su ropa gota a gota. Inmediatamente se separó para adherirse a la pared usando chakra y ver lo que sucedía. Erza y Tier situaron junto a ella para investigar estando preocupadas, también podían ver el hombro ensangrentado de Kan'u, que al parecer no tenía sangre suya.

Naruto estaba herido y la razón fue que el centro del impacto al momento de ser lanzados contra la pared fue su hombro. Al mismo tiempo el rubio parecía estar inconsciente, probablemente porque el impacto del choque no había sido lo único.

Con cuidado Tier y Erza movieron su cuerpo al suelo para estirarlo correctamente, mientras que Kan'u aun analizaba la situación aun completamente enajenada de lo que ocurría.

"¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta ahí?" Preguntó aun aturdida aunque las demás estuvieran más concentradas en el estado del rubio. "No puedo recordar que…" Intentaba hacer memoria sobre el momento en el que iba a ser impactada por el ataque, pero era tan simple como que en un momento estuviera en un lugar y al siguiente en otro.

Viendo que no habían respuestas que pudieran darle regreso su atención al par de jóvenes que revisaban el estado de su prometido. Curiosamente Tier tomó un poco que sangre de la herida que Erza intentaba mantener cerrada hasta que la curación acelerada de él se encargara. El misterio fue a mayores cuando la rubia comenzó a realizar un juego de sellos de mano bastante familiares, y casi conocidos por cualquier ninja de rango medio o de categoría alta.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Tier golpeó con su palma el suelo junto al rubio y en un cumulo de humo una criatura apareció.

"¿Quién se atreve a molestarme cuando estoy haciendo la cena? Jiraiya-chan, espero que…" Su discurso enfático del sapo femenino pequeño fue detenido cuando vio que su invocador no era ninguno de los habituales, en cambio era la heredera del Clan Harribel que utilizó la sangre de uno de ellos. "Ah, Tier-chan. Ha pasado tiempo. Es raro que alguien use la sangre de los invocadores para llamarnos."

"Lamento molestar Shima-sama, pero tenemos una situación de grave." La joven indico el cuerpo que estaba acostado a escasos centímetros.

"¿Eh? ¡Naruto-chan!" Grito horrorizada al ver al joven. "¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?"

"Un accidente de entrenamiento." Respondió Erza rápidamente.

El sapo miro la escena frente a sus ojos. Lo primero que noto fueron las marcas profundas que habían desgarrado el suelo de madera prolongándose hasta la pared en donde al parecer fue el centro del impacto, ya que las marcas eran profundas y anchas, como si cinco garras se hubieran arrastrado por todo el salón. Lo siguiente fueron los cráteres, uno en el muro a su izquierda y otro un poco más al costado en donde había impactado el ataque.

"¿Esto es entrenamiento?" Cuestionó Shima sorprendida. "Supongo que finalmente conozco algo mayor que los estándares de Pa-chan y Jiraiya-chan." Ella había atestiguado de primera mano el entrenamiento de Naruto en Myobokuzan, y sabía que no había descansado al corregir todos sus errores infantiles. Pero al parecer había encontrado algo para superarse. "Está bien que encuentre personas que se preocupen por él, incluso si requiere ser entrenado a una mayor dificultad. Pero no hagan una costumbre." La rubia y la pelirroja asintieron obedientemente, fue cuando la criatura invocada noto a otra persona más. "¿Mhh? Tu cara es nueva para mí."

Se refería a Kan'u quien al parecer había estado en trance, o más bien en pensamientos profundos sobre lo ocurrido, pero al sentir la mirada sobre ella reaccionó. La joven de cabello purpura observo al sapo recientemente invocado.

"Entonces Naruto-chan encontró una novia más." Aunque hablara, su expresión facial no se veía feliz por este pronóstico. "Le dije que no siguiera el camino de Jiraiya-chan." El sapo hembra miró el cuerpo inconsciente del Uzumaki fulminándolo.

"No-no-novia." Tartamudeo la joven denominada erróneamente por Shima. "_¿Qué demonios me sucede?_" Se regañó Kan'u, no pudiendo explicarse la reacción extraña que trajo a ella aquella implicación. Rápidamente sacudió esas emociones lejos. "No soy su novia. Sirvo al Clan Harribel y Tier Harribel-sama es prometida de Uzumaki-sama por lo que debo servirle a él también." Declaró con integridad, aunque en realidad ninguna de las presentes dejara escapar el comportamiento previo a la declaración.

"Por supuesto." Shima se sacudió sus palabras sin creer en lo más mínimo en ellas, solo para regresar al tema de importancia. "Curare las heridas de Naruto-chan. No es como si fuera la primera vez, pero apreciaría que tuvieran más cuidado." El sapo dio un aplauso con sus manos delanteras para generar chakra de coloración verde y luego extenderlo sobre la herida de gravedad del rubio causando que las jóvenes presentes solo observaran en silencio.

"¿Estará bien?" Preguntó Erza.

"Por supuesto, de momento solo me preocupo de cerrar la herida para poder moverlo." Declaró el manteniendo como su enfoque central la herida mientras revisaba el cuerpo en general. "Tiene roto todos los huesos del costado izquierdo, como si hubiera recibido un martillazo. ¿Cómo se hizo este golpe?"

"No sabemos." Respondió esta vez Tier. "En un momento estaba realizando algo que nunca habíamos visto, el ataque devastador que ve ahora y que iba a impactar contra Kan'u. Lo siguiente que sabemos es que Naruto está en ese cráter salvándola."

Era un misterio envuelto en un enigma, pero quien más pistas tendría de este acertijo seria el propio Naruto y solo podría responder a ello cuando despertara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió sus ojos estando completamente desorientado y adolorido, también se encontraba sin memorias del motivo porque se encontraba en este estado. Podía recordar el combate claramente, incluso ese curioso ataque que lanzó involuntariamente. Entonces recordó el detalle importante.

"¡Kan'u! ¡Ack!" El rubio se intentó sentar, solo para que su hombro y casi todo su costado izquierdo se negaran a esa orden acompañado de transmitirle un terrible dolor lo que hizo que se volviera a acostar al instante sobre la presunta cama. Con los ojos abiertos pudo por primera vez notar sus alrededores, estando en su ya conocida habitación que compartía con Tier y Erza. Lo siguiente fue una suave mano que tocó su abdomen aparentemente desnudo.

"Debes descansar. Te encargaste de dañar varios huesos, pero según Shima-sama no es nada que no puedas curar." El rubio fijó la mirada en persona que le hablaba, aunque no fuera necesario verla para entender que se trataba de Tier. Su tono neutro, del cual siempre lograba detectar rasgos de preocupación, ira o cariño, se encargaba de delatarla siempre. Aunque ahora al observarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse en el atuendo de enfermera que ya había estrenado antes. Ella ignoro la expresión del rubio. "Según Shima-sama tu herida tardaría sanar en semanas, pero por tu habilidad de regeneración podría estar a más tardar en una semana sin heridas."

"¿Eh? …entiendo." Sin duda que Naruto estaba perplejo ante la nueva información y la vestimenta actual, lo que le hizo solo por instantes olvidar su preocupación inicial. "¿Cómo es que me hice está herida? Y más importante, ¿Cómo esta Kan'u?"

"Estoy bien, Uzumaki-sama." Tanto el apellido como sufijo característicos de Kan'u más su voz fueron suficientes para tranquilizar cualquier preocupación sobre la vida de la joven; solo entonces volteó su cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, siendo en el lado opuesto de la cama.

En efecto, ahí estaba de pie junto a la cama Kan'u Unchou, solo que no estaba preparado para verla. Imitando a Tier, su propia guardaespaldas imitaba la vestimenta de enfermera y coincidentemente estaba junto a Erza en el mismo atuendo, mostrando que en realidad las tres llevaban trajes de enfermera. En verdad que tenían el cuerpo para llenar dichos trajes al punto de que cualquier enfermera podría envidiarlas con facilidad por probablemente quitar protagonismo en cualquier hospital.

Notando la mirada de Naruto en ella, quien llevaba un sonrojo, igualmente lo compartió.

"Harribel-sama explicó que este sería un modo de que te curaras de tus heridas más rápidamente. Fue aconsejado por Scarlet-sama también." Kan'u explicó inocentemente, aunque se notaba cierto tono de descontento.

Los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en las responsables, no pudiendo encontrar reacciones en ellas. Erza por su expresión seductora llevando una sonrisa equivalente y Tier por su expresión neutra que probablemente la hacía parecer igualmente seductora sin intentar serlo, aunque probablemente lo sabía. El ninja de Konoha, sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas de ninguna de ellas, simplemente se dedicó a guardar silencio esperando el resto del informe de Tier.

"Hasta entonces deberás guardar cama sin moverte. Te atenderemos hasta entonces." Su mirada fija daba a entender que no tenía opciones en el asunto. "Ahora, sobre un tema más importante. Quisiera saber qué fue lo que hiciste al final del combate."

El silencio gobernó la habitación por unos instantes, unas esperando respuestas y otro sin saber que decir al respecto. ¿Qué podía pasar después? Recordaba lanzar ese poderoso ataque y luego notó que era demasiado poderoso para ser impactado contra Kan'u. Lo único que pudo decir Naruto era la verdad.

"En realidad, esperaba que ustedes podrían decirme'ttebayo." Confesó el rubio apenadamente sorprendiendo a las tres. Notando que necesitaba más para explicarse, debió continuar. "Recuerdo enfocarme en el chakra de Kan'u para intentar predecir más fácilmente sus movimientos y poder encontrar una forma de contratacar. Entonces vi que el chakra formaba corrientes de aire o por lo menos algo similar al aire que podía sentir y ver. Este aire formaba una barrera en su entorno y fue cuando note que yo también lo tenía."

El grupo de muchachas se vio perplejo ante la confusa explicación de Naruto sobre los sucesos ocurridos. Solo siguieron en silencio esperándole continuar.

"En ese momento note que ambas corrientes de aire chocaban en medio formando una especie de destello, no lo puedo explicar bien. Sé que era Chakra y que mis _Rapier_ también lo tenían, por eso decidí golpear ese punto con mi espada." El rubio miró las mantas de su cama para apretar sus puños. "Entonces saben el resto."

"Entonces ese ataque se originó a partir del choque de estos dos vientos de chakra." Intento resumir Erza. "¿Y qué hay del resto?"

"¿Del resto?" Cuestionó Naruto. "No hay resto, esto es todo lo que recuerdo'ttebayo."

"Naruto, tu salvaste a Kan'u del ataque." Informó Tier a sorpresa de Naruto. "Ninguna de nosotras vio cómo, pero en un momento tomaste a Kan'u y al siguiente estabas golpeando el muro para evadir el ataque. No sabemos qué fue lo que hiciste."

"¿Yo la salve? No lo recuerdo, Dattebayo." Aseguró nuevamente.

Con esto dejo el cuarto en un humor bastante meditativo. Ninguno de los presentes podía encontrar respuestas para lo sucedido hace unas horas y sentían que de algún modo estaban bastante lejanos a encontrar respuesta que aclarara el misterio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El resto de los días que llevaron a la recuperación de Naruto fueron bastante extraños, por lo menos para dos de los cuatro residentes momentáneos en la guarida secreta del Clan Harribel. Kan'u estaba perpleja por la petición de llevar ese traje de enfermera cada vez que fuera su turno de cuidar de Naruto, también lo estaba porque su turno de cuidarle era mucho más seguido y largo que el de las otras dos jóvenes, siendo más raro porque ellas eran sus prometidas. Pero más importante que todo eso eran los extraños sentimientos que el rubio de Konoha despertaba en ella, sentimientos que solo eran destinados para Tier Harribel.

Naruto, por su propio lado, estaba confundido por la extraña atmosfera que se formaba cada vez que Kan'u estuvieran en su presencia o porque ella mantendría el uso del traje de enfermera. Por si fuera poco el ambiente siempre estaba tenso cuando estaban juntos, lo que le hacía extrañar los momentos antes al accidente. Cuando él estuvo en problemas con Tier y Erza, sintió que hablar diariamente con Kan'u como amigos ayudaba enormemente y una vez que tuvo de vuelta a sus prometidas esperaba poder mantener esa relación; lamentablemente aquel deseo no parecía ser posible. Realmente era agradable charlar con la guardaespaldas, no solo del pasado de Tier sino que de temas aleatorios, como lo hacía con Erza y Tier. Se sentía parte de la familia y parecía que ella también se sentía del mismo modo, o por lo menos eso creía.

Cinco días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora Naruto era ayudado por su prometida rubia a bañarse, ya que Naruto debía tener cuidado de no mojar su yeso y no podía sacárselas para bañarse por miedo a la infección de la exposición. Por ello Tier le había ordenado ser ayudado por ella y ser bañado en las aguas termales, lugar donde había más espacio por lo que sería más fácil tratar con el yeso sin miedo a cometer errores por espacio reducido del cual era dotado el baño normal.

"Con cuidado, Naruto." Pidió Tier. La rubia sostenía el tórax del rubio en lo que le bajaba lentamente en el agua caliente de forma de que el yeso del hombro no tocara el agua caliente y al mismo tiempo prevenía a Naruto de resbalar por las piedras pulidas por el agua caliente. "Debes bajar lentamente."

"Tier-chan, estaré bien." Mientras siempre era bienvenido ver a su prometida en solo una toalla, no era agradable recibir ayuda para cada detalle ínfimo. No estaba inválido, solo lesionado y no lo hacía más fácil que Tier se había encargado de enjabonarle y lavarle antes de entrar a las aguas termales. "Puedo bañarme yo solo, ¿Ves?" El rubio de Konoha descendió lentamente hasta quedar sentado con el agua caliente hasta los hombros, soltando posteriormente un suspiro de relajo.

Sin siquiera protestar la rubia se sacó su toalla para comenzar a lavarse ella misma antes de entrar en las aguas termales, era una costumbre. Se formó un silencio mientras Tier se dedicaba a refregar su cuerpo con jabón mientras que Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados en lo que se dejaba relajar por el agua caliente.

"¿Sabes? No estoy acostumbrado a que me ayuden de esa forma." Dijo improvistamente Naruto. "Cuando era pequeño y obtenía este tipo de lesiones por escalar un árbol demasiado alto o por intentar salir por la ventana del salón de clases, además de darle las yeso, nunca nadie me ayudo por eso estoy acostumbrado a no recibir ayuda de este tipo o que alguien me ayude en realidad. Pero… …quiero que, aunque no lo diga, sepas que es importante para mí."

Nuevamente se formó un silencio dejando solo el sonido de Tier enjabonando o vertiendo agua sobre ella para lavar y repetir. Pasaron unos minutos así, minutos que hicieron a Naruto realmente nervioso pensando que la había ofendido de algún modo. Ni siquiera sabía que decir en una situación como esta.

Se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, al notar que la joven tomaba asiento junto a él en las aguas termales, en el lado opuesto al que se encontraban su yeso. Como era característico en ella, simplemente se apoyó en Naruto con su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

"Puedo entenderte." Dijo la joven heredera. Era una fortuna para Naruto que se hubiera acostumbrado a los cuerpos desnudos de sus prometidas, de darse una situación así en el pasado se hubiera desmayado ante la falta de sangre, y es que podía ver los pechos de Tier sobresalir en el agua, flotando ligeramente mientras que el pecho izquierdo de ella se presionaba ligeramente contra su codo. "Desde que mis padres murieron me acostumbre a hacer todo sola, y cuando llegaste no fue fácil regresar a lo que fue una vez. Tratar con la ayuda de alguien, fueran mis padres o fueras tú."

"Pero hizo todo más alegre." Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose por la sincronización no buscada. Los dos adolescentes se observaron fijamente, con Naruto con una de sus grandes sonrisas y Tier con su típica y pequeña insinuación de sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto los dos pares de labios sonrientes colisionaron en un suave beso.

"…ahuyentando la soledad…" Inicio Tier.

"…atrayendo la calidez…" Secundó Naruto.

"…ahuyentando el dolor…"

"…atrayendo el cariño…"

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablándose, completando las palabras del otro y diciendo lo que sentían entre besos tiernos llenos de cariño por el otro. En verdad estaban agradecidos por todo lo ocurrido desde que se conocieron porque para ambos fueron experiencias que nunca habían vivido antes y que en más de algún modo lograron complementar al otro.

Entonces los besos disminuyeron su velocidad e intensidad para regresarlos nuevamente al punto de partida, con Tier apoyando su cabeza en el hombro sano de Naruto, solo que esta vez su prometido le rodeaba con su brazo por encima para atraerla más cercana a él. Nuevamente estaban en silencio, y si, como era lo habitual querían más, sintiendo las hormonas adolecentes luchar por más pero en el estado actual de Naruto no era recomendable.

"¡Ah, al diablo! ¡Dattebayo!" Gritó un Naruto frustrado solo para liberar su brazo que cubría a Tier y usarlo para arrancar el yeso del lado opuesto en un solo movimiento.

Era difícil, realmente difícil, considerando que fueron cinco largos días sin sexo con tres hermosas jóvenes en trajes de enfermeras. No ayudaba que el traje fuera tan ajustado que permita la vista perfecta de todas sus curvas al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver claramente los pechos perfectamente desarrollados de ellas.

"Naruto, que-" Fuera lo que fuera que intentara decir Tier quedó en el olvido cuando Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos, la sentó en él y atrapo sus labios con los propios una vez más solo que esta vez con fuerza y pasión, casi depredadoramente. Tier no pudo resistir el instinto primal del cual había caído su prometido, era más, le siguió gustosa. También había sufrido por cinco días sin poder hacer el amor con su prometido, y este sería un viaje que los dos disfrutarían.

Sin saberlo, los dos amantes que hacían fervientemente el amor en las aguas termales fueron escuchados por alguien más que visitaba los baños termales en la división de mujeres. Kan'u había planeado tomar un largo baño para aclarar sus días cuando escucho irremediablemente lo que ocurría en los baños vecinos. La pared de madera era delgada y permitía escuchar todo a la perfección, desde la charla que los dos habían compartido hasta este momento en donde los dos amantes se hacían uno.

Kan'u sintió que toda la sangre se iba a la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de pasión de su amada. Gritos como en ningún sueño o fantasía que Kan'u hubiera tenido antes, gemidos y palabras que no estaban destinada para ella, sino para él. Una faceta de la cual ni siquiera su imaginación le permitió explorar y que hasta este momento solo conocía Naruto, y tal vez Erza en menor grado. Los gritos no eran de la heredera Harribel, eran de Tier Uzumaki, el nuevo carácter al que ella se adentraba.

"_Harribel-sama…_" Pensó Kan'u.

No era difícil que la mente de Kan'u reprodujera lo que ocurría detrás de la pared de madera. Podía verlo con claridad; como Naruto sentado en las aguas termales sincronizaba sus movimientos con los de su prometida causando las vibraciones en el agua con cada embestida. No ayudaba que Tier fuera tan sorprendentemente ruidosa mientras ambos se encontraban haciendo el amor completamente desprovisto de todas sus inhibiciones con tal de unirse a su amado sin represiones.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó Tier. "Más rápido." Era una exigencia, una orden.

Tier quería disfrutar el goce de unirse a su amado con la máxima intensidad posible con movimientos bruscos haciendo que el agua caliente en la que ambos se hundían salpicara en el punto de encuentro. Siempre se maravilló con lo perfectamente unidos que ambos podían lograr. El encaje era perfecto, la presión intensa y el roce magnifico. Con sus fuertes manos sosteniendo sus pechos buscando provocar nuevas reacciones, nuevos gemidos e intensos gritos. Buscar en él la expresión intensa que en este instante ahora le daba, solo a ella. Los ojos turquesa y zafiro encontrados mientras sus labios ocasionalmente recorrían al otro.

Naruto estaba en una situación similar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Tier y con mayor intensidad a pesar de ser pocos los días de abstinencia que ambos habían logrado. El sonido de su voz exigiendo más, no lo podía evitar maravillarse con ver sus expresiones, sentir su calor añadido al de las aguas termales. Sentir su piel rosándose a la suya. Quería devorarla, amarla, y eso es justamente lo que hizo. Pronto su boca se encontró en su pecho derecho tocando y mordisqueando el punto sensible en el centro de este lo que desencadeno otro sensual gemido por su parte, lo que provocó otro aumento de velocidad y una contracción que prometía succionar su entrepierna.

"Tier…" Gruñó Naruto.

No pudo evitar intentar aumentar la profundidad de sus embestidas, queriendo sentirla en lo más profundo aunque costara algo de velocidad. Tier no se vio molesta por ello, de hecho comenzó a ayudar para facilitar los movimientos más prolongados y profundos.

"…hasta el fondo." Con esta confirmación de Tier en compañía a sus gemidos, Naruto no tenía que saber nada más.

"_Harribel-sama…_" Sin duda que la imaginación de la guardaespaldas no ayudaba al momento de reproducir cada momento ocurrido del otro lado con precisión utilizando su alto nivel de deducción ninja, habilidad que estaba reservada para misiones, para entender movimientos del flujo del agua y sonidos bien definidos. Ni siquiera notó el momento cuando comenzó a tocarse buscando el placer. Su mente le decía irse, pero su corazón se lo negaba al igual que su cuerpo.

"Naruto… …te amo tanto." Los ojos de Kan'u se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca espero que Tier las dijera o que se escucharan con tanta sinceridad haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco entero.

"_Harribel-sama…_" Repitió acelerando sus estimulaciones. Pronto notó un cambio en el movimiento del agua indicando un cambio de posición del otro lado.

Naruto había posicionado a Tier sobre una de las rocas con él encima de ella, el agua ahora les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y pronunciadas, creadas con mucha mayor facilidad a la de antes. Sí, no tenían el estímulo del agua caliente, pero permitía sentir con mayor intensidad la piel del otro, su sudor, su olor. Los labios de Naruto se encontraban mordiendo suavemente el cuello de su prometida luego de escuchar esas palabras, lo que provocó el cambio actual de posiciones.

Naruto se distancio para permitirse verla a los ojos.

"Tier…" No tenía que decirlo, Tier podía verlo en sus ojos, pero aun así lo hizo. "Te amo."

"_Uhg…_" Los dedos de Kan'u cavaron más profundo al escuchar la respuesta igualitaria. Quería sentir más, estaba hambrienta y solo sus dedos le permitían algo de satisfacción aunque fura muy leve.

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes con ambos estando contra el otro carne contra carne y sin intermediarios. Pero quisieron que sus labios silenciaran sus gritos, querían que sus lenguas, al igual que sus cuerpos, se frotaran entre sí para perfeccionar el momento. Querían una unión de los cinco sentidos: vista, tacto, gusto, oído y olfato, que en verdad los dos lograran fusionarse en uno al momento tan esperado y culminante. La presión intensa se encargó de extraer todo lo de Naruto hacia Tier, ambos creando un último movimiento conforme a él liberándose en ella. Un último grito sincronizado.

"_¡Harribel-sama!_" Al mismo tiempo Kan'u igualaba el clímax al escuchar el grito de Tier. En cuanto noto lo que había hecho sin poder controlarse, Kan'u se marchó de las aguas termales dejando a los dos amantes del otro lado comenzar un nuevo acto de amor. La guardaespaldas se sentía sucia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_La piel morena rozándose entre sí lubricadas por el caliente sudor. Dos voces femeninas podían escucharse gemir, reír y susurrar al compás de movimiento sobre la cama, enredándose en un juego infinito en sus sabanas. Movimientos lentos y rápidos dejando que la pasión, el placer y la lujuria les dictara que hacer, pero sobre todo el cariño que se tenían. Estaban frente a frente con una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la otra; cada una con intenciones de igualar el entusiasmo de la otra. Lo único que no se detenía jamás eran los besos que las dos cálidamente compartían. La heredera de clan y su guardaespaldas, las mejores amigas y las mejores amantes reunidas como cada día al terminar._

"_Harribel-sama..." Susurró Kan'u a su amante._

"_Kan'u-chan, solo Tier." Fue el susurro de vuelta._

_Iba a replicar pero pronto la heredera de clan había dominado a su guardaespaldas sobre la cama, manteniendo todas sus extremidades controladas cobre su propio cuerpo; los pies fueron inhabilitados por su propio peso y sus brazos tomados de las muñecas por las propias manos. Kan'u Unchou estaba completamente inmovilizada ante Tier Harribel, aunque la primera se intentara resistir con todas sus fuerzas. Fuerzas y espíritu no es lo mismo, en realidad amaba estará en este lugar._

"_Tier, he insistido por años. Solo Tier." Fue una orden de Tier al mirar a Kan'u directamente a los ojos._

"_Pero…" La suplica fue interrumpida cuando sus labios tomaron los propios y sin resistencia fueron recibidos; solo sus lenguas intentaban dominar a la otra sin una ganadora en claro._

"_En estos momentos no soy tu superiora o la heredera del clan." Mientras hablaba, Tier estiro los brazos de Kan'u sobre su cabeza para juntarlos sobre esta y luego apresar sus dos extremidades superiores con una mano, dejando la otra libre. "Soy tu mejor amiga, tu compañera… …tu amante." _

_Kan'u de pronto estaba en el cielo gracias al brazo libre de Tier que ahora se encargaba de estimular su entrepierna y el beso simultaneo que ella le daba. Esto era todo lo que había querido y mucho más, incluso todo lo que quiso escuchar venir de sus labios. Pronto Tier soltó sus labios para atender sus pechos. Su saliva caliente era un deleite para sus pechos, sintiéndola y dejándola recorrerla por completo. Siguió con palabras de cariño y pasión._

_Ya era demasiado para ella._

"_¡Tier-chan!" _

_Pronto se vieron unidas por ambas entrepiernas mientras ambas alternaban piernas para permitirse estar lo más cerca posible. Sus prominentes pechos se presionaban al mismo tiempo que sus pezones erguidos se sobre posicionaban. Sus labios luchaban en una batalla infinita en las que sus lenguas eran las participes principales. Esto dio paso a movimientos para promover el roce entre ambas, tocaban justamente el punto sensible en sus entrepiernas. No podían sentir nada mejor. Era el enredo perfecto uniendo a ambas de manera íntima y emocional que ellas no pensaba que fuera posible. _

_Pero Kan'u se equivocó cuando repentinamente Tier tomó sus muslos y para levantarla sobre ella y sentarla directamente sobre su regazo con sus piernas envolviendo sus caderas. Esta nueva posición otorgaba igualmente un roce íntimo, pero también daba mayor proximidad. Los ojos turquesa de Tier encontraron los ojos zafiros de Kan'u, sus caras estaban levemente sonrojadas pero mostraban sonrisas sinceras. Entonces nuevamente comenzó con el movimiento y en esta ocasión ninguna abandonó la vista de la otra._

"_Kan'u-chan." Murmuró Tier._

"_Tier-chan." Correspondió Kan'u._

_Tier controlaba los movimientos al estar en la base en la que Kan'u estaba sentada mientras usaba sus brazos para mover y apretar su trasero, pero Kan'u los pronunciaba con sus propias caderas. Ayudaba que sus manos amasaban sus muslos fuertemente. Los gemidos que ambas soltaban, las dulces caricias, los besos que compartían. Todo se dio en este mágico momento que parecía no tener fin, y que parecía que ninguna tenía intenciones de terminar._

_Los movimientos se volvían más rápidos e intensos, los besos más largos y profundos, y el calor aumentaba dichosamente haciendo que el sudor de las dos se mezclara en uno durante el rose de sus pieles. Combinando todo esto no tardaron en llegar al clímax, aunque esto no indicó el fin. Sus labios siguieron unidos moviéndose y adaptándose, mostrando intenciones claras de seguir haciendo el amor. _

"_Eres tan hermosa, Tier-chan." Murmuró Kan'u usando sus manos para sostener las mejillas de Tier. Debido a su posición actual estaba mirándola hacia abajo._

"_Te amo, Kan'u-chan." Fue la respuesta inmediata de Tier._

"_¡Tier-chan! ¡También te amo!" Secundó emocionada Kan'u._

_Entonces, repentinamente otro par de brazos rodearon a ambas para luego sentir otro cuerpo que se apoyaba contra la espalda de Kan'u. Lo seguido fue otro juego de piernas que se enredaron contra las de Tier, dejando a Kan'u en el regazo de ambos, quedando en medio. _

"_Kan'u-chan." Era una voz masculina que le hablaba al oído, haciéndola estremecer al sentir su cálido aliento._

_La nombrada volteó su cabeza para ver quien la llamaba solo para que unos labios robaran los suyos en un imprevisto beso. A diferencia de Tier se podía decir que tenía más fuerza y decisión. Kan'u no pudo resistirse al sentir el paso de su lengua que comenzó a jugar con la propia. Pudo abrir sus ojos para ver quien la besaba tan fervientemente a tiempo para que este se separara._

"_Naruto…" Murmuró solo para que esta vez ella iniciara el beso. Sintió como el espacio entre los tres se cerraba aún más cuando Tier y Naruto la levantaron levemente sin interrumpir el beso y con cuidado descendió. Podía sentir como Naruto entraba en ella. "¡Naruto-kun!" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Naruto-kun!" Gritó Kan'u tomando asiento en su cama. Sentía el sudor de su cuerpo enfriándose y su entrepierna completamente empapada por el clímax al que acababa de llegar. La joven sacudió su cabeza en lo que regulaba su respiración notando que su garganta estaba algo resentida, probablemente porque estuvo gritando dormida.

"No, esto no puede ser." Sus sueños siempre pertenecieron a Tier Harribel, era una verdad absoluta del universo y que nada podría cambiar. O por lo menos eso pensó hasta hoy cuando hubo un invasor inesperado en su mundo ideal. Sus manos fueron empuñadas y apretadas con fuerza ante la frustración. "Esto… …no puede ser."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tier despertó al día siguiente temprano, con la vista de su prometido durmiendo como siempre aferrado entre ella y Erza. Podía recordar los eventos de la noche pasada, lo que habían comenzado en las aguas termales lo habían terminado en la cama con Tier quedando en la inconciencia luego de entregarse al clímax una sexta vez consecutiva. Rara vez se desmayaba luego de hacer el amor con Naruto, pero cuando ocurría llegaba a ser uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidaba. Lo último que podía recordar luego de sentir la esencia caliente de su prometido en su interior por sexta vez y su propio clímax, era la llegada de Erza a la habitación y por el estado actual de ambos indicaba que Naruto no se había detenido después. Erza no lo dejó.

Viendo que los tres estaban desnudos, Tier se levantó para comenzar con el nuevo día solo que a diferencia de otros, como lo había estado haciendo durante esta semana, dejó a Naruto dormir. Tal vez la lesión había desaparecido pero por lo menos esperaría algunos días más para reanudar el entrenamiento. No quería causar heridas permanentes que a futuro le causaran problemas. Con esos pensamientos entró al baño para comenzar a limpiar el sudor seco y otros tipos de fluidos.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde Tier se encontraba preparando el desayuno, solo para ver llegar a una ojerosa Kan'u en su ropa de dormir.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Tier algo preocupada. "No pareces haber dormido mucho."

Kan'u, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de la heredera Harribel la miró sorprendida, no pudiendo evitar recordar el sueño de anoche y lo ocurrido en las aguas termales el día anterior. Rápidamente impuso su propio auto control.

"Fue solo un sueño…" Gruño, aunque rápidamente se sorprendió por esa palabra por lo que lo corrigió al instante. "¡Pesadilla! Si, fue una pesadilla." En realidad tenía que serlo, no podía ser otra cosa.

"¿Pesadilla? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?" Se notaba un toque leve de preocupación en su voz.

"¿Eh?" Kan'u se sonrojó, solo para sacudir su cabeza. "No, nada de eso. No es nada importante." Insistió repetidamente lo que hizo sospechar más a la rubia, pero debido a esa insistencia decidió no profundizar más en el asunto a menos que fuera algo más grave.

"Si eso es lo que piensas. Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, Erza, Naruto y yo te escucharemos." Recalcó la rubia sacando un sonrojo más profundo en Kan'u, aunque no fuera notado por Tier quien se concentró de momento en el desayuno. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Er, sí. Por supuesto." Ese fue el fin del tema del sueño de anoche. "_¡Pesadilla, pesadilla!_" Insistió tratando de convencerse a sí misma, aunque su subconsciente no pensara lo mismo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se encontraba envuelto en las sabanas, firmemente atado contra Erza Scarlet aunque ninguno de ellos se vio advertido de esta situación. Acababan de hacer el amor tras despertar en esta mañana, aun cuando la noche anterior lo habían hecho igualmente, y de momento compartían un sensible beso en los labios. Sus manos se encontraban en cara del otro afianzando la ternura del acto mientras se envolvían en el calor del nido de amor.

Si bien, la situación actual era resultante de la venganza del rubio por lo hecho por Erza en la cocina, ya no parecía importante. Todo se inició con Erza despertando bajo circunstancias muy placenteras ya que algo se encargaba de estimular un punto bastante sensible en su entrepierna. No podía verlo ya que lo que fuera que provocara tal excitación se encubría bajo las sabanas y frazadas que actualmente la cubrían. Logró juntar el suficiente control para sacar de un tirón las mantas revelando a su prometido con su boca básicamente cerrada contra su entrepierna dejando en claro que lo que sentía que se movía tan hábilmente dentro de su entrepierna era una lengua.

Aunque Erza intentó escapar fue inútil contra las atenciones de su prometido, en minutos estuvo alcanzando el clímax y una cosa llevo a la otra.

Ahora, aquí estaban besándose suavemente atrapados por esa sabana que se encargaba de ajustar sus cuerpos contra el otro. No que fuera necesario, de todos modos aún se mantenían unidos por sus zonas intimas y región inferior enredada. Era lento y pausado, compartiendo ambos la vista de los ojos del otro. De momento no se necesitaba nada más después de haber culminado en ella, el calor acogedor que Erza sentía más los besos se encargaban de todo. Eran en momentos como este en el que ambos se volvían bastante cariñosos.

Descansaron solo para tomar aire, aunque aun así no desperdiciaban el momento. Naruto se encargó de remover unos mechones pelirrojos de su cara permitiendo una vista completa al mismo tiempo que tomaba el detalle de sentir su cabello. Pronto su frente se unió a la de ella.

"Te he dicho que amo tu cabello rojo." Confesó sonriendo.

"En realidad eres el primero que lo dice." Dijo un tanto asombrada y bastante sonrojada. "Si bien, habían muchos Uzumaki con el cabello rojo, en mi caso al no serlo me molestaban frecuentemente. Gracias." Pronto ella unió sus labios brevemente. "Creo que por solo decirlo, me he enamorado un poco más de ti." Confesó con vergüenza.

"Me alegra saber que no soy el único que se siente así."

Entonces retomaron los besos en donde los dejaron por unos minutos más.

En algún punto indefinido se separaron dejándole a Naruto una vista directa de la pelirroja sonrojada.

"¿Sabes? Es impresionante que puedas hacer cosas tan atrevidas por un momento y al siguiente puedas avergonzarte tan fácilmente. Dattebayo." Proclamó Naruto de improviso. La pelirroja tuvo la decencia de tomar un tono de sonrojo más profundo. "Si, esa es la cara linda de vergüenza." Aparentemente tenía un tono de rojo más profundo posible para su cara, logrando empatar con su cabello.

La pelirroja logro recuperarse acostas de la risa de su prometido, solo para que una sonrisa siniestra apareciera en su rostro. Naruto tragó aire y saliva en consecuencia, sabiendo que algo peligroso venia en camino. Decidiendo que era mejor atacar primero antes de ser atacado, el rubio tomó desprevenidamente las muñecas de ella con sus manos y la domino para quedar encima de ella sobre la cama. Erza no tuvo oportunidad ante el ataque sorpresa, más aun con la intimidad de Naruto aun penetrándola; solo bastaba un movimiento de caderas para hacerla gemir y hacerle perder fuerza en su cuerpo.

"La clave de una buena defensa, es un buen ataque'ttebayo." Entonces Naruto tomó sus labios con los propios declarando los días libres como los mejores en existencia. Por otro lado estaba seguro de que Erza cobraría venganza en algún momento, por lo que por ahora solo se dedicó a disfrutar del hoy y de paso hacerla gozar a ella también. ¿Quién sabe? Podría disfrutar también cuando ella cobrara su venganza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto entró en la sala principal, en compañía de Erza, mientras daba un largo estiramiento de satisfacción. Ya era mediodía habiendo oficialmente perdido toda la mañana haciendo el amor con Erza, no que le molestara. Días como estos eran raros, un día en el que oficialmente podía descansar sin remordimientos ya que de hacer algo de trabajo implicaba la ira de Erza y Tier. Al mismo tiempo podría disfrutar al conocer más íntimamente a sus prometidas.

"Mmh… buenos días, dattebayo." Fue la declaración optimista de Naruto.

"Bu-bueno días, Uzu-Uzumaki-sama." Contestó nerviosamente Kan'u, sin saber que había entrado en ella; incluso Erza, Kan'u y Naruto que la quedaron observando unos instantes en incredulidad solo para desviar la atención rápidamente. No querían hacerla más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

"Querrás decir buenas tardes." Corrigió Tier quien estaba sentada en el sofá mientras leía un pergamino, probablemente de su clan. "Espero que descansaras bien en esta mañana, Naruto." El nombrado y su acompañante, quien a la vez era su cómplice se sonrojaron inmediatamente trayendo los recuerdos de la mañana agitada que acababan de pasar. Parecía que Tier estaba consciente de ello. "Kan'u está haciendo el almuerzo."

"La ayudaré." Dijo rápidamente Erza para acompañar a la joven en la cocina, Naruto iba a seguirla con intenciones claras de ayudar también pero fue detenido su paso por la pelirroja. "Ve a descansar, Naruto. Nos encargaremos de esto."

Recibiendo una mirada que solo podría ser usada por Kan'u, Tier y la propia Erza, solo pudo hacer caso a la orden y tomar asiento junto a Tier. El rubio inquieto soltó un suspiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer, en especial ante la incapacidad de entrenar.

"Sabes, podrías relajarte de vez en cuando. Pasas todos los días entrenando, no deberías sentirte mal si no puedes hacerlo de vez en cuando. Después de todo cada cuerpo tiene un límite." Incluso sin mirarle Tier estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto. Haciendo notar su punto, Tier apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto para continuar su lectura. "Tal parece que ya casi pasa el movimiento mercantil del País del Agua. Dentro de poco tendremos que marcharnos."

"Si, de regreso al País de las Ondas." Murmuró el rubio de Konoha pensativamente. "No he pensado que haremos después. Fue a Uzushio para buscar entrenamiento y regresamos aquí para buscar lo remanente de tu clan. ¿Dónde más podríamos ir?"

"Las naciones ninja son un lugar grande, estoy segura de que mientras nos alejemos de las grandes naciones podremos recorrer el mundo sin problema buscando cosas nuevas y entrenando más. Quien sabe todo lo que podríamos encontrar." Naruto asintió tras escuchar estas palabras de Tier. Era verdad que ya no tenían un rumbo fijo, pero habían muchas cosas que podrían aprender ahí afuera, cosas como las que Jiraiya había ejemplificado.

Sin más que decir, Naruto fue regresado a sus pensamientos esperando el almuerzo y echando ocasionalmente una mirada en Tier quien cómodamente leía su pergamino apoyada contra su prometido. Realmente era gratificante saber que tenía tal confianza de su parte. También tomó la oportunidad de observar a Kan'u quien constantemente le daba miradas para luego desviarla en su cocina. Era extraño, antes miraría a Tier ocasionalmente, pero ahora parecía luchar entre prestar atención a ambos.

"_¿Qué le pasara? Espero que no sea grave._" Si, como era usual Naruto era el más desorientado.

A diferencia de Erza y Tier quienes estaban al tanto de la situación que se desarrollaba, pero como decía el dicho, había que darle el tiempo al tiempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La semana de descanso de Naruto llego a su fin y el primer día para retomar el entrenamiento había llegado. Naruto estaba ante Kan'u, Erza y Tier esperando comenzar con la rutina que probablemente despedazaría su cuerpo en sentido figurado.

"Por ahora vamos a revisar el ataque que lanzaste. Puede ser la capacidad escondida de tu _Reiken_." Declaró Tier. "¿Podrías repetir los pasos que usaste la vez pasada?"

Naruto asintió para que Erza y Kan'u despejaran la zona, dejando solo a Naruto y a Tier en el interior. Era verdad que Kan'u tenía amplios conocimientos en Taijutsu y sus derivados como Nintaijutsu, probablemente era la mejor luchadora del grupo, pero si había algo en lo que resaltaba Tier era en Ninjutsu en un grado mucho mayor a las presentes, a diferencia de Erza quien mantenía un equilibrio perfecto entre ambas doctrinas.

Dando por iniciado el entrenamiento el rubio de Konoha cerró sus ojos para sentir el chakra justo como la última vez. Lamentablemente no había nada que su habilidad sensorial pudiera detectar. No, en verdad Tier tenía chakra y podía sentirlo, pero no lo desplegaba como Kan'u lo hizo en el combate pasado dejando a Naruto en estado perplejo.

"Es inútil. No puedo sentir lo mismo que la otra vez." Anuncio el heredero Uzumaki.

"Mmh…" Murmuro pensativamente la rubia. Estaba probando una teoría, solo quedaba un paso por dar. Tier se puso en postura de batalla y se preparó. "Intenta ahora."

Extrañado a la petición comenzó a repetir el proceso, sorprendiéndose de esta vez tener éxito. Podía sentir y ver el chakra de su prometida moverse reaccionando con el chakra propio y de su espada. Como si el propio viento tuviera vida propia, y entonces vio el punto.

"Puedo verlo." Anunció Naruto haciendo que Erza y Kan'u levantaran una ceja curiosas, mientras que Tier asentía con aprobación y entonces desapareció. "Ya no, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Me falta tanto para dominar esta habilidad?"

"Mientras que es necesario que practiques esta habilidad, no depende de ti exclusivamente." Informó Tier. "Se requiere que el oponente exponga su chakra al momento del ataque, esto solo es realizado cuando se tiene intenciones de atacar. Si oculto mi presencia, el choque entre nuestras dos energías no se producirá. Es lo que acabo de averiguar." Los presentes miraron asombrados la rápida deducción y análisis de la nueva habilidad de Naruto. "Intenta usarla, estaré lista." Tier sacó su espada y nuevamente se preparó dejando a Naruto sentir su chakra.

"Bien…" El rubio espero unos instantes a que la situación se preparara, y ahí estaba. La fisura creada por el choque constante de las dos energías. "¡Aquí voy!" Naruto saltó y golpeo la zona, fue cuando las corrientes destellantes fueron desatadas hacia Tier.

La joven miro asombrada el poderoso ataque que venía hacia ella, pero a diferencia de Kan'u estaba preparada. Centró chakra en su espada y arrojó su ataque característico.

"**¡Ora Azuru!**" La hoja de su espada llameo en un destello amarillo para luego abanicar y arrojar el destello hacia el ataque de Naruto. Tier no espero que el ataque de su prometido tuviera tanta diferencia en lo referente a poder. Con facilidad su ataque fue derrotado pasando a ella como siguiente objetivo. Por fortuna Kan'u se logró mover más rápido estando alerta y salvar a Tier del impacto del ataque. El resultado detrás de ella fue el mismo de antes y ahora Naruto había logrado ser testigo.

"Harribel-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?" Kan'u sostenía a Tier de sus hombros y cintura.

"Si, gracias Kan'u." Confeso serenamente Tier antes de separarse lentamente y ponerse de pie. No habían daños en su cuerpo, pero la acción de Kan'u en verdad la había salvado de un daño severo, probablemente incluso muerte. "No espere que pudiera en contra de mi propio ataque. Probablemente es casi tan fuerte como Cero."

La joven de cabello purpura se sonrojaba levemente ante el agradecimiento de Tier, solo a tiempo para ver a Naruto llegando a la zona pasando junto a ella para acercarse directamente a su amada.

"Tier, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Naruto con notable preocupación. "Siento lo ocurrido, no tenía idea de que tan fuerte era el ataque y no puedo controlar su potencia."

"Estoy bien, Naruto. Fui yo quien pidió que lanzaras el ataque, soy quien debe ser culpada por el resultado. No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte." Explicó la rubia a su prometido buscarlo tranquilizarle, aunque la atención de Naruto fue rápidamente desviada a la heroína de la situación.

"Kan'u-chan, gracias por salvar a Tier. No podría vivir sabiendo que fui yo quien la lastimó o peor…" Naruto hizo reverencia agradeciendo a la joven seguido de un silencio, no gustando guiar su mente por esos resultados.

La expresión de gratitud sincera y posteriormente de un toque de desesperación en verdad impresionó a Kan'u, bueno, en realidad no había nada de que estar impresionado al considerar sus sentimientos por Tier Harribel. Era de esperar que estuviera preocupado y también que se sintiera culpable.

"Solo hice lo que debí hacer, Uzumaki-sama. No tiene por qué agradecer." Respondió Kan'u en su tono habitual.

"Te he dicho que es solo Naruto, no me gusta ser llamado de otro modo." Intentó debatir una vez más el nombre honorifico que Kan'u le daba, aunque esto fuera en vano siendo tema de discusión varias veces antes sin lograr mejores resultados.

"Lo que usted diga, Uzumaki-sama." Su respuesta, aunque fuera de un toque de comedia, en verdad lograba sacar una reacción que lograba divertir a Kan'u tras ver tal insistencia y al mismo tiempo que su ánimo cambiara tano por unas simples palabras de ella. Probablemente esta conversación era la más frecuente durante los entrenamientos. Los intentos contantes de Naruto de que Kan'u le llamara por su nombre, lo que no ocurriría en un punto cercano.

Tier no había podido convencerla.

"Creo que necesitamos un nombre para el ataque." Intervino Erza logrando llamar la atención total, y adicionalmente la concentración de los presentes para la causa.

Probablemente fueron horas de discusión, que en su mayoría fue retrasada por las ideas un tanto ridículas de Naruto, hasta que finalmente llegaran a un consenso, nombre que fue ideado por Tier quien cortó la discusión abruptamente. "Entonces será su nombre **Kaze no Kizu**." **[[N/a: Herida de viento]]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El calor, era lo único en lo que Naruto Uzumaki podía pensar en estos instantes. Un calor ardiente que brotaba desde su interior, y que por alguna razón su instinto le decía que la única manera de enfriarse era continuar el apasionado desenfreno que ahora llevaba a cabo con la joven que fervientemente besaba. Parecía que ella sentía lo mismo complementando sus propios movimientos con los suyos. También parecieron coincidentes en que la ropa de ambos comenzaba a molestar porque la misteriosa joven no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a desvestir al rubio, por lo menos de sus prendas superiores, en lo que mantenían su tan acalorado beso. El rubio la hubiera imitado de no ser porque ella solo llevaba un vestido negro, de falda corta, no estorbaba demasiado, en especial cuando tomo su pecho derecho amasándolo suavemente para conseguir un gemido de ella.

Esta inmediatamente tomó distancia solo para darle una mirada sucia y traviesa, entonces nuevamente asumió el beso. Naruto no supo el momento en el que ella se había abierto paso por debajo de su pantalón hacia su entrepierna, tomándole justo desde la base con fuerza. Era el turno de Naruto de soltar un gemido involuntario al sentir como la mano de la joven registraba y jugaba traviesamente con su entrepierna. En segundos ya estaba sólido y ella comenzó a agitar.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, fue el turno del rubio de abrirse paso por debajo de su falda, imitando la estimulación. La joven de cabello de color plata fue esta vez quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

En todo el acto, Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado aquí, lo que no importó mucho salvo porque estaban contra un árbol, o de cómo había comenzado todo esto, de lo único que estaba seguro era de esta urgencia latente en su interior de unirse a ella. Como si fuera un mandato supremo de su cuerpo, como si su espíritu en sí mismo lo ordenara. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Ni siquiera quería pensar al respecto, solo quería probar más de este dulce néctar que era su saliva, de su dulce aroma que intoxicaba sus pulmones o de su tacto que estremecía su piel.

Bruscamente la tomó por la cintura para aprisionarla con más fuerza contra el árbol elevándola levemente. Siendo de estatura similar a la de él, ella quedo en una posición lo suficientemente elevada para que sus pies perdieran el contacto con el suelo, siendo afirmada por su precio contra el árbol. Sin siquiera titubear envolvió sus piernas en el contorno de su cintura al mismo instante en el que el comenzaba a recorrer con su boca su mentón, cuello, y ponto su pecho del cual se había encargado de revelar por sobre el vestido.

La joven soltó un grito en dicha al sentir las estimulaciones de su amante, solo para apoyar su cabeza contra el cabello rubio y usar sus brazos para aferrarse hacia él con más fuerza. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más viva y caliente, pero de una buena manera. Podía sentir su entrepierna húmeda mientras él mantenía el juego con sus dedos. Fue entonces que sintió la secreción fluyendo de ella y entre los dedos del joven. Había tenido su primer orgasmo en las manos de un hombre. No podía describir el sentimiento, pero solo le daban ganas de más.

La joven uso su propia fuerza para lograr tomar distancia del tórax del joven, permitiendo verse cara a cara con su amante. Sus ojos rojos depredadores se encontraron con los azules llenos de pasión. La joven sonrió al ver su expresión hambrienta por ella. El propio Naruto no sabía de donde había sacado este deseo, solo quería probar más de ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

"Pronto, Naruto-kun." Susurro la joven acercándose contra su oído.

Los ojos del rubio sorprendieron de escuchar su nombre de sus labios, solo a tiempo para sentir la mordida en su cuello.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Moka!" Naruto despertó respirando agitadamente.

Su cuerpo hervía con el mismo calor del sueño, con cada momento ocurrido bien definido y grabado en su mente, probablemente para nunca ser olvidado. Podía recordar cada toque, olor o gusto. Aun podía degustar su saliva. Y ahora estaba el nombre que al parecer era de la misteriosa joven, no, no era una posibilidad, estaba seguro de que Moka era su nombre.

"_¿De dónde saque ese nombre? No recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes, no recuerdo haberla visto a ella antes salvo…_" Era la misma joven del sueño anterior, el que había tenido antes de llegar al País del Agua mientras viajaban. "¿Qué significan estos sueños? … ¿O pesadillas?" Se cuestionó en voz baja. Era angustiante no saber lo que ocurría, ni tener respuestas a ninguna de sus preguntas. Solo tenía su nombre. "¿Qué significan estos sueños?"

"¿Qué sueños?" Se sorprendió de ver a Erza observándole. Bueno, en realidad no debía ser sorpresa ya que tanto ella como Tier dormían actualmente junto a él. Miró a un costado, en el lado opuesto, para ver que Tier aun dormía plácidamente, mientras que la pelirroja daba señales de solo despertar recientemente. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Sueños extraños." Confesó, aunque estaba inseguro de decirle debido a la misteriosa joven que insistía salir y por la activad que ambos estaban compartiendo. Estaba seguro de que si el sueño hubiera durado más, habrían terminado por ir al siguiente paso. "Er…" La mirada de Erza se potencio severamente cuando vio su duda, si había algo que la pelirroja reprobara era la indecisión y mientras era peligroso decirle la verdad, era mucho peor mentirle. "Soñé con alguien que nunca había visto…"

Sería difícil, pero parte importante de una relación era la confianza. Aunque pensándolo bien, debió despertar a Tier también para que escuchara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Saludos a todos mis lectores. Siento si este capitulo quedara algo cargado, se podria decir que es relleno pero no era nada más para "conectar los puntos" revelando ciertos detalles de interes como el sueño con Moka que revelo el nombre de la hasta entonces desconocida, y alerto de su existencia a las jonves. ¿Reacciones? Al siguiente capitulo. **

**Hablando del siguiente capitulo, ahi retomaremos la trama para avanzar más y se revelara la siguiente "futura" integrante del harem. Habrá mas progreso con Kan'u.**

**Bueno, no más Spoilers.**

**¡Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	16. Capitulo 15

**-Tres años es mucho tiempo-  
><strong>**Parte I: Naciones Elementales  
><strong>**Capítulo 15: Tormentoso regreso al mar.**

Era de noche en la residencia clandestina en el País del Agua, pero a pesar de ello tres personas estaban despiertas: dos jóvenes y un joven. Todo esto se inicio hace unos minutos con Naruto despertando a causa de un sueño, un sueño que ya le había afectado en el pasado y que presentaba algo bastante misterioso. Naruto, a petición que fácilmente puede ser confundida por orden, de Erza explicó, mucho a vergüenza propia los sucesos del par de sueños, con él besando a la desconocida y sintiendo esta misteriosa atracción por ella.

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina con sus ropas de dormir, dejando que la chimenea les abrigara acompañado de una taza de leche para calentar sus cuerpos y momentáneamente despertar sus cuerpos aun dormidos.

"Nunca la he visto en mi vida, y ni siquiera sé porque se su nombre." Explicó defendiéndose en rubio. Sin duda no era agradable soñar besarse con una joven que no conocía, cuando tenía prometidas. "No sé lo que me está ocurriendo."

El tono de preocupación que presentaba Naruto funcionó como pacificador de ánimos. Era evidente de que lo que le ocurría no era culpa suya, o por lo menos no era premeditado. Ignorando la fura, las jóvenes se enfocaron en el misterio del porque se creaba esta extraña conexión.

"El primer asunto es saber si es ficticia o real." Dedujo rápidamente Tier. "Podría tratarse del Kyubi." Sugirió como primera hipótesis.

"No. No se siente como eso. Cuando estoy ante el Kyubi se siente algo inconfundible, su chakra y su presencia son algo que no se pueden ocultar o camuflar. En cambio ella no me da esa sensación. Puede sentirse algo bestial, pero al mismo tiempo es… …agradable." Naruto se volvió a sonrojar ante la vergüenza de admitirlo.

"Si no es el Kyubi, podría ser alguna especie de conexión mental. Un jutsu o algo así." Dedujo Erza.

"Este lugar está cubierto de sellos de intercepción de chakra. El chakra extranjero no puede invadir, por lo que si fuera algún jutsu seria cancelado al instante." Defendió Tier la fortaleza en la cual se encontraban. Era el legado de su Clan, diseñado para la guerra. Tácticas de ese tipo ya habían sido cubiertas por los arquitectos e ingenieros de este lugar, incluyendo expertos en Fuuinjutsu.

"Y eso me deja más o menos al principio'ttebayo." Admitió Naruto con pesimismo.

Otros minutos pasaron arrojando ideas o teorías, pero ninguna parecía dar con este extraño fenómeno. Por ello quedaron en que Tier y Erza iban a investigar cualquier pista que tuvieran presente en la biblioteca del Clan Harribel, por mínimo que fuera y hasta que llegara el momento de la partida. También esto dejo la opción, mucho la repudio de las adolescentes, de que Naruto siguiera teniendo esos sueños para obtener más información sobre esta tal Moka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto había reanudado su entrenamiento a toda capacidad. Comenzando con la rutina desde temprano, el rubio comenzó con su habitual sesión de meditación para mejorar el control de chakra. Luego de dos horas comenzaba con la parte de _Progreso Multipropósito._ Proyecto de entrenamiento originalmente pensado por Jiraiya, llevado a cabo por Naruto y recientemente perfeccionado por Kan'u a un nivel que el anterior maestro de Naruto jamás lo hubiera ideado.

Veinte copias propias estaban practicando el dominio del **Rasengan** perfecto, utilizando uno en cada mano. Era difícil y no quería pensar que tanto tiempo tardaría de no tener **Kage Bunshin** para acortar la labor a veinte veces más rápido. Si iba a tal velocidad y aun no lograba hacer una esfera espiral en cada mano, indicaba lo difícil que era el jutsu de su padre y el largo desafío que le quedaba por superar.

Mientras la veintena de rubios trabajaba arduamente, el original se dedicaba a realizar los ejercicios físicos que Kan'u había diseñado. No buscaba aumentar su musculatura al punto de atrofiar su aun latente potencial de crecimiento, la idea misma era potenciar el proceso metabólico de la adolescencia para fortalecer el cuerpo y músculos a un nivel adecuado. Al igual que la meditación inicial, era un proyecto a largo plazo, no otorgaba resultados inmediatos, y solo conforme al avance de los meses finalmente se registraría una mejora notoria. Este proyecto incluía además de una nueva dieta alimenticia para el rubio diseñada previamente por los miembros del Clan Harribel, siendo ubicada en los registros del clan; y un gran listado de ejercicios que se debían hacer progresivamente para aumentar fuerza, velocidad y resistencia.

El único problema actual era el Taijutsu de Naruto. Era levemente decente, confiando plenamente en la capacidad de realizar copias del rubio. Era inteligente, pero Kan'u completamente lo detesto. Lo hacía demasiado dependiente a sus copias, y mientras era una estrategia sana que podía evitar cualquier golpe mortal, de haber algún problema con su chakra dejaría a Naruto completamente indefenso. De ahí que comenzó a buscar una forma de reparar el daño con la ayuda de Erza y Tier. Esto también tardaría tiempo en ser corregido.

Finalmente Naruto dejo de insistir en avances en Kenjutsu, aunque inicialmente Kan'u se ofreció a comenzar lecciones el rubio se negó sintiendo que no estaba preparado. En la batalla contra ella se hizo notar sus faltas, y de no ser por el descubrimiento accidental de su ataque especial, nada más hubiera sido importante. Esto hizo que el guardaespaldas ganara un gran orgullo por el rubio, así como el respeto que ya tenía hacia él crecía enormemente.

Lo que nos lleva a su entrenamiento actual, una batalla simulada. Si bien, se le podría llamar batalla simulada, en realidad era un entrenamiento para mejorar el **Kagura Shingan** de Naruto. La habitual sala de entrenamiento había recibido una gran modificación lograda por la mano de obra combinada de los **Kage Bunshin** de Naruto. Días de trabajo reducidos a escasas horas. Ahora la habitación tenía varias cuerdas de variadas longitudes colgando desde el techo, y al final de estas se encontraban unos troncos realizando equilibrio, lo suficientemente estable para posarse sobre ellos. Eran fáciles de balancear con un simple impulso. Ahora Naruto, Erza, Tier y Kan'u estaban sobre estos troncos, con el rubio al centro y los ojos vendados.

No solo tenía que evadir el ataque de las chicas, también debía sentir los troncos moverse, ya fuera para posarse sobre ellos o para evadir en caso de ataque. Y era realmente difícil percibir objetos inanimados con su sentido adicional. Era propósito principal, afilar su percepción…

…cosa que no iba muy bien.

Entre los troncos que constantemente se movían y los ataques alternados de las jóvenes, Naruto estaba pasando muy mal momento. Se movía a la izquierda logrando sentir un tronco para saltar cuando era impactado por otro viniendo de la derecha, se quedaba quieto esperando sentir algo cuando Erza le impactaba por atrás. Tier ataco por el frente y Naruto logro esquivar, solo para ser golpeado desde arriba por Kan'u. Situaciones similares se repitieron a lo largo de cinco horas.

"Creo que ya es suficiente." Indicó Erza. "Naruto comienza a mostrar señales de cansancio."

El rubio se encontraba sentado en uno de los troncos, se podían ver moretones a lo largo de toda su cara y manos, así como varias contusiones que resaltaban como pequeños montículos alterando la forma de su cara. Probablemente el cuerpo no visto por la ropa estaba en estado igual o peor. Sus brazos y piernas tiritaban ante el dolor, incapaces de poder moverse. Era oficialmente peor que cualquier entrenamiento al que Jiraiya o Fukasaku le hubieran puesto antes.

Y era solo el primer día de esta nueva rutina.

"Si… …cansado." Con el cuerpo molido, el líder del Clan Uzumaki cayó del troncó a tiempo para ser salvado por Tier.

"Fuimos un poco suaves por ser el primer día, mañana será el doble de duro." Afirmó Kan'u aterrizando en tierra junto a las dos jóvenes.

"_El horror…_" Pensaba Naruto mientras era llevado a su habitación. "_¡El horror!_" Eran gritos de desesperación que nadie oiría alguna vez.

Estaba claro que Tier, Erza y Kan'u habían olvidado el auto control, mas no olvidaron el factor curativo acelerado que actualmente las jóvenes abusaban a casi completa capacidad sin dejarlo permanentemente herido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los preparativos estaban llegando a su fin. Dentro de los escasos días siguientes el trio de jóvenes partiría para siempre de este lugar con Tier Harribel llevándose todo lo de su clan para legarlo a las siguientes generaciones de lo que sería el futuro Clan Uzumaki. Esto ocasionó que tomaran especial énfasis en el entrenamiento del rubio aprovechando que aun disponían de tierra sólida para aprovechar; los limites en un barco son limitados y adicionalmente dificultados por el clima.

Pero con forme el entrenamiento avanzaba se dieron cuenta de otro detalle importante, por lo menos en el caso de Erza y Tier, ya que Naruto parecía ser felizmente ignorante de cualquier detalle adicional sobre el viaje. No habría tiempo privado. Sí, es decir, la forma en que diseñaron las camas para tener privacidad sin molestar era inteligente, pero más allá de ese sector no había lugar en el barco que permitiera tiempo a solas. La pelirroja de Uzushio y la rubia de Kiri se dieron cuenta que tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo aún más considerando la acompañante más nueva del grupo.

El rubio de Konoha siguió ignorante su entrenamiento mientras Tier y Erza preparaban todo para lo que serían momentos especiales antes de salir. Naruto no vio venir la orden de dejar el entrenamiento temprano para alistarse y tener una cita apropiada con Erza y Tier, a base de estas dos. Sin entender la extraña resolución de sus prometidas, Naruto hizo lo pedido y preparó una deliciosa cena para tres al mismo tiempo que preparaba su vestimenta más formal para la ocasión. También agregó un detalle que ellas pasaron por alto: Kan'u.

El reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, el inicio de la velada y en el comedor estaba todo listo: Una mesa para tres, un ambiente adecuado a la ocasión y varios **Kage Bunshin** trabajando para no molestar al original o, en el peor de los casos, ensuciar la ropa adecuada para la cita. Y aun con todos estos preparativos Naruto no estuvo preparado para la llegada de las dos hermosas criaturas que él tenía el privilegio de llamar prometidas. Tier venía en un hermoso vestido negro con tacones del mismo color, mientras que Erza llevaba un familiar vestido purpura y tacones del mismo color; lo importante era que ambo diseños se encargaban de resaltar las ya exuberantes figuras de las jóvenes.

La cena comenzó y el excedente de **Kage Bunshin** fue eliminado, dejando solo uno a disposición de Kan'u quien pareció notar la atmosfera presente. Era visible su incomodidad al ver que probablemente estaba molestando en un momento tan íntimo. Nunca esperó que el rubio tomara, literalmente, las cartas en sus manos. La copia se encargó de guardar compañía a la joven guardaespaldas, yendo a la sala de entrenamiento que ahora estaba vacía con una mesa retráctil instalada en el centro con dos sillas, una a cada lado. Había bebidas, snacks variados, cartas y fichas. La joven peli-purpura estaba impresionada.

"¿Te apetece un juego de Póker?" Preguntó el rubio acercándose a la mesa y tomando la baraja de cartas para comenzar a mezclarlas hábilmente. No era mentira que era cercano a Tsunade y Shizune, y esto creo una vasta experiencia en juegos de este tipo. Experiencia dicha en aumento gracias al reciente auge en las visitas a casinos gracias al descubrimiento de Erza.

"Nunca aprendí, pero estaría feliz de hacerlo." Sonrió Kan'u. Viendo la sonrisa honesta que fue correspondida por Naruto toda incomodidad se marchó para jamás volver. Estaba claro que no sería rechazada del extraño grupo que se estaba formando.

El juego dio inicio presentando las reglas siguiendo con varios juegos de prueba. En media hora Kan'u ya había reconocido las reglas, comenzando oficialmente con el juego serio y las apuestas. Estas últimas no eran reales más allá de las fichas representadas en la mesa. Y con el juego desencadenado, la charla le siguió y en verdad se divirtieron. En minutos se perdieron en el juego y las anécdotas, aunque en ocasiones salía el tema de la cita que ocurría a escasos metros de distancia.

Kan'u se reía de una última historia de la infancia de Naruto cuando surgió la duda de su curiosidad como origen.

"¿Cómo crees que estarán?" Preguntó la joven notoriamente refriéndose a la razón inicial del porque estaban aquí, aunque eso fue olvidado.

"Siempre me pongo nervioso en lo que se refiere a citas serias'ttebayo." Confesó el rubio apenado soltando su ya conocida marca verbal. "Espero no haber metido la pata." El rubio se levantó de su asiento para revisar el comedor que estaba a un par de habitaciones contiguas a la sala que se encontraba. Regresó con Kan'u en breves instantes. "Ya no están en la sala."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada de golpe soltando un fuerte sonido de impacto. Los responsables estaban demasiado ocupados como para siquiera notarlo siendo lo resultante luego de una larga y amena cena romántica. Charlaron, coquetearon y volvieron a forjar sus consolidados lazos sentimentales solo para tener esta respuesta natural. No estaban interesados en intentar averiguar en qué momento de la charla se provocó este resultado.

Entraron en la habitación con entusiasmo y descuido, sin siquiera moverse más allá de unos centímetros de la puerta cerrada. Naruto había tomado a Tier contra la muralla conjunta a dicha puerta por la fuerza de un beso de necesidad pura, una necesidad primal que era compartida por los tres y que desesperaba mucho más al hombre presente. La mano izquierda del rubio se movía por debajo del vestido negro de su prometida hasta llegar a su trasero otorgándole un agarre firme. Fue solo gracias a esto que Tier soltó sus labios para sacar un gemido audible por el punto de placer localizado; provocando inmediatamente un cambio de estrategia y mover tocar con sus labios otro punto sensible conocido en su prometido. La desesperación de Naruto pudo ser calmada por momentos para regresar a los labios de la pelirroja que hasta esos instantes besaba el punto sensible en su cuello, opuesto al que Tier se dedicaba a atender.

Las manos inquietas se dedicaron a deshacerse de la ropa. Usualmente era la mujer quien perdía primero la ropa ya que el vestido de una pieza no podía hacerle comparación a la camisa, corbata y chaqueta que una vestimenta elegante usualmente traía. En cuestión de minutos la alcoba estaba repleta de fragmentos de ropa mientras los tres se dedicaban a sus labores. La fuerza sobrenatural de un Shinobi le permitió a Naruto cargar a sus dos prometidas, una en cada brazo, de forma brusca a la cama para tener mayor libertad. Dicha acción causo un par de gemidos femeninos ante la expectación del porvenir.

La noche solo comenzaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kan'u se sonrojó en la certeza de lo que los tres jóvenes estaban haciendo de regreso en la habitación. Entendiendo el motivo de su sonrojo Naruto también obtuvo dicho sonrojo para luego sacudir su cabeza rápidamente. No se podía permitir disiparse por una hemorragia nasal cuando aún tenía tiempo que matar junto a Kan'u. El rubio clonado tomó asiento para continuar con el juego, esperando lograr cambiar de tema los pensamientos que ambos pasaban por sus cabezas.

"¡Bien!" Naruto aplaudió para tomar sus cartas y ver el estado del juego. "Ya llevo la mitad de tu dinero. ¿Crees que puedas recuperarte?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de desafío.

Parecía haber funcionado ya que Kan'u tomó igualmente sus cartas acompañada de una expresión determinada. No fue fácil para Naruto llegar a esta momentánea ventaja considerando que Kan'u tenía una cara de Póker completamente impenetrable. No había gestos que la delataran de forma inconsciente, por primera vez en largo tiempo Naruto se valía solo de su abundante suerte que parecía estar cediendo ante su oponente.

"Creo que ya estoy agarrando el ritmo." Proclamó Kan'u revisando neutralmente sus cartas, para luego regresar a la conversación que previamente llevaba con Naruto, antes de que se le ocurriera pensar en lo que hacían los otros. "Por cierto, estabas diciéndome sobre la primera vez que pintaste el monumento a los Hokage."

"Ah, sí." El rubio sonrió con nostalgia remembrando ese momento aun fresco en su mente. En segundo reinicio en relato mientras seguían con el juego.

Dos horas pasaron entre charla, comer snacks y largas partidas de Póker. Naruto había comenzado apenas con los relatos de sus primeras misiones ninja, las más vergonzosas y probablemente inútiles más allá del trabajo en equipo. Kan'u escuchaba interesada cada una de las aventuras y ocurrencias del rubio pero por la noche que lentamente avanzaba, no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en años y no quería que esto llegara a su fin, pero tanta diversión realmente la había agotado mentalmente.

"Creo que con esto terminamos por esta noche." Concluyó Naruto, lamentablemente para Kan'u la victoria era del rubio. "No te preocupes, repetiremos pasado mañana."

"¿Pasado mañana?" Repitió un tanto confusa, aunque alegre de saber que este no era la última vez que lo hacían.

"Bueno. Tier y Erza notaron que estaba pasando por demasiado estrés debido al aumento drástico en la dificultad de los entrenamientos." Se explicó el clon del rubio. "Y por ser los últimos días que pasamos aquí, quisieron aprovechar al máximo lo que resta del tiempo. Dentro de dos días y dos días más a partir de ese decidieron que ellas y yo debíamos salir en citas formales como forma de distracción. La de hoy fue tan solo la primera."

Kan'u asintió, sabiendo que era verdad. Bueno, parcialmente era su culpa que la dificultad del entrenamiento aumentara luego de notar que no estaban siendo efectivos los métodos de Tier Harribel y Erza Scarlet para sacar el potencial del prometido.

"Así que para no dejarte sola creare un clon que te haga compañía y de esta forma podremos divertirnos. ¿Qué quieres hacer la próxima vez? ¿Cartas o quizás otra cosa?" Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie para comenzar a ordenar los restos de la mesa del desastre que él y Kan'u habían hecho mientras jugaban cartas. También, al parecer, sería el responsable de limpiar el desastre que el Naruto original, Erza y Tier dejaron atrás luego de terminar con su cita.

La peli-purpura de cabello largo guardo silencio pensando en que podrían hacer dentro de dos días. En verdad se había divertido con el rubio y pensar en otra actividad para distraerse sonaba interesante cuando no tenían nada que hacer. Todo esto mientras acompañaba a Naruto a la sala cargando con platos y vasos sucios, bolsas plásticas y botellas de plástico vacías, siendo los remanentes de la noche de diversión que habían pasado. Botando la basura y dejando los platos en el lavabo, regresaron esta vez a la sala para sacarlos platos, cubiertos y vasos que el original, Tier y Erza habían dejado a otras para regresar a la cocina y limpiar todo junto.

"¿Y? Aun no tengo una respuesta'ttebayo." Recordó el rubio a la aparentemente olvidada Kan'u.

"Bueno, tengo dos días para pensarlo. Te diré cuándo el momento llegue." Respondió insegura de decir algo más.

Con toda la loza sucia la pareja comenzó a lavarlos en compañía, uno lavaba y el otro secaba; todo esto mientras estaban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio. Probablemente habían pasado diez minutos cuando los dos adolescentes terminaron de limpiar, y sin tener que decir algo al respecto, Naruto acompaño a Kan'u para dar por terminado el día aunque por alguna extraña razón ambos se quedaron en la puerta sin saber que decir al respecto.

"Esto fue agradable." Inició Kan'u un intento de conversación de despedida. Por alguna razón podía sentir su cara caliente, probablemente sonrojada sin razón aparente o por lo menos que no era evidente para ella.

"Definitivamente." Secundó Naruto, sintiendo la incomodidad de ella. "Estaré esperando dentro la próxima vez'ttebayo." Era el turno del rubio de sonrojarse al soltar su ya conocida muletilla, últimamente estaba practicando para abandonarla pero constaba bastante trabajo hacerlo.

"Entonces, buenas noches Uzumaki-sama." La joven hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto lo que formó un descontento inmediato en Naruto.

"Te he dicho que me llames Naruto." Contradijo algo molesto por la insistencia en diferenciar sus clases.

"Entiendo, Naruto-sama." Con esa respuesta el enojo duró en el rubio otros instantes, en lo que analizaba su cerebro en descubrir la broma. Finalmente Naruto se vio obligado a suspirar para soltar una última risilla al ver la mirada confiada que Kan'u le otorgaba.

"Si, muy graciosa. Buenas noches Kan-chan." Sin darle oportunidad el rubio desapareció en un cumulo de humo dejando atrás a una sorprendida Kan'u Unchou.

Tardo probablemente un minuto en cerrar la puerta de su habitación en lo que su cerebro se encargaba de analizar la información de lo sucedido y de los sentimientos que había provocado en su cuerpo. Su cara estaba roja entera, podía evidenciarlo gracias a un espejo cercano. Al mismo tiempo su corazón latía con fuerza y aceleradamente. Solo un hilo de pensamientos afectaba su mente: "_¿Por qué mi corazón reaccionó tanto al ser llamada Kan-chan_?"

Probablemente perdería horas de sueño analizando ese misterio, aunque extrañamente resultaba perturbadoramente feliz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El cansancio no era importante, era más que solo una prueba de resistencia. Naruto veía a Tier apoyada por sus antebrazos en la cama estando con la espalda hacia arriba, las piernas de ella se encontraban encajadas contra su pelvis dejando que sus rodillas flexionaran sus pies hacia la parte de arriba de la espalda de Naruto. Sus brazos ejercían la fuerza de cada empuje en sincronización con los movimientos de su prometió mientras que era ayudada por la mano izquierda de este último. Una mano era todo lo que podía usar, después de todo la derecha estaba en la entrepierna de la pelirroja quien se sostenía por sus piernas como un koala a la altura por debajo de las axilas de su prometido, el mismo brazo que trabajaba para darle placer era encargado de dar la mitad de la ayuda al sostenerla, la otra era solo gracias a la fuerza de sus propias piernas. Al mismo tiempo se abrazaba a él por sobre su espalda curvando su espalda para dar mayor acceso.

Naruto escuchaba los gritos y gemidos con cada movimientos, acelerando el paso. Erza se volvía más intensa, Tier más acelerada, podía sentir el sudor de ambas pegándose a su cuerpo por consecuencia de cada roce que se mezclaba con el propio. El sentimiento de Erza aferrándose más a él y un notable aumento de presión en su conexión con Tier le hizo entender que el final estaba cerca, él mismo podía sentir llegando al final. En un movimiento inesperado Tier flexionó más sus rodillas logrando levantar su cuerpo provocando que la unión de sus caderas llegara al punto más profundo. Naruto no pudo reprimir el quejido mientras su caderas se acomodaban a las de ella al mismo tiempo que lograba posicionar su cabeza a la misma altura que el rubio para darle un profundo y acalorado beso. Sus labios y lenguas lucharon instintivamente apenas se habían tocado siendo el momento en el que el interior de Tier se contrajo lo más posible exigiendo la liberación de su prometido. Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de contenerse más.

El rubio de Konoha logró mover su mano que se encontraba contra el costado de la cadera de Tier hacia la parte superior de su abdomen para sostenerla de caer ante la carencia de fuerza en sus piernas para sostenerla. Lograron intercambiar un apasionado beso antes de que Naruto la dejara lentamente descansar sobre la cama. Pudo admirarla solo por segundos, ya que Erza inclinó todo su peso para empujarle a un costado de la cama, con ella sobre él.

"Aun te falta por terminar." Dijo Erza de forma autoritaria. Ella aun no alcanzaba su final feliz, aun cuando lo habían hecho varias veces al parecer la resistencia Uzumaki aún estaba en la sangre Scarlet latente. La pelirroja no espero respuesta, tan solo introdujo al rubio en lo más profundo de una sola estocada. Un solo gemido fue necesario de ambos. "¿Q-que pasa? Tendrás más esposas, si con suerte puedes conmigo y con Tier, ¿Cómo esperas mantener a todas felices?"

Naruto solo se dedicó a observar los movimientos iniciales de la pelirroja, y se encontró sin palabras. De momento solo un par de velas escasas iluminaban la habitación, logrando revelar la perfección que el joven observaba en su prometida. Sus pechos moviéndose con cada subida y bajada acelerada, el sudor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, la sonrisa intensa y seductora que Erza le daba. Era importante recordar esa diferencia clave entre Erza y Tier; Erza estaba enterada de su belleza y sabia como utilizarla, mientras que Tier solo lo realizaba bajo un leve instinto. Y ahora la primera estaba utilizando sus capacidades en plena forma, Naruto dudaba si alguna vez ella se vio más hermosa.

Fue repentino, pero al poder decir palabras, se dedicó a realizar acciones. Erza bajo su cuerpo una vez dejando entrar a su prometido a lo más profundo para luego sacarlo, pero cuando ya estaba en la parte casi externa, Naruto se encargó de empujar su cuerpo hacia arriba provocando una embestida antes de tiempo.

"¡Kya!" Fue un chillido femenino, seductor y grave, cargado de placer. Y así aumentaron las embestidas al doble de velocidad.

Fueron horas, quizás minutos o segundos, se habían desprendido de cualquier intención de medir el tiempo. Lo único que estaba pendiente en las mentes del otro era hacer el amor hasta desfallecer, Naruto quería verla gemir, reír, gritar su nombre, quería amarla con desenfreno. Con fuerza Naruto puso sus manos en sus pechos perfectos, apretando, masajeando, estimulando. Las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad y Erza no puedo evitar arquear su espalda dejando que las estocadas fueran más directas, mientras sus manos fueron por apoyo en su tórax pronunciando todo movimiento aún más.

"¡Sí! ¡Quiero esto!" Gritaba, nunca antes se sintió tan unida a él. Probablemente porque cada vez era una experiencia de aprendizaje, y cada vez perfeccionaban más y más el arte de amarse. Cada vez descubriendo cosas nuevas, y cada vez amándose más. Como ahora, como en este instante. Intenso, fuerte, rápido. Sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados. "¡Naruto!"

"¡Erza!" Con su grito, Naruto movió sus manos a su cadera para ayudar más en los movimientos. Seguidamente tomo asiento para aproximar su cuerpo contra el otro. Sus pechos quedaron prisioneros contra el tórax del rubio mientras mantenían sus movimientos. "Ya… …casi." Su boca fue alineada contra la suya, dejando sus alientos mezclarse.

Fue el fin de un momento a otro. Las manos de la pelirroja se aferraron a la espalda de su prometido sintiendo la semilla liberada en su interior al mismo tiempo que Naruto sentía las paredes de Erza contrayéndose para extraer todo. Un par de minutos se quedaron en esa posición cerciorándose de que no quedara nada más que entregar. Fue cuando Naruto la volcó sobre la cama para besarla apasionadamente, correrla hasta el respaldo de la cama, dejando las almohadas entre ella y el respalda, para montarla y nuevamente comenzar a hacer el amor. Aunque el ritmo se vio arruinado porque otros labios fueron los que secuestraron los de Naruto mientras su cabeza forzosamente daba un giro al costado.

Naruto se vio obligado a gemir al sentir la lengua intrusa luchando contra la suya. Con un sonido húmedo, los labios se separaron permitiéndole ver a Naruto a su otra prometida quien inadvertidamente se había abrazado a la espalda del rubio, dejando sus brazos pasar por debajo de los de Naruto para afirmar sus manos contra el tórax masculino.

"Espero que me hagas gritar más alto que Erza." Con sus palabras seductoras el rubio perdió el uso de sus cuerdas vocales otra vez. Sin advertencia previa, la rubia que imitaba simétricamente la postura del rubio al apegarse a su espalda movió sus caderas, por consiguiente las caderas él se movieron provocando otro '_Kya'_ sorpresivo de la pelirroja. "Aunque veo que será difícil de cumplir." Agregó al mirar a la pelirroja notoriamente avergonzada. "No sabía que podías gritar así, Erza-san."

"Ca-cállate." Replico avergonzada y con su cara ya ruborizada aumentándolo, solo para que la rubia imitara la acción anterior. La pelirroja logro detener su gemido con éxito.

Tier besó a su prometido nuevamente, ayudando con las embestidas le bastaba saber a este último que su promesa era verdad. Ante la intensidad de la situación, Erza tomó la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos interrumpiendo el beso que compartían los dos rubios, y jalándolo hacia ella dándole una oportunidad propia para besarle. Naruto usó su brazo izquierdo para sostenerse de la cama y ayudar con los movimientos de embestida, mientras su brazo derecho tomo firmemente el pecho izquierdo de la pelirroja.

Todo fue más rápido, incluso Erza se vio forzada a gemir al sentir que lo que estaba en su entrepierna se hacía más ancho, más duro, cuando escuchó a amante soltar un gemido de desconocido tono contra su boca. Naruto estaba impactado con la audacia de Tier, pero la firmeza del agarre de Erza evito evidenciarlo de una manera más fuerte que un gemido ahogado. El brazo derecho de Tier se desprendió en algún momento de su tórax, bajándolo hasta debajo de la entrepierna de su prometido desde atrás y con suavidad tomo el escroto del rubio moviéndolo para equiparar sus movimientos.

Lengua con lengua evitaron que los gritos mutuos fueran demasiado lejos en lo que sentía que ambos llegaban al clímax nuevamente en sincronización.

Erza y Naruto mantuvieron su beso incluso después que el rubio hubiera sido drenado por las paredes suaves, firmes y fuertes, internas de la joven. Cuando el aliento se escapó, forzando a ambos a tomar aire, Tier tomo la oportunidad inmediatamente, usando su ya fortalecido agarre sobre el tórax masculino, sacarlo de Erza y sentarlo a él contra el respaldo de la cama. No hubo contemplaciones cuando tomo su propia oportunidad de besarle, del mismo modo que besó a la pelirroja, segundos atrás. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la rubia usó su mano para tomar su flácido miembro para comenzar a estimularlo.

La rubia de Kirigakure se zafó de la boca de su prometido, usando sus labios y lengua para recorrer su cuerpo: mejillas, mentón, cuello, tórax, abdomen, pelvis y…

Naruto gritó al sentir la boca de Tier invadir su parte intima, incitando que lo flácido se volviera duro. No le tomo mucho tiempo, no con lengua moviendo se de tal manera atrevida o con su boca envolviéndolo tan hábilmente. Pero mientras iba en ello Erza no perdió el tiempo al inclinarse sobre él y continuar con el beso que había quedado inconcluso ante la falta de aire y la intervención de la rubia, lo que facilitó mucho más el trabajo de esta última. No queriendo dejarla olvidada, aun bajo todo el placer que sentía, Naruto movió su mano derecha para alcanzar la entrepierna de Erza para jugar con habilidad usando sus dedos índice y medio entre sus pliegues.

La excitación incrementó la presión de sus labios contra los suyos quitándole a Naruto la capacidad de hablar y advertir a Tier que ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero esta última por instinto logro parar a tiempo provocando a Naruto por instantes un gran dolor palpitante en su entrepierna, solo para que llegara el repentino alivio proveniente de las cálidas, suaves y estrechas paredes internas de Tier. La rubia de Kiri no pudo evitar la complacencia al sentir el encaje perfecto de su primera entrada. Calzaba a la perfección tocando todos los puntos indicados y sintiéndolo en cada segundo palpitar era un deleite sin igual.

Erza fue la primera en sentir la placentera liberación interna gracias a los dedos hábiles de Naruto. El problema, según la perspectiva, es que aun cuando esta había llegado los dedos de Naruto no detuvieron su labor, prolongando inesperadamente el punto máximo de la pelirroja. Con gemidos de súplica, las piernas de la pelirroja se empaparon mientras sus propios fluidos se encargaban de limpiar los que su prometido había insertado en su interior previamente. Ante el cambio reciente de Tier y decidido a no dejar a la pelirroja de lado, tomó a la pelirroja por debajo de sus muslos con ambas manos y, mucho a la sorpresa de ella, la sentó de forma que quedara con dichos muslos sobre los hombros del rubio y con su boca justamente en la parte húmeda. Sobraba decir que su lengua y boca realizaban un trabajo mucho mejor que sus dedos.

De esta manera comenzó a trabajar su movimiento en conjunto a ellas, incluso moviendo sus caderas de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Erza momentos atrás, haciendo que la ya perfecta unión, según el criterio de Tier, fuera aún más perfecta con cada embestida mientras ella le montaba. Al mismo tiempo y sin perder la concentración, Naruto se encargaba de mantener a la pelirroja ocupada. Erza se afirmaba contra la pared entre gemido y gemido, ya que Naruto no tenía problemas en mantener su peso al tener su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y las almohadas.

Habiendo pasado a otra etapa, tanto Erza como Tier habían comenzado a torcerse más en las acciones del rubio. Su sudor era prueba de sus acciones, y por supuesto sus gritos que ya no podían ser silenciados.

"¡Naruto!" No podían evitar gritar el nombre de su amante con cada una de sus acciones. En este punto el aclamado seguidamente había situado su mano derecha sobre el pecho correspondiente de Tier, mientras que su izquierda había ido de mismo forma al pecho de Erza, sobre él. Con movimientos rítmicos y lentos, los amasaba con suavidad. En este punto la pelirroja aferro sus manos contra la cabeza del rubio, al punto de casi enterrar sus uñas sobre su cuero cabelludo, enredando sus dedos entre los hilos rubios. Al mismo tiempo Tier había apegado sus manos contra el abdomen de Naruto para fortalecer sus movimientos y acelerarlos.

"Ya… …casi…" Gimió Tier. Con cada embestida se encargaba de pronunciar el roce de piel con piel, frotando su trasero y glúteos contra la cadera de él. "Se siente… …demasiado bien."

"Estoy… …por…" Gimió del mismo modo Erza. Podía sentir su lengua profundizando más, la succión de sus labios contra la parte externa en una combinación perfecta. "Si sigues así… …no podre…"

Solo bastó unos segundos más, el propio amante masculino fue forzado a soltar todo lo de su interior al no poder aguantar más, mientras sentía a sus amantes igualmente llegar al fin en lo que ambas arqueaban sus espaldas sincronizadamente. En ese instante se escuchó un último grito de placer y alegría por parte de ambas dirigido al responsable.

"¡Naruto!"

Erza no pudo mantener su postura ante el relajo otorgado por la satisfacción pura, incluso podía sentir un hilo de saliva escapar de su boca por el grito reciente al mirar el techo de la habitación. Respiraba agitadamente y de forma irregular. Sus fuerzas fueron robadas momentáneamente por lo que fue obligada a deslizarse, y con una pequeña ayuda de Naruto, quien estaba en condiciones similares o peores, logro recostarse a un costado suyo para darle un muy ansiado beso en los labios. No le importaba lo mucho que había bebido del interior de ella o que su propia esencia podía ser degustada en sus labios, todo lo que le importaba era el magnífico sentimiento que el hombre despertó en ella. En instantes estuvo recostada a un costado suyo

Tier mantuvo su posición y su postura con la espalda arqueada por varios instantes, cerciorándose que su interior había extraído todo lo que podía del interior de su amante. Podía sentir el líquido agitándose en el interior de su vientre, combinándose con los fluidos propios. Su calidez era abrumadora y el sentimiento cegador. Al sentir que el medio que formaba la unión entre ambos se hacía más pequeño finalmente se permitió encorvar su espalda cansada al frente, inclinando todo su peso en sus manos apoyadas en el vientre de su prometido. Tenía sudor deslizándose por su cuerpo y saliva goteando se su boca, pruebas de la pasión que habían compartido momentos antes y del grito memorial para el punto final. Su respiración rápida e irregular se volvía lenta una vez más en lo que el sudor se enfriaba. Su mente regreso en si misma a tiempo para ver el final de un apasionado beso entre el rubio y la pelirroja, causando una reacción del algo que aún estaba en su interior. Resistiendo la tentación de soltar un gemido ante la ya sensible zona interna, solo pudo tomar la oportunidad de besarle igualmente, posicionando sus brazos contra su espalda y sus manos contra su cabello rubio. Naruto respondió de la misma forma, solo que sus manos fueron hacia su espalda y hacia abajo, encargándose de sostener sus muslos manteniendo la firme, una vez más, penetración.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera saberlo, sus caderas fueron separadas a las de Tier. Erza se había movido sigilosamente durante el momento íntimo de ambos rubios para reemplazar la posición de la rubia de Kirigakure. Por la sonrisa seductora que adornaba la expresión facial de la pelirroja mientras era penetrada o la expresión de ansia extrema que mostraba la insatisfecha Tier, estaba claro que la noche que estaban compartiendo tan íntimamente estaba solo comenzando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Estaba cansado, le pesaban los ojos por lo que optó por mantenerlos cerrados. Se estaba tranquilo, no había frio, no había calor, solo una temperatura agradable que le permitía descansar y seguir en este estado de perfecta armonía. No es que fuera malo, estaba cansado de buena manera, en especial por lo que le dejó en este estado. Las imágenes de la noche anterior aún estaban vivas en su imaginación, pero no causaba alguna reacción ya que el estado deteriorado le causaba un rechazo a cualquier intento de estimulación. Es más, estaba seguro de que se había desmayado, demostrando que manejar a ambas doncellas estaba más allá de sus capacidades físicas, por el momento._

"_Te ves algo pálido." Cuestionó una voz._

_Al no ser la voz de Tier o de Erza, incluso no era la de Kan'u, le hizo abrir sus ojos contra su voluntad, fue cuando notó que no estaba en su cama o en su habitación, o siquiera en el País del Agua; y aparentemente sus prometidas tampoco estaban presentes. Seguido de idealizar su a su cambio de posición, lo siguiente en notar el lugar actual en el que se encontraba. Era una pradera casi sin fin, salvo por el árbol que actualmente respaldaba su espalda acomodado oportunamente contra la sombra. Sin duda era una posición perfecta que explicaba el ambiente tan perfecto._

_Finalmente, el último detalle y quizás el más importante, era la joven que se encontraba observándole descansar, arrodillada a un costado suyo. Llevaba un vestido negro con tirantes para dejar ver sus hombros y dar una provocadora vista a sus perfectamente desarrollados pechos, al mismo tiempo llegaba por sobre las rodillas. Cabello de plata, si no es que era blanco, ojos rojos, piel perfectamente blanca. La descripción en si misma resultaba enormemente familiar._

_Su mente tardó unos instantes en funcionar con normalidad otra vez._

"_¿Mo-Moka?" No es que Naruto dudara de su nombre al decirlo, pero nunca fue certificado más allá de su intuición._

"_Y tu eres Naruto." Declaró la joven como si se tratara de lo más natural. "Aunque se considera descortés no dar el apellido." Esa mirada severa hizo a Naruto tragar aire y saliva, era como si ella le fuera a devorar en cualquier momento, sin duda era la mirada de un depredador acorralando a su presa. Por fortuna se suavizó levemente, decidiendo que por la sorpresa el comportamiento del rubio estaba afectado. "Soy Akashiya Moka, ultima heredera directa del Clan Akashiya de Yugakure no Sato antes de que esta dejara de ser aldea oculta."_

_El rubio sorprendió de escuchar eso mientras tomaba asiento correctamente frente a ella. Había escuchado sobre ello mientras Jiraiya se encargó de reeducarlo durante su estadía en el Monte Myobokuzan, nunca esperó encontrarse con un Clan ninja de una aldea que ya no se dedicaba a ello. _

"_Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Genin de Konohagakure no Sato y heredero del Clan Uzumaki." Fue su respuesta, sobrepasando la sorpresa. "Esta es la primera vez que tengo la ocasión de hablar contigo. No tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo en este momento."_

"_Si tienes muchos problemas con eso no me importaría volver a lo de siempre." Indicó Moka inclinando su cuerpo al frente, apoyando sus manos sobre el pasto mientras daba una buena vista de sus activos frontales. Su voz seductora no ayudaba. Estaba claro que ella hablaba de los sueños anteriores que aparentemente estaban compartiendo, si es que eso era posible. "Aunque por tu estado no creo que tenga mucha diversión si no puedes resistir mi ritmo."_

_Naruto tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse ante sus palabras, ya fuera por el significado de lo que harían o por lo que había hecho antes. Lamentablemente en lugar de sonrojarse, palideció decayendo levemente su estado demostrando que las palabras de la joven no estaban lejos de ser verdad. Pero aquello duró brevemente ante la repentina realización de lo que ocurría en estos instantes. Las preguntas no tardaron en salir adelante._

"_¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? Es decir…" El rubio se detuvo por instantes al ver que la joven se volvía a sentar correctamente. No lo había dudado hasta ahora porque de algún modo sonaba inverosímil dudarlo, en alguna parte de su interior así lo indicaba. "¿Eres real? ¿Solo un sueño o mi imaginación?"_

"_¿Dudas que yo sea real?" La mirada nuevamente severa de la joven le hizo tragar aire y saliva a Naruto una segunda ocasión. La expresión se mantuvo, aunque esa exhalara un suspiro. "Supongo que no puedo culparte por dudar." Su cabello largo que se había escapado hacia el frente por la inclinación frontal fue acomodado por su mano derecha por detrás de sus hombros. "Si estamos aquí es por la resonancia de nuestras almas. Es una habilidad rara entre los de mi clan que permite encontrar con quienes somos compatibles y encontrar compañero." Moka se detuvo para admirar al rubio con una mirada crítica. "Supongo que tu apariencia no está mal. No hace falta mirar más de cerca, estoy muy consciente de lo que tienes ahí abajo." Agregó sugestivamente._

_Naruto estaba casi en shock con la revelación repentina._

"_¿Co-co-compañeros? Te refieres a…"_

"_Marido y Mujer, Esposo y Esposa." Intervino Moka las palabras del rubio. "No es que estemos obligados, pero está claro que nuestras almas se inclinan la una hacia la otra." _

"_E-e-espera, no puedes estar diciendo…" Naruto intentaba dar alguna defensa, pero la confusión se interponía en su método de pensamiento. "¡Tengo prometida! ¡Dos de ellas! …de hecho." Se silenció al darse cuenta de que había dicho lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió, siendo comprobado por la expresión asesina que le daba Moka. "No-no es lo que piensas. Soy Uzumaki, el ultimo de mi pueblo que es leal y el Consejo de Konoha esta forzado la Ley de Restauración de Clan." Antes de que pudiera seguir la explicación, Moka intervino entendiendo a lo que se refería._

"_Piensan mantener el control sobre ti utilizando esposas asignadas que secretamente trabajan para esos viejos corruptos." Declaró la joven para luego tomar una expresión bastante sombría y su tono de voz fue igualado a su expresión. "Veo que en todo este tiempo lo podrido en las naciones shinobi no ha cambiado en absoluto." Siguió mirando a Naruto. "En ese caso lo mejor será que vengas a vivir conmigo, lejos de esos bastardos."_

"_O-oye, por mucho que odie el sistema que está detrás, Konoha es mi hogar. Si por algo estoy trabajando tan duro es para convertirme en Hokage y desde ahí cambiar las cosas. Nada ganaré de abandonar todo." Se explicó Naruto._

_Moka le miró con asco. "Tch… …se seguro adoras llenar a esas pu…"_

"_¡Cállate!" Intervino de golpe el rubio, evitando que completara el insulto. "¿Qué sabes tú de ellas para juzgarlas? Es verdad que yo no estuve de acuerdo con este tipo de relación al principio, pero aun así Tier y Erza ponen todo de su parte para que esto funcione." Naruto miró con gran furia a Moka quien mantenía esa expresión condescendiente llega de orgullo. Estaba claro que no le importaban sus palabras. "No me importan que nuestras almas estén en sintonía o quien sabe que, si no puedes respetar eso, entonces no estoy interesado en tener ningún tipo de relación contigo."_

"_Heh." Sonrió Moka maliciosamente. "¿Realmente crees que te puede oponer?" Sin esperarlo, ella abordó a Naruto derribándolo sobre su espalda contra el suelo. "Entiéndelo bien, tú no tienes opción en el asunto así que vete haciendo la idea de que me perteneces." Sin darle la oportunidad de refutar ella mordió su cuello._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe sudando frio. Podía sentir a la perfección el dolor de los dientes entrando en su cuello, a pesar de que al pasar su mano ni siquiera una marca estaba presente; esto ya era lo habitual cuando se trataba de un sueño con Moka, pero resultaba difícil acostumbrarse. Tomando un breve respiro, miró en su entorno a las dos jóvenes dormidas quienes básicamente estaban aún enredadas en la cama con él luego de lo ocurrido hace escasas horas. Lo siguiente fue analizar el sueño más reciente con la desconocida, y que por primera vez había tenido conversación.

"_Y cuando pensé que mi situación con Moka era complicado._" Se dijo Naruto en su mente antes de volver a recostarse. El sueño esa noche, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, fue algo imposible de obtener. Los pensamientos hacia Moka fueron constantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era la madrugada previa al inicio del nuevo viaje. Naruto nuevamente despertó en plena noche, pero no por un sueño con Moka como le había ocurrido hace dos noches. Era lo habitual que le ocurría cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar un lugar, le ocurrió en la tierra de las olas cuando inicio su viaje en barco por primera vez; le ocurrió en la tierra de los remolinos cuando comenzó a viajar con Tier y Erza; y ahora le volvía a ocurrir estando ante nuevamente de viaje de regreso al país de las olas.

Pudo levantarse con facilidad gracias a que Tier y Erza estaban dormidas, cada una contra un almohada en el lado opuesto de la cama. La noche había terminado temprano luego de un día atareado y la repetición de una cena relajada, volvieron a sellar el día haciendo el amor, pero de manera suave y pasiva a diferencia del desenfreno descontrolado de hace dos noches. Al terminar se dedicaron simplemente a charlar, repasando lo sucedido en el día o planeando el futuro del viaje.

Naruto, solo con sus ropas de dormir, salió de la habitación recorriendo el gran refugio que ahora estaba sin la mayoría de sus muebles. Se habían dedicado a sellar todo en pergaminos de transporte, viendo que el futuro del clan ya no estaba en este lugar. Claro que quedaban las camas y la cocina, siendo lo último en ser sellado para transportar.

Su recorrido le llevo a la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala central del lugar. Dicha chimenea era la encargada de mantener la temperatura en todo el lugar, usando ductos para transmitir el calor con escaso desperdicio. Tras alimentar el fuego, Naruto tomó asiento ante el fuego, simplemente observando arder su interior. Pensaba en lo sucedido desde que llegó a este lugar. No solo el cambio en sus relaciones con Tier y Erza que parecían haberse profundizado, sino con el nuevo integrante del grupo: Kan'u. Su relación había comenzado de la forma más caótica posible, pero finalmente podía estar tranquilo al llamarla amiga sin tener que cuidar su espalda durante el día y la noche.

"_Y ahora comienza una nueva aventura. ¿Qué tanto he cambiado desde que salí de Konoha?_" Se cuestionó. "_¿Qué tanto más cambiare antes de regresar?_"

"¿Es Moka de nuevo?" Dijo una voz a su espalda, reconociendo a Tier al instante.

Naruto volteó su cabeza para verla, estando la entrada a la sala al costado de la chimenea solo para que las palabras jamás dejaran su boca. En el umbral de la puerta estaba su prometida con su característica camiseta blanca sin mangas que le llegaba por sobre el ombligo, cabello alborotado y una mirada somnolienta. Pero no fue su conocida belleza lo que le dejo mudo, fue la carencia de ropa en la región interior. El sonrojo llegó al instante.

"A-a-a…" Tartamudeo inútilmente al intentar decir algo.

Tier levantó una ceja dudosa de la actitud de su prometido. Cuando inclinó su vista para ver su cuerpo, notó el problema al instante.

"Uno pensaría que ya habías superado esa fase." Tier caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, moviendo sus caderas al hacerlo sin intención. Al quedar próximo a él tomó asiento a su lado. Su sonrojo aun permanecía. "Después de todo ya conoces mi cuerpo desnudo a la perfección."

Por instantes Naruto estuvo quieto, mirando fijamente a la chimenea con intenciones claras de ignorar a la joven que se sentó a su lado y que con completa confianza inclinó su peso para apoyarse en el hombro de su prometido. La diferencia de estatura fue compensada por la inclinación, dejando a la joven descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Aun tenia sueño y estaba cansada, no era que su falta de modestia fuera adrede o con alguna intención de seducción, solo que no estuvo demasiado atenta a la ropa interior cuando notó que Naruto no estaba en la cama.

Tomó algunos minutos que Naruto regulara su respiración y que su ritmo cardiaco desacelerara, habituándose a la presencia de su prometida. Si, aun no superaba del todo a la vergüenza, no cuando se trataba de momentos tan sorpresivos como este. Al parecer su prometida le otorgó la posibilidad de recobrarse de ello antes de seguir con el tema de conversación.

"Aun no respondes." Tier hizo una breve pausa, soltando un bostezo por su cuerpo aun adormilado. "¿Qué es lo que te mantiene despierto?"

"Supongo que es el viaje." Respondió Naruto. "Una mezcla de emociones; estoy asustado y al mismo tiempo emocionado." Con la confianza de regreso, le permitió responder al peso de ella con el propio, equilibrando y acercando la presencia de ambos. Ahora estaban más a gusto. "Siempre encontramos un nuevo lugar, nuevas personas, nuevas dificultades'ttebayo. Estoy asustado de la próxima dificultad, pero me emociona encontrar nuevas personas, nuevos lugares y nuevas aventuras."

Tier tardó unos instantes, parecía demasiada adormilada sobre su hombro como para responder. Solo antes de hablar acercó su cabeza, moviéndola para permitirle ver directamente los ojos de su prometido, proporcionando mutuamente una vista que definitivamente no era nueva pero que jamás se volvía aburrida. De pronto cualquier rastro de sueño que quedara en ella desapareció, siendo consciente de los latidos de su propio corazón y los de él; siendo consciente de sus respiraciones.

Ante la luz de la chimenea sus labios se encontraron. No debía ser muy sorprendente si a escasas horas habían hecho el amor, actividad que incluía definitivamente el besarse activamente. Pero de igual manera fue sorprendente, tanto o más que la primera vez. Los sonidos húmedos, de saliva moviéndose entre labios, de lenguas rozándose. Lograron detenerse varios minutos más adelante, antes de que los labios de ambos se hincharan ante el uso constante o se volvieran rojos. Solo respiraban agitados en un silencio cómodo para regresar con Tier apoyada sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Sabes que cada día a tu lado es una aventura." Concluyó Tier remembrando el tema final de conversación.

Regresaron al silencio, que nuevamente fue detenido solo que por ninguno de los presentes hasta ese entonces en la sala. En realidad no fue el sonido, sino que fue la sensación de ser observados. Fue entonces que Naruto logró detectar el chakra adicional en la sala, sentido al que no le había tenido demasiada importancia hasta el momento.

"Erza." Susurró Naruto al ver nuevamente en dirección al umbral por el costado de la cabeza de Tier. "A-a-a…" Nuevamente se encontró sin habla, pero a diferencia de Tier, Erza llevaba toda su característica ropa de dormir. El problema que la camisa superior, adornada con espadas, llevaba los botones abiertos, permitiendo ver que no llevaba sostén. La cara de Naruto nuevamente se alumbró en rojo a pesar que su actual acompañante tenía el problema opuesto.

"Naruto, no es justo que escojas a una prometida sobre otra." Erza caminó con notable mal humor para tomar asiento en el suelo en el lado opuesto al de Tier. A diferencia de Tier, Erza tenía la misma estatura que Naruto por lo que al quedar sentada sin crear una diferencia en distancia para compensar inclinación.

"N-no e-es como escogiera. Salí yo solo de la habitación, Tier despertó más tarde y me siguió." Se explicó notablemente nervioso. Ya fuera por la vergüenza que sentía al saber que estaba sin sostén y dejaba parcialmente sus dotados pechos al descubierto o por el miedo de sentir su ira ya conocida.

"Tier." No hubo adiciones por parte de la pelirroja, la pregunta era tasita.

"Te vi dormida y no quise despertarte. Creí que volvería a la cama con Naruto una vez que le encontrara." Fue la defensa en tono neutro de la rubia. Estaba claro que no temía de Erza.

Sin aviso previo, Erza tomó el hombro de Naruto y fuertemente le apegó hacia ella. El rubio a pesar de la fuerza exagerada usada estaba agradecido a que no llevara su armadura, de lo contrario hubiera sido mucho más doloroso. Inmediatamente creó un efecto domino, con Tier deslizándose desde el hombro de su prometido hasta quedar por sobre su abdomen. Sin hacerse esperar, fue el turno de su segunda prometida para secuestrar los labios de él.

En breves intervalos para tomar aire podían ver los ojos deseos del otro, los mismo ojos marrones que Naruto había aprendido a amar brillando intensamente. Los mismos ojos azules que Erza había aprendido a amar del mismo modo intenso.

Se repitió lo mismo que con Tier, solo que Erza dominó lo suficiente a Naruto como para atraerlo junto a ella hacia el piso; fue conveniente que hubiera una alfombra bajo donde estaban, lo que daba algo más de comodidad en lugar de un piso de madera o concreto. La rubia femenina testigo no le importó en realidad el beso que el pelirrubio y la pelirroja compartían tan apasionadamente, después de todo ya tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar de sus labios hasta agotarse y aún permanecía entre sus brazos mientras se desarrollaba la situación ante ella. Resultaba bastante cómoda su posición.

"Ha-ah, eso está mejor." Susurró Erza mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Tuvieron que reacomodarse después de aquello. Los tres descansaron de la manera habitual sobre la alfombra, con cada joven al costado de Naruto gozando de compartir su calor en combinación al de la chimenea.

"¿Por qué despertaste tan tarde?" Cuestionó finalmente Erza. "¿Es Moka otra vez?" Estando al tanto ella como Tier de los sueños de Naruto, incluyendo el más perturbador a escasas dos noches de distancia.

"Debido al viaje de mañana." Respondió Tier en lugar de su prometido. "La incertidumbre de lo que está por venir le mantiene despierto."

"Eso es comprensible. Siempre parando en lugares desconocidos y encontrando nuevas personas; supongo que eso es lo que lo hace emocionante." Concluyó Erza. "Vamos ahora a la Tierra de las Ondas, donde comenzaremos a viajar por tierra. Le regresaremos el barco a ese tal Tazuna."

"Recuerdo que a él le conoces por tu primer viaje fuera de Konoha, tu primer viaje junto al equipo siete." Agregó Tier, recordando el relato de Naruto, el cual Erza también conocía. Fue uno de los tantos temas de conversación pasados.

Dicha conversación trajo detalles que Naruto no había relatado en el pasado sobre aquella misión. Unos cuantos ataques sorpresa de hombres de Gatoh, entrenamientos de Kakashi u ocurrencias en el hogar de Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami. Pero esta remembranza del pasado trajo un tema que Naruto trataba de evadir en el pasado. Por alguna razón, para Erza y Tier pareció un momento apropiado.

"Cuéntanos sobre tu primer amor." Fue Erza la primera en hablar, yendo directo al grano como siempre. "Sé que hablamos antes, pero siempre intentas cambiar el tema."

"Tienes razón, me gustaría saber de ella también. Esa Haruno Sakura." Agregó Tier.

"Er… …bueno…" Tomó a Naruto por sorpresa, pero se veían genuinamente interesadas y no con malas intenciones. "No creo que haya algo interesante en la historia. Supongo que es lo que se conoce como amor a primera vista, fue en el primer día de academia cuando la vi y todo comenzó desde ese momento. Era bonita, era la más inteligente de la clase y su cabello era rosa. Tenía una sonrisa tan única." Entonces su mirada se volvió bastante agria a pesar de la sonrisa que llevaba su rostro. "Lamentablemente esa sonrisa nunca fue para mí, siempre fue para Sasuke. Desde ese momento en adelante intente llamar su atención, incluso cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo. Nunca me miró como más que un amigo. Creí haber logrado algo cuando acepto una cita solo para que ella hablara solo de Sasuke."

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció levemente. Mientras que los sentimientos por Sakura se habían ido, aún estaba la memoria de lo que él sintió en aquel entonces. Ese dolor en su pecho nunca seria olvidado, lo que fue peor al día siguiente a aquella supuesta cita.

"Fue en el día siguiente que Sasuke deserto y Sakura me rogó por traerlo de vuelta. Cuando vi su mirada de desesperación entendí que nunca sentiría lo mismo." Concluyó dando un breve suspiro. Fue cuando su sonrisa regreso. "Entonces ustedes entraron en mi vida y me salvaron."

"¿Salvarte?" Cuestionó Tier. Erza tenía la misma duda en su mente.

"Del mismo destino que Ero-sennin, es decir, Jiriaya-sensei." Agregó rápidamente, ya que las chicas no le habían visto directamente al famoso sabio de los Sanin. "Su historia es parecida a la mía. Su compañero de equipo, Orochimaru, desertó a Konoha; se enamoró de su compañera de equipo, Tsunade-baa-chan, quien nunca regresó sus sentimientos. Hasta ahora él sigue enamorado de ella. De no haberlas encontrado, probablemente seguiría su mismo camino."

"Entonces debemos enfocarnos en que sigas encontrando a otras." Concluyó Tier.

"Mmm… como Kan'u. Ella es buena opción." Sugirió Erza.

"¿Ka-Kan'u?" Replicó Naruto. "Pe-pero ella es…"

"…una buena elección." Interrumpió Tier. "He notado que recientemente se han vuelto más cercanos."

"¿P-po-por qué no cambiamos de tema? Dattebayo. Ustedes ya saben sobre la chica que me gustó en el pasado. ¿Qué tal ustedes?" Fue el contrataque de Naruto.

Con Kan'u aún estaba descubriendo su amistad. Las reuniones recientes de sus juegos de mesa gracias a sus copias, fue realmente grato. Pasar tiempo con ella sin discusiones y solo sumergidos en una conversación amena, apuestas y una que otra anécdota. No estaba listo para tomar ese enfoque, no teniendo a Erza y a Tier acostumbrándose a la nueva solidez de relación. Solo hace algunas semanas que Erza se había vuelto su prometida, y tenía que equilibrar la situación con Tier. Complicaba mucho más pensar en Kan'u de otra manera.

"¿Qué tal tú? Tier." Intervino Naruto. "He escuchado mucho de tu pasado, pero nunca supe si estabas interesada en alguien."

"Kan'u." Respondió la llamada.

Un nuevo silencio se creó en la habitación. La respuesta fue rápida y directa, notando que no tenía vergüenza al decir lo que alguna vez sintió. Pero el problema adicional para Erza y Naruto era que ambos escucharon la declaración de Kan'u durante la discusión sucedida en la cueva que logró aclarar los malos entendidos.

"Tier, tu sabes que ella…" Comenzó Naruto, un tanto temeroso de entrar en el tema.

"Lo sé. Pero yo no siento lo mismo ahora." Explicó Tier. "No sé si sería admiración o algo más. En aquel entonces ella era mi modelo a seguir. Era la más fuerte y mi guardaespaldas, también mi mejor amiga. Tal vez confundí sentimientos o no se desarrollaron debido a que nos separamos. Pero lo que siento ahora es diferente, mis sentimientos por Naruto son los que en verdad importan." El nombrado se sonrojo al escucharla decir aquello.

"Por el momento." Concluyó inesperadamente Erza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Tier.

"Bueno, cabe la posibilidad que Naruto y Kan'u también comiencen una relación." Explicó Erza con detalle. "Al estar casadas con él, por semántica estarían en un matrimonio en conjunto. Lo que significa que tú y Kan'u estarían casadas también."

Tier no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella declaración. Era imposible no imaginarse a ella, a Naruto y a Kan'u compartiendo una cama. Para Naruto no fue más fácil, ya que su reacción fue más drástica al salir un fluido rojo por su nariz.

"¿Y qué tal tú?" Cuestionó Tier a Erza, siendo su turno para evadir el tema.

Era la última persona en la sala en sonrojarse. Mientras había esperado la pregunta, nunca espero tener que enfrentarla tan pronto y de manera tan directa por la propia Tier. Guardo silencio unos instantes buscando tomar la compostura.

"Strauss… …Mirajane." Fue la respuesta lenta de la pelirroja.

"Ya veo." Tier pudo responder sin mayor problema, pero Naruto no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Al parecer se había encontrado con varios eventos sorprendentes que le quitaron el habla en esta noche.

"E-es… …ella." Dedujo Naruto aun en estado de sorpresa.

"Es complicado." Se aceleró Erza a sí misma en responder. Posteriormente se tranquilizó, eligiendo mejor sus palabras. "Al inicio mi mejor amiga durante mi niñez, durante la academia ninja y posteriormente mis días como ninja se convirtió en mi rival. Fue al comienzo de la guerra que amenazo nuestro país que nuestra relación se volvió… …complicada." La pelirroja se sonrojó al recordar. "Fuimos intimas después de una misión en la que estuvimos a punto de morir. Claro que fue un método de liberar tensión al inicio, pero se fue repitiendo a lo largo de la guerra."

En este punto hubo un claro tono muerto en su voz, así como sus ojos perdían levemente el brillo. Claramente Erza estaba sumergida en las memorias de cualquiera que fuera el evento que cambio todo. Naruto iba a decirle detenerse, pero la pelirroja le ganó al continuar.

"Nunca logramos averiguar en qué dirección iba nuestra relación. Mirajane murió algunos meses antes de que Uzushio… …cayera." Ninguno se atrevió a hablar después de ello, como si fuera una medida de respeto a aquella persona. Erza continuó. "Ella era fuerte y valiente, y sobre todo competitiva. Supongo que por eso nuestras actitudes chocaron en algún punto. Como ninja podía ser la enemiga más mortal o aliado más compasivo."

"¡Oh! ¡Ahora entiendo'ttebayo!" Concluyó sorpresivamente Naruto. Al tener los brazos ocupados en Erza y Tier respectivamente, no pudo unir palma y puño para realizar la característica seña de acierto. "Así que es por eso que ustedes se han besado en dos ocasiones. En realidad ustedes son… ¡Ack!"

Dos golpes simultáneos sufrieron el rubio lado a lado contra su tórax, robándole el aire y cualquier comentario que fuera a realizar. Las miradas enfadadas y sonrojadas de las dos jóvenes decían lo suficiente. Aunque ninguna abandonó su lado, ninguna se dignó a darle la palabra dando por terminada cualquier charla que pudiera continuar por aquella noche.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó horas más tarde. La chimenea seguía ardiendo y sus dos acompañantes seguían dormidas apegadas a él. La habitación era grande por lo que la chimenea no aumentaba la temperatura lo suficiente para compensar el frio exterior, por ello las dos se habían apegado a él mucho más. Podía sentir el afectuoso calor natural corporal que evitaba cualquier intención de querer moverse. En su mente, su reloj interno le indicaba que estaba a momentos de realizar el desayuno, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar.

Tuvo que concentrarse para realizar el jutsu sin sellos de manos que estaban fuera de límites por las dos doncellas que sostenían. En segundos un cumulo de humo hizo aparecer a un Naruto perfectamente realizado, sabiendo de antemano sus deberes. Murmurando en voz baja un audible _Bastardo afortunado_, el clon rubio se marchó a la cocina para iniciar el día como suplente del indispuesto original.

Fue media hora de descanso adicional que Naruto aprecio solemnemente. Cuando era tiempo, Erza y Tier despertaron para vestir las partes incompletas de sus respectivas ropas de dormir y acompañar al rubio en el desayuno. Apenas ellas regresaron la habitación, Kan'u entró en la cocina ya lista para el nuevo día. Su sorpresa fue inmediata al ver al conocido rubio solo en ropa de dormir, en lugar de estar ya vestido como lo hacía usualmente.

Durante la charla amena entre ambos, Tier y Erza regresaron para comenzar oficialmente con el ultimo día en la Tierra del Agua.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para Kan'u fue una despedida de la zona más larga que para Tier, después de todo la primera de estas estuvo varios años viviendo en el lugar. En cambio, Tier solo conoció el lugar por los relatos de los mayores, los escasos momentos de refugio posterior a la traición de Yagura, y estas raudas semanas. Kan'u se encargó de visitar la tumba de su maestro, el último miembro del Clan Harribel en ser enterrado en cementerio del clan. Fuera de eso, se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

Fueron solo unas horas de viaje hasta la costa, utilizando el mismo sistema de evasión que usaron para llegar con la copia de Naruto al frente y atrás para evadir apropiadamente a los ANBU o cualquier otro sistema de vigilancia de los ninjas de la zona.

Llegaron a la costa, sacaron del sello de almacenaje la embarcación. Luego de asegurar las provisiones y comprobar la propia estructura de la embarcación, no tardaron tiempo zarpar mar a dentro. Naruto iba frete al timón, lado a lado de Erza y Tier, quienes se encargaban de revisar el mapa y la ruta de viaje. Kan'u era la única que faltaba en el interior del barco, se encontraba mirando como la enorme isla o continente, llamada País del Agua, se alejaba más y más.

Kan'u no se movió de la popa del barco hasta la tierra del agua se perdió en el horizonte.

Suspirando la joven se volteó para entrar en la cabina del barco. Inmediatamente se unió a Erza y Tier, aprendiendo por primera vez navegación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Naruto adaptó su rutina de entrenamiento al barco nuevamente regresando a las bases de Fuuinjutsu. Mantuvo su entrenamiento de control de chakra a menor escala, usando solo cinco **Kage Bunshin** para que cada uno produjera un **Rasengan** en cada mano. Las esferas tomaban algo de forma, pero nada de velocidad o fuerza. Necesito recurrir a las pelotas de goma para entrenar la fuerza nuevamente de las esferas en espiral. Suerte que podía conseguir en el viaje con los sapos. El entrenamiento en Taijtusu se enfocó en fortalecer sus músculos con ejercicios rutinarios, todo esto debido a la limitación de espacio.

La navegación iba bien con la ayuda de Erza y Tier, y con la enseñanza de Kan'u, quien no se quería quedar atrás en las labores del barco. Se sorprendió cuando Naruto fue el encargado de enseñarle paso a paso, ayudado ocasionalmente de sus prometidas. Aunque por algún motivo ellas reducían sus enseñanzas, dejándole la mayoría de la labor a Naruto; esto implicaba varias horas a solas. Por suerte ni Naruto o Kan'u detectaron los verdaderos motivos de las otras jóvenes.

Pero al terminó del séptimo día fue cuando todo se fue al infierno. El barco se vio atrapado en un sistema de tormentas poderosas, por suerte las capacidad de crear copias de Naruto resultaba útil al momento de necesitar una tripulación con mayores números.

Las agitadas aguas se encargaron de arrastrar el diminuto barco fuera de curso a una velocidad impresionante, no ayudaba que el viento los empujaba en la misma dirección. Pero lo peor de todo fue la drástica marea que subía y bajaba, moviendo el barco a merced.

"¡Erza, encárgate del timón!" Gritó Naruto imperativamente, intentando sostener inútilmente el control del timón. La pelirroja llegó a la cabina del barco para intercambiar roles con Naruto, este inmediatamente salió al exterior donde resultaba de mayor ayuda. "¡Tier, encárgate de controlar las olas grandes que puedan volcar el barco!"

"_¡Tiburón!_" Gritó la rubio al desenvainar su espada desde su espalda. Al instante la espada cambio a la gran forma blanca conocida por todos. Al mismo tiempo Naruto sintió el chakra de Tier ser desatado con la transformación. El nivel del cual Naruto estaba muy lejos. La prometida rubia de Naruto notó al instante una ola con las características dadas por su prometido. "**¡Hirviendo!**" Solo le basto señalar su espada hacia la gigantesca masa de agua, y aunque esta fuera agua de mar, fue evaporada al instante. Solo era una de tantas olas. "Esto será difícil."

"¡Lo sé!" Contestó Naruto, quien ya había separado a sus clones en diversas labores en el barco. "¡Kan'u, ayúdame a sostener las cuerdas de la vela!" A pesar de que eran muchos rubios trabajando para compensar la falta de fuerza, Kan'u tenía suficiente para ayudar a lo equivalente a varios clones.

La respuesta de Kan'u no fue verbal. Al instante de ser llamada se puso junto a un grupo de clones ayudando a mantener las cuerdas estables. El cambio fue inmediato, su fuerza logro compensar en gran medida a la cantidad de clones que estaban, y que claramente no eran suficientes por la carencia de espacio sobre el barco.

Hubo un leve momento en el que recobraron en control del barco, pero fue solo efímero. Mientras Tier controlaba una gran ola que venía por la izquierda del barco, por la derecha había otra casi tan grande que se encargó de ladear el barco. Desesperado, Naruto creó alrededor de media centena de clones, los que se posicionaron en el lado opuesto del barco para compensar el peso y de esa manera evitar que se diera la vuelta completa.

El movimiento fue tan brusco que Kan'u resbaló de la cuerda que sujetaba por la lluvia; estando el barco de lado y con el suelo igualmente resbaladizo por el agua, no pudo adherirse lo suficiente con chakra como para soportar la fuerza del movimiento. Su gritó fue el que alerto a los presentes.

Nuevamente, Naruto fue quien actuó primero. El original saltó sin pensarlo tras ella, logrando alcanzarla en pleno aire al tornarla de su mano. Creando un clon propio, este le sujeto los pies al original, la copia creó otra copia para sujetar los pies del siguiente, y de esa manera lo hizo la siguiente a ese. En cuestión de segundos una gran cadena de copias de Naruto fue realizada y que se encargó de anclarse contra el mástil principal. Fue alrededor de un minuto en el que la cadena con Kan'u al frente que quedó suelta por el lado del barco, hasta que Tier logró repetir su ataque y estabilizar nuevamente el barco.

En cuanto ocurrió, todos los **Kage Bunshin** tiraron a la vez junto al original, al mismo tiempo que se iban disipando.

Kan'u abrió los ojos aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. En un momento estaba fuera del barco, cayendo de manera clara al mar, y al siguiente estaba de regreso junto al mástil. Pero alguien le sostenía entre sus brazos firmemente. A pesar de la lluvia, a pesar del viento y del frio, podía sentir una gran calidez abrigarla. Abriendo sus parpados, sus ojos azules grisáceos se encontraron con unos brillantes zafiros. No cabía duda que era Uzumaki Naruto quien le había salvado…

…nuevamente.

"¿Na… Uzumaki-sama?" Cuestionó aun sorprendida.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Kan'u chan?" Preguntó el rubio quien no dejó de mirarla.

Kan'u no supo que responder, y pareció que al instante Naruto quedó inverso en el mismo problema. Fue solo un movimiento brusco del barco que se encargó de sacarles del trance al que habían caído de forma repentina.

"E-estoy bien. De… …debemos enfocarnos en la tormenta. Hasta ahora no hay indicio de que tenga un fin." Kan'u se forzó a si misma a salir de sus brazos, poniéndose por sí sola de pie. "_Esto sentimientos de nuevo. No hay tiempo de pensar en eso ahora._" Las nubes de tormenta negra parecían interminables, los rayos adornaban el cielo junto sus bruscos sonidos, y el viento y la lluvia no parecían ser debilitados en lo más mínimo, a pesar de ya estar más de dos horas dentro de la tormenta. "Sera una larga pelea para salir de aquí."

"S-si…" Naruto se encontró a si mismo recobrando la calma. "_¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder?_"

Cualquier cuestionamiento o duda que hubiera entre ambos quedó ahí, postergado para más adelante. Debían seguir controlando el barco lo mejor posible si querían llegar al término de esta tormenta con vida, y por su puesto si querían encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Solo sabían que algo importante cambio en ese momento, algo importante fue creado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lejos de Naruto y compañía, dicha tormenta era observada desde fuera, podían ver y escuchar el alboroto de los rayos y relámpagos, así como las nubes negras. Los que la observaban no parecían perturbados en lo más mínimo, como si se tratara de una vista habitual.

"La tormenta se ve fuerte de lo habitual." Confesó un sujeto.

"Ocurre cada cierto tiempo durante invierno. La tormenta crece y se hace más fuerte de lo usual." Agregó otro sujeto, al lado del primero. Pero cambio de tema bruscamente. "¿Cómo está la nueva esclava?"

"Aun está viva. Me sorprende que aún se resista luego de tantas semanas de tortura, incluso tuvieron que sedarla para seguir más tarde o de lo contrario se hubiera liberado. Ahora que lo pienso, ese sujeto, Orochimaru, siempre trae sujetos raros. Debido a sus experimentos." Explicó el primer sujeto, al ver a la joven que estaba encadenada en la celda junto a ellos. "Pero es más sorprendente que no la violaran. Eso la rompería más fácilmente, de hecho me cuesta trabajo no hacerlo con un cuerpo así."

No era un comentario sin fundamentos. La joven era hermosa, mientras que era de estatura promedio, tenía unos pechos bien dotados, una cabellera corta rosada, igualada por ojos del mismo color. Su ropa estaba estropeada, pero dejaba ver unos tatuajes simétricos en cada hombro de color negro. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada.

"Nah, quieren adoctrinarla primero." La sonrisa torcida del segundo sujeto hubiera resultado repugnante para cualquier persona que le viera. "¿Cuál era su nombre, otra vez?"

"Creo que era Ren." Comento el primer sujeto. "No tiene apellido, debe ser alguna huérfana de la guerra. Nadie la extrañara."

"No es como si tuviera posibilidades de escape. Ningún esclavo ha escapado jamás de Mariejois."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**¡Ryofu "Ren" Housen [Koihime Musou] se une a la batalla! No confundir con la version de Ryofu Housen de Ikkitousen, son personajes completamente diferentes y por ello aqui solo se le conocera como Ren, su nombre real. ¿Por que? Mas adelante veremos a la version de Ikkitousen, pero no como ustedes quieres. Se que es sexy, pero hay que mantenerla dentro de su papel.  
><strong>

**¿Mariejois? ¿Donde he escuchado eso antes? Me suena, me suena. Si no lo descubren o entienden algo al respecto, he fracasado como escritor y tal vez ustedes como fanaticos del anime y/o manga. Esto tambien implica a otra futura integrante que deberia aparecer en el siguiente capitulo. Calma, calma que debo dejar algo de misterio.**

**¿Erza y Mirajane? Seré honesto con ustedes, hace bastante tiempo deje de ver Fairy Tail y todo por culpa de Jellal. Siempre he odiado que el chico bonito y con pasado complejo se robe a la protagonista, como si fuera un premio por su horrible pasado. No me hubiera importado con quien terminara Erza mientras no fuera él. Del mismo modo, creo que va a suceder lo mismo con Sasuke y Sakura, la diferencia es que Sakura me importa bien poco en comparacion con Erza. Y me enteré que con Mirajane pasa lo mismo en lo referente a Laxus. Cliche tras cliche, realmente me alegra que deje de verlo. Esta es una forma de hacer paz conmigo mismo.**

**¡Feliz navidad! Si se preguntan por otra actualizacion, lo siento. Como siempre termino dos capitulos, pero el otro que complete no puede ser publicado aun, despues de todo es el epilogo de "Zorro & Mono", asi que solo me faltan el par de capitulos previos. **


End file.
